Il va y avoir la liberté
by Pomme d'Or
Summary: Suite de l'histoire Il va y avoir du sang (There Will Be Blood) de Johnnyboy7. Deux ans ont passé. Bella et Edward sont sains et saufs sur leur île, mais la pègre va-t-elle les faire revenir? Rated M pour le langage, les lemons, les scènes sombres et la violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******Johnnyboy7**, je ne fais que traduire.

Je rappelle que cette histoire est le deuxième volet de There Will Be Blood, **Il va y avoir du sang** traduction de Lilouand terminée par moi-même sous le titre Il va y avoir du sang (fin). Les liens son sur mon profil.

Je vous remercie toutes de l'accueil pour _Il va y avoir de sang (fin)_. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je suppose que vous préférez quand même que je m'attèle à cette traduction et vous la livre au plus vite. Mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et encouragée à faire cette suite.

Traduction de **There Will Be Freedom** (Johnnyboy7)

* * *

Prologue

Deux ans plus tard

"_Freedom is never dear at __any__ price. It is the breath of life. What would a man not pay for living?"-Mohandas Gandhi_

Aro Volturi pianotait de ses longs doigts pâles sur le bois dur de la table massive de la salle. Bien sûr, étant l'homme qu'il était, il avait pris la place d'honneur pour lui. Les yeux de toutes les principales familles du crime le fixaient avec des expressions d'attente. Bon, la quasi-totalité d'entre elles. Une famille était à dessein absente des réjouissances de ce jour.

Il regardait dehors par la grande fenêtre, la neige de janvier qui tombait doucement autour de la maison. C'était juste un autre rappel des jours gris qu'était devenue la vie d'Aro.

Les choses avaient changé dans le monde clandestin du crime. Aro examina tous les jeunes visages autour de la table et se gratta la mâchoire. Il était aisé de voir pourquoi cette génération perdait autant de vies. Ils étaient du genre 'tire d'abord, pose les questions plus tard'. Ce n'était pas nécessairement le style d'Aro, mais si ça permettait que le boulot soit fait...

Ils avaient l'apparence de la jeunesse qu'Aro enviait: des cheveux soyeux, des visages ciselés, des yeux brillants, l'enthousiasme pour la vie. Ces caractéristiques l'avaient quitté depuis longtemps. Il avait maintenant des cheveux grisonnants, un visage émacié, et une allure incisive. Il était vénéré comme le plus vieux grand-père avisé du groupe.

Cela avait été quatre années difficiles pour Aro Volturi et certains jours, il ne savait pas comment il était encore en vie. Il n'avait même plus envie de vivre.

Ses fils avaient disparu. Une des seules choses dont Aro était fier c'était ses enfants, Felix et Demetri, et ils avaient été éradiqués de cette terre comme rien de plus que de la poussière. Ils avaient été pris par les mains froides de ses ennemis et les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes pour lui. La lignée des Volturi avait pris fin. Bien sûr, ses frères avaient des fils, mais ils valaient de la merde. Qui allait prendre la tête de la famille quand Aro disparaîtrait? C'était dans l'air et causait d'énormes disputes à chaque réunion de famille.

Chaque jour pendant ces quatre années écoulées, Aro avait pensé à ses fils et à celui qui était responsable de leurs morts.

_Cullen._

Ce nom était enraciné dans son cerveau depuis qu'il était né. Son père les avait haïs, son grand-père les avait haïs, et Aro les haïssait. Il les _méprisait_. Ils lui avaient causé tant de querelles, et c'était à cause d'eux qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement réussi – pas autant qu'il aurait dû, en tout cas. C'était une course et il arrivait toujours second.

Les Cullen lui avaient tout pris et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" demanda Shinobu Moioka du bout de la table.

"J'ai une proposition pour vous tous," croassa la vielle voix d'Aro. Il allait sur ses soixante-cinq ans et toute une vie à fumer avait définitivement laissé des traces sur lui.

"Nous n'avons pas toute la journée." James Denali vérifia sa montre avec impatience. "J'ai des choses à faire."

Aro oubliait parfois que ces gars agissaient vite dans la vie. Ne faire que passer; c'était la manie de ce monde maintenant.

"J'ai besoin d'aide," confessa-t-il. "Comme vous le savez, je suis dans une... situation un peu délicate."

Ce n'était pas un secret que les Volturi avaient perdu beaucoup de leur standing dans ce groupe. Aro détestait l'admettre, cependant.

"De l'aide?" demanda Shinobu, de toute évidence irrité d'avoir été éloigné de ses occupations quotidiennes avec la racaille du trafic mondial de drogue, d'expédition d'esclaves de pays à pays, dérangeant les gouvernements étrangers; tout ce que diable il faisait.

"Oui." Les articulations d'Aro craquèrent alors qu'il se levait de son siège. "Messieurs, je pense que le temps pour une révolution en quelque sorte, est venu."

Tous les hommes autour de la table se redressèrent un petit peu plus intéressés.

"Les Cullen," il dit le nom avec dédain, "ont beaucoup trop pris. Pas qu'à moi, mais à vous tous. Carlisle a mis en place un réseau qu'il est impossible de pénétrer et j'en ai marre qu'il prenne le contrôle de ce qui nous revient de droit."

Les pas d'Aro commencèrent à le porter autour de la pièce, les mains derrière le dos d'un air autoritaire. Personne n'osait parler parce que sa colère était évidente et créait une tension palpable dans l'air.

"Nous devons le frapper là où il est faible et je ne supporterai d'échouer cette fois. Son règne doit prendre fin." Aro décida de garder vagues les détails de ses plans. Il n'était pas très sûr qu'ils soient tous fiables et il calculait encore dans sa tête.

"Ça ne sent pas bon." dit tout bas un homme petit au bout de la table.

"Je ne vous force pas à vous joindre à moi, mais je sais que la plus part d'entre vous en ont envie. Il fait son chemin au bulldozer sur tout ce pays et _nous_ devons être ceux qui l'arrêtent." continua Aro.

"Il est trop puissant," dit James, presque effrayé de même parler. "Toute cette famille est trop puissante."

"Mais ils ne sont pas invincibles," conclut Aro. "Toi, entre tous, devrais vouloir une sorte de rôle dans ça. Regarde-toi. Tu peux à peine marcher sans canne et ta famille n'a rien... Tout ça à cause _d'eux_."

James ne nia pas. Comment pourrait-il? C'était vrai.

"Tout le monde ici devrait être plus que désireux de m'aider. Je ne dis pas que nous allons les faire tomber demain ou même détruire complètement ce qu'ils ont, parce que – soyons honnêtes – nous avons besoin de Carlisle et de son empire. Mais nous pouvons l'affaiblir au moins. L'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas se remettre."

"Donc tu proposes une révolution?"

Aro sourit avec malveillance, malicieusement, dangereusement. Rien de plus n'avait besoin d'être dit. Son sourire parlait sans mot dire.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?" Shinobu croisa les bras. "Il me semble que tu as essayé pendant des décennies et rien n'a jamais semblé aboutir."

Il y eut un murmure d'acquiescement autour de la table.

"Messieurs, laissez-moi m'inquiéter de ça. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que, le moment venu, j'aurai votre soutien. J'ai besoin d'aide."

"Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?" demanda un homme du bout de la table avec un fort accent britannique. Aro n'arrivait pas à faire revenir son nom dans sa tête. "Il se trouve que j'apprécie les Cullen. Simplement parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi, je ne pense pas que nous devons les anéantir."

Il y eut quelques ricanements autour de la table. Le plus distinct vint du grand garde du corps que le Britannique avait amené avec lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire jovial qu'il essaya de masquer par une toux.

Le corps d'Aro était peut-être vieux mais ses réflexes pour tirer au pistolet ne s'étaient jamais affaiblis pendant toutes ces années.

Il sortit rapidement un grand 9mm de nulle part et sans même y penser, tira directement dans l'épaule du garde du corps. C'était un tir parfait, de part en part. Le liquide rouge éclaboussa le mur sombre derrière l'homme et il tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Le Britannique regarda juste son garde du corps avec dégoût et secoua la tête, le laissant rouler sur le sol dans une marre de son propre sang.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense que c'est foutrement drôle?" demanda Aro, furieux que quelqu'un ait osé rire de lui. "Ce n'est _pas_ drôle!"

_Personne ne dit rien et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec des yeux légèrement inquiets. La même pensée était en train de traverser leur tête:__ Cet homme est devenu fou._

"Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui," dit Aro d'un ton bourru, faisant claquer le pistolet sur la table. "Je prendrai bientôt contact avec tout le monde."

Il y avait un majordome attendant à la porte pour escorter les invités de la pièce à l'extérieur et plus certainement pour nettoyer le foutoir laissé derrière par le sang. Aro n'eut même pas envie d'offrir à quiconque un au revoir cordial. Il grimpa les escaliers, le bois craquant presque sous ses pieds lourds, impatient de rejoindre son bureau et loin de la jeunesse frustrante du rez-de-chaussée.

"Qui pensent-ils être?" Il ferma la porte de son bureau en la claquant. "Ne savent-ils pas qui je suis?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Oncle Aro?" demanda sa nièce, Vienna, de sa place derrière son grand bureau à lui. Ses cheveux blonds chatoyants étaient plus ternes à cause des lampes dans la pièce.

"Oh, Vienna. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." Il se calma presque instantanément.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Elle se précipita vers lui. "Ton visage est tout démonté et j'ai entendu le coup de feu en bas."

"Tout va bien, chérie." Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Juste un petit clash."

"Viens t'assoir." Elle l'accompagna à son siège.

Aro avala le verre d'eau que lui tendit Vienna. Elle lui ressemblait sous bien des aspects; tellement, en fait, que beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'elle était sa fille. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être. Il avait élevé la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, après que sa plus jeune sœur soit morte de son horrible dépendance à la drogue.

"A quoi dois-je ce plaisir?" demanda Aro après avoir pris un moment pour se calmer.

"Tu me manques là-bas en banlieue," sa nièce fit la moue. "La ville est devenu ennuyeuse sans Demetri et Felix."

Une petite pointe de douleur resserra la poitrine d'Aro à l'entente des noms de ses fils. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par la colère pour ceux qui les avaient tués. Cette colère qui serait rapidement soulagée.

"Je sais, mon cœur. Aimerais-tu que je t'achète un autre penthouse?" suggéra-t-il pour apaiser sa peine.

"Non, c'est bon." Vienna jeta un coup d'œil à ses ongles. "Je m'occupe avec la population mâle de Chicago. Ils sont très généreux." Elle eut un sourire diabolique, exactement identique à celui de son oncle dans la salle de réunion moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

Aro secoua la tête, juste un peu gêné par les agissements de sa nièce en ville. Il y avait une nouvelle histoire chaque semaine sur elle dans le cercle de la société. Il avait choisi de les ignorer.

"Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles," dit-elle avec gentillesse. Derrière tout ce sucre il y avait une couche de malice qu'Aro avait intentionnellement instillée en elle. "Tu sembles plus malade de jour en jour."

"Je sais," soupira-t-il. "Je ne suis plus fait pour cette vie trépidante."

"Toi et Tante Athenadora devriez déménager au Bahamas ou je ne sais pas. Partir loin de toute cette neige." Vienna frissonna alors qu'elle mettait son manteau. "Et ne plus avoir l'air si triste tout le temps."

"Je ne pensais pas l'être." Il haussa les épaules innocemment.

"Je peux le voir dans tes yeux." Elle vint de son côté du bureau et lui embrassa la joue. "Je connais ce regard. Tu es trop vieux pour être à courir partout, organiser des prises de contrôle. Repose-toi simplement."

"Je le ferai." Il sourit. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge.

Ses longues jambes la portèrent vers la porte. "Bye, Oncle Aro."

Il était enfin seul pour se noyer dans ses propres pensées.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il pourrait faire mais il choisit délibérément de ne pas les faire. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit le tiroir du bas de son bureau et en sortit trois photographies en noir et blanc.

Ses mains tremblèrent de fureur alors qu'il les revoyait pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. Elles venaient d'un lot d'environ cent, mais elles étaient presque les mêmes.

Trois personnes – deux hommes et une femme – qui jouaient dans les vagues sur une magnifique plage. Si les photos avaient été en couleur, elles auraient été dominées par des bleus étincelants, des verts intenses, et le jaune brillant du soleil qui éclairait chaque centimètre carré de sable.

Ils avaient tous des sourires sur leurs visages et ne prenaient pas garde au reste du monde. A leur insu, ils avaient été observés.

Le plus jeune des hommes avait dix-huit ans. Il avait une tignasse de cheveux courts qui étaient coiffés dans ce genre 'enfantin, je m'en fiche'. Aro savait que ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux, bruns. Il était très en forme pour un jeune adulte, ressemblant évidemment à tous les autres de cette famille dans leur course à la perfection. Son torse était sculpté et ses bras étaient musclés. Il était grand, mais pas trop grand; mince, mais pas trop mince.

L'unique femme sur la photo était magnifique. Peu importe combien Aro la haïssait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était éblouissante à tout point de vue. De ses longs cheveux acajou, à sa silhouette sculpturale et aux traits délicats de son visage, elle était incroyablement belle. Son âge était vingt-deux ans, mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil, et un sourire rayonnant était plaqué sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait les hommes lutter corps à corps dans l'eau.

Un minuscule bikini couvrait son corps. Aro traça la courbe de ses jambes et voyagea jusqu'à son ventre plat, finissant au renflement de ses seins ronds. Un soubresaut familier d'hormones parcourut son corps à la vue d'une telle charmante femme. Aro et sa femme n'avaient pas été intimes depuis des années, alors en gros tout l'excitait actuellement. Certains l'auraient peut-être traité de 'vieux sale bâtard'. Cette étiquette lui était égal. Cette jeune fille en particulier faisait ressortir le désir physique en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas que sa véritable raison d'examiner ces photos soit perdue dans une brume de désir.

Aro posa la première photo et pris la seconde. La femme était maintenant dans les bras de l'homme le plus âgé, à être jetée comme une petite poupée de chiffon et s'en réjouissant complètement.

Cet homme était la vraie raison de la rage d'Aro, sa haine pour pratiquement tout le monde et _tout._

L'homme était grand, et Aro une fois de plus envia la jeunesse de ce monde alors qu'il voyait le corps tonique de l'homme. Aro avait autrefois eut des muscles comme ça. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient ébouriffés – comme toujours. Son visage accrochait un sourire rare, sa peau était bronzée, et le monde extérieur n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Aro n'avait jamais vu cet homme aussi libre. Il était détendu et décontracté. C'était légèrement perturbant.

"Pensais-tu vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça?" demanda Aro d'une voix rauque, épaisse avec la fureur. "Ton père est peut-être rusé, mais vous ne me battrez jamais, Edward." Il prit un crayon sur son bureau et poignarda le visage de l'homme par le biais de la photo.

Il rangea les photos et essaya de déterminer les aspects finaux de ses plans, lesquels allaient vite s'assembler. Ils demandaient à être minutieusement calculés et ça allait prendre du temps.

Il y avait une impression de liberté au milieu d'eux trois sur la photo. C'était ce qui rendait Aro le plus en colère. Pourquoi ses fils devraient-ils être enterrés sous terre quand les vrais criminels folâtraient sur une putain de plage? Ils méritaient sa douleur. Tous méritaient de souffrir comme lui dans ces jours sombres.

Aro avait fait la promesse quand il avait reçu ces photos qu'il allait prendre cette liberté et la broyer dans ses mains même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

~TWBF~

Nous voilà donc deux ans après la fin de Il va y avoir du sang, quatre ans qu'Edward s'est enfui et deux ans qu'il coule apparemment des jours heureux avec Bella.

Je fais mon possible pour mettre au plus tôt le premier chapitre en ligne mais il faudra un peu de patience. J'espère me caler dans un rythme de 8 à 10 jours, au gré de mes disponibilités et de mes complices SBRocket et PtiteWam que je remercie bien fort d'encore me soutenir sur ce coup.

A très bientôt, j'attends vos impressions sur ce prologue qui semble rouvrir les hostilités.

LyraParleOr


	2. Ch 1 - Mirage

Je ne peux que vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait au prologue, vos reviews, mises en alerte et favori. Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice, de même qu'elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

Et avant de vous livrer ce premier chapitre, un grand merci à **SBRocket** et **PtiteWam** qui ont fait leur possible pour relire et corriger ce chapitre en un temps record.

* * *

Mirage

Edward POV

"_Freedom means you are unobstructed in living your life as you choose. Anything less is a form of slavery."__ Wayne Dyer_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Le soleil chaud tapait sur moi de là-haut alors que je courais sur le sable, pieds nus et torse nu. Mes écouteurs jouaient fort, violemment, de la musique rock dans mes oreilles et j'étais en mesure de me déconnecter de tout. Le paysage pittoresque défilait dans un flou alors que mon rythme accélérait à chaque foulée.

C'était le moment de la journée que j'adorais.

Même s'il n'était que huit heures du matin, le soleil brésilien était haut et prêt à accueillir le monde. Il était chaud mais pas ce n'était pas désagréable car la brise épaisse venant de la mer soufflait doucement autour de ma tête comme un tourbillon. Même en février, l'air tropical donnait une température constante de vingt-et-un.

Je me poussais plus fort tout au long de ma course et juste comme chaque matin mes poumons brulaient douloureusement de l'effort de mon corps. Ça allait bien, alors j'allais plus vite. Mes jambes s'épuisaient quelques fois après le huitième kilomètre. Il était étonnant que je n'aie pas déjà fait le tour de l'île à présent. Elle n'était pas si grande.

Je m'effondrai sur le sable brûlant et contrôlai ma respiration, expirant de longs souffles d'air dans le ciel sans nuage.

J'allais avoir trente ans cette année et mon corps le ressentait certainement.

_Trente!_

Comment étais-je devenu si vieux?

J'avais eu des problèmes cardiaques dû à ma mauvaise alimentation et aux drogues, des problèmes d'anxiété dus à mes TOC, des problèmes pulmonaires dus aux cigarettes, et un tout un tas d'autres choses dont je ne me souciais pas vraiment. Un nouvel ajout à mes maux était un mal de dos, que j'avais acquis après un accident de moto il y a environ un an. Ce n'était pas trop grave mais ça me causait beaucoup de douleur parfois. Le médecin disait que je n'étais pas dans une situation suffisamment désespérée pour nécessiter une opération, alors j'endurais la douleur ces rares jours où ma colonne vertébrale décidait d'être une garce.

Je suppose qu'un mal de dos était le moindre de mes soucis. Techniquement, je n'étais même pas vivant.

Comme le savait le reste du monde, j'étais mort mais bien sûr c'était fabriqué de toutes pièces. Cela faisait trois ans que je vivais ce mensonge et pour être honnête, ça allait mieux chaque jour. Une vie sans restriction n'était pas ce a quoi je pensais m'habituer mais ça me convenait bien.

J'avais laissé tout ma vie derrière. Je ne me souciais plus des voitures, ou de l'argent, ou des maisons, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon père m'avait envoyé loin, ce qui me fit le plus mal fut de perdre Bella. Elle était devenue tout pour moi, et même si je ne le savais pas alors, elle était ma raison de vivre. Après mon départ, je n'avais à m'occuper de rien et à ne me soucier de rien. C'était l'enfer sur terre.

Je suppose qu'il était ironique d'avoir eu à abandonner ma vie dans le but d'avoir à nouveau Bella, cependant. En y repensant, je n'avais jamais traité Bella tout à fait aussi bien que j'aurais dû.

Ça m'avait fait mal chaque jour que j'avais passé sans elle. Ça me faisait me sentir tellement coupable qu'elle ait tout perdu et qu'en gros je me planquais simplement. J'étais dégoûté de moi. J'étais un homme libre et elle devait rôtir en prison pendant deux ans pour _mes_ fautes. J'avais imploré Carlisle, supplié de me laisser revenir. Quand nous avions réalisé qu'elle allait effectivement rester en prison pendant un moment, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'étais littéralement devenu fou.

J'avais quitté les montagnes glaciales de la Suisse avec la ferme intention d'obtenir sa libération. Après que Carlisle m'ait calmé, j'ai été envoyé ici dans ce paradis humide du Brésil. Cette île n'était sur aucune carte et précisément achetée pour sa confidentialité. C'était ma prison jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive ici.

Après son arrivée, eh bien, cela avait été… une rude année. L'après-coup de sa colère était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Elle avait tant à dire et ne cessait de le dire. Pas que je le lui reprochais.

_L'enfer n'a de pire furie qu'une femm__e trahie._

Je savais ça mieux que personne sur la planète. Je ne pensais pas que Bella puisse même me pardonner. Comment aurait-elle pu? Je l'avais laissée, abandonnée, quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. J'étais le plus infâme morceau de merde qu'on puisse imaginer. Mais Bella avait bon cœur. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle veuille même entendre encore parler de moi. Heureusement, j'avais tort.

Bella m'avait par les couilles après cette première année – comme encore. J'aurais pour toujours une dette envers elle, pas seulement pour m'avoir donné une seconde chance, mais aussi pour avoir gardé nos secrets. J'avais plaisanté en disant qu'elle était faite pour être une femme de la mafia parce que même dans les heures les plus sombres, elle n'avait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit.

Bella et moi avions réglé tous nos comptes dans ces quelques mois après son arrivée. Nous avions crié et hurlé jusqu'à ce que nos poumons vibrent. Elle ne mentionna jamais une fois quitter l'île cependant, alors je savais qu'elle était sérieuse à propos de nous. Si elle avait voulu partir alors je l'aurais laissée faire mais elle m'avait dit que ce n'était même pas une option.

_"Nous allons continuer ça jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit mort! Nous avons travaillé trop dur pour juste tout laisser s'effondrer. Je n'abandonne pas."_

C'étaient ses propres mots.

Bella m'avait dit qu'après un moment, elle avait dû lâcher la colère ou elle l'aurait bouffée de l'intérieur. Elle vivait pour l'idée de 'pardonner, mais pas oublier'. Elle était si mature pour être si jeune et j'avais de la chance pour ça.

Notre relation maintenant, deux ans plus tard, était plus forte que je ne me souvienne qu'elle n'ait jamais été. J'avais réalisé qu'il y avait peu de choses dans ce monde qui pouvaient me tuer. Vivre sans Bella en était une. Je devais prendre tout ce qui allait avec.

Elle était plus bagarreuse que jamais et me rembarrait toujours chaque fois que je la rendais folle. Je pense qu'elle en avait fini de garder ses émotions à l'intérieur. Le temps pour ça était révolu. Je supposais que j'avais déteint sur elle plus que je ne le croyais. Nous étions tous deux extrêmement opiniâtres et ça, mélangé à notre entêtement, était une recette pour le désastre.

Certains pourraient se demander comment nous pouvions nous supporter l'un l'autre ou même être dans une relation, sans parler d'une relation réussie. Je ne me le demande pas. Je faisais juste avec tout qui venait sur mon chemin car par-dessus tout le reste, nous nous aimions.

Nous nous battions comme des chats, mais nous nous réconciliions toujours rapidement. Je savais qu'à la fin de la journée, les disputes n'importeraient plus. Qui se souciait vraiment si le bouchon du tube de dentifrice n'était pas vissé ou la vaisselle pas faite? Nous nous disputions parce que c'était notre façon étrange de faire l'amour... en plus de l'acte physique.

Maintenant, nos vies étaient presque parfaites. Nous n'avions à nous justifier à personne. C'était probablement le mieux. Pas de lien avec le monde extérieur alors cette impression de liberté s'était installée sur ma vie, ce qui était légèrement déconcertant au début, mais j'en ai vite pris l'habitude.

Nous vivions nos vies sur et autour de l'île, faisant quelques tours à Rio chaque fois que nous le voulions. Personne ne connaissait les anciens nous, et nous avions de toutes nouvelles identités. C'était si libérateur d'être mort.

"Hé, vieillard!" J'entendis une voix profonde crier d'en bas de la plage et même par-dessus la musique dans mes oreilles, c'était clair comme une sonnerie.

"Arg," gémis-je, "Laisse-moi tranquille."

Je tournai la tête pour voir Alec courant vers moi, agitant les mains dans l'air et ce foutu sourire permanent sur son visage. J'avais parlé trop tôt avec toute cette chose de 'ne se justifier à personne'. Mon _petit_ – faute d'un meilleur mot – était toujours dans le coin.

Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant et pensait que le monde lui appartenait. Il avait peut-être grandit en taille et en âge, mais c'était encore un gosse. Il était arrivé avec Bella sur l'île. Avant cela, j'étais seul ici.

Je lui avais passé un coup de fil très risqué, et seulement à lui, pour qu'il aille la chercher avant Carlisle. Au début, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était moi à l'autre bout du fil. Après tout, j'étais censé être mort. Je lui avais envoyé un avion et il avait passé environ une semaine ici juste à me regarder. Quelques jours après il avait dit qu'il voulait rester. Il avait appelé Carlisle et lui avait dit ce qui s'était vraiment passé, tout en gardant secret le fait qu'il allait aller chercher Bella. Il était revenu avec elle et n'avait jamais regardé en arrière. Il aimait être ici tout autant que nous. Carlisle avait dit à tout le monde qu'il était parti dans une école en France, je pense. Il revenait à Chicago peut-être une fois par an, généralement pour Noël. Seules quatre personnes sur cette terre savaient ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

Bella et moi élevions Alec comme s'il était le nôtre. Il avait peut-être dix-huit ans physiquement, mais son âge mental était beaucoup plus jeune. Ce n'était pas sa faute, cependant. Il avait passé toute son enfance enfermé. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir. Il était sûrement en train de faire beaucoup de cela maintenant.

Presque tous les jours, il me posait des questions sur le sexe et il était gouverné par ses hormones. Les fois où nous allions à Rio, Alec faisait usage de cela, absorber toutes les attentions féminines qu'il pouvait. Les dames l'aimaient, et il leur souriait de son sourire éclatant à toutes. Il était un adolescent apparemment normal. Il essayait de prendre en cachette de l'alcool dans le placard verrouillé dans la cuisine, prenait le bateau pour aller faire des virées, saccageait la maison quand Bella et moi restions en ville: aussi normal qu'on peut l'être.

Il était comme un coco prétentieux curieux que j'essayais d'élever de mon mieux correctement. Correctement, étant tout ce qui n'était pas moi. Je n'avais pas trop bien tourné. Je m'étais fait la promesse qu'il serait le bon gamin Cullen. Au moins Carlisle pourrait être fier de l'un de nous.

"M'as-tu entendu?" Alec haletait lourdement, le front trempé de sueur alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sable à côté de moi.

"Je t'ai entendu, j'ai simplement choisi de t'ignorer." Je fermai les yeux, laissant le soleil pénétrer ma peau.

"Tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour aller courir."

"Tu ronflais comme un ours quand je suis entré pour te réveiller. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, tu m'as donné un coup de pieds dans les couilles."

"Et ensuite tu m'as fermé la maison pendant une semaine." souffla-t-il. "J'ai dû dormir dehors... sous la pluie!"

"Bien fait pour toi." Je gloussai à ce souvenir. "Est-ce que Bella était levée quand tu es parti?"

"Ouais, elle a dit que tu devais te dépêcher de revenir parce qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner."

"Je suis surpris que tu sois parti avec des plats préparés dans la maison."

"J'ai parfaitement minuté ça. Quand nous rentrerons, tout devrait être prêt." Même les yeux fermés, je pouvais presque voir le sourire sur son visage à la pensée du petit-déjeuner.

"Tu es tellement gras." Je roulai loin de lui et commençai à étirer mes muscles pour la course du retour.

"Tu es juste jaloux parce que ma tablette de chocolat est prometteuse. Sais-tu comme cela a été dur d'avoir ça?" Alec passa la main sur la portion sculptée la plus basse de son ventre. "J'ai fait des abdos pendant un an."

"Et tu n'es toujours pas aussi bien que moi," jubilai-je.

"Je parie que je peux encore te battre sur le retour à la maison." Il décolla, donnant des coups de pied en l'air, laissant un nuage de poussière dans ma direction.

Une seconde fut tout ce dont j'eus besoin pour me mettre à plein régime et courir après lui. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le rattraper, et même si j'allais vraiment avoir mal quand je me réveillerai demain, je souffrirais pour le droit de me vanter.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, nous étions à bout de souffle et cramponnés à nos genoux.

"J'ai gagné," s'exclama-t-il et il s'appuya contre un palmier. "J'ai gagné."

"Tu rigoles. Je t'ai enfumé."

"Va te faire foutre." Il me poussa l'épaule. "J'étais à dix pas devant toi au moment où nous avons atteint le chemin. Ne mens pas. Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds."

"Je n'ai pas perdu," grondai-je.

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois tes vieilles jambes marcheront mieux pour toi." Il me tapota le dos et sauta presque à l'intérieur. Il était toujours si foutrement heureux. Je ne comprenais pas cela.

Je trottinai jusque sur le côté de la grande maison de plage qui avait été notre maison pendant les deux années écoulées, et enlevai le short dans lequel j'étais. Je passai quelques minutes dans la douche plein air, enlevant le fichu sable de mon corps et de mes cheveux.

C'était l'inconvénient à vivre sur la plage. Le sable était partout. J'en avais quelque peu pris l'habitude mais quand il restait trop longtemps sur ma peau, je devenais nerveux.

Après être certain que mon corps soit débarrassé du sable, j'éteignis l'eau et sortis une serviette éponge du placard à côté de la douche. Je me séchai les cheveux et enroulai la serviette autour de la taille avant d'aller à l'intérieur.

"Où est Bella?" demandai-je à Alec au comptoir de la cuisine qui était en train fourrer à manger dans sa bouche.

"En haut," gargouilla-t-il la bouche pleine d'œufs.

"J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer," dis-je en le poussant du tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

"Mets des putains de vêtements!" me hurla-t-il quand je grimpais les escaliers.

J'entrai dans la chambre et je ne vis pas Bella. Je m'habillai avec ce que je portais toujours : un maillot de bain et un tee-shirt. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin quand nous ne faisions rien, comme aujourd'hui.

Pas la peine de me demander où était Bella. J'entrai dans la plus grande pièce de notre maison, la bibliothèque.

Elle était grimpée sur l'échelle accédant au haut des étagères, qui étaient soigneusement organisées par ordre alphabétique. Elle n'était dans rien de plus qu'une chemise et un boxer bleu foncé, qui couvrait à peine son cul rebondi. Il était de ceux du genre minimalistes, que l'on trouve chez Victoria Secret ou quelque merde comme ça. Je restai là et la regardait, sans avoir honte de moi. Parfois je vous jure que j'avais l'impression que c'était un mirage. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit toujours là?

"Arrête de me reluquer," dit-elle sans même se retourner. "Ce n'est pas poli."

"Pourrais-tu me blâmer?" J'allais jusqu'à l'échelle et la maintins stable alors qu'elle grimpait plus haut.

"Alec a renversé du jus d'orange sur mon pantalon. Il est à laver et je suis trop occupée à chercher ce livre pour aller en prendre un nouveau. Tu peux me reluquer jusqu'à ce que je mette des vêtements."

"Merci," répondis-je, étant tout à fait honnête. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas fini _Nous, les vivants _(N/trad. :_ We the Living -_ Ayn Rand 1936) avant que tu le ranges hier soir."

"Tu t'es endormie alors que je lisais. Je l'ai fini."

"Comme c'est gentil de ta part." Elle commença à descendre.

"Attention là, Cathy la Maladroite."

"Je ne suis pas maladroite. Cette échelle n'est pas droite," se plaignit Bella.

"Toujours des excuses?"

"La ferme." Elle sauta en bas, debout devant moi dans toute sa splendeur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions beaucoup changé en apparence. Toujours les mêmes vieux Bella et Edward. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus foncés mes cheveux étaient plus courts et plus clairs. Nous étions bronzés et en pleine forme, comme sortis d'un magazine de santé, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sur l'île que courir toute la journée au soleil.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, consciente de mon regard fixe.

"Rien." Je haussai les épaules.

Elle rougit, profusément comme j'aimais. Bella et moi étions accordés l'un à l'autre à un niveau dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Elle pensait quelque chose et je pouvais presque dire quoi et vice versa. Là, elle pensait que j'avais besoin d'un baiser.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et nos lèvres se touchèrent. L'électricité était encore là, le feu était encore là et la passion était encore là. C'était toujours de cette façon.

Bella ne fit juste qu'un court baiser ce matin car elle savait que les choses pouvaient rapidement échapper à tout contrôle en quelques secondes si nous les laissions aller.

"Je dois aller travailler ce soir, donc j'ai besoin du bateau. Ne prévois pas d'excursions." Elle me contourna, portant son livre et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Je la suivis dans notre chambre où elle mettait un pantalon de survêtement, mais ensuite elle l'enleva. Il allait faire chaud aujourd'hui dehors. Elle opta pour un short.

"Tu as beaucoup travaillé dernièrement," commentai-je et je m'assis sur le lit.

"On a besoin de moi au bar. Nahuel a viré tous les autres."

Bella travaillait dans un club à Rio comme serveuse, ce que je n'aimais pas du tout. Quand elle m'avait tout d'abord dit vouloir avoir un travail, j'avais été catégoriquement contre. Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu besoin? Nous avions tout ce dont nous avions besoin ici et plus qu'assez d'argent pour vivre trois vies. Bella disait qu'elle voulait avoir quelque chose à faire. Je m'étais un petit peu calmé, et bien sûr, elle avait obtenu le seul emploi que j'avais failli lui interdire.

Rio n'était un endroit sûr pour personne où travailler, a fortiori dans un club. Des gosses chahuteurs de l'université internationale s'y saoulaient, des hommes lui pinçaient les fesses, des barons de la drogue tenaient leurs réunions dans des coins louches, et son patron était un parfait connard. Bien sûr, elle m'assurait que rien de tout cela ne se passait dans son club, mais je savais bien.

"Peut-être que tu devrais songer à prendre un emploi." Bella escalada le grand lit et me mit à cheval sur moi, poussant mon corps en arrière dans les couvertures.

"Je n'en veux pas un. Prendre soin de vous deux est assez de travail."

"Tu t'ennuies ici." Son doigt suivit la barbe naissante sur ma mâchoire.

"Non," mentis-je en quelque sorte.

Bien sûr, il y avait des jours où j'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose à faire, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Mon ancienne vie pouvait bien être derrière moi, cependant, je n'en étais jamais bien loin. J'avais tâté à la bourse pour avoir quelque chose à faire – sous un pseudonyme bien entendu. J'avais commandé des armes et les avais faites expédier à Rio. J'avais même déclenché une guerre de la drogue entre deux gangs rivaux l'année dernière. C'était amusant.

"L'oisiveté est la mère de tous les vices," s'exaspéra Bella.

"Mes mains ne sont jamais oisives." Elles voyagèrent sur son corps, glissant en bas de son dos et finirent sur ce cul que j'aimais tant. Je le pris en coupe rudement et elle poussant un cri perçant.

"Oh, Edward. Toujours à chercher du bon temps." Elle m'embrassa sur le menton. "Malheureusement, j'ai faim, donc cela devra attendre plus tard."

Je faillis pitoyablement faire la moue à la pensée de la partie de sexe remise. "Tu es la pire sorte d'allumeuse."

"C'est plus fort que moi." Bella roula loin de moi.

Je grimaçai lorsque le changement de position tordit mon dos jusqu'à former un nœud. La base de ma colonne vibra et une douleur irradia tout le long de ma partie inférieure. Je me recouvris le visage parce que Bella aurait commencé à s'inquiéter si elle savait.

"Tu viens?" demanda-t-elle quand elle atteignit la porte.

"Je descends dans une seconde," dis-je doucement, n'osant pas bouger pour l'instant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" questionna Bella anxieuse. "T'ai-je fait mal?"

"Non." Je secouai la tête.

"Tu es en train de mentir. Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce ton dos?"

"Non," dis-je têtu.

"Retourne-toi," intima-t-elle. "Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû aller courir ce matin. Tu as beaucoup trop soulevé hier quand toi et Alec avez déplacé le canapé."

"Je vais bien. C'est juste une petite chatouille." Je me retournai sur le lit et sentis les doigts de Bella sous mon tee-shirt, appuyant directement où j'en avais besoin.

Bella pétrit ma peau et soulagea avec tendresse la pression de mon dos. Je gémis de façon embarrassante à son toucher.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas acheter cette moto, mais tu devais juste battre Alec, n'est-ce pas?" me réprimanda-t-elle. "C'est comme cela que les gens se tuent. Tu as vraiment de la chance que ça n'ait été qu'un accident mineur."

"Rien ne serait arrivé si Alec était resté de son côté de la route."

"Dieu merci il n'a pas été blessé."

"Dieu merci," répliquai-je avec sarcasme. "J'aurai mal pour le reste de ma vie, mais louons le ciel qu'Alec aille bien."

"C'est bien fait pour toi. Je t'ai dit pendant des mois de ne pas conduire cette chose et tu l'as fait quand même. Maintenant, tu peux à peine marcher droit." Elle se recula légèrement de mon dos et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint avec deux petites pilules bleues, et je les pris sans poser de question, avalant avec une bouteille d'eau. J'étirai mon corps revenu à la vie et me sentis incroyablement mieux, juste comme d'habitude.

"Merci," dis-je.

"Les vieillards ont besoin de leurs infirmières!" Elle sourit et ressortit par la porte, me tirant avec elle.

Nous nous séparâmes aux escaliers. J'allai dans la bibliothèque et allumai l'ordinateur.

L'heure de commencer la journée.

J'attendis que mon ordinateur démarre et mis mes lunettes, qui était devenues l'ustensile incontournable sur ma figure chaque fois que le voulais lire quelque chose. Je feuilletai le courrier de la semaine sur mon bureau. Nous n'avions jamais rien d'important parce que personne ne savait que nous étions ici. Juste des pubs et des brochures de voyage mais je vérifiais toujours, quand même.

La seule personne qui savait où nous étions exactement était Carlisle. Je lui parlais pendant cinq minutes tous les deux mois. C'était tout le temps que nous avions. En gros, je lui disais simplement que nous étions en vie et que nous allions bien. Il disait pareil et nous raccrochions. J'utilisais toujours un téléphone prépayé que je jetais plus tard dans la rivière à l'arrière et c'était toute la communication que nous avions.

Je ne pouvais me permette de m'attarder sur le fait que je mentais à mes frères, et pire, à ma mère. Elle n'allait jamais me pardonner. Alec l'appelait une fois par mois sur iChat, sous prétexte pour lui d'être à l'école. Ça n'allait pas marcher éternellement mais pour le moment, Esmé était loin de se douter qu'Alec était au Brésil. De plus, ses visites pour Noël semblaient lui donner le change pour le reste de l'année.

Chaque jour, je souhaitais pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Bella afin de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait à propos de ses propres parents. Lui manquaient-ils? Bien sûr. Elle ne me le dirait jamais et chaque fois que je le lui demandais, Bella l'ignorait simplement. Je me demandais combien de temps elle serait disposée à rester ici sur cette île sans voir Charlie ou Renée.

"Yo!" Alec débarqua en faisant cogner la porte de mon bureau, lançant une pomme en l'air.

"Je t'ai dit de frapper putain." J'essayai de ne pas être trop contrarié.

"Frapper est un peu exagéré," se moqua-t-il, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de moi. "Bella a dit que nous allions en ville ce soir."

"Non, _nous_, comme dans Bella et moi, allons en ville. Elle doit travailler." Je ne faisais qu'à moitié lui parler puisque mon ordinateur était fin prêt et que j'allais maintenant me plonger dans la négociation d'actions.

"Allez. Je veux y aller aussi," gémit-il.

"La dernière fois que nous t'avons emmené avec nous, tu t'es perdu." J'enlevai mes lunettes de frustration rien qu'à me rappeler l'heure que nous avions passé à errer en ville.

"J'avais oublié quelle heure il était." Il haussa les épaules faussement repentant.

"Parce que tu étais bourré."

"Ce n'était pas ma faute. Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans ma boisson" se défendit-il

"Ouais, toi." Je retournai à mon clavier, tapant furieusement. "Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu as sérieusement besoin?"

"Non," il leva les yeux au ciel, "mais je viens. Bella a dit que je pouvais si tu disais oui."

"Les marchés se clôturent à Londres et s'ouvrent à New York. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi là maintenant."

"S'il te plait…" supplia-t-il.

"Très bien, c'est bon!" criai-je. "Seulement ne fugue pas."

"Délicieux." Il mordit dans sa pomme.

"Sors," dis-je avec vigueur.

"Ok, ok, Jésus bordel." Alec me laissa seul à mes chiffres sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Je passai une heure environ à échanger quelques millions là dans tout ce dont je m'occupais ces jours-ci. Je ne prêtais jamais vraiment attention tant que je ne perdais pas d'argent, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Carlisle avait mis à disposition un joli petit pécule qui avait grimpé maintenant à plus de cinquante millions grâce à ma gestion habile.

Quelques temps après le déjeuner – ou peut-être avant le diner, je ne savais pas – il y eu un petit coup léger frappé à ma porte.

"Entre," dis-je.

"Tu es resté là toute la journée." Bella entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur mon bureau. "Que diable es-tu en train de faire?"

«Gagner de l'argent."

"Gagner de l'argent dont nous n'avons pas besoin."

"Tout le monde a besoin d'argent, Bella."

"Hmmmm," dit-elle d'un ton découragé.

Je continuai à concentrer mon attention sur mon ordinateur. Je savais que Bella voulait dire quelque chose, mais il était préférable de simplement la laisser parler quand elle le voudrait. Si je la poussais, elle ne parlerait jamais.

Il fallut dix minutes de silence avant que j'obtienne un autre coup d'œil de sa part. "Euh, as-tu parlé à ton père ce mois-ci?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance," Je soupirai ne voulant pas entrer là-dedans là tout de suite. Je ne parlais jamais à Carlisle de mon propre gré. Bella devait littéralement me forcer à passer cet appel. J'étais toujours furax contre lui pour certaines choses qu'il avait faites. Bella était peut-être capable de pardonner, mais ce n'était pas ma philosophie dans la vie.

La vérité c'était que même si je parlais de toute cette merde sur l'amour et vivre une nouvelle vie ici sur l'île, j'étais aussi odieux que je l'étais avant. Peut-être même pire. Il y avait des jours où je pensais que j'étais agoraphobe. Je détestais être en présence des gens parce qu'ils m'agaçaient extrêmement. C'était comme si les gens avaient été mis sur terre juste pour m'emmerder. Je me mettais très facilement en colère ce qui m'apportait des tonnes de problèmes et mon incapacité à interagir avec les autres faisait qu'en quelque sorte vivre ici était l'idéal. Bella était l'exception. Elle était la seule femme que je ne pourrais jamais aimer à ma propre façon spéciale. Mon cœur de pierre n'avait fondu pour aucune autre.

Mon exaspération du monde entier malheureusement se libérait parfois sur mon père. Il était préférable que je prenne des médicaments avant de l'appeler.

"Ça fait longtemps," me rappela Bella. "Je suis sure qu'il est inquiet pour toi."

Je hochai la tête. "C'est pourquoi il a été si prompt à m'expédier."

"Edward, n'y pense plus. Il te protégeait et c'était pour ton propre bien."

"Il est faible," accusai-je. "Il n'a aucun cran."

"Il t'a sauvé la vie."

"Peut-être, mais je ne me serais pas enfui si j'avais eu le choix."

"Et tu serais mort. Tu as la nature obstinée d'un âne." Elle sourit d'un air pince-sans-rire. "Je trouve ça mignon mais d'autres pas."

"Tu me supportes parce qu'il le faut."

"Vrai." Bella sauta de mon bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. "Appelle-le! Et demande comment va Charlie."

Je soupirai lourdement avant de prendre dans mon bureau l'un de la centaine de téléphones portables prépayés bon marché, en plastique. Je déchirai l'emballage et mis la batterie, attendant qu'il s'allume. Je composai le numéro très familier et attendis que ça sonne.

"_Allo_," répondit rapidement quelqu'un.

"Salut, P'pa."

**~TWBF~**

* * *

_Cette vie a l'air de bien convenir à Edward et ils ont l'air d'avoir trouvé leurs marques tous les trois sur cette île. On se doute bien que ça ne va pas durer, Edward n'est pas mort pour tout le monde malgré ce qu'il croit!_

_Est-ce papa Cullen qui va annoncer la fin des vacances?_

**_A bientôt_**

**LyraParleOr**


	3. Ch 2 - Rio

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

J'ai vu que vous avez toutes apprécié cette vie sur l'île et je vous remercie de m'en avoir fait part. On va y rester encore avec Bella.

Merci à ma correctrice PtiteWam et à ma supportrice SBRocket qui publie actuellement **Hooligan**.

Je signale aussi que parallèlement à cette traduction j'en publie une autre dans un tout autre genre **In Too Deep** d'EdwardsBloodType.

* * *

Rio

BELLA POV

_"Man is free at the moment he wishes to be."-Voltaire_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Je fermai la porte du bureau d'Edward et essayai de ne pas écouter sa conversation téléphonique avec Carlisle. Je mourais d'envie de le faire – comme toujours.

Je descendis lentement au rez-de-chaussée et trouvai Alec devant la télé. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé moelleux vert à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Microbe?" me demanda-t-il.

"Je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas à être au travail avant des heures."

"Va lire. N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais toujours?" ricana-t-il.

"Non," dis-je d'une voix agacée, "j'ai une vie."

En fait elle me convenait sur l'île, même si je souhaitais parfois avoir plus d'interaction avec les gens. C'était ce à quoi le bar servait. Je pouvais travailler deux à trois soirs par semaine et me sentir comme si j'étais importante et non juste dépérir. Le seul problème était que ça pouvait devenir incroyablement ennuyeux des longues journées comme celle-ci quand Edward était occupé à jouer avec l'argent ou peu importe ce que diable il faisait. Le sentiment d'enfermement commençait à s'installer. Mais j'avais choisi d'être ici. Cet endroit était le meilleur pour Edward et moi. Ici, sur l'île, nous étions libres et pouvions juste être Bella et Edward.

"Nous pourrions aller nager," suggéra Alec.

"Tu sembles prêt." Je remarquai qu'il n'avait rien de plus qu'un maillot de bain. C'était tout ce qu'il portait ces jours-ci.

"Je comptais y aller plus tard après que mon film soit fini."

"Je n'ai pas envie de me baigner aujourd'hui."

"Allons faire du tir." Il devint super excité. " Edward m'a acheté un nouveau pistolet l'autre jour. J'ai hâte de l'essayer."

Je n'eus pas vraiment le choix en la matière, Alec prit ma main et me tira rudement du canapé. Nous allâmes à la très spéciale 'salle d'armes' d'Edward et cherchâmes dans le vaste éventail d'options. Tout était rangé et coordonné selon les directives spécifiques d'Edward.

"Peux-tu ne rien casser?" avertis-je Alec, "Tu sais comment il est."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais."

Au fil des ans, j'étais devenue quelque peu une aficionado dans les choses qui faisaient 'boum'. Edward me traitait de petite dynamo avec un pistolet. J'avais certainement plus d'amour pour elles qu'avant. Je connaissais les marques, les modèles, le calibre, le poids; presque tout au sujet de chaque pièce qui faisait la puissance de feu. Tout cela grâce à Edward, mais j'avais bien étudié.

"Je me plais ici," soupira Alec en admiration alors que ses mains passaient sur l'acier poli des armes.

J'essayai de soulever un grand semi-automatique du mur mais il était trop lourd pour moi et je tombai en arrière. J'étais toujours déterminée à l'utiliser et essayais de faire comme si ce n'était pas un problème pour moi.

Il l'arracha facilement de mes mains. "Stupide, Bella. Les petites filles ne peuvent pas manier les gros canons."

"Si je peux. Je _choisis_ de ne pas le faire," dis-je têtue.

Alec m'en donna un plus petit. "Voilà. Un Beretta 7301 classe militaire."

"C'est une arme de fille." Je le soupesai dans ma main.

"Tu as un vagin, non?" Il sourit et prit le plus grand pour lui.

"Je jure, tu deviens chaque jour de plus en plus comme Emmett." Je secouai la tête, prenant quelques munitions pour plus tard et suivis Alec à l'extérieur de la pièce.

J'attrapai mes lunettes de soleil en chemin et me les mis alors que la chaleur humide et poisseuse qui était devenue une constante dans mon nouveau chez moi au Brésil commença tout de suite à me faire transpirer. Heureusement, la seule chose dont je n'avais jamais à m'inquiéter ici, était mes cheveux. Ils ne frisotaient pas pour une raison ou une autre.

_Ce sont les petits plaisirs qui comptent._

"Waouh, il fait chaud dehors aujourd'hui," observa Alec comme si je ne pouvais m'en rendre compte. "On aurait dû apporter une bouteille d'eau. Oh et Edward a dit que je pouvais aller avec vous en ville. J'ai besoin de quelques trucs."

"D'accord, mais nous te laisserons si tu te perds à nouveau."

"Je n'étais pas perdu. Vous m'avez laissé... je suis parfaitement arrivé à trouver mon chemin dans ce club de striptease. Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'étais tellement bouleversé que les gentilles dames ont décidé de me consoler." répondit-il innocemment.

"Tu es pire qu'Emmett," grommelai-je.

Alec était, pour ainsi dire, mon enfant. Pendant les deux années écoulées, Edward et moi l'avions élevé et essayé de faire de notre mieux. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le choix, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'appréciais en fait prendre soin de quelqu'un et Alec rendait la vie amusante. Il y avait des jours où je voulais m'arracher les cheveux cependant. Il était un enfant pénible. Je devais me rappeler que même s'il était légalement un adulte maintenant, il restait encore un enfant mentalement, et Edward était déterminé à faire de lui un homme bien. Alec devrait être un peu plus mature, mais il était passé de enfermé à dorloté par Esmé et Carlisle. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre comme un adulte ou d'être indépendant. Nous essayions de trouver l'équilibre entre le lâcher et le protéger.

Alors que nous marchions à travers l'épais feuillage vert de l'île, je respirais à pleins poumons l'air de la mer.

"Nous y voilà," annonça Alec quand nous arrivâmes à une clairière. Des palmiers balançaient balayés par le vent et des oiseaux colorés croassaient au-dessus de nous.

Nous nous tenions dans un champ sur le côté opposé à la maison avec des cibles installées à deux mètres environ. Notre rituel hebdomadaire d'entrainement aux armes à feu était devenu l'un de mes moments préférés. C'était amusant et me faisait me sentir puissante, en contrôle et j'étais en fait assez bonne à ça.

Nous nous positionnâmes à nos emplacements habituels et Alec me ficha une paire de cache-oreilles sur la tête.

"Tu ne le tiens pas correctement," m'informa Alec avant même que j'aie pu commencer à tirer.

"Pourquoi?" Je regardai le pistolet dans mes mains. "C'est comme ça qu'Edward m'a dit de le tenir."

"Parce qu'il a de plus grandes mains que toi." Alec repositionna le pistolet. "Tes mains doivent être plus rapprochées afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur lui."

"J'ai tiré au pistolet pendant des années et tu n'as jamais rien dit avant."

"Je ne crois pas que je l'avais remarqué," gloussa-t-il. "Maintenant nous sommes prêts."

La sensation d'une arme dans mes mains était devenue naturelle. Je n'étais pas une experte comme Edward ou Alec mais je progressais. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps dans ce champ, m'entrainant et perfectionnant mes compétences pour le cas où je devrais les utiliser. Edward était convaincu que nous n'allions aller nulle part avant longtemps, moi, d'un autre côté, j'en étais moins convaincue. J'avais juste... une impression.

Le recul du Beretta fut puissant et me sortit de mes pensées. Je dus me stabiliser quelques fois avant de prendre le coup et décharger le pistolet jusqu'à ce que la barrette soit vide. J'essuyai mes mains moites sur le tissu rugueux de mon short et retirai mes lunettes de soleil.

"Jolis tirs." Alec plissait les yeux dans la lumière du soleil.

Nous marchâmes lentement vers les cibles en papier qui étaient placardées sur les troncs de quelques arbres plutôt larges.

"Mon tir est tellement parfait. Je dois être aux Jeux Olympiques."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu n'as pas groupé ton tir." observai-je et j'enlevai sa cible de l'arbre. "Que diable as-tu foutu?"

"J'étais concentré." Il regarda le papier par-dessus mon épaule. "Ce sont de magnifiques tirs. Ne sois pas jalouse."

"Tu as besoin de te faire contrôler les yeux. Tu as cinq tirs qui ne sont même pas sur le papier." Je passai ma main sur les marques dans l'écorce du pauvre arbre.

"Eh bien, c'est difficile de contrôler un pistolet semi-automatique, Bella. Et les tiens ne sont pas beaucoup mieux."

"Je parie le contraire." Je retirai ma cible. "Quinze tirs tous dans le rouge ou le jaune. C'est encore le meilleur." Je pliai le papier et le mis dans ma poche pour le montrer à Edward plus tard.

"Peu importe." Alec plaça de nouvelles cibles. Il remit ses cache-oreilles et repartit d'un pas lourd vers sa place de l'autre côté du champ. Comme son frère, Alec était la pire sorte de perdants.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et regagnai ma place également. Il replaça un chargeur dans son arme et je fis de même, prête à reprendre le tir.

J'avais passé environ la moitié des munitions quand je sentis des mains chaudes sur mes hanches et une voix dans mon oreille. "Écarte les jambes pour moi."

"Quoi?" J'avais été prise par surprise et je tirai en l'air.

"Elles sont trop rapprochées. Ta posture est moins bonne."

Je fis comme il avait dit et immédiatement je remarquai la différence dans mes bras qui étaient plus légers. Les balles semblaient juste sortir avec aisance de l'arme, et même si je ne pouvais pas trop bien voir la cible à cause de la distance, je savais qu'elles avaient frappé dans le mille.

Les mains d'Edward rampèrent sur mon corps, le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles se ventousent sur les miennes autour de l'arme.

"Prends une grande respiration, stabilise ton assise et ensuite tire," donna pour instructions Edward. Bien sûr, lui étant si proche et chuchotant à mon oreille, je ne pensais certainement plus aux pistolets. Soudain, je voulais être courbée et avais des idées très polissonnes qui me passaient par l'esprit.

Même après toutes ces années, il avait le même effet sur moi

"Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec toi là." Je le poussai du coude.

"Tu dois rester concentrée, Bella." Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou et il commença à tirer vers le bas l'épaule de ma chemise pour que la peau soit exposée. "Assure-toi de garder les yeux sur la récompense."

Le mélange de la chaleur et de la tension sexuelle était incroyablement étouffant.

"Hé, hé, hé! Arrêtez ça," ordonna Alec. "Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour que vous deux vous pelotiez."

"Tu me gaves foutrement. Occupe-toi de tes affaires." Edward le fusilla du regard et le gifla à l'arrière de la tête. "Et ton tir craint."

"Vous devez tous les deux me laisser tranquille. Mon tir est parfait." affirma-t-il, "Je suis un expert, putain!"

"Ok, vous deux." Je les arrêtai avant que ça tourne à la grosse bataille, ce qui n'aurait pas été hors norme. "Je dois aller travailler."

Edward me prit l'arme des mains et la mit à la ceinture de son short. J'attrapai sa main et le tirai précipitamment loin d'Alec qui avait un regard meurtrier. Edward et moi sautions par-dessus les arbres tombés et avancions péniblement à travers l'herbe touffue sur le chemin du retour à la maison avec Alec collé à nos basques.

Nous étions silencieux, écoutant juste les sons de la forêt tropicale autour de nous pendant les quinze minutes que prit le retour chez nous. Le soleil commençait à décliner au-dessus des nuages et une teinte presque rose irradiait le ciel.

Notre maison de plage n'était pas touchée à l'extérieur par la modernité et me rappelait quelque chose qu'on peut voir sur les brochures de voyage.

"Je vais prendre une douche." dis-je en remettant l'arme à sa place dans la salle.

"Ok, j'aurai Alec pour démarrer le bateau." répondit Edward, déplaçant le pistolet de deux centimètres sur la gauche.

Je laissai les garçons en bas et courus à ma chambre. J'enlevai mes vêtements collants et grimpai dans la douche après avoir vérifié l'eau pour m'assurer qu'elle était comme je le voulais.

Toute l'eau pour notre petit chez nous était à l'origine de l'eau salée qui était purifiée. Edward m'avait expliqué le processus une fois, mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment les détails. En tout cas, elle était chaude, apaisante et sentait incroyablement bon. L'eau coulait sur mon corps et me permettait de me détendre de ma journée pas vraiment stressante. Mes bras étaient un peu douloureux d'avoir tenu ce pistolet alors je restai dans la douche un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Quand j'eus fini, je m'enroulai dans une serviette éponge blanche et dus essuyer la buée sur le miroir pour pouvoir me voir.

Je n'avais pas changé du tout en ce qui me semblait être des années. J'avais toujours un visage d'adolescente ce qui était assez embarrassant. Mes cheveux étaient plus épais et peut-être un peu plus longs et je pense que j'étais légèrement bronzée. C'était nouveau pour moi. La petite fille perpétuellement pâle de Washington ressemblait maintenant à une beach bunny – selon les dires d'Edward. Je voyais encore mes défauts la plupart du temps.

Je commençai à me maquiller, ce que mon boss jurait faire partie de mon "uniforme". Je ne le faisais jamais vraiment jusqu'à il y a environ un an quand j'avais commencé à aller à Rio. Je travaillais dans un putain de club avec des lumières clignotantes et de la musique forte. Ce n'était pas comme si quiconque regardait le visage de l'une des serveuses, mais Nahuel était convaincu que j'en avais besoin. J'imagine que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre puisque je me faisais un paquet de pourboires, mais je trouvais quand même que c'était un peu inutile.

Alors que j'appliquais une fine couche de blush en poudre sur mes joues, Edward entra dans la salle de bain avec un grognement de colère.

"J'ai hâte que nous l'expédions quelque part dans une putain d'école." Il s'arrêta de cogner dans le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait maintenant?"

"On a cassé mon pistolet... Mon _nouveau_ pistolet, Bella."

"Pardon?"

"Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le réparer donc je dois en acheter un nouveau et c'est foutrement difficile à avoir."

"Bon, eh bien pas la peine de te stresser pour ça."

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comme c'était sa technique pour se calmer, il se pinça l'arête du nez et ensuite se pencha sur le plan de toilette. Je continuai à m'apprêter tandis qu'il calmait son rythme cardiaque. C'était en fait assez intéressant à observer avec ses tics et ses manies.

"Es-tu mieux?" demandai-je au bout de cinq minutes.

"Oui," Edward croisa les bras, "à quelle heure devons-nous partir?"

"Dans environ une heure. Ce soir c'est ma longue soirée aussi, donc nous seront probablement dehors jusqu'à une heure."

Edward s'assit sur le comptoir, me regardant alors que je continuais à me préparer. Il faisait ça souvent.

Le mieux dans notre relation était que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler tout le temps. Nous pouvions rester des heures et n'échanger que quelques mots entre nous et c'était aussi puissant que si nous n'avions pas arrêté de nous parler.

Alors que je le regardais dans le miroir, je me demandais comment il était encore possible que je l'aime autant. Bien sûr, nous avions eu des moments difficiles après cette première année et presque fait tomber la maison avec nos cris, mais cela devait être fait. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de hurler tout ce qui s'était accumulé pendant notre séparation.

Mon principal argument était que j'avais absolument tout perdu : ma famille, mes amis, mes études, et … eh bien, tout. Qu'avait perdu Edward? Il faisait valoir qu'avoir été séparé de moi pendant deux ans était assez. Je n'aimais pas cette excuse et ça m'avait mis en rogne pour finir de savoir à quelle rapidité il pensait que nous pouvions à nouveau être nous.

J'avais beaucoup trop de colère pour faire ça.

Avec le temps cependant, c'était arrivé. J'avais réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup que je puisse faire à propos de ça. C'était arrivé et c'était le passé. Nous avions tous les deux souffert et avions tous les deux perdu beaucoup. Nous travaillions à présent sur notre avenir. C'est ce qui était important pour moi. J'avais versé des larmes pour cet homme et je n'allais pas le laisser partir maintenant. Nous étions trop impliqués pour ça. Je pense que notre relation n'était pas ce à quoi on s'attendait de la part d'une femme de vingt-deux ans et d'un homme de vingt-neuf ans. Nous étions comme un vieux couple qui aurait été ensemble depuis toujours.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de problèmes de confiance que nous avions dus analyser, principalement de ma part, mais Edward étonnamment avait suggéré la thérapie. Nous vîmes tous les deux quelqu'un à Rio séparément et puis ensemble, sous pseudonymes bien entendu, mais ça avait aidé.

"Je n'aime pas que tu travailles dans ce bar." Edward exprimait son opinion pour la centième fois.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et je trouverai un nouveau travail. Pour le moment laisse-moi rester là. C'est amusant."

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Je laissai mes yeux dans le miroir voyager en douce sur son corps jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive son épaule droite que couvrait à peine son tee-shirt. Les ailes d'ange blanches étaient toujours là, toujours un rappel.

Pas un jour passait sans que je ne pense à elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si mon bébé était une fille ou pas, mais j'avais le sentiment que oui. Je l'avais appelée Elizabeth et ça m'aidait à guérir de penser à mon enfant perdu comme à une personne réelle plutôt qu'à un fœtus. Ça faisait encore mal quelques fois, mais au moins je ne pleurais plus. Hormis Edward, Alec était le seul qui savait que j'avais été enceinte. Nous le lui avions dit et il était incroyablement réconfortant quand Edward ne pouvait pas trouvé les mots justes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment se sentait Edward à propos d'elle. Il ne disait jamais grand-chose mais il me tenait toujours quand je pleurais. Il savait qu'Elizabeth signifiait le monde pour moi et toujours il m'écoutait. J'en avais beaucoup parlé pendant cette année de thérapie et j'avais finalement guéri.

Maintenant, nous ne parlions presque jamais d'elle. Edward disait qu'il était triste à ce sujet mais qu'il trouvait encore difficile de se faire à l'idée d'être père. Je n'avais jamais osé revenir sur les enfants parce que je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas très fan de l'idée. Il affirmait que si c'était ce que je voulais alors nous pourrions essayer mais les gosses n'étaient pas sur sa liste 'à faire' pour le moment. Pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sur la mienne non plus. Je n'étais pas prête.

Edward remarqua que je regardais le tatouage qui symbolisait notre petite fille et recouvrit rapidement son épaule. Je détournai le regard.

"Tu trembles," dit-il tranquillement.

"Ah bon?" demandai-je stupidement. "Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je vais très bien."

"Je peux faire enlever le tatouage si..."

"Non, n'ose même pas." le coupai-je. "J'ai besoin qu'il soit là. C'est un bon rappel."

Edward me rapprocha de lui, entourant ses bras autour de mes hanches et embrassant ma tempe. "Tu vas bien?"

"Elle aurait quatre ans." exhalai-je, me souhaitant de ne pas pleurer. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps et je n'allais pas me laisser commencer maintenant. "Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblerait."

"A toi," répondit-il. "De longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux bruns, un visage adorable..."

"Ou à toi." Je souris tristement dans le miroir. "Peux-tu croire ça? Quatre ans. Nous ne saurions pas nous-même quoi faire avec. Une petite fille, courant partout comme une folle."

"Je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi." Il rit légèrement, m'embrassant à nouveau. "J'aurais peut-être claqué à cette heure-ci."

"Peut-être." Je me remis à appliquer mon maquillage. "Je suis presque prête."

"Ok." Il me lâcha et alla dans la chambre.

Je revêtis mon short en jean bleu, un simple tee-shirt blanc et des baskets blanches qui luiraient dans les lumières fluorescentes du club. Mes cheveux étaient lâches pour le moment mais je devais m'assurer d'avoir un élastique pour les relever une fois que nous arriverions dans la chaleur de Rio.

"Es-tu prête?" demanda Edward quand je sortis de la salle de bain.

"Ouais, allons-y."

Nous traversions le rez-de-chaussée et je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà en retard alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière l'horizon.

Alec avait déjà détaché le bateau du quai et laissé au ralenti dans l'eau. Edward avait toujours peur que je trébuche, donc il me porta sur les deux mètres jusqu'au bateau.

"Enfin. J'attendais depuis une éternité." Alec décolla une fois qu'Edward et moi fûmes assis, "Vous étiez probablement encore à faire l'amour tous les deux. Dégoûtant."

"Contente-toi de conduire le bateau." dit sèchement Edward.

Je ne travaillais que pendant les week-ends de sorte que c'était généralement le moment où nous allions en ville. Tandis que j'étais au bar, Edward allait d'habitude faire les courses ou acheter ce dont nous avions besoin pour la semaine. Alec ne venait presque jamais avec nous parce qu'il était trop difficile de garder sa trace sans téléphone. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir.

"Charlie va bien," me dit Edward par-dessus le rugissement du moteur. "Carlisle a pris de ses nouvelles."

"Comment était son mariage?" demandai-je essayant de ne pas paraître triste de n'avoir pas été en mesure d'y assister.

"Magnifique. Il est heureux."

"C'est tout ce qui m'importe alors."

Après que j'ai été libérée de prison et kidnappée par Edward, j'avais découvert que Charlie me recherchait. Je lui avais envoyé une carte postale, oblitérée d'Espagne, au début que j'étais arrivée ici, qui disait en gros que j'allais bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Je lui disais que je serai à la maison un de ces jours mais que je ne savais pas quand. C'était égoïste de ma part de le laisser attendre de cette façon mais que pouvais-je faire de plus? C'était trop risqué de continuer à lui envoyer des lettres et je ne pouvais pas simplement l'appeler quand je voulais.

Edward avait demandé à Carlisle de garder un œil sur lui pour moi. Je pense qu'il avait quelqu'un qui le surveillait. J'obtenais un compte-rendu chaque fois qu'ils communiquaient. Il allait toujours bien. Je lui manquais mais il avait trouvé le réconfort auprès de la dame qui possédait le snack-bar à Forks. Ils s'étaient fiancés l'année dernière et Charlie avait finalement fait le plongeon au Nouvel An.

Bien sûr lui et Renée me manquaient mais je savais que je les reverrai. Il n'avait jamais été dans nos intentions de rester sur l'île pour toujours et nous devions juste attendre la fin de notre condamnation auto-imposée. Je ne savais pas quand nous pourrions revenir, mais je savais que Charlie serait là pour me botter le cul avec amour quand je débarquerai de l'avion. Il n'allait pas être content de moi. Je pense que ça me rendait plus réticente à partir de l'île un jour. Qui savait ce que les gens auraient à dire quand nous reviendrions?

Je ne pus penser davantage à la vie que j'avais laissée derrière car les lumières aveuglantes de Rio étaient en vue.

On dit que New York est la ville qui ne dort jamais, mais de toute évidence, celui qui avait trouvé cette maxime n'avait jamais visité Rio. Il y avait des sortes de carnavals ou de fêtes qui se passaient tous les jours, et il était même difficile d'imaginer qu'une ville comme ça existe. Le bruit était tout simplement inimaginable et les rues étaient toujours surpeuplées de gens, dansant et buvant dans un chaos ordonné. C'était un endroit avec une telle vie qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon, les règles de base." Edward s'adressait surtout à Alec alors que nous nous stationnions au quai du port. "Tu restes avec moi tout le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies à nouveau."

"Ne puis-je pas rester avec Bella? Son club est vraiment beaucoup plus cool que quoi que ce soit que diable tu as à faire," protesta Alec.

"Non, elle ne peut pas garder un œil sur toi comme moi. Si tu te fais arrêter, tu resteras en prison car je ne viendrai pas payer la caution pour te faire sortir."

"Ok, très bien."

"Nous avons besoin de lait," les informai-je tous les deux quand Edward coupa le moteur. "et de céréales pour être sûr d'en avoir. Aussi, de piles, je pense."

"Pour ton vibromasseur?" demanda Alec sans plaisanter.

"Tu es vraiment grossier." Je tirai mes cheveux et frissonnai.

Edward m'aida à monter à quai et Alec suivait derrière nous alors que nous faisions notre chemin dans la ville. Le club était juste à quelques blocs plus loin alors nous n'avions pas besoin de prendre un taxi ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir mais les rues étaient déjà en pleine effervescence dans l'anticipation d'une nuit de plaisirs.

"Bon, j'ai mon téléphone d'urgence si tu as besoin de moi," dit Edward quand nous arrivâmes au club. "Veille à appeler."

"Oui, Edward. Rien ne va arriver."

Il était toujours tellement inquiet pour moi que je travaille là. Il disait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour moi. Il haïssait aussi mon patron avec passion. Edward pensait qu'il me traitait sans ménagement et le lui avait dit de nombreuses fois en face. C'était un miracle que je n'aie pas été virée à cette heure.

"Assure-toi juste de dire à ton putain de patron de se maintenir à carreau."

Je hochai la tête.

"Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard." Edward m'embrassa brièvement avant d'être trainé dans la rue et dans la foule par Alec.

J'entrai dans un club déjà bondé. Il n'avait même pas de nom. Nahuel disait que c'était inutile d'en avoir un. Les gens le connaissait et venait pour passer du bon temps. L'endroit était grand, avec trois niveaux et c'était l'un des endroits névralgiques pour tous les étudiants qui voulaient se bourrer complètement. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons refusé un verre à qui que ce soit.

"Charlotte est ici!" cria une collègue serveuse, Zafrina, par-dessus la musique. "Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je m'ennuyais."

"Oui, je suis là. Que la fête commence." Je souris, relevant mes cheveux et allant derrière le bar du premier niveau.

Moi et deux autres personnes contrôlions le bar au rez-de-chaussée. Nous avions les gens quand ils venaient juste de sortir pour une bonne soirée, pas encore trop ivres. Pour tout le monde sur le continent, j'étais connue comme Charlotte Masen, la nouvelle épouse de Peter Masen et nous habitions quelque part en dehors de la ville; je n'avais jamais dit où.

Il était surprenant comme les gens étaient naïfs. Quand nous avions commencé à venir en ville au début et raconté aux gens ce mensonge, j'avais très peur que quelqu'un sache qui nous étions, mais Edward m'avait convaincue de ne pas m'inquiéter. Juste comme il l'avait dit, ils croyaient tout ce que je disais et pourquoi ne m'auraient-ils pas crue? Je n'étais pas une menace. J'étais juste une jeune mariée venant des States qui était là pour affaires avec son mari – rien de plus, rien de moins.

"Ça a été si ennuyeux." Jack, un autre serveur s'appuya sur ses coudes. "Personne ne veut de verres si tôt dans la soirée."

"Je vois que tu as beaucoup de pourboires dans tes poches." Je vérifiai notre réserve d'alcools et inscrivis tout pour quand Nahuel ferait ses contrôles toutes les heures. J'étais le chef du service alors on s'attendait à ce que je sois au courant à tout moment.

"C'est parce que je suis vraiment sexy. Glisse une petite vodka à ces dames et elles ramèneraient Elephant Man chez elles," répondit-il.

"Dommage que tu sois gay, hein?" rit sottement Zafrina. Elle était une femme énorme avec des muscles qui faisaient d'elle une femme très imposante. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose et on se rendait compte qu'elle était un ange.

"Ouais, dommage, mais si je garde ma bouche fermée alors elles ne le sauront jamais. Juste regarder et ne pas toucher est ma devise." Jack remua ses sourcils. "En parlant de ça, où est ton beau mari, Marie?"

"Dehors à faire les courses ou peu importe ce que diable il fait." Je haussai les épaules, m'occupant toujours de la réserve d'alcools.

"Vous êtes si mignons ensemble tous les deux," Zafrina soupira, avec envie. "J'ai besoin d'un homme. Trouve-m'en un, Charlotte."

"Je ne peux pas t'aider là. J'ai assez de mal à tenir le coup avec les deux que j'ai à la maison."

"Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais qu'Alex avait dix-huit ans. Il est majeur!" cria-t-elle. Alec, ou Alex comme il était connu, aimait juste venir ici pour la simple raison que tout le monde le flattait. Edward pouvait se passer d'attention mais Alec en avait une forte envie.

"Il n'est pas une option pour toi," dis-je, le côté protecteur en moi ressortant.

"Je pense qu'il m'aime bien." Elle partit d'un pas nonchalant, balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique qui commençait à se déverser plus fort alors que la soirée démarrait vraiment.

"Charlotte!" hurla une voix tonitruante.

Je vis mon patron se frayer un passage à travers les gens pour venir au bar.

"Salut, Nahuel. Veux-tu un verre?" demandai-je aussi agréable que possible.

"Pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes cheveux relevés?" sourit-il d'un air sarcastique.

"Mais il fait tellement chaud ici."

"Je m'en fous. Les cheveux relevés ne te vont pas bien. Les gens ne boivent pas si leurs serveuses ressemblent à une merde."

"Très bien." Je retirai mon élastique et poussai mes cheveux sur une épaule comme ça je pouvais avoir une sorte de ventilation. "Est-ce mieux?"

"Eh bien. Ça le fera." Il haussa les épaules. Nahuel était un petit freluquet, presque aussi petit que moi. Il avait toujours un cure-dent à la bouche et était un parfait avare. Il ne gaspillait jamais un cent s'il n'avait pas à le faire. Sa peau sombre ressemblait à du cuir et avait des cicatrices qui suggéraient qu'il devait être passé par quelques merdes assez brutales, mais personne ne le lui avait jamais demandé.

"Nous avons besoin de quelques trucs." Je lui tendis la liste que je faisais quand il était arrivé et il me l'arracha rudement, l'examinant d'un œil rapide.

"J'ai remis du Captain Morgan là une heure avant que tu arrives."

"Eh bien, il est fini maintenant. Et du Grey Goose," rajoutai-je. "Ça part toujours vite."

"Très bien. Je t'envoie quelqu'un avec tout ça plus tard. Va travailler!" hurla-t-il et il s'éloigna.

"Quel salaud." Zafrina se tenait à côté de moi, faisant ombre à ma petite silhouette. "Je pense que nous devrions monter un syndicat."

"Tu peux monter un syndicat et je regarderai. En outre, ça donnerait juste à Peter plus de raisons pour lui foutre une raclée."

"Eh bien il a besoin qu'on lui botte le cul. Il est tellement grossier." Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se glissant plus loin. "Oh, je pense que tu as ton premier client de la soirée."

Un homme s'assit en face de moi.

"Salut." Je fis un grand sourire, flirtant juste un peu. "Que puis-je vous servir?"

"Euh, je ne sais pas. C'est ma première soirée ici. Qu'est-ce qui est bon?" Il chercha dans l'énorme assortiment de boissons derrière moi.

"Nous avons un Rio Slammer que tout le monde adore. Bon goût sans vous noircir en trois gorgées."

"Qu'y a-t-il dedans?" demanda-t-il, assis au bar.

"Un mélange aigre-doux, jus d'orange, jus de canneberge, gin, liqueur de pêche, et une pointe de citron vert."

"Ce n'est pas une boisson de fille, n'est-ce pas?" Il plissa le nez.

"Non." Je ris, "Vous pouvez prendre une bière ordinaire."

"Non, je pense que je vais braver le slammer," dit-il à voix haute.

"Bon d'accord." Je me mis à mixer aisément. Après une année à faire ça, j'avais mémorisé les formules et pouvais à peu près les faire les yeux fermés.

L'homme n'était de toute évidence pas des environs, comme en témoignait sa peau claire et la chemise de touriste qu'il avait probablement achetée à un de ces vendeurs de rue. Il avait les cheveux hérissés et parlait avec un fort accent américain.

"D'où êtes-vous?" demandai-je tout en mettant la dernière main à sa boisson.

"Texas." Il hocha la tête. "Première fois au Brésil."

"Appréciez-vous?"

"Oui, c'est beaucoup, mais je n'avais jamais été dans un endroit comme ça. D'où êtes-vous?"

"Californie. Je suis ici avec mon mari. Il est là pour affaires," mentis-je sans hésitation ou même y penser. J'y croyais presque moi-même.

"Quel genre d'affaires fait-il?" demanda l'homme quand je lui tendis son verre.

"Import-export. Principalement chocolat et café."

"Cool." Il sourit et but une gorgée. "Waouh, c'est incroyable."

"Merci. J'ai ajouté de la salsepareille vu que vous êtes du Texas et tout."

"Je peux le sentir." Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "C'est un truc fort."

"Contente que vous appréciez." Je me déplaçai vers un nouveau client qui venait de me demander un rhum-coca. "Alors combien de temps restez-vous ici?" demandai-je au même gars assis devant moi.

"Juste pour une autre semaine," répondit-il.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était un homme aux affaires lucratives. Il allait me donner tous les pourboires dont j'avais besoin ce soir si je continuais simplement à lui parler.

"Vous devriez aller voir le festival de la mangue qu'ils ont le week-end prochain. Boissons gratuites ici pendant l'happy hour."

"Je ne manquerai pas de le faire." Il remua sur son tabouret comme s'il était mal à l'aise et tira quelque chose de sombre et métallique de sous lui. Il posa l'arme sur le comptoir, soit ne se préoccupant pas qu'elle soit en vue ou déjà trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte.

Je me figeai quand je la vis et essayai de reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne me voie. Je retournai à préparer des boissons comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions jamais eu quelques misérables merdes se faisant descendre dans le bar, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte ça de sa ceinture.

"M'est-il permis d'avoir ça ici? Il n'est pas chargé ni rien," dit-il, désignant l'impressionnant pistolet.

"Euh, non. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir ça."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Eh bien, je suppose que je dois m'en aller." Il descendit le reste de son verre et se leva de son siège, prenant le pistolet avec lui. "Oh, je n'ai pas votre nom. Je pense que je devrais le connaître pour quand je viendrai le week-end prochain pour ma boisson gratuite."

"Charlotte," dis-je et j'eus l'impression que je ne devrais même pas lui donner ça. "Je serai là pour cette boisson gratuite."

"Je l'espère. Je m'appelle Ben, en passant." Il sourit et me tendit un billet de cent dollars américains. "Je reviendrai."

Je pris l'argent et le mis dans mon pot à pourboires alors qu'il marchait à travers la foule.

"Tu as eu cent balles?" Jack se faufila derrière moi, renversant une bouteille de vodka au-dessus de sa tête. "L'as-tu ébloui ou je ne sais pas? Je peux faire ça."

"Non, nous avons juste tenu une conversation. Je t'ai dit d'être plus gentil avec tes clients."

"Être gentil est dépassé."

"On croirait entendre Peter."

"Oh, mon Dieu. Je l'espère. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de lui ressembler aussi."

Je poussai Jack pour me remettre au travail et essayai de ne pas penser à l'homme louche avec le pistolet alors que je me baladais le long du bar, à la recherche de quelqu'un à servir.

Les heures passaient comme elles passaient habituellement avec les gens devenant plus ivres en l'espace d'un instant. La musique et les lumières exhortaient tout le monde à danser. La perspective du dimanche matin signifiait que tout le monde pouvait s'enivrer ce soir sans avoir à s'inquiéter de leurs gueules de bois.

Au moment où minuit sonna, la scène était frénétique avec le poing levé à son maximum et les cheveux se balançant, rendant tout le monde étourdi. Bien sûr les clubs restaient ouverts jusqu'au lever du soleil à Rio, mais habituellement je ne travaillais que jusqu'à environ une heure.

J'étais en train de regarder la pendule la plus proche et juste comme d'habitude quand les aiguilles touchèrent le un, je repérai Edward se frayant un chemin à travers les gens avec un regard noir sur le visage. Il arriva au bar et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret en face de moi.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de gens ici?" cria-t-il. Sa lèvre était fendue et rouge.

"Parce que c'est fun," répondis-je avec sarcasme. "Sans blague. T'es-tu battu?"

"Puis-je avoir un verre? Et oui, je me suis battu."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois?"

"Quelqu'un qui me devait de l'argent, ne demande pas."

"Comme d'habitude, monsieur?" flirtai-je. "Ou préféreriez-vous essayer quelque chose de différent?"

"L'ordinaire ira très bien. Dois-je payer un supplément pour la serveuse sexy?"

"Tu es tellement ringard." Je levai les yeux au ciel et donnai à Edward son scotch.

"Je ne le suis pas," protesta-t-il, avalant son verre aisément. "C'est ce qu'on appelle faire la cour, Charlotte."

"Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas."

Jack se faufila sorti de nulle part. "Salut, Peter."

"Oh, bonjour." Edward se détourna en quelque sorte de lui. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise quand Jack se mettait à le draguer. C'était hilarant à voir.

"C'est sympa de te revoir. Tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite depuis un moment." Jack battait vraiment des cils.

"J'ai euh... été occupé."

"Eh bien, ne te fais plus si rare." Jack me fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner s'exhiber devant les dames pour des pourboires.

"Peut-être que tu devrais cesser de venir ici." Je retins à peine mon rire.

"Peut-être que je devrais oui," concéda-t-il. "N'y a-t-il pas une sorte de police contre son comportement honteux."

"Regarde autour de toi, c'est la définition de la médiocrité."

Avant qu'Edward n'ait même eu la chance de dire quelque chose pour répondre, Nahuel brassa la foule avec détermination. "Charlotte! Va derrière et nettoie."

"J'étais sur le point de partir. J'ai en fait déjà dépassé mon heure."

"Eh bien, une fille est allée chier dans les toilettes des dames et a raté la cuvette, alors j'ai besoin que tu ailles t'occuper de ça."

"Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire." Je frissonnai.

"N'as-tu pas une femme de ménage pour ça?" lui demanda Edward d'une voix trainante.

"Oh, tu es là." dit Nahuel avec dégoût. "Charlotte, bouge ton cul de là et va nettoyer ça."

Edward fracassa son verre contre le comptoir et il se brisa dans sa main. Il se mit à saigner immédiatement mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Tout le monde autour de lui se recula un peu de surprise.

"Tu dois avoir un petit peu plus de respect pour tes employés, surtout elle." Edward essayait de son mieux de ne pas tuer Nahuel. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

"_Elle_ travaille pour _moi_ et si j'ai besoin que quelque chose soit nettoyé alors elle le fera."

"Si jamais tu lui parles à nouveau comme ça, je vais te briser la mâchoire."

"Je la paie une putain de fortune et je ne vais pas donner un traitement préférentiel à ta précieuse Charlotte juste parce que tu me menaces quotidiennement."

"J'ai tenu ma langue pendant trop longtemps putain et j'en ai marre de t'entendre lui parler comme si elle était une bête de somme. Présente tes excuses," ordonna-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas à m'excuser." Il rit. "Reviens ici à nouveau et je te ferai arrêter."

"Vas-y, appelle-les parce que je m'apprête à te tuer," claqua Edward. Il fit le premier pas et je n'allais pas réussir à passer par-dessus le bar à temps avant qu'il éclate la tête de mon patron.

Heureusement, Alec fut là en un instant, chuchotant à son oreille et le tirant vers l'arrière. Quand je vis la main d'Edward se fermer sur le pistolet doré à son côté, je sus qu'il était temps de partir.

"Si foutrement hot," marmonna Jack alors que je courrais passant devant lui et dans la foule.

Je poussai Edward hors de la foule mais je pouvais encore entendre la voix de Nahuel. "Ramène-le encore une fois ici, Charlotte, et tu es virée."

Edward tremblait littéralement quand nous fûmes dans la rue. Il cogna dans le mur de l'immeuble où Alec nous rejoignit et serra les dents de douleur.

"Arrête." Je pris sa main qui saignait encore et l'enveloppai dans une serviette que j'avais prise au bar, m'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de verre dans ses coupures. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça à mon patron."

"Tu ne travailles plus pour ce salaud. Qu'il aille se faire foutre lui et son club de merde."

"Sérieusement, Bella. Pourquoi travailles-tu ici?" me demanda Alec, jetant un œil au coin de la rue pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait remarqués.

"Nahuel traite tout le monde de cette façon. J'aurais dit quelque chose si c'était juste à moi qu'il parlait aussi désagréablement, mais tout le monde en prend pour son grade."

Je regardai pour m'assurer que personne ne nous surveillait. J'aurais juré voir Ben du bar appuyé contre un mur de l'autre côté de la rue et fumant une cigarette, mais quand je regardai à nouveau il avait disparu.

"Je vais brûler cet endroit avant que tu n'y remettes les pieds." Edward respirait difficilement et ne montrait aucun signe d'apaisement.

Quand j'eus fini de soigner sa main, je le serrai contre moi. Cela semblait être la seule chose qui marchait. Je pouvais entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et même dans la chaleur de la nuit, je pouvais sentir sa peau brûlante.

"Respire," lui dis-je. "Ne pense pas à ça."

"Tu n'y retourneras pas." Il me serra fort. "Je ne supporterai pas que qui que ce soit te parle comme ça."

"Ok, je n'y retournerai pas," dis-je. "Si ça te bouleverse trop alors non."

"Je pense que nous devrions partir," dit Alec. "Je crois qu'il a appelé la police."

Edward défit ses bras autour de moi, prit ma main avec celle non blessée et se rua dans la foule grouillante de Rio, en direction des quais pour rentrer à la maison.

~ TWBF ~

_Bella a l'air s'être bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Autant Edward est serein sur l'île autant on retrouve l'acariâtre en société mais enfin Nahuel l'a bien cherché. Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. _

_Donc apparemment Carlisle n'a pas mis en garde Edward, il n'est peut-être pas au courant de ce qu'Aro trame?_

_A bientôt pour la suite... et un peu d'action._

LyraParleOr


	4. Ch 3 - Normandie

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There ****Will ****Be ****Freedom** - traduction

Relectrice : SBRocket, Correctrice: PtiteWam, Supportrices : celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent des messages. Merci à toutes.

Pub. The Bigger They Are (Isnoname)

Vous vouliez de l'action? Eh bien lisez ce qui suit...

Chapitre 3 : Normandie

Normandy

EDWARD POV

"_Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed."- Martin Luther King Jr._

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"Edward," ronronna Bella à mon Oreille, "réveille-toi."

"Non," je roulai loin d'elle, "il est une heure du matin, Bella. Dors."

"Je n'y arrive pas."

"Eh bien, je suis épuisé," me plaignis-je. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait rien au ton de sa voix. Normalement, j'aurais été tout à fait pour un peu de séduction et de sexe sous les draps, mais pas cette nuit.

Alec et moi avions passé toute la journée à retirer des souches d'arbres de l'arrière-cour pour nous laisser plus de place pour agrandir la maison dans deux ou trois mois. A la fin de la journée, j'étais couvert de crasse et mes muscles hurlaient de douleur.

"Edward," elle rampa légèrement sur moi afin que nous soyons à nouveau face à face, "il fait trop chaud pour dormir et je deviens nerveuse le soir maintenant que je n'ai plus de travail."

"Je ne peux rien pour toi, Bella. Recouche-toi."

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella avait quitté le club. J'étais allé avec elle et Nahuel m'avait regardé méchamment tout le temps où nous avions été là. A l'insu de Bella, je l'avais fait arrêter pour fraude fiscale. Il rôtissait dans une quelconque prison brésilienne miteuse depuis ces deux derniers jours et ne serait probablement pas dehors avant deux mois au moins.

Bella avait prévu de prendre un autre emploi bientôt, mais pour l'instant elle profitait de sa pause.

"Il fait si sacrément chaud," souffla-t-elle sur ma peau.

"Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? J'ai déjà ouvert les fenêtres."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas endormi." Elle se faufila dans mes bras, plaçant des baisers sur mon torse nu. "S'il te plait…"

"Non, va-t'en."

J'essayais de me tenir à distance, mais nous savions tous les deux où cela allait aller.

Je soupirai et me couchai sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. "Fais de moi ce que tu veux."

Bella me grimpa dessus et, bien entendu, elle savait comment me tirer la bonne réponse. Ses jambes s'écartèrent sur mes genoux, le coton de sa culotte rencontrant l'érection déjà dure que j'arborais dans mon boxer.

J'amenai son visage jusqu'à mes lèvres car j'étais maintenant bien réveillé et prêt à jouer.

Je nous fis basculer et la coinçai sous mon corps. J'écrasai tout de suite mon bassin contre le sien et je pus sentir l'ampleur de son désir quand je sentis la tache mouillée sur sa culotte. Les yeux de Bella roulèrent en arrière et elle laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

"Tu l'as demandé." J'embrassai son cou et commençai à descendre sur sa poitrine recouverte par son tee-shirt. Ses tétons étaient durs pour moi et attendaient mon attention. Une nuit comme celle-ci, cependant, les préliminaires n'étaient pas au menu.

"Tu mets trop longtemps," Bella souleva ses hanches et fit glisser sa culotte, la lançant quelque part dans la chambre.

Mes mains voyagèrent sous le drap et saisirent ses fesses. Je sortis ma bite palpitante de mon boxer alors qu'elle nous faisait rouler sur le côté afin que nous nous fassions face. Ma bite jaillit libérée, prête à trouver sa maison entre les jambes de Bella. Je me positionnai directement à son entrée mouillée et m'enfonçai légèrement, laissant la tête la taquiner juste un petit peu.

Elle haleta quand je le fis à nouveau, m'enfonçant plus loin cette fois. Elle avait besoin d'être étirée, et Bella s'assurait que je frappe son point G en faisant rouler ses hanches dans les miennes. Elle se pencha plus près et prit en ciseaux mes jambes afin que nous soyons entrelacés, presque qu'une seule personne. Sans avoir même à faire aucun effort, je glissai profondément dans sa chatte humide, laissant tous les deux échapper un gémissements guttural à la sensation.

"Es-tu content que je t'aie réveillé?" Bella avait du mal à respirer et lança sa tête en arrière, me donnant plein accès à son cou succulent.

"Putain ouais," grognai-je, glissant sur les draps et plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle, "je te donne la permission de me réveiller à n'importe quel moment."

"Je vais garder ça à l'esprit." Elle attrapa mes cheveux, les tiraillant et les tirant de façon merveilleusement assurée.

La circulation dans nos jambes étaient coupée tellement elles étaient étroitement liées et de petits picotements commençaient à se glisser sur ma peau. Tout en poussant vers l'avant, nous nous tenions l'un à l'autre pour faire levier et une ultime friction, laissant nos corps chavirer dans l'extase sexuelle. Mes baisers voyageaient sur la délicate clavicule de Bella et sur ses mamelons érigés, faisant tomber mon nom des ses lèvres parfaites.

Je connaissais son corps à fond, alors je pouvais estimer quand elle était proche. Les ongles de Bella commencèrent à griffer ma poitrine, créant douleur et plaisir mêlés en un. Elle trembla violemment alors que je pilonnais plus profondément, peau contre peau.

Tout son corps se déroula sans un mot. Il y eut juste des grognements et des gémissements quand nous explosâmes l'un dans l'autre. Je sentis de longs jets de sperme quitter ma bite alors qu'ils recouvraient ses murs et créaient des bruits peu élégants sous la ceinture. Je frémis quand les derniers restes de ma libération s'égouttèrent et tout mon corps s'épuisa soudain après l'apothéose à laquelle je venais de monter.

Ni Bella ni moi ne bougeâmes pendant ce qui sembla des heures.

"Putain de merde." La tête de Bella roula sur l'oreiller mais elle ne se démêla pas de moi.

"Comme je disais, réveille-moi n'importe quand." J'embrassai ses lèvres rudement. "C'était intense."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." Elle lâcha finalement prise et s'éloigna.

Je pris une profonde respiration, ramenant mon corps à la vie et fixai le plafond. "J'endurerai n'importe quelle punition pour une baise comme ça à nouveau." Je la regardai. "As-tu sommeil maintenant?"

Elle rit et hocha la tête. "Je suis épuisée. Merci."

"Serait-il complètement grossier de ma part de m'endormir maintenant?" Je fermai les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps.

"Bonne nuit, Edward." Je sentis ses lèvres douces sur ma joue.

J'entendis Bella se positionner à côté de moi et ensuite s'installer dans le lit. Après quelques minutes, j'ouvris un œil pour simplement vérifier qu'elle soit bien. C'était devenu en quelque sorte un rituel ces deux dernières années. Je ne pouvais dormir que si je savais qu'elle était en sécurité et satisfaite. Si nous étions en colère l'un contre l'autre ou avions simplement eu une grosse dispute, je tournais et me retournais toute la nuit. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi ne voulait simplement pas s'éteindre.

Je roulai et ne pris même pas la peine de me couvrir. Il faisait trop chaud pour ça. Je m'assoupis pour dormir.

Aux alentours de trois heures, la sensation pénible dans mon dos commença à se faire savoir. J'essayai de l'ignorer et d'oublier la douleur qui était là, mais ça n'arriva pas.

Je sortis du lit et allai à pas feutrés à la salle de bain. Sans allumer la lumière, j'allai directement à ces jolies petites pilules bleues sur le comptoir et en pris deux. L'inconfort se tassa en quelques minutes et je savais que ça irait pour les douze prochaines heures environ.

Je pris du lit mes oreillers et m'installai sur le tapis pour finir ma nuit. La plupart du temps quand j'avais des problèmes de dos, je dormais là. Bella détestait ça. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas bon, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Au moins je ne me réveillerai pas tout noué au matin. J'essayai de ne pas penser à combien de germes dégoûtants pouvaient être autour de moi et fermai à nouveau les yeux.

Il me fallut une heure à m'agiter pour réaliser que je n'allais pas me rendormir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" me demanda Bella endormie alors que je commençai à me lever du sol.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir," lui dis-je.

"Pourquoi?" Elle roula pour me regarder à travers ses paupières à moitié closes.

"Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi." Je l'embrassai. "Je serai en bas et j'allume la clim. Il fait foutrement trop chaud ici dedans."

"D'accord."

Je fermai toutes les fenêtres de la chambre et m'aventurai dans le couloir pour lancer à fond la clim. Il commença presque immédiatement à geler dans la maison mais c'était mieux que l'enfer de la saison tropicale.

J'allai au rez-de-chaussée, allumant les lumières et décidai de me faire du café. Personne ne torréfiait mieux le café qu'au Brésil, et il pouvait vous tenir éveillé pendant des jours. Il était comme le crack mais avec bien meilleur goût. Tandis que j'attendais, je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai les nouvelles, rattrapant le retard sur ce qui s'était passé dans le monde extérieur. J'essayai de ne pas trop me préoccuper de tout ce qui se passait ailleurs. Rien n'importait d'autre que cette petite île, Bella et Alec.

Si on m'avait dit que ceci serait ma vie il y a quatre ans, j'aurais tiré sur quelque chose. A l'époque, ce genre d'existence n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Maintenant, la régularité de la vie insulaire était devenue mon havre de paix. La simplicité, la facilité, la liberté: c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je serais probablement mort pour de vrai à cette heure si j'étais resté à Chicago.

La cafetière sonna doucement, indiquant que mon remontant du matin était prêt. Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quatre heures, alors je pourrais aller courir comme je voulais. Je m'installai assis dans le canapé et regardai à peine la télé.

J'entendis un léger mouvement de pieds à l'étage et quelques minutes plus tard, Bella descendit en se frottant les yeux.

"Si nous restons debout, je vais avoir besoin de plus que du café." Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi et me prit ma tasse.

"Tu peux retourner au lit."

"Plus maintenant. Je suis déjà debout."

Bella n'aimait simplement pas quand je n'étais pas au lit avec elle. C'était certainement pourquoi elle détestait quand je dormait sur le sol. A présent, nous avions réduit nos 'rendez-vous-deuxième-partie-de-nuit-sans-sommeil' à une science exacte. Nous les avions à peu près une fois pas semaine.

"Bon... Je vais chercher le Scrabble?" demanda-t-elle, presque avec espoir.

"Et je vais chercher plus de café." Je me levai du canapé et allai dans la cuisine pour récupérer des tasses plus grandes.

Au moment où je revins, Bella était assise par terre devant la table basse, installant l'énorme plateau du Scrabble Edition de Luxe.

"Nous sommes vraiment des nerds," dit Bella en riant, "mais j'aime tellement ce jeu."

"N'invente pas des mots cette fois." Je m'assis en face d'elle, étendant mes jambes.

"Excuse-moi, mais je n'invente pas de mots. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans le dictionnaire que ça signifie qu'ils n'existent pas."

"C'est exactement ce que cela signifie."

"Je suis sure qu'ils existent quelque part." Elle me lança un regard noir.

"Tu es juste une mauvaise perdante."

En plus d'un an à faire ça, Bella n'avait jamais gagné un seul jeu au Scrabble. Parfois, je pensais à la laisser filer jusqu'à la victoire mais elle avait acquis cette propension à inventer des choses. Elle avait un putain de diplôme en littérature anglaise, et elle ne serait pas capable de penser à de vrais mots à mettre sur le plateau. Elle se plaignait toujours que ses lettres ne faisaient jamais quelque chose méritant des points.

"Je ne suis pas une mauvaise perdante," contra Bella. "Tu dois juste cesser d'utiliser ces grands mots que personne ne peut comprendre."

"Je ne peux m'en empêcher." Je haussai les épaules, sirotant mon café d'un air supérieur. "Je joue pour gagner."

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux tout en ramassant ses lettres et le jeu commença.

Bien entendu, au bout de dix minutes, nous étions déjà en train de nous quereller sur un de ses mots. J'essayais de lui expliquer que "s-p-r-a-m-p" n'existait pas. Bella soutenait que si. Il y a six mois environ, le dictionnaire avait été "égaré", alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment contester, mais elle finit par l'admettre.

"Je ne peux pas te croire." Bella secoua la tête alors qu'elle consignait mon mot à soixante-huit points.

"Mot compte triple, lettre compte double pour le 'W', et lettre compte triple pour un 'F'," je jubilai. "Ne me gruge pas non plus."

"Ceci est ridicule. Qui aurait même pensé que 'waffle' (gaufre) allait être mon ennemi?"

Avant que je puisse atteindre de la main le sac en velours pour tirer d'autres lettres, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement. La climatisation aussi fut mise hors tension simultanément et un silence inquiétant tomba sur la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" chuchota Bella.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je à voix basse. Je fus instantanément en alerte, écoutant et scrutant dans l'obscurité à la recherche de n'importe quelle anomalie.

Alec se faufila soudain dans la pièce, armé d'un assez grand pistolet et d'un semi-automatique en bandoulière sur sa poitrine. Je pensai qu'il était peut-être somnambule ou un truc comme ça, mais il y avait un étrange éclat dans ses yeux que je pouvais voir même dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?" demandai-je, la voix basse et granuleuse.

"N'avez-vous rien entendu vous deux?" Il se tourna vers nous. "Arrêtez de déconner. Nous avons de la compagnie."

"Une super compagnie d'espions." Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Écoute." Il rampa au sol vers la vitre, faisant glisser la porte-fenêtre et tirant le rideau pour fermer.

Je me déconnectai de tout et affinai mon ouïe. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour l'entendre, et ceci fait, je me levai d'un bond du sol.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella.

"Des bateaux," répondis-je brièvement.

"Jet skis," dit Alec. "Six, je pense. Je ne pouvais pas les voir de ma fenêtre, mais je pouvais certainement les entendre putain." Il jeta un coup d'œil au rideau.

"Que diable veulent-ils? Comment nous ont-ils trouvés?" questionna Bella. J'étais en train de me demander la même chose.

"Et ils ont des armes, donc... voilà." Alec soupira. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soient des amis."

"Bella, je te demande d'aller en haut." J'allai dans la grande salle d'armes, que bien entendu, je gardais approvisionnée au maximum.

"Je ne vais nulle part."

"Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi." Je lui tendis une paire d'armes à feu; je n'étais pas sûr de quoi. "S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Va en haut et verrouille la porte. J'ai une clé alors si quelqu'un frappe, ce ne sera pas moi. Nous devons juste régler ce problème et-"

"Je ne vous laisse pas en bas tous les deux," m'interrompit-elle.

"Je te porterai là-haut si je le dois." Je devais m'arrêter de crier, "S'il te plait... écoute-moi."

Bella réfléchit un instant, ses sentiments visibles sur sa figure, avant de hocher la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?"

"Je ne sais pas Bella, mais je promets que je vais le découvrir et que nous allons les faire partir de notre île."

"Ceci arrive vraiment vite," elle soupira.

Je hochai la tête. "Je vais gérer ça."

"Ils arrivent," murmura Alec.

"Combien sont-ils?" lui demandai-je.

"Six et ils ont tous une puissance de feu impressionnante."

"Va à l'étage," dis-je à Bella. "Je serai en haut quand ceci sera fini. Peu importe ce que tu entendras se passer ici, ne sors pas de notre chambre." Je sortis le plus petit gilet pare-balle que j'avais fait faire spécialement pour elle et le sanglai sur elle, m'assurant qu'il était bien attaché.

"Sois prudent," elle serra ses bras autour de mon cou. "Je les veux hors de notre île, Edward."

"Ils le seront," me promis-je. "Si quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, tire-lui dessus. N'y pense pas." Je la poussai dans les escaliers et ne bougeai pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende le verrou sur la porte de notre chambre.

"Comment veux-tu faire ça?" me demanda Alec alors que j'attrapai tout ce que je pouvais y compris mon fidèle Golden Eagle. J'ai été surpris d'avoir encore ce truc.

"J'ai besoin de l'un d'eux en vie. Sinon tue tout ce qui bouge." donnai-je comme instructions, mettant mon propre gilet et en tendant un à Alec. "Je veux savoir qui il sont, pourquoi il sont là, ce qu'ils veulent, et comment ils nous ont trouvés."

"Oui, monsieur." Alec salua. "Les attendons-nous?"

Je regardai tout autour le rez-de-chaussée spacieux de la maison. Heureusement, nous avions assez de place pour manœuvrer. Mon esprit passait à la vitesse supérieure: faisant des plans d'action, trouvant les issues, essayant de déduire les meilleures stratégies, regardant s'il y avait des objets de valeur qui avaient besoin d'être perchés. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'allait pas être une visite amicale.

"Attendons-les," dis-je presque pour moi-même.

Je retournai la table de la cuisine. J'allai dans le séjour et fis de même avec le canapé, la table basse, renversant le jeu de Scrabble et le café sur le sol. Alec m'aida à pousser la bibliothèque au milieu de la pièce – tout ce qui pourrait servir de couverture.

Ils étaient six et nous deux. Ils avaient l'avantage car ils étaient préparés. Il n'y avait pas moyen que nous puissions les empêcher d'entrer, alors pourquoi essayer? Je ne voulais pas les arrêter de toute façon. Ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise.

J'envoyai Alec dans la cuisine, tandis que je me tapis au sol pour attendre quiconque qui tentait d'attaquer ma maison. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre avec l'impatience que j'avais habituellement avec une arme dans les mains. Je suppose que mes vacances venaient brutalement de prendre fin.

"Ça devait être la nuit où j'ai oublié de mettre l'alarme," me réprimandai-je. Je n'avais _jamais_ oublié de mettre l'alarme. Il y avait une bouée à un mile au large, dansant dans l'océan qui était faite spécialement pour des situations comme celle-ci. Ça aurait dû m'avertir de tout bateau qui venait près de l'île.

Je stoppai mes pensées pour juste écouter et j'entendis des pas dans le sable. Il y avait six paires, comme l'avait dit Alec. Mes sens inhumains pouvaient capter le poids de chaque homme et le bruit de leurs armes cliquetant ensemble. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient ou de quelle sorte de race ils étaient mais je pouvais dire qu'ils ne seraient pas abattus facilement.

Quelque chose glissa sur le plancher et me heurta le genou. C'était un petit canif que j'avais donné à Alec pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Il me leva le pouce avant de repasser furtivement le coin. Je gardai le couteau près de moi en lieu sûr.

Les verrous sur la porte commencèrent à être secoués et je me signai deux fois juste quand les portes furent enfoncées. Je restai à ma place derrière le canapé, respirant à peine. Je voulais savoir à quoi tout cela rimait. Le silence était d'or dans ma situation.

"Où sont-ils?" demanda une voix bourrue.

"J'ai vu du mouvement. Ils sont ici." répondit un autre.

"De combien sommes-nous censés nous occuper?"

"Trois. Il a dit qu'ils étaient trois."

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"

"Parce que la paie est bonne. Arrête de te plaindre et trouve-les."

Alec fut le premier à tirer, et le bruit de balles rapides explosa soudain autour de moi. Je gardai la tête baissée et ouvris juste le feu en direction de là où j'entendais le plus de vacarme. Je réalisai que ma maison allait probablement être détruite.

Il y eut des bruits de pas d'un homme s'approchant et j'évaluai sa distance de ma cachette. Quand il fut assez proche, je me redressai et me préparai à décharger une pleine barrette de plombs dans sa poitrine. Il était en uniforme militaire, complété par un casque, une gilet pare-balle et une veste épaisse couvrant son corps.

Cela laissait deux cibles principales pour un maximum de pénétration : le visage et l'aine. Je ne lui donnai même pas le temps de se préparer avant de tirer sur tout avec l'arme puissante que j'avais. Son corps tressauta violemment alors que son sang éclaboussait les rideaux blancs derrière lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer la sensation d'une fraiche mise à mort avant de voir un mouvement du coin de l'œil et je réagis immédiatement, tirant tout ce que le pistolet avait. Il était au sol, mais s'agitait encore de désespoir. Je donnai un coup de pied dans son casque afin de pouvoir voir son visage et je pris ensuite le couteau, le plongeant profondément dans la chair tendre de son cou. Je le retirai et une fontaine de sang jaillit alors qu'il prenait son dernier souffle.

Le séjour était silencieux avec trois corps sur le sol autour de moi. Les lumières étaient toujours éteintes, et les murs étaient couverts d'impacts de balles. L'odeur de sang frais s'infiltrait dans le tapis et je pouvais presque sentir dans l'air les sinistres fantômes de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Mises à mort rapides et faciles. Trois descendus.

Je marchai d'un pas léger et silencieux, restant dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais cela ne me faisait que me sentir plus en alerte. Je fis chaque pas posément et écoutai les oreilles sur le qui-vive.

Je distinguai les pas d'Alec au bout du couloir. Je sifflai d'un son aigu et il siffla en retour notre signal pour baisser les armes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était putain?" Il tourna le coin avec un visage en colère. "Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de les cueillir."

"Tu t'es mis à tirer le premier. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de mettre en branle le peloton d'exécution."

"Tu as mal planifié ça. Pas d'avertissement, pas de plan d'action. C'était bordélique." souffla-t-il, "je n'en ai eu que deux."

"J'en ai pris trois. Cela signifie qu'il en reste un." Je repositionnai mon arme. "Est-il allé dehors?"

Avant qu'Alex réponde, il y eu une forte détonation à l'étage, et il me fallut une seconde pour me rappeler qu'Alec et moi n'étions pas les seuls dans la maison.

Je grimpai les marches trois par trois et avais mon arme prête à tuer.

La première chose que je remarquai quand je tournai le coin dans le couloir de l'étage, fut que la porte de ma chambre était défoncé dans les règles. Le bois semblait avoir à peine survécu à la charge. Il avait volé en éclat tous azimuts et le seul petit morceau qui restait était suspendu aux charnières.

Je me précipitai dans la chambre et vis un gars sur notre lit, se tenant l'épaule, son sang teintait de rouge les draps. Il n'était pas mort mais n'en semblait pas loin.

Bella tenait un petit pistolet dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle avait un air froid comme la pierre sur la figure et une profonde égratignure sur la joue. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait essayer de la frapper avec un couteau ou qu'un animal l'avait griffé.

"Putain de salope," grognait l'homme, roulant sur le lit comme s'il suffoquait.

Je pris la crosse de mon Eagle et le frappai au front. Il hurla de douleur et marmonna de façon impossible à distinguer alors que ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Jésus Christ, Bella." Alec regarda tout autour de la chambre qui était dévastée et complètement en lambeaux. Tout avait été brisé ou cassé en deux.

"Est-ce lui qui t'a fait ça?" Je pris en coupe sa joue qui commençait à saigner. La plaie n'était pas profonde mais semblait douloureuse. "Que t'a-t-il fait?" demandai-je, ma voix était tendue par la colère qui parcourait mes veines.

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit l'arme qu'elle tenait. "Je vais bien. Il... commençait juste à frapper à la porte et je lui ai tiré dessus."

"Est-ce que ça va? Qu'a-t-il fait?"

"Rien. Il m'a poursuivie et a essayé de m'attraper." Bella soupira, et remontant le morceau déchiré de son tee-shirt qui était retombé. Elle s'effondra avec lassitude dans un fauteuil dans le coin. "C'est un abruti."

Je remarquai des trous dans le mur qui ne pouvaient être que faits pas des balles.

"T'a-t-il foutrement tiré dessus?" hurlai-je.

"Je pense que oui. J'ai tiré sur lui la première, cependant." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je le connais."

"Tu le connais?"

"Eh bien, il est venu au bar la semaine dernière. Il avait une arme, mais je n'en pensais rien."

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?"

"J'étais plus préoccupée par ta main coupée et sanglante. En outre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un gars entrait dans le bar avec un pistolet. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Ben."

"Tu lui as surement fait un numéro." Alec essaya de faire rouler le gars. Il respirait difficilement et à en juger la quantité de sang répandue sur le lit, il n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre. "Un tir à travers l'épaule et un dans le ventre. Bon travail, Bella."

Elle sourit avec ironie et s'enfonça plus profond dans le fauteuil. C'était la première fois que Bella tirait sur une vraie personne. Je l'avais entrainée sur des cadavres afin qu'elle puisse savoir comment c'était de mettre une balle dans un corps authentique mais elle n'avait jamais été près de le faire vraiment.

Je m'agenouillai en face d'elle, me débarrassant de mes armes. "Es-tu sure d'aller bien?"

"Je vais très bien." Elle hocha la tête essayant d'être forte. "Que s'est-il passé en bas? Avez-vous été touché ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

Bella le leva de son siège et grimpa légèrement sur les détritus dans notre chambre. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette et un pansement.

"Que diable s'est-il passé, Edward?" demanda-t-elle et passa le gant humide sur son visage. "Je n'aime pas ça."

"Je ne sais pas, Bella. Es-tu sure que ça va?"

"Si tu me demande ça encore une fois, je te tire dessus." Elle me fusilla du regard. "Je vais très bien."

Le visage de Bella et ses gestes disaient quelque chose de totalement différent de ses paroles. Elle tremblait presque. Ses pieds l'amenèrent vers moi et j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle quand elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

"As-tu eu peur?" demandai-je.

"C'est arrivé si vite et j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait en bas."

"Bella, tout va bien. Tu as fait exactement ce que je t'avais dit de faire," la rassurai-je. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais."

"Bien."

"Si nous voulons sortir des infos de ce bâtard nous devrions peut-être faire vite. Il glisse," dit Alec.

"Très bien, amenons-le dehors." J'embrassai Bella sur le dessus de la tête et m'assurai qu'elle puisse se tenir droite toute seule. J'allai ensuite aider Alec à soulever le gars.

Bella déplaça des trucs sur le passage alors qu'Alec et moi tirions le gars du lit. Son sang laissait une trainée derrière nous quand nous le trainâmes à travers la maison et je dus pousser du pied les corps morts sur le chemin alors que je passai la porte en titubant.

"C'est tellement tordu." Alec se tendit alors qu'il levait le gars plus haut par les bras. "Nous avons été attaqués."

"Nous avons été envahis," dit Bella qui suivait derrière nous.

"Comme sur les plages de Normandie. J'ai regardé un documentaire là-dessus l'autre jour." répondit Alec. "C'est une autre guerre mondiale."

"Toute cette situation est du n'importe quoi." Je laissai tomber le corps derrière la maison. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et les oiseaux matinaux commençaient à gazouiller joyeusement.

Alec se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce dont nous avions besoin. Il connaissait la marche à suivre à présent et ne perdait pas de temps. Il rapporta une vieille chaise branlante et une grosse corde qu'on utilisait habituellement pour attacher les bateaux.

Il commença par dépouiller le gars de ses vêtements. Il marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent toutes les deux secondes. Je fouillai toutes ses poches à la recherche de toute forme d'identification. Je trouvais un petit livre noir et le tendis à Bella. "Vois s'il y a quelque chose d'utile là-dedans."

"Que vas-tu lui faire?" demanda-t-elle et elle feuilleta les pages.

"Au final le tuer," répondis-je honnêtement.

"Il a nos noms."

"Quels noms?" J'arrachai le gilet pare-balle de l'homme qui était toujours en vie et commençait à se réveiller. Son sang recouvrait mes mains mais je continuai à prendre sur moi, essayant de trouver plus d'informations.

"Nos vrais noms et des photos. Elles ont l'air d'avoir été prises de loin. Nous sommes sur la plage."

_C'est quoi ce bordel?_

"Qui est ce type?" demanda Bella.

"Je ne sais pas. Son uniforme n'est rien que je reconnaisse." J'essayais de rester aussi calme que possible, pour faire comme si j'avais la situation sous contrôle. En réalité, ceci n'avait pas l'air bon du tout.

"Tuons-le maintenant," soupira Alec, faisant craquer son cou.

Je secouai la tête.

Je laissai l'homme en boxer. Il n'avait rien d'autre sur lui, mais selon Bella son nom était Ben. Alec et moi l'installâmes sur la chaise, l'attachant solidement avec la corde. Il chancelait sur son cul comme s'il était ivre.

"Est-il déjà mort?" me chuchota Bella.

"Non, il est encore en vie." Je tapotai l'homme sur la tête. "Réveille-toi."

Il grogna et gargouilla quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre, alors je lui donnai à nouveau une claque. Cette fois ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son visage se tordit de douleur.

"Qui es-tu? Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demandai-je. Je n'avais que peu de patience pour traiter avec cet homme, alors s'il ne répondait pas à mes questions, il allait mourir plus vite qu'il en était déjà prêt.

"Où diable sont mes vêtements?" Il sifflait en respirant et toussait. "Où sont mes hommes?"

"Qui es-tu?" demandai-je à nouveau.

"Je... je ne sais pas."

"Si, tu le sais." Bella le gifla rageusement. "Tu es venu au bar la semaine dernière. Je t'ai préparé une putain de boisson." Elle le gifla plus fort cette fois.

"Bella," je la soulevai et la reposai loin de Ben, "Tu ne peux pas déjà le tuer."

"C'est un menteur."

"Bien sûr. C'est du cinéma. Laisse-moi gérer ça."

Elle lança un regard mauvais mais elle hocha la tête.

Ben poussa un cri perçant qui montant jusqu'aux cieux, criant pour obtenir toute aide qui serait là dehors. Bella se hérissa à côté de moi et Alec frémit d'agacement. Je laissai l'homme crier.

"Personne ne va t'entendre," dis-je après qu'il fut enfin à bout de souffle. "Qui es-tu?"

"Qui es-_tu_?" Il s'étrangla et tourna la tête ailleurs. Il essaya de se défaire de ses liens, luttant pour se libérer.

"Bella, peux-tu aller à la plage, s'il te plait, et attendre là-bas." demandai-je mais ce n'était certainement pas une question. "Ne va pas à l'intérieur de la maison et tire un coup si quelqu'un d'autre vient." Je lui tendis le pistolet que j'avais apporté.

Elle délibéra pendant un instant, mordant sa lèvre à la manière typiquement Bella. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et courut hors des bois, sur le chemin menant à la plage.

"Je ne vais pas te le demander à nouveau." J'essayai de me calmer. "Dis-moi qui tu es et pourquoi tu es ici."

L'homme ne disait toujours rien. Il était en train de mourir alors peut-être qu'il n'en avait simplement rien à foutre.

Je pris le même petit poignard à Alec et n'hésitai pas à placer la pointe sur la poitrine nue du gars. Le sang s'écoulait de son épaule et je supposai que je n'avais environ que dix minutes avant qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau.

"J'enfonçai la pointe du couteau dans sa peau, gravant un grand 'E' dans son muscle. C'était juste assez profond pour causer une quantité considérable de douleur, ce qui était visible sur son visage.

Cet homme allait certainement se rappeler mon nom avant de mourir.

"Si tu me dis ce que tu fais ici, je pourrais t'épargner," mentis-je, faisant glisser le couteau à nouveau sur sa peau, créant la première ligne d'un 'D'.

"Je suis payé pour tuer," dit-il les dents serrées.

"Un tueur à gages?" demanda Alec derrière moi.

"Non, c'est un mercenaire," répondis-je. Je pouvais repérer un tueur à gages à trois cents mètres. Cet homme était entrainé à la manière militaire. "Pour qui travailles-tu?" questionnai-je, complétant le 'D' et passant au 'W'.

"Une compagnie basée au Texas." Il était tremblant et suait à profusion alors que le couteau gravait sa chair. "Nous sommes payés pour tuer, mais nous ne savons pas pour quoi ou pour qui. Nous ne posons aucune question."

"Qui te paie?" Le 'W' était maintenant complet et je décidai de laisser une pause au gars afin qu'il puisse respirer.

"Mon boss, mais je ne sais pas qui a mis un contrat sur toi. Je reçois un appel et je prends l'avion."

"Et comment nous as-tu trouvés?" demanda Alec.

"Il nous ont donné l'emplacement. Nous n'avons pas à poser de questions." bredouilla-t-il.

Je compris que nous n'allions pas obtenir plus d'informations de lui car son discours était mal articulé et ses yeux papillonnaient. Il avait réussi jusque-là, mais maintenant que j'avais commencé à écrire mon nom sur la poitrine de cet homme, je voulais finir. Il avait tenté de faire du mal à ma famille. Il avait en fait poser ses mains sur Bella. C'était inacceptable. Je voulais voir s'il pouvait endurer la gravure de son corps.

Au moment où j'eus fini le dernier 'D', il était mort et la tête tombée en avant alors que son corps s'immobilisait. Il était couvert de saletés, de poussière, de sueur et de sang poisseux. Je me fichai de son vrai nom ou s'il avait une famille ou quel âge il avait. Rien de tout cela importait.

"Nous avons été pourchassés," soupirai-je abattu. Notre temps sur cette île était rapidement venu à sa fin.

"Qui bordel sait que nous sommes ici et pourquoi ont-ils essayé de nous tuer?"

"Ça pourrait être n'importe qui." J'avais en tête une liste d'environ cinquante personnes qui avaient les ressources pour quelque chose comme ça. Diable, cette invasion était quelque chose que je pourrais éventuellement essayer plus tard si jamais j'en avais la chance. "Nous devons partir. S'ils peuvent nous trouver alors d'autres le peuvent aussi."

"Où allons-nous aller?"

"Je ne sais pas." Je me redressai et me mis à faire le chemin de retour vers la maison.

Bella était assise sur la plage, juste comme je le lui avais demandé alors que le soleil se levait sur l'océan. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et regardai simplement la vue.

"Qu'avait-il à dire?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils l'ont engagé pour nous tuer. Il ne sait pas qui, mais quelqu'un sait que nous sommes ici et nous veut morts."

"Déjà?"

"Ouais."

"Ok alors, où allons-nous aller maintenant?

"J'en sais rien. Donne-moi deux ou trois heures pour y penser." Je me tournai vers elle. "Tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Bien sûr."

"Je ne veux plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, que nous nous fassions prendre par surprise." Je mis mon bras sur ses épaules. "Si tu veux... tu peux rentrer chez toi, retourner à Seattle ou peu importe où. Alec et moi..."

"Non, non, non," m'interrompit-elle presque en colère. "Je ne vais aller nulle part. Je reste avec toi."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je détestais que Bella soit au milieu de ça et à plusieurs reprises, j'avais essayé de la convaincre de retourner chez elle et d'avoir une vie normale avec un autre homme qui pourrait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était la pire sorte de douleur imaginable. Je pouvais endurer presque tout, mais la voir partir serait presque insupportable. Mais je supposais que je devais la laisser le faire. Peut-être? Éventuellement?

"Où tu vas, je vais." Elle joignit ses lèvres aux miennes avec douceur, tendrement; avidement. Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

"Ça ne me plait pas de briser votre festival amoureux mais nous devons nettoyer et faire des plans," entendis-je Alec, qui nous interrompit.

Je me détachai de Bella à contrecœur et touchai le pansement sur son visage. Elle fit un sourire pincé et se leva, me tirant avec elle.

Le nettoyage était toujours le travail le plus salissant de toute opération, peu importe sur quel côté on était. Alec et moi passâmes les premières heures de la matinée à creuser des trous profonds derrière la maison. Nous en fîmes deux. Nous rassemblâmes ensuite tous les corps ensemble et les déshabillâmes, les laissant sans rien. Nous vérifiâmes leurs poches à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ils étaient un mystère pour nous, alors nous les traitions comme rien de plus que du bétail.

Nous jetâmes leurs vêtements dans un des trous et je les aspergeai de kérosène, lançant une allumette dans la fosse. Alec empêcha la fumée de monter trop haut en l'air. Nous n'avions pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre sache que nous étions sur cette île.

Une fois que les vêtements ne furent rien de plus que des cendres, je commençai à reboucher le trou.

Alec et moi basculâmes ensuite chacun des corps dans le second fossé. Il étaient tous des hommes lourds qui avaient des cicatrices sur la peau, montrant leurs expériences du terrain: probablement des ex-marines ou des forces spéciales de la marine de guerre.

Nous appliquâmes la même procédure avec les corps, les brûlant et faisant attention à la fumée. Cela prit beaucoup plus longtemps pour que les os et la chair en fusion soient réduits à des cendres grises. A nouveau, nous rebouchâmes le trou avec de la terre.

Avant que l'un de nous puisse dire quelque chose, Bella accourut à côté de moi, à bout de souffle et transpirant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je avec impatience.

"Le téléphone sonne. Le téléphone de la _maison_," haleta-t-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres perplexes. Premièrement, nous avions un téléphone fixe, mais personne n'osait l'utiliser. Il était déjà installé quand j'étais arrivé ici. Deuxièmement, j'étais surpris qu'il n'ait pas été massacré lors de la fusillade comme tout le reste dans la maison.

Bella prit ma main et se mit à courir vers la maison. Alec nous suivit. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard et comme elle l'avait dit, le téléphone sonnait d'un son strident.

Il était sur le comptoir, vibrant avec colère comme s'il disait, "Décrochez-moi, putain!"

Je m'assis sur un des tabourets qui n'avait pas été démolis.

"Que faisons-nous?" demanda Alec.

"Décrochons?" suggéra Bella. "Qui ça pourrait-il être?"

"Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a ce numéro. _Je_ ne le connais même pas."

Ceci était extrêmement étrange. Nous venions d'être attaqués et maintenant le téléphone que personne n'utilisait se mettait à sonner. Je n'avait même pas eu le temps encore de faire le tri de toute cette merde. J'avais juste besoin de cinq minutes pour moi pour remettre mon cerveau en mode attaque.

Le téléphone s'arrêtait un instant, mais se remettait à sonner sans arrêt.

"Laissez-moi parler. Ne dites pas un mot," leur dis-je à tous les deux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et appuyai sur le bouton du haut-parleur.

"Allo?" demandai-je, ne me laissant pas faiblir.

"_Edward? Dieu merci._" Le ton de Carlisle était soulagé et anxieux en même temps.

"Papa?" Je fronçai les sourcils perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que diable il te prend d'appeler ce numéro?"

_"Je devais vérifier. Est-ce que tu vas bien?"_

"Ouais... Qu'est-ce..." Je montrais rarement des signes de mutisme.

_"Bella et Alec sont-ils là? Vont-il bien?"_

"Ils vont très bien. Je les ai envoyés dehors." mentis-je. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient à côté de moi. Il aurait fait attention à ce qu'il allait dire s'il savait qu'ils étaient près, "Pourquoi appelles-tu?"

_"Nous avons été attaqué la nuit dernière. Tout un groupe de gars étaient dans la maison avec des armes et tout ce que diable ils avaient apporté d'autre avec eux. C'était ridicule. L'un deux a craché avec de la persuasion. Il a dit qu'ils avaient des hommes qui allaient au Brésil pour..."_

"C'était une embuscade de tous les côtés putain!" Je claquai mon poing sur le comptoir. "Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé?"

_"Non, nous allons tous bien heureusement, mais j'étais inquiet pour vous. J'étais à deux doigts de partir prendre un avion."_

"Quel genre de show es-tu en train de monter là? Qu'est-ce que bordel il se passe?" Je demandai une réponse.

_"Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça..."_

"Qui sait que nous sommes ici? As-tu parlé à quelqu'un?"

_"Bien sûr que non. Penses-tu que je pourrais mettre ma famille en danger comme ça?"_

"Eh bien, je ne suis plus sûr maintenant."

_"Edward, arrête ça! Personne ne sait et c'est le secret le plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à garder de toute ma vie, mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Arrête de m'accuser de choses dont tu ne sais rien."_

Je tirai sur mes cheveux de frustration. Bella passa sa main sur mon dos pour me réconforter, mais cela ne le fit qu'un peu cette fois. Alec avait envie de dire quelque chose mais il resta silencieux sur mon ordre.

"Nous partons bientôt, peut-être ce soir," lui dis-je.

_"Je prends déjà des dispositions."_

"Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais nous devons bouger et vite."

_"Vous allez à Rome. L'avion va vous prendre demain matin."_

"Rome?" Je levai la tête dans la confusion. "Pourquoi bordel irions nous à Rome?"

_"Parce que... nous n'avons pas été les seuls à être attaqués par surprise. Ton grand-père a été tué la nuit dernière, Edward. J'ai besoin que tu viennes aux funérailles."_

Une fois encore, j'étais abasourdi par la tournure des événements. Était-il sérieux? Cela pouvait-il vraiment être arrivé? Parlions-nous du même homme? Nicola Rossini? Non, ça n'était pas possible.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demandai-je, ma voix était rauque et douloureuse.

_"Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Celui qui est derrière tout ça l'a assez bien organisé. Nous avons été tous attaqués au même moment. J'ai reçu un coup de fil disant qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Nous allons avoir des funérailles la semaine prochaine et tu dois être là. Vous devez tous être là."_

"Nous n'allons pas y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à ça."

_"Edward, il est temps de revenir à la maison, de revenir à Chicago."_

Je savais qu'il allait dire ça. Je le savais.

_"Je vais m'occuper de tout, mais... j'ai besoin de toi ici. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses marchant contre nous là tout de suite et j'ai besoin de présenter un front uni pour la famille."_

"Quelle famille?" crachai-je. "Ne fais pas comme..."

_"Edward, je n'ai plus le temps de discuter avec toi. Tu vas rentrer. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous saufs, mais ceci est __allé __suffisamment loin. Je ne peux pas te garder caché plus longtemps. Si Bella préfère rentrer alors je peux prendre des dispositions pour elle aussi, mais tu dois lui dire qu'elle n'est en aucune façon liée à toi. Fais-lui bien comprendre qu'elle est libre de partir où elle choisit."_

Bella secoua la tête avec véhémence les lèvres serrées.

"Donc, nous allons simplement plier bagages et rentrer aux States comme si nous étions des gens normaux?"

_"Je m'occupe de ça," __répondit-il de manière énigmatique.__ "Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir, mais toi et Alec serez là pour la famille."_

"Est-ce un ordre?"

_"Oui. Il est temps de rentrer."_

_**~ TWBF ~**_

* * *

**_Ils ont fait face à six mercenaires entraînés qui voulaient leurs peaux et ils ont peur d'un téléphone?_**

**_Par contre ce que ce coup de fil implique..._**

**A bientôt**

**LyraParleOr**


	5. Ch 4 - Promesse

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Visiblement le dernier chapitre vous a plu, l'action vous manquait ! Merci à toutes pour vos messages et simplement me lire. Mais vous allez trop vite, le retour à Chicago n'est pas pour tout de suite, avez-vous oublié qu'il leur fallait aller à Rome. Et avant tout, Bella a encore des choses à régler.

Merci à SBRocket et PtiteWam pour faire que cette traduction soit un peu plus parfaite.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Promesse d'un bout de papier.

Paper Promises

BELLA POV

"_Every human has four endowments- self awareness__, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power__ to choose, to respond, to change."-Stephen R. Covey_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

J'arpentais la salle de bain et essayais de ne pas penser négativement, mais j'avais tellement de choses à l'esprit que je commençai à avoir mal à la tête.

_Nous devons rentrer à la maison?_

Qu'était-ce la maison? Ma maison était ici, sur cette île, avec Edward et Alec. Je ne savais plus comment on vivait dans le monde extérieur. Il semblait trop grand après avoir été libre dans cet endroit.

Tout avait périclité en l'affaire de quelques heures.

C'était la première fois que j'avais tiré une balle dans une vraie personne et c'était... étrange. Aurais-je dû ressentir une sorte de remords ou de regret? C'était ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Je ne ressentais rien. J'avais juste potentiellement tué un homme et au lieu de réagir, mon corps s'était engourdi. J'avais plus peur pour moi et ce que cela signifiait. J'avais peut-être besoin de voir un thérapeute ou je ne sais qui.

Et puis il y avait eu un coup de téléphone; quelque chose de si petit qui avait tout changé et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout – aucun de nous.

Bien sûr nous devions partir; je le savais bien. Mais revenir à la maison, à Chicago? Peut-être dans un pays d'Asie ou une région montagneuse où personne ne pourrait nous trouver. Mais Chicago? Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit comme une option. Je n'avais même pas pensé que ce soit possible avant une dizaine d'années, et j'avais fait la paix avec ça. Maintenant je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Mais avant que nous atterrissions à O'Hare; il y avait des affaires à s'occuper en Italie. Nicola était mort. C'était bizarre de dire ça à voix haute, mais c'était vrai. Il avait été assassiné. Edward et moi n'en avions pas encore parlé. Il était resté assis dans la bibliothèque toute la journée et je n'avais pas osé le déranger.

Tout le monde allait venir pour assister à cet enterrement: Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé. Qu'étais-je supposée dire? Comment étais-je supposée agir? De plus j'allais devoir contacter mes parents. Charlie allait probablement me tuer et Renée me crierait dessus à n'en plus finir. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de ça.

J'étais plus inquiète sur la façon dont Edward allait prendre ce soudain retour forcé dans le nouveau monde. Il avait une meilleure vie ici. Il était calme et en bonne santé et... vivant.

Alec entra d'un pas mal assuré dans la salle de bain ayant eu à enjamber la commode brisée qui encombrait encore la porte. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit dans la maison. Nous allions partir et ça ne servait à rien. Edward avait dit que Carlisle avait des gens pour aseptiser l'endroit une fois que nous serions partis.

"Ça ne me plaît pas." Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur. "Je ne vais pas rentrer."

"Si," dis-je fermement.

"Non, je reste ici et je vais aller à l'université ici et je vais..."

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix," l'interrompis-je. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici tout seul."

"Alors, tu veux rentrer?"

"Bien sûr, ce serait super de rester ici encore quelques années, mais nous savions ce qui allait arriver." Je réalisai que mes dires étaient complètement à l'opposé de mes pensées, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer.

"Il n'y a rien pour notre retour à Chicago." Il sauta sur le comptoir. "Que sommes-nous censés faire là-bas?"

"Je ne sais pas. Carlisle va résoudre ça." Je me mis à lancer des trucs hors de la salle de bain juste pour faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre grand-chose avec nous et il n'y avait que deux ou trois choses qui avaient une valeur sentimentale de toute façon.

"Et toi? Que vas-tu faire?"

"Je vais avec Edward."

"Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qu'est le retour à Chicago pour toi? Ne veux-tu pas retourner à Forks?"

"Pas pour y vivre. J'irai voir Charlie." Je haussai les épaules.

Alec donnait des coups de pied à la cuvette des WC, et je savais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait si vite. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à M'man ou à... personne. Allons-nous les voir aux funérailles?"

"Je présume que oui."

"Et puis après ça?"

"Je n'en sais rien," répondis-je honnêtement.

Il resta assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il se mit à pleuvoir dehors et le martèlement des gouttes d'eau sur le toit commençaient à me redonner mal à la tête.

"Je... me... " commença Alec, mais il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

"Quoi?"

"Non, rien." Il secoua la tête.

"Non, dis-moi."

"Eh bien, toi et Edward avez été ensemble pendant trois ans maintenant et je ne compte pas les deux années où vous étiez séparés. Vous ne vous êtes jamais laissé tomber non plus. Tu étais sous les verrous et il t'attendait. Il a été célibataire pendant deux ans, à t'attendre. Vous êtes plus amoureux que les gens qui se connaissent depuis toujours." Il fit une pause. "Les gens ne sont-ils pas censés se marier après tout ce temps?"

Mon cœur fit un petit bond dans ma poitrine à la simple pensée du mot 'mariage'. Nous n'avions pas vraiment même parlé de ça depuis que nous étions ici. Bien sûr que je voulais ces choses et que je les voulais avec Edward, mais nous n'en discutions jamais.

"Généralement. Peut-être." Je haussai les épaules comme si cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. "Pourquoi? A-t-il dit quelque chose?"

"Non, et c'est juste stupide pour moi. Il t'aime; tu l'aimes. Mariez-vous putain."

"Tu connais ton frère," soupirai-je.

"Veux-tu te marier?"

"Oui," répondis-je la tête baissée, "je ne veux pas le forcer cependant."

"Bella, toi plus que quiconque devrais savoir maintenant qu'Edward ne fait rien sans qu'on le pousse. Il a besoin d'un énorme coup de pied dans les couilles."

Tout en écoutant Alec, je commençais à imaginer ma vie en tant qu'épouse. Cela serait-il différent de ce que j'avais à présent. Nous vivions ensemble, nous partagions une vie ensemble; nous avions une maison ensemble. Edward ferait valoir que le mariage était juste un bout de papier qui ne signifiait pas vraiment grand-chose. Eh bien, cela signifiait quelque chose pour moi, bon sang!

Combien de temps espérait-il que je reste sa petite-amie? Certes, nous étions à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé dans notre relation et nous avions une connexion plus stable que beaucoup de couples mariés que je connaissais, mais je voulais toujours cette dernière pièce du puzzle. Nous n'allions pas être en vie pour toujours. Je venais de tirer sur quelqu'un qui était mort à cause des balles que j'avais mises dans son corps. Nous venions d'être attaqués dans notre maison. La mortalité et le temps voulaient plus dire quelque chose pour moi maintenant que le monde extérieur se rapprochait de nous. Tous les deux n'étions pas éternels.

Je devins soudain furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

"Je vais parler à Edward." Je pris un air renfrogné. Je sautai par-dessus la commode et essayai de ne pas regarder le sang qui séchait encore dans notre chambre. L'odeur était horrible.

Aucune lampe n'était allumée quand j'atteignis la bibliothèque mais Edward était assis dans son fauteuil, se cognant la tête sur le bureau. Je le laissai continuer pendant un petit moment avant de me racler la gorge. J'allais aborder ça avec hésitation ou il me mettrait à la porte.

Mais j'avais un atout. Si Edward voulait que j'aille avec lui, il devait me promettre un avenir.

"Comment vas-tu?" demandai-je stupidement.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, mais je me sens... excité de rentrer. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de plus de temps, cependant."

"Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Nous savions tous que cela arriverait un jour."

"Mais pas aujourd'hui," grogna-t-il. "C'est trop tôt. Je ne sais même pas si je peux arriver dans le pays sans être repéré."

"Probablement pas." J'allai sur lui et pus déjà me rendre compte du changement dans son corps. Il était raide et tendu, presque comme s'il avait été sculpté dans la pierre.

"Carlisle dit qu'il gère ça, mais j'ai placé beaucoup trop de confiance en cet homme par le passé. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a prévu. Je te garantis qu'il y a plus que ce qu'il a dit au téléphone."

"Il sait ce qu'il fait," lui assurai-je.

"Et puis que suis-je censé dire à Esmé ou à mes frères? Ceci ne va pas bien se terminer."

"Probablement pas," dis-je à nouveau. "Euh, nous devons parler." Je m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté du bureau.

"Je pensais que c'était ce que nous étions en train de faire." Il leva la tête.

"Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais rentrer avec toi mais je ne pense pas que je vais le faire," dis-je d'un ton catégorique et incroyablement calme, ne montrant aucun signe d'hésitation.

Edward cligna des yeux quelques fois, digérant ce que je venais de dire, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut au moins une minute avant de donner une réponse, "D'accord. Où vas-tu aller?"

"Je ne sais pas. Passer du temps avec Charlie ou rendre visite à ma mère. J'aime la Floride."

"Mais... est-ce que ce serait permanent?"

"Peut-être bien." Je me mordis la lèvre.

"Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en Floride." Edward leva un sourcil et parla avec force. "Je veux que tu restes avec moi."

"Pour combien de temps?" demandai-je, arrivant au fond de la conversation.

"Quoi?"

"Combien de temps veux-tu que je restes avec toi?"

"Pour l'éternité," dit-il, clairement perplexe.

"L'éternité n'est pas une option, Edward. Nous n'avons pas l'éternité."

"Tu as l'air très maussade aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça?" Il se pencha en arrière dans son siège.

"Le fait que je viens de tirer sur quelqu'un. Il m'est apparu ce matin tandis que des hommes mettaient en pièces notre maison que tu pouvais disparaître à tout moment. Ou moi par la même occasion." Je m'arrêtais de divaguer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Edward, je ne vais pas rentrer avec toi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai là-bas à Chicago?"

"Une vie... avec moi." Il plissa les yeux, presque en colère.

"Une vie en tant que ta petite amie," déclarai-je. "Je t'ai suivi ici et j'ai dit que je resterais. Je l'ai fait mais maintenant? Nous allons retourner à Chicago dans la même position que nous avions. Rien n'a changé. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais revenir avec toi." Je réalisai que je parlais comme une garce là maintenant, mais ceci avait trop longtemps tardé.

_Merci, Alec!_

Edward n'était pas stupide. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour combler les lacunes des choses que je ne pouvais pas dire.

"Es-tu en train de me piéger?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix montant d'une octave, à moitié choqué et dégoûté. "Oui, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est un ultimatum," je le posai en de meilleurs termes. "Je ne rentrerai pas à Chicago avec toi à moins que tu ne me fasses une sorte de promesse. Je ne peux pas rester ta petite amie jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions."

"Après ce que nous avons vécu, tu me forces à t'épouser en me piégeant? Tu ne rentreras pas à Chicago avec moi à moins que nous nous marrions?" Le feu était dans ses yeux, mais je ne fis pas marche arrière.

"Je ne devrais pas avoir à te _piéger_ comme tu le dis avec tant d'éloquence. J'ai attendu que tu passes à une sorte d'étape au regard de notre avenir."

"Tu veux un morceau de papier pour définir notre relation?"

"Oui," dis-je sans tarder, "je veux ce morceau de papier."

"Tu vas tout gâcher," claqua-il la mâchoire fermée.

"Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, Edward? Je n'ai aucun espoir d'avenir là-bas. Pourquoi devrais-je revenir?"

"Pas une fois tu n'as soulevé ça avec moi. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que le mariage était dans tes intentions."

Je l'avouai: c'était ma faute. Je présumais simplement que peut-être nous aurions fini là un jour. Je pensais qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde, mais visiblement j'avais tort. Devrais-je même aller jusqu'au bout de ce plan si Edward l'appelait mon bluff? Je ne pouvais me laisser penser aussi loin.

Je parlai plus calmement. "Je viens de réaliser maintenant que nous ne pouvons pas rester sur cette île pour le restant de nos vies et je ne veux pas rentrer avec rien à montrer pour ces deux années passées. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que les choses ne seront pas aussi insouciantes à Chicago qu'ici."

Edward n'avait aucun moyen pour nier ça.

"Je t'aime et je veux être ta femme," dis-je clairement. "Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne vais plus perdre mon temps avec toi s'il n'y a pas d'avenir."

J'étais réellement surprise de mon audace. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Edward de cette façon ni fait savoir mes intentions.

"Alors tu penses que tout ce temps a été du gaspillage?" Il déglutit la grosse boule dans sa gorge.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit,"

"Si." Il fouilla dans son bureau. Il marmonna dans sa barbe pendant une minute avant de fermer brusquement un tiroir.

Edward tourna quelque chose dans ses mains quelque fois avant de me regarder de ses yeux verts que j'aimais tant. Il plaça avec légèreté une petite boite en velours sur le dessus du bureau et la fit ensuite glisser vers moi avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

"Tout ce que tu avais à faire était attendre, Bella."

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement me laissant seule et désappointée.

Sans même ouvrir la boite, je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle me criait pour sûr que ma stupidité ne serait jamais oubliée. Je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais dit à Edward; il fallait que ce soit dit. Souhaitais-je l'avoir fait d'une manière différente? Oui.

Je dus faire cesser ma main de trembler alors que je la tendais vers la boite et l'ouvris.

Le diamant carré était assez gros, mais le reste de la bague était simple et sobre. L'ensemble, fait d'un argent magnifique, froid et brillant, était parsemé de petits diamants qui scintillaient même s'il n'y avait presque pas de lumière dans la pièce.

Mon cœur battait la chamade quand je pris la bague entre mes doigts et l'examinai. Depuis combien de temps avait-il cela? Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas donnée?

Je remis la bague dans la boite et la pris avec moi alors que je partais à la recherche d'Edward. Alec nettoyait les décombres au rez-de-chaussée et sans lever la tête dit, "Il est au bar."

J'allais de l'autre côté de la maison où Edward gardait sa cachette d'alcool. Il avait toute une pièce pour ça où il y avait une très grande variété de presque tous les pays qu'on pourrait imaginer. Il avait été laissé intact par les envahisseurs qui avaient attaqué aux premières heures du matin. Il semblait que c'était il y a une éternité.

Edward avait le dos tourné alors qu'il se versait un liquide ambré dans un verre. Les glaçons s'entrechoquaient alors que l'alcool emplissait le gobelet. Il but un long trait mais était encore inconscient de mon arrivée.

Je marchai silencieusement, ne faisant presque aucun bruit en m'approchant de lui.

"Je te l'avais achetée pour ton dernier anniversaire. Je ne sais pas quand j'allais te la donner, mais je l'avais." exhala-t-il.

"Elle est magnifique."

"Je ne te dirai pas combien elle a coûté."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais évoqué cela?"

"J'étais terrorisé," avoua-t-il. C'était tout à fait contraire au caractère d'Edward. Je n'avais entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche peut-être qu'une seule autre fois.

"A propos de quoi?" J'avançai en face de lui, entre lui et le bar, "Dis-moi."

"Je ne connais qu'un mariage réussi et c'est celui de mes parents, mais même eux ont eu leurs problèmes. Ce n'est pas facile de rester ensemble dans leur milieu, mais ils l'ont fait. Je ne suis pas aussi mature que Carlisle. Je ne serais pas capable de te donner une vie comme ça."

Edward avait la tête baissée, mais je la lui levai pour pouvoir le voir. "Veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Oui, j'aimerais essayer, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu te contentes de moi."

"Je me contente?"

"Tu as besoin d'un mec normal. Une fois que nous serons de retour à Chicago, toi et moi savons tous les deux que je vais être coincé dans mon ancienne vie. Retourne à Forks. Trouve quelqu'un de mieux." Il prit la bague de mes mains et la mit dans sa poche.

Une chose avec Edward était qu'il était bon avec les mots. Les émotions, pas tellement, mais il pouvait tout me dire verbalement. Il devait sérieusement penser que j'abandonnerai sans me battre. La fierté était tout pour Edward et je venais de briser ça.

"Si je tente de t'épouser, ce ne serait pas parfait, ce que je sais que tu veux et as besoin." dit-il avec regret.

"Depuis quand rien nous concernant n'a jamais été parfait?"

"C'est vrai, mais peux-tu me voir comme un mari conventionnel? Moi non."

"Ce n'est en rien différent de ce que nous avons maintenant? Tu ferais un mari génial... pour moi. Pour une autre femme, peut-être pas, mais je ne me préoccupe pas des autres."

Il réfléchit une seconde. "Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai tellement de doutes. Les choses vont s'effondrer si nous passons à l'étape suivante."

"Je ne parle pas de nous marier la semaine prochaine ou même dans les deux prochains mois, mais... je veux cette promesse. Je veux savoir que c'est dans ton esprit."

"Ça l'a été depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici," La voix d'Edward était si pleine d'assurance que ça me fit frissonner, " Nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble, Bella et je t'ai dit que ces choses comme le mariage et les bébés n'étaient pas nécessairement mon genre, mais avec toi... ça parait une meilleure option. Je t'aime vraiment."

Je ne pus empêcher les coins de ma bouche de se relever en un sourire, "C'est gentil," dis-je, n'étant pas capable d'accorder quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

"Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux," Ses bras me piégèrent contre le bar, "J'ai vraiment envie de t'épouser un jour. Je ne dis pas juste ça pour que tu rentres avec moi. C'est la vérité."

"Alors, nous allons faire ça?" demandai-je avec espoir, levant les sourcils.

"Oui," Un indiscernable sourire s'étendit sur son visage. C'en était un que je n'avais jamais vu avant et je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait. "Aimerais-tu être Isabella Cullen?"

Ça me prit légèrement par surprise de l'entendre comme ça, "J'aimerais beaucoup ça."

"Bien," Il m'embrassa, ses lèvres chaudes et pleines de cette promesse que je quémandais. Quand il me relâcha enfin, j'étais à bout de souffle et étourdie.

"Je suppose que nous en reparlerons plus quand nous serons rentrés chez nous?" demandai-je, supposant que s'occuper de la famille devait passer en premier.

"Chez nous?"

"Nôtre chez nous, à Chicago."

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne vais même pas te demander si tu pensais vraiment me quitter. Je ne veux pas le savoir."

"Alors je ne te le dirai jamais." J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, "C'est juste agréable d'avoir une demande en mariage."

"J'espère que tu ne penses pas que c'était une demande en mariage. Je suis peut-être un bâtard avec un problème de colère, mais je sais au moins comment être romantique parfois." se moqua-t-il.

"J'attendrai en retenant mon souffle," je lui picorai le cou de baisers.

C'était ainsi qu'étaient nos disputes habituellement. Nous nous battions et nous engueulions, mais après quelques minutes pour se calmer, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous étions toujours Edward et Bella qui s'aimaient sans doute possible.

"Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison?" me demanda-t-il.

"Non," dis-je honnêtement, "Je préférerais rester ici. Nous sommes en sécurité ici."

"Plus maintenant."

Ni Alec, ni Edward ou moi dormîmes beaucoup cette nuit-là. Nous étions restés assis sur la plage avec un feu faisant rage et de petits morceaux de bœuf qu'Edward nous avait cuisinés. Je pensais que nous aurions peut-être davantage parlé de l'avenir mais nous étions là, à juste regarder les vagues. C'était notre dernière nuit au paradis, notre dernière nuit de liberté.

J'ai été couchée sur la poitrine d'Edward tout la nuit, écoutant les bruits alentour et surtout, son cœur et sa respiration.

Au moment où le soleil se leva, nous étions tous pleins d'impatience, d'anxiété, de nervosité et un peu de peur pour ma part. Edward et Alec n'auraient jamais montré de tels signes, cependant. Ils restaient tous les deux calmes et forts pour moi.

Comme si nous avions toujours su que c'était notre domicile temporaire, nous avions quitté l'île sans fanfare ni tristesse. C'était presque comme si l'engourdissement des dernières vingt-quatre heures s'était installé. Nous avions chacun un sac avec ce que nous voulions emporter, mais rien n'était bien important.

Alec conduisait le bateau et l'île devenait de plus en plus petite alors que nous voguions vers Rio.

Vu que l'avion ne partait pas avant tard le soir, nous avions passé toute la journée à marcher dans la ville. Nous gardions la tête baissée car Edward n'avait plus confiance en personne. Il disait que nos identités n'étaient pas sûres. Des gens savaient qu'il était en vie et ils savaient où nous étions.

"Que croyez-vous que M'man va dire?" demanda Alec alors que nous étions assis sur un banc dans un parc verdoyant au centre de la ville.

"Elle va nous tuer," dit Edward, "Nous lui avons caché ça pendant deux ans. Elle ne sera probablement pas ravie et ne nous pardonnera probablement jamais. Surtout pas Carlisle."

Si j'avais été dans sa situation,, j'aurais été comme elle.

"J'espère qu'il lui a dit quelque chose," soupirai-je, me sentant horrible pour Esmé.

"Et Grand-père? Comment pensez-vous qu'ils le prennent, tous?" Alec posa les coudes sur ses genoux.

"Je suppose que nous le découvrirons dans environ quatorze heures." Le discours d'Edward était comme il était d'habitude. Froid. Calculateur. Suspicieux. Mortel.

Nous avions poursuivi le reste de la journée assis dans un silence relatif.

~ TWBF ~

Le soleil se couchait derrière nous alors que l'avion décolla du tarmac. Au moment où nous fûmes dans les airs, Alec s'était endormi et Edward consultait des dossiers qui débordaient de papiers. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il avait mis ses lunettes 'sérieux, ne pas me déranger, travail' à monture noire. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

Je m'éveillai deux heures plus tard dans l'obscurité totale. Edward et Alec parlaient à voix basse, mais je savais désormais ignorer leurs paroles jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de m'informer. Il ne servirait à rien d'espionner. Je me rendormis.

A nouveau, deux heures plus tard, je me réveillai et le ciel était encore sombre dehors. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience de combien de temps prendrait ce voyage en avion mais je commençais à avoir de plus en plus d'appréhension à chaque minute qui passait. Était-ce une bonne idée? Je n'avais pas la réponse pour le moment.

Je remarquai qu'Alec et Edward avaient changé de vêtements alors je fis de même, m'habillant d'un jean et d'une veste légère. Je n'étais jamais allée en Italie. Diable, je n'étais presque jamais allée en dehors des États-Unis, alors je ne savais pas s'il faisait froid ou pas à Rome.

Edward était toujours assis à côté de moi avec ses lunettes sur le nez, profondément concentré. Je remontai les jambes sous moi quand je me rassis et me tournai vers lui. "As-tu appelé Carlisle?"

"Non," répondit-il, "je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

"Nos papiers pour plus tard quand nous reviendrons aux States. Se rendre en Italie ne sera pas difficile vu que je ne suis pas un criminel là-bas. Le temps qu'ils fassent mon passeport nous serons partis alors ce ne sera pas important."

"Combien de temps faut-il pour faire un passeport?" Demandai-je, inquiète de qu'il y ait une faille dans son plan. Cela semblait juste trop facile.

"Mon nom sortira de la base de données comme étant quelqu'un sur qui il faut enquêter, mais je n'ai jamais commis aucun crime en Italie alors ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient m'arrêter. Selon Carlisle, il s'occupe du reste. Je suppose que j'aurai à lui parler quand nous arriverons là-bas."

"Comment te sens-tu au sujet de ton grand-père?" Je posai ma tête contre le dossier moelleux derrière moi.

"Je n'en sais rien," avoua-t-il, "C'est si étrange. Il était une de ces personnes dont on pense qu'elles ne mourront jamais, tu vois?"

Je hochai la tête. "Il était vraiment un homme solide."

"J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, pour tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive?"

"Je ne sais pas," je pris sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts.

"Vivre à nouveau à Chicago va être tellement bizarre après tout ça."

"Avons-nous une maison ou quelque part où loger?" demandai-je.

"Ne t'inquiète de rien."

Je ne le faisais jamais quand Edward avait le contrôle. Il prenait toujours soin de tout.

"Je dois appeler Charlie et Renée même si je n'ai aucune idée de quoi leur dire. Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau en ce qui concerne nos parents."

"Seront-ils en colère?"

"Renée le sera au début, mais elle passera vite au-dessus. Charlie va probablement me tuer et ensuite viendra ton tour."

Edward rit pour la première fois depuis des jours, "Ça semble amusant."

"Vas-tu être dans l'entreprise familiale quand nous serons rentrés?" dis-je avec un enthousiasme simulé.

"Très certainement. Ce n'est même pas une option à ce stade. Carlisle m'a rappelé pour une raison. La mafia est quelque chose dont on ne peut jamais s'éloigner."

"Merveilleux," je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sembles inquiète."

"Je vais bien avec ça. J'espère juste que tu peux tout gérer."

"Je suis un professionnel. Je ne perds jamais la main."

"Alors je monterai à bord."

"Quand nous serons de retour à Chicago, je veux que tu aies un travail." dit Edward de but en blanc.

"Un travail?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu dépérisses à la maison quand je travaillerai sur ce que diable Carlisle à dans sa manche. Tu as un diplôme, utilise-le et pas dans un bar. Un vrai travail."

"C'était le plan."

"Bien. Tu ne peux pas rester à la maison et t'inquiéter pour moi toute la journée."

"Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi, mais un travail contribuerait à me garder l'esprit occupé et actif."

Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions besoin d'argent et tout salaire que j'aurai, Edward ne l'accepterait pas pour payer quoi que ce soit. Il était très catégorique quant à prendre soin de moi. Après deux années, j'avais arrêté de me battre contre lui. Mon salaire du bar allait toujours à une œuvre de charité. J'en gardais pour moi, mais pas beaucoup.

Je suppose qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir.

Il fallut encore deux heures avant que mes oreilles commencent à se boucher et que l'avion entame rapidement sa descente. J'avais la gorge nouée et m'armai de courage pour l'atterrissage, lequel fut plus éprouvant que je me souvenais. L'avion ralentit lentement quoique rudement.

Edward et Alec semblaient calmes comme d'habitude, pas un souffle incongru ou un mouvement des yeux qui montrerait un léger signe d'inquiétude. J'essayai de les imiter mais ça ne marchait pas, j'étais sure que je finissais par avoir l'air constipée.

L'avion s'arrêta complètement sur le sol d'un pays nouveau. Tout était différent: le soleil, le ciel, les nuages, la ville. Je pouvais voir les toits en tuiles rouges de Rome au loin et les magnifiques collines pentues de la campagne italienne dans la direction opposée.

Alec tapa au hublot et salua de la main, "Regardez qui est là."

Carlisle était debout à l'entrée de la piste avec des lunettes de soleil, appuyé contre une voiture noire. Il avait l'air tellement professionnel – juste comme je me souvenais de lui – dans son costume et le sourire austère mais chaleureux. Il hocha la tête avec précaution quand il vit Alec faire signe.

Je pense qu'il était en train de tester les réactions de chacun de nous. J'avais assurément certaines choses à dire à Carlisle mais pour le moment j'étais juste heureuse de voir un visage familier. Nous nous occuperions de tout plus tard après les funérailles. Il était probablement bouleversé par la perte de son grand-père. Je ne voulais pas le troubler davantage. Nous aurions beaucoup de temps pour les accusations et pointer du doigt quand tout ceci serait fini.

Avant que nous puissions sortir de l'avion, un officier des douanes vint pour fouiller l'intérieur. Vu que nous venions du Brésil l'homme se plaignit d'avoir besoin de renfort pour l'aider dans la recherche de drogue.

Il parla rapidement en Italien dans un casque. Après avoir passé autant de temps avec Edward au fil des ans, j'avais saisi la langue assez habilement. Edward, Alec et moi pouvions parler Italien fréquemment au Brésil pour ne pas avoir à baisser la voix en ville. Sans surprise, je compris tout ce que l'officier disait et il était un petit nouveau pur et dur qui essayait de faire un travail minutieux. Il n'eut pas confiance en Edward rien qu'en le regardant.

Nous avions dû passer une heure de plus dans l'avion tandis qu'il était à fouiller.

Edward lui tendit des faux passeports, que je ne savais même pas qu'il avait et j'essayais de ne pas regarder l'homme tandis qu'il les examinait. Je gardais bien le visage impassible d'un joueur de poker mais je pensais toujours que les gens pouvaient voir quand je mentais. J'avais travaillé ça néanmoins.

Finalement, on nous laissa quitter l'avion.

Alec courut pratiquement vers Carlisle et ils avaient tous les deux un sourire de matin de Noël alors qu'ils s'étreignaient. La séparation était maintenant finie. Edward prit rapidement ma main alors que nous marchions vers Carlisle qui était occupé à examiner son fils.

"Je vois que Bella t'as bien nourri." Carlisle tenait Alec à bout de bras, l'inspectant.

"Ouais, mais je me suis entraîné comme un fou. Edward m'apporte son concours."

"Bien," Carlisle hocha la tête et la leva vers moi, "Plus belle que jamais."

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Je lâchai la main d'Edward alors qu'il me tirait vers lui. Ses bras étaient forts autour de mes épaules et je sentis une partie de la colère du passé s'évaporer, "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi," dis-je sincèrement. Nous étions restés au contact quelques secondes de plus et je pus presque entendre ses excuses, mais pas une confession n'était sortie de sa bouche.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment ici." Il rit de bon cœur. " Ça faisait si longtemps. Je suis ravi que tu reviennes. Nous avons besoin de toi."

"Je sais." Je le regardai de haut en bas, "Vous avez bonne mine."

"Eh bien merci," Il retira ses bras. "J'ai essayé de me maintenir avec les jeunes."

Il semblait vraiment le même. Rien qui n'était pas à sa place, de son visage parfaitement sculpté et rasé de près à ses cheveux blonds. Il n'y avait pas une ride sur sa peau ni aucun signe de l'âge dans ses yeux bleu cristal.

"Je sais que nous devons parler plus tard," me chuchota-t-il, "mais je suis vraiment content que tu aies décidé de venir."

"Moi aussi. Je ne vais nulle part."

Il me lâcha et regarda son autre fils, "Salut, Edward."

"Carlisle," répondit Edward, froidement.

La tension descendit sur nous comme un brouillard invisible et les heureuses retrouvailles devinrent inconfortables. Je revins aux côtés d'Edward et pris sa main. A sa posture et au ton de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de ne pas libérer sa colère.

"Ce bronzage est nouveau," déclara Carlisle comme si ce n'était pas évident, "Tu as l'air en bonne santé."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il leva les yeux au ciel et me tira vers la limousine à laquelle Carlisle était appuyé plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa quasiment dedans. Alec et Carlisle suivirent une seconde plus tard. La voiture s'éloigna de l'aéroport et la magnifique ville de Rome se mit à défiler sous nos yeux.

"Bon, les funérailles sont demain matin et nous logerons dans un hôtel en ville jusqu'à ce que nous quittions le pays." dit Carlisle, surtout à Alec vu qu'Edward l'ignorait.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Grandpa? Il n'était pas censé mourir avant... encore cinquante ans." dit Alec. Je pense qu'il croyait vraiment possible pour Nicola de vivre aussi longtemps.

"Il est parti en se battant, ça c'est certain. Comme pour le reste d'entre nous, ces gars sont venus et ont essayé de prendre d'assaut la maison. Je suis allé là-bas. A peu près la moitié a complètement brûlé. C'est en train d'être restauré à l'heure actuelle mais il y avait beaucoup de dégâts."

"Qu'est-ce que bordel ils lui voulaient?" Alec était maintenant en colère.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils semblent que ce soit comme ceux qui sont venus sur l'île. Ils avaient des instructions et les ont exécutées. Je travaille là-dessus maintenant."

"Ils nous voulaient tous morts," marmonna Edward.

"Je pense que Nicola a tué à peu près la moitié d'entre eux avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps." gloussa Carlisle.

"Ouah," dis-je en admiration. Il était pour sûr un combattant.

"Edward, toi et Bella ne voulez probablement pas rencontrer Esmé aujourd'hui. Elle sait qu'Alec est ici, mais c'est tout."

"Vous ne lui avez rien dit en deux ans?" demandai-je.

Il exhala lourdement et secoua la tête, "C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'aie faite et je suis content que cela finisse enfin."

"Elle va te trancher les couilles," commenta Edward en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Je sais. À nous tous d'ailleurs."

"Euh, alors comment Edward va-t-il revenir dans le pays?" demanda Alec essayant de dissiper la tension dans la voiture.

Carlisle se redressa sur son siège, "Eh bien, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, simuler sa propre mort est un crime. Le délai de prescription pour toutes les autres accusations a pris fin vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te trouver après la première année. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pu t'amener devant un tribunal alors ils ont laissé tomber."

"Ça arrange bien," soupirai-je de soulagement, reconnaissante qu'Edward ne soit plus recherché par la police.

"Malheureusement, comme je le disais, simuler ta mort est illégal mais j'ai trouvé une façon de contourner ça."

"Laquelle?" demanda Alec, troublé par la tournure des événements.

"J'ai travaillé avec un juge pendant une semaine pour obtenir le retour d'Edward sans qu'il soit un problème. Je l'ai convaincu qu'Edward avait agi par légitime défense. Selon la loi, une personne peut faire ce qu'elle doit faire pour se protéger. C'était un peu exagéré mais ça a marché. Edward était pourchassé par Aro qui allait certainement le tuer. Nous avons fait ce qui avait besoin d'être fait."

Comme presque tout dans le monde du crime cette théorie paraissait vraiment trop tirée par les cheveux, mais totalement solide. Je ne savais comment il faisait ça, mais Carlisle aurait pu vendre le ciel à Dieu. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche semblait si véritablement sincère, que vous _deviez_ le croire.

"Ça marchera?" demanda Edward, ne paraissant qu'à moitié s'en soucier.

"Oui," dit Carlisle avec conviction, "ça marchera parce que j'ai mis en place ton arrivée à la maison sans accroc. Personne ne sait, surtout pas ta mère ou Aro, mais je pense que ça fera l'actualité aux infos quand Edward Cullen atterrira de retour à Chicago."

"Quand pourrons-nous les voir?" demandai-je, ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

"La famille est assez triste pour le moment. Je pense que nous devrions attendre après les funérailles. Nous serons tous dans le même hôtel, toi et Edward allez être un étage au-dessus de nous. Demain, nous ferons en sorte que tout le monde soit réintroduit, je suppose." Pour la première fois, Carlisle avait l'air inquiet de l'avenir.

"Ô joie," Edward se cogna la tête sur le dossier du siège derrière lui.

Je n'avais jamais été très pratiquante mais alors que les maisons et les immeubles de Rome s'estompaient à côté de nous, j'envoyai une prière silencieuse non seulement pour la miséricorde mais pour la chance aussi.

Ça allait être un enterrement d'enfer.

~ TWBF ~

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette promesse ? Ce n'est jamais simple avec Edward quand il s'agit de sentiments._

_Bientôt la confrontation avec la famille._

LyraParleOr


	6. Ch 5 - Les collines de Montecello

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent. Ça valait quand même la peine de rester un peu plus sur l'île pour cette mise au point avant de confronter la famille, n'est-ce pas?

Merci à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leur contribution à cette traduction.

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Les collines de Montecello

**Hills of Montecello**

EDWARD POV

"_Anxiety is the dizziness of freedom."-Soren Kierkegaard_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'essayais de nouer ma cravate pour la dixième fois et j'échouai une fois de plus. Carlisle m'avait appris comment nouer une cravate quand j'avais quatre ans, et je n'avais jamais oublié. Maintenant mon esprit était juste trop plein et trop dément pour des fonctions motrices élémentaires. Il m'était même difficile de respirer.

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain et essayai d'expurger la tension dans mes épaules. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

Nous étions en Italie depuis une quinzaine d'heures maintenant et il me fallait encore assimiler que ma vie sur l'île était finie. Ma liberté avait disparue. Par-dessus tout ça, je devais assister à l'enterrement de mon grand-père aujourd'hui, et re-rencontrer ma famille pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. A le dire comme ça, ça me rendait encore plus fou.

Mon manque de sommeil, ajouté au décalage horaire, et la douleur imminente de la journée me rendait légèrement irritable.

Bella et moi occupions une grande chambre dans un hôtel chic et moderne, en plein cœur de Rome. Alec était bien entendu avec la famille un étage en-dessous, qui était heureuse de le voir, comme il l'avait dit. Il était venu nous voir tôt ce matin avec tous les détails.

Tout le monde était triste mais bien. Il disait qu'ils avaient l'air fatigués.

Je ne savais pas si nous devions les surprendre par mon arrivée comme ça, mais Carlisle pensait qu'il était préférable de le faire au grand jour. Après l'enterrement, je serais en mesure de leur parler. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire. J'allais faire un pas à la fois.

Mais d'abord, je devais passer par ce putain d'enterrement.

J'étais allé peut-être à une centaine d'enterrements dans ma vie. Avec le genre de vie que nous avions, il était acquis que des gens allaient mourir. Nous allions généralement aux funérailles par respect. Un ami ou un collègue meurt, on assiste à son enterrement. Mais rien qui n'aurait été en mesure de me préparer pour cette journée.

Comment étais-je censé réagir à cela? Mon grand-père, l'homme que j'admirais le plus – l'homme qui m'avait élevé pour être qui j'étais aujourd'hui – était mort. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie pensé que je dirais ça. Diable, il était presque prédéterminé que j'allais mourir avant lui. J'_aurais _dû mourir avant lui. Pour tout le monde, sauf quelques privilégiés, j'_étais_ mort avant lui.

Le pilier de notre famille était parti. Je savais que nous étions assez forts pour ne pas nous écrouler mais c'était encore légèrement étrange. C'était presque comme naviguer dans le noir complet sans phare. Qui devrais-je appeler quand je serai énervé après Carlisle? Qui allait donner des réponses directes et honnêtes à mes questions? Qui allait me botter le cul quand je foirerai? Ça avait toujours été le job de Nicola.

Certes, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis des années, mais n'empêche. Il était simplement réconfortant de savoir qu'il était là si j'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant il avait disparu.

Je pris une profonde respiration pour me reprendre et tenter à nouveau de faire aller ma cravate dans une position appropriée. Je n'atteignis pas mon but et finis par sembler encore plus débraillé.

Comme l'ange qu'elle était, Bella se faufila dans la salle de bain et recommença pour moi, arrangeant prestement ma cravate sans un mot.

Nous étions allés faire du shopping hier soir et Rome se vantait d'une partie du meilleur de la mode dans le monde. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais pensé que Bella puisse effectivement tirer avantage de ça. Elle était dans une simple robe noire avec des manches très courtes couvrant seulement les épaules, qui moulait son corps et de vraiment hauts talons noirs. Elle avait tout choisi elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient libres, tombant sur ses épaules et son visage était délicat avec un minimum de maquillage.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder."

Bella sourit, montrant une rangée de dents parfaites, "Tu deviens très bon avec les mots. Je pense que ce nouvel Edward, plus bavard est bon à garder."

"L'Edward plus bavard est bon pour s'attirer plus d'ennuis."

"C'est vrai."

En face de moi se tenait une femme, pas la jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée il y a quatre ans et je l'aimais maintenant plus qu'alors. Bien sûr, ça soulevait la question du mariage. N'est-ce pas ce que les gens faisaient quand ils étaient amoureux? Selon les standards, j'étais supposé avoir une bague au doigt et 2,5 enfants à l'heure actuelle. J'étais en retard.

Je prévoyais vraiment d'épouser Bella un jour. C'était différent maintenant que j'étais plus âgé et que je pouvais me rendre compte que le mariage n'était pas la fin du monde. Je n'étais pas exactement sûr de comment j'étais censé être un bon mari, cependant. Bella était la seule personne qui me faisait douter de moi et la pensée d'être son époux compliquait juste les choses dans ma tête. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas le mariage en lui-même qui me dérangeait autant que la noce en fait.

_Foutus costumes, foutues robes blanches, foutu gâteau, foutues premières danses, foutue noce..._

Mon cœur se soulevait rien qu'à y penser.

Mais je comprenais son point de vue. La plupart des femmes pensaient à ce genre de trucs, n'est-ce pas? Elles voulaient un grand mariage avec des demoiselles d'honneur et des violons jouant en fond musical, et une magnifique réception.

_Écœurant._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tant d'aversion pour ce truc mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je suppose que j'étais juste programmé de cette façon. Je me résignerais à ça pour Bella. Voulait-elle tout ça? J'avais peur de demander.

"C'est tellement bizarre de te voir dans de vrais habits," déclarai-je et je voulais mentalement me baffer. Je travaillais à être plus romantique. De toutes les choses que je pouvais lui dire, c'était tout?

_Stupide, Edward!_

Elle pouffa de rire. "J'allais te dire la même chose. Ce costume est sympa."

"Armani, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr." Elle finit avec ma cravate et arrangea ma veste, "Tu es incroyablement élégant et beau."

Après tout ce temps à la plage, ne portant que des maillots de bain et des shorts, me voir en costume fut une sorte de choc. Mon ensemble noir était agréablement ajusté et avait l'odeur du tissu neuf. Je n'avais rien porté de tel depuis des années, et j'essayai de rouler les épaules, de retrouver la sensation pour ça.

"Puis-je t'embrasser?" demandai-je de façon inattendue.

"Bien sûr." Son visage commença à se déplacer vers le mien.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent et comme toujours, se connectèrent avec une étincelle que je ne me lasserai jamais de ressentir. Mes mains entourèrent sa taille et je la rapprochai. Aujourd'hui était un jour pour les baisers tendres et la passion sexuelle resterait à l'écart car nous savions tous les deux que nous n'avions pas le temps pour quelque chose de plus. Quand elle gémit et que ses mains remontèrent sur ma poitrine, je m'écartai.

Elle était magnifiquement à bout de souffle, comme moi.

"Tu me fais toujours fondre." chuchota Bella, "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Bien," souris-je, "tu es joliment tombée dans mon plan."

"J'étais déjà tombée." Bella m'embrassa une fois encore avant de s'écarter complètement, "Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-elle, me regardant dans le miroir.

"J'attends que ça me frappe. Ne devrais-je pas pleurer?" Je tendis le bras pour atteindre le sac sur le comptoir et je pris quelques pilules contre l'anxiété.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Certaines personnes ne pleurent pas. Je me souviens que quand nous étions allés à l'enterrement de Grandma Swan, Charlie n'a pas versé une larme. Il a davantage pleuré quand il s'était coincé le doigt dans la portière de la voiture."

"Nicola n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure. Il m'avait dit de fêter sa putain de vie car il était meilleur que Dieu." Je gloussai au souvenir de lui proférant vraiment cette phrase à plusieurs reprises.

"Cela va-t-il être un grand enterrement?"

"Probablement. Tout le monde l'aimait, même ses ennemis: ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Il vivait dans une petite ville environ à une heure d'ici appelée Montecello. Il en a été le maire pendant des années et a construit cet endroit. Ils étaient tous riches grâce à lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient fait une petite cérémonie en Sicile hier, néanmoins."

"C'est d'où il était originaire?"

Je hochai la tête. "Il disait qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas, même si nous l'y traînions. En Sicile, il avait grandi dans la pauvreté et détestait ça. Après avoir fait tout son argent à Chicago et s'être retiré, il a emménagé à Montecello, mais il voyageait partout."

"Je ne l'ai connu que peu de temps, mais il m'avait fait sentir faire partie de la famille. Je suis désolée que tu l'aies perdu." Elle passa sa main sur mon bras et le serra.

"Il était un homme bon pour sa famille."

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je le sortis et y vis un message de Carlisle. Ils partaient maintenant et une voiture pour Bella et moi nous attendait en bas.

"Il est temps d'y aller?" demanda-t-elle.

"Yep. Finissons-en avec ça." J'arrangeai une petite mèche de cheveux rebelle qui m'avait agacé depuis que j'étais sorti de la douche, me faisant parfait.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée. Le trajet fut atrocement lent mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, je ne voulais plus sortir. Bella dut me prendre la main et me traîner à travers le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel au sol en marbre, qui grouillait de gens.

Nous montâmes à l'arrière de la citadine qui nous attendait là où Carlisle avait dit qu'elle serait. Elle se faufila dans les rues.

C'était une chaude journée ensoleillée de février. Je descendis la fenêtre pour laisser l'air entrer dans la voiture, et Bella garda une prise serrée sur ma main pendant tout le trajet. Alors que nous roulions plus dans la campagne, des souvenirs d'enfance affluèrent dans ma tête.

J'avais passé tous les étés ici jusqu'à mes vingt et un ans et même terminé un semestre à l'université locale en école de commerce. Nicola nous avait tous pris et nous avait appris ce qu'il savait, mais je ne pense pas que Jasper et Emmett l'admiraient comme moi. Il était mon mentor alors qu'eux étaient plus en conformité avec les méthodes de Carlisle.

Les collines me faisaient juste davantage me souvenir de lui. Il y avait des jours où je passais des heures à courir par ces collines. J'étais si fatigué que Nicola devait me pousser à la maison.

"Cet endroit est renversant," dit Bella à côté de moi, la face presque pressée contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

"Je sais. J'ai une maison à environ deux heures de la côte si jamais tu veux revenir."

"Tu as une maison ici?" Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Eh bien, elle est dans la direction opposée, mais oui."

"Je n'ai jamais su ça."

"Je suis sûr de te l'avoir dit."

"Non, je m'en souviendrais. J'aurais demandé à visiter un endroit comme ça."

"Eh bien alors, nous devrons revenir," promis-je, "à un moment plus joyeux."

"Nous devrions venir nous cacher ici." Elle admira à nouveau les petites collines dans la campagne.

"Je le souhaite."

Le voyage en voiture prenait plus longtemps que je me souvenais mais bientôt je vis la petite ville de Montecello commencer à apparaître autour de nous.

C'était un de ces lieux qui avait été laissé intact par la modernité et qui gardait le côté unique de l'Italie à cause de ça. Toutes les femmes âgées racontaient encore des fables et faisaient de bonnes sauces marinara qui brûlaient la langue mais pour lesquelles on serait prêt à mourir. Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur la petite bulle dans laquelle vivait la ville ne pouvait sortir que d'un film.

Aujourd'hui, même si le soleil brillait, on pouvait certainement dire qu'une dépression émotionnelle avait frappé la ville. Toute les fenêtres étaient couvertes de noir, les magasins étaient fermés et les rues vidées. L'enterrement de Nicola Rossini était quelque chose qui retenait toute l'attention. Rien n'allait perturber cette journée.

La seule chose à laquelle je m'attendais, était que l'immense église catholique serait le seul endroit avec une sorte d'activité. Le parking était tellement plein que nous avions dû nous garer à quelques rues de là. Il semblait que des gens de partout étaient venus.

Bella et moi arrivâmes délibérément en retard afin de ne pas attirer une quelconque attention.

Je l'aidai dans les rues pavées sur notre trajet à l'église. Je pouvais entendre la musique sans même ouvrir la porte et vis que les gens avaient déjà formé une procession pour faire la longue marche jusqu'au cimetière après la cérémonie funéraire.

Dans le vestibule de l'église, de grands vases de fleurs inondaient les tables et le tapis rouge sous mes pieds bosselait alors que je marchais vers les grandes portes en chêne du sanctuaire.

"Attends, Edward." Bella me tira en arrière. "Nous devons signer ça." Elle montra du doigt un livre d'or près de la porte.

"Oh." Je regardai le livre épais qui avait des pages et des pages de messages griffonnés de façon bordélique par les gens. Certains étaient en Italien et certains en Anglais.

"Que devrais-je dire?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je honnêtement. Pas une fois, aux funérailles auxquelles j'avais assisté, je n'avais signé un livre d'or.

Elle réfléchit un long moment, se mordant doucement la lèvre, avant de prendre le stylo et écrire rapidement quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas discerner par-dessus son épaule. Elle tourna la page et me tendit le stylo.

"Puis-je lire ce que tu as écrit?" demandai-je.

"Non," elle secoua la tête, "c'est gênant."

J'étais vraiment curieux mais je passai mon temps à réfléchir à quoi dire au lieu de protester. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de trouver. Je me souvins du toast que Nicola portait toujours aux anniversaires, mariages ou réunions de famille. C'était simple mais faisait passer le message.

Je l'écrivis en Italien.

_Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averli entrambi è una benedizione._

_Avoir une famille c'est avoir quelqu'un à aimer, avoir une mai__son c'est avoir un endroit où aller, avoir les deux c'est une bénédiction._

Même si Nicola était l'homme le plus impitoyable que je connaissais, il aimait sa famille et n'avait pas peur de le montrer.

Je dessinai le blason de la famille Cullen sous la citation – qui se composait d'un aigle perché sur un croissant de lune – et le signai: E.A.C. – Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Ok, nous pouvons y aller maintenant." je reposai le stylo à côté du livre.

Bella arrangea une fois de plus ma cravate avant que j'ouvre la porte. La nef était pleine à craquer. Il y avait des sièges disponibles à l'arrière mais beaucoup de vieux catholiques fervents préféraient se démarquer en restant debout par respect. Bella et moi prîmes place sur le tout dernier banc de sièges.

Il y avait un prêtre devant parlant un Italien rapide et se signant à plusieurs reprises. Tout le monde était en noir et les reniflements emplissaient l'espace autour de nous. Un grand cercueil fermé était derrière l'autel, croulant sous les fleurs et les couronnes. Il y avait une chorale qui chantait les chants funèbres traditionnels mais je n'écoutais pas; je cherchais ma famille dans la foule.

Il y avait probablement environ trois cents personnes rassemblées dans la petite église alors ce n'était pas facile mais je les trouvai quand je vis les yeux bleus d'Alec regarder avec méfiance derrière lui depuis la rangée de devant. Il me repéra et articule des mots. Je ne pouvais pas les comprendre.

Je claquai des doigts en l'air et il se retourna brusquement.

Je laissai mes yeux naviguer sur le banc de sièges où il était et vis qu'il était assis à côté d'un Carlisle rigide. A côté de lui, je vis les épaules secouées et les cheveux auburn de ma mère. Je dus reprendre mon souffle à la vue de l'arrière de sa tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'eus soudain une sorte d'étourdissement.

Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et cherchai quelqu'un d'autre.

Alice était assise à côté d'Esmé, avec un grand chapeau noir qui était presque de la taille de Saturne. Elle avait le bras autour d'Esmé et il semblait qu'elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Jasper était assis à côté d'elle et la première chose que je remarquai c'était que ses cheveux étaient coupés plus court, presque comme ils étaient au lycée. Ensuite il y avait Rosalie qui bien sûr, ne faisait pas attention. Elle arrangeait ses cheveux. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps elle aurait mûri un peu. Visiblement non. Emmett était à côté et son corps imposant occupait deux places, mais son costume était parfaitement taillé, ce qui avait été toujours mon problème avec lui. Il ne faisait jamais attention à comment lui allait ses vêtements, et ça m'énervait. Je voyais qu'il avait pris mon avis à cœur maintenant.

Je fus surpris de voir que son grand bras réconfortait le petit corps de personne d'autre que Cici.

Ma grand-mère était là? Que diable se passait-il vraiment?

Ce devait être une blague. Je fus encore plus perplexe quand je la vis pleurer.

"C'est l'enterrement le plus spécial auquel je suis allé," chuchotai-je à Bella qui était en train d'examiner ma famille aussi.

"Tout le monde semble si ému."

"Nicola affectait les gens de cette façon."

Le service traîna encore pendant deux heures. Carlisle fit un discours, le maire fit un discours, des amis firent des discours, et les autres personnes pleuraient simplement. Toutes les traditions catholiques avaient été respectées et les écritures de la Bible que les gens lisaient semblaient venir du cœur. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sanglots. Bella étouffa même quelques pleurs, mais essuya rapidement ses larmes.

J'étais étrangement détaché de tout ça. Aurais-je dû ressentir une forme de douleur? Je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas de larmes à verser et en fait je m'ennuyais un peu. Peut-être que j'aurais eu besoin d'être plus près.

Quand le prêtre emballa finalement ses affaires, j'étais épuisé.

Commençant par le banc de devant, tout le monde se leva et marcha vers le cercueil, laissant tomber une fleur au pied de l'autel. Ma famille fut la première, et Emmett dut pratiquement porter Cici. Un par un, ils remontèrent l'allée centrale de l'église, se dirigeant vers les portes.

Bien sûr, Bella et moi devions nous assoir juste à l'endroit où ils pouvaient nous voir le mieux! Ils furent trop préoccupés à sortir rapidement de l'église pour nous remarquer, mais nous l'avions échappé belle. Nous avions dû discrètement baisser la tête pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qui nous étions. Ils passèrent si près que je pus humer le parfum d'Esmé et vraiment sentir le tissu de la robe de Rose quand il m'effleura.

Alec était le dernier du groupe et me gifla l'arrière de la tête en passant pour plaisanter. Il allait se faire botter le cul pour ça.

Peu à peu, tous les autres firent la même chose et laissèrent tomber une fleur à l'avant de l'église. Les bancs commencèrent à se vider et ils allèrent tous dehors au soleil attendre que le cercueil commence son chemin vers le cimetière. Les enfants de chœur attendaient pour le porter et avaient la tête baissée en signe de révérence.

Bella et moi étions littéralement les deux dernières personnes dans l'église, attendant que le cercueil soit porté dehors avant de bouger. Nous n'avions pas de fleurs à laisser.

Nous restâmes à l'arrière de l'énorme groupe qui se mit à descendre les rues.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous étions si près d'eux," dis-je tout bas alors que je mettais mes lunettes de soleil.

"Je pensais qu'ils pouvaient certainement nous voir."

"Ils étaient en quelque sorte préoccupés, mais j'ai pu véritablement les sentir."

"Je sais." Bella prit ma main.

"Qu'as-tu écrit dans le livre d'or?"

"Rien de spécial. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et je l'ai juste remercié d'avoir été si accueillant pour moi."

"Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais une sacrée bonne-femme."

Elle rit silencieusement, "j'aurais souhaité l'avoir mieux connu. Comment tiens-tu le coup?" C'était à peu près la cinquième fois qu'elle me le demandait aujourd'hui. Ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs mais je ne le lui dirais jamais.

"Je vais bien," répondis-je honnêtement. "Il me tarde que cette journée soit finie cependant. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer à aller de l'avant."

"Tu n'as pas encore pleuré," fit-elle remarquer.

"T'attendais-tu à ce que je le fasse?"

"Eh bien... non, mais peut-être que tu devrais. Ça peut faire du bien de pleurer."

"Ça ira."

L'homme devant nous tourna brusquement la tête et me lança un regard noir. Il avait un accent italien du sud prononcé quand il cracha, "Vous devez vous taire. Je vous ai entendu parler pendant ces deux dernières minutes et ça me tape sur les nerfs."

"Va te faire foutre," dis-je sèchement. "Marche plus vite si tu ne veux pas entendre ma conversation. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis."

"Nicola aurait honte de vous deux."

"Va. Chier." dis-je lentement.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur." intervint Bella, me serrant fort la main.

"Ne t'excuse pas." lui dis-je.

"C'est un enterrement. Ayez un peu de respect." Il plissa les yeux en colère.

"Ainsi parle cet homme qui s'est présenté ivre." Je pouvais sentir son haleine avinée d'ici et il titubait un peu.

"Ça m'aide à tenir le coup." Il s'étrangla comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Une dame, qui devait être sa femme, le fit se retourner et ils marchèrent droit devant.

Le reste du chemin pour le cimetière fut tranquille. J'écoutais juste le bruit des centaines de pieds qui battaient le pavé. Comme un troupeau de bétail, nous marchions d'un pas traînant à travers la ville, têtes baissées et les reniflements étaient le bruit dominant. Toute cette émotion me rendait très mal à l'aise. Tout le monde me cognait et je devais me retenir de hurler. Heureusement, les gens commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans les rues latérales et dans leurs maisons quand nous passions devant. Le groupe devenait de plus en plus petit à chaque pas.

Le cimetière de Montecello était tellement grand qu'il s'étendait sur un hectare sur un côté de la ville et des tombes blanches remontaient à une éternité. Il y avait de grandes grilles en fer qui montaient haut à l'entrée et tout le monde s'arrêta. A la requête de Nicola, seule la famille était autorisée à la mise en terre. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il ne voulait pas d'étrangers présents à son moment le plus faible.

Les grilles se refermèrent avec un bruit de métal et à ce moment-là il n'y avait plus qu'une cinquantaine de personnes attendant à l'entrée. Bella et moi avions dû regarder Carlisle et les autres membres de la famille continuer leur marche dans l'allée du cimetière vers le fond.

Je frissonnai à l'étrange sensation qui remontait ma colonne vertébrale.

"Nous ne pouvons pas entrer?" demanda Bella.

"Non. Ça serait trop près. Je suis censé être mort, rappelle-toi?"

Je vérifiai ma montre et notai qu'il était en fait temps d'y aller. Bella et moi revînmes à la voiture qui nous emmena par les rues à toute allure, hors de la ville.

Nicola vivait dans une très vaste propriété à la périphérie. C'était le plus grand manoir que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, qui était composé en fait de deux maisons accolées. Rien n'était même comparable à ça. Je pense qu'il possédait environ trois cents hectares. Je n'étais pas certain de la surface en mètres carrés de la maison elle-même, mais je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas cru le nombre de toute façon.

Je pouvais voir de quoi Carlisle parlait quand il disait que l'endroit avait été quelque peu détruit. L'extérieur était encore debout mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait essayé d'y mettre le feu. Il y avait de profondes traces de brûlé sur toute la façade mais on pouvait encore voir la beauté du manoir.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Bella d'admiration alors que nous arrivions au fond de l'allée. "C'est ridiculement beau."

"Je sais. Il ne lésinait pas sur l'argent. Il aimait dépenser. Il a fait construire ce truc mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait même passé plus que quelques mois ici."

"Quelle raison pourrait avoir un seul homme à posséder tout cela?"

"C'est du genre 'ma bite est plus grande que la tienne'." Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture qui était maintenant garée.

"Les homme sont bizarres." Elle plissa le nez.

"Oui, nous le sommes."

Ne me demandez pas comment il était arrivé ici parce que je ne le savais pas, mais aussitôt que j'eus ouvert la porte de derrière, Carlisle nous tira en haut des escaliers de la maison. Nous passâmes devant les femmes de ménage qui ramassaient les débris. L'intérieur était un désordre chaotique et ça me fit mal au cœur de voir le piano sur lequel je jouais enfant, réduit à des éclats de bois.

"Les autres seront là d'ici peu. J'ai dit que je devais partir plus tôt pour mettre en place les choses pour le testament." Carlisle parlait vite et à voix basse après avoir fermé la porte de la grande pièce faisant office de bureau au deuxième étage.

"Est-ce qu'il se doutent de quelque chose?" demanda Bella.

"Non, Dieu merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu cacher ça aussi longtemps. Je suppose que vous les avez déjà vus?"

Je hochai la tête. "Même Cici."

"Étonnamment elle est assez bouleversée. Qui l'eut cru?" Il regarda par la fenêtre. "Ils sont là. Je t'amènerai Esmé en dernier afin que tu puisses parler à chacun d'abord. Elle va être la plus coriace à convaincre."

Je me tins plus droit, me préparant pour le bombardement de maladresses qui allait sûrement venir. Bella et moi ne dîmes rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ferme la porte en sortant.

"As-tu préparé un discours ou je ne sais quoi?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je pensais que je les laisserais parler d'abord. Peut-être qu'ils penseront que je suis une sorte de tour de magie."

"Eh bien, contrairement à toi, je suis en vie et je dois réfléchir à _quelque chose_ à dire. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir."

Je m'arrêtai presque de respirer quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard. Bella et moi nous regardâmes anxieux. Elle frissonna à côté de moi.

_Nous y voilà._

"Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Alice d'une voix grinçante. "Je dois aider Esmé à préparer le dîner."

"Je voudrais que tu vois quelqu'un d'abord," dit-il.

"Quand allons-nous rentrer chez nous?" dit Emmett, la voix rauque. Il avait dû pleurer.

"Dans deux ou trois jours," répondit-il brièvement. "Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice fut la première à entrer, trébuchant sur elle-même. Jasper tendit le bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

"Oh, mince. Je suis vraiment maladroite aujourd'hui." Elle lissa ses vêtements.

Le monde ralentit à la vitesse d'un escargot. Les premiers yeux que je vis furent ceux de Rosalie. Ceux des autres suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait deux personnes debout en face d'eux... et une qui était supposée être morte.

Il y avait un mélange de peur et de confusion sur leurs visages. Alec fermait la marche, mais resta dans un coin, n'osant pas parler. Ils se ressemblaient tous: pâles, beaux à leur façon avec des visages forts et des postures distinguées.

Je laissai échapper un long souffle à la vue de mes frères. Nous étions enfin tous dans la même pièce et je me sentis plus fort juste en leur présence. Ce n'était pas un secret que nous travaillions mieux tous ensemble qu'en solo. Être sans eux était débilitant. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mes forces en quelque sorte.

Personne ne bougeait. Toutes leurs bouches étaient ouvertes et je voyais presque le sang se retirer de leur visage.

"Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Emmett, la voix basse et étranglée.

"Bon... je pense que nous avons à parler," dit-il.

"Y a-t-il un fantôme dans cette maison?" Emmett était bouche bée. "Je pense qu'il y en a un parce que tu es censé être mort!" Il me désigna du doigt.

"Eh bien... je ne le suis pas." Je haussai les épaules.

"Sans blague." Jasper s'avança. "Que diable fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis venu pour l'enterrement."

"Tu es venu pour l'enterrement?" se moqua Emmett. "Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire après deux putains d'années dans la tombe?"

"Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je te dise?" J'étais déjà trop sur la défensive. Je voulais vraiment essayer de rester calme, mais... eh bien, je n'avais jamais été bon pour reculer quand quelqu'un me criait dessus. C'est une tare.

"Ok, on se calme." Carlisle se plaça entre nous.

"Que se passe-t-il?' Rose cligna des yeux. "Je crois que je le vois mais ce ne peut pas être lui..."

"Oh, si c'est lui," se moqua Emmett. "Cet enfoiré a simulé sa mort. Tour classique de Nicola." Il se mit à se tapoter pour ce que je présumai une cigarette ou peut-être une arme.

"Bella, étais-tu au courant?" lui demanda Alice.

Elle hocha la tête. "Nous étions cachés ces deux dernières années."

"Je ne comprends pas," déclara Rose.

"Nous étions cachés," répétai-je. "J'avais été poursuivi alors mon merveilleux et bienveillant père a décidé de m'envoyer au Brésil. Bella a été avec moi pendant ces deux dernières années, depuis qu'elle est sortie de prison."

Tout le monde parla en même temps. En fait, c'était plus cria. Chacun avait quelque chose à dire, sauf Alice et Bella. Elles étaient juste debout là, se regardant tandis que l'agitation explosait autour d'elles.

Le plus qui essayait de hurler après moi était Emmett. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait avec sa cigarette à la bouche, mais il était évident à son visage rouge, qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Jasper essayait d'obtenir de moi des réponses que je ne n'avais pas vraiment. Rose disait, bien entendu, des conneries. Alec et Carlisle essayaient de maintenir tout le monde calme. Ça ne marchait pas.

"Tu savais, n'est-ce pas?" Jasper se tourna vers Carlisle. "Comment as-tu pu ne pas nous le dire?"

"Je vous protégeais tous. Ton frère était dans une mauvaise situation; que voulais-tu que je fasse?"

"Je m'attendais à ce que tu nous fasses assez confiance pour nous dire quelque chose." Hurla Emmett. "C'est des foutaises. Toute notre famille était bouleversée à cause de ça et tout ce temps tu savais."

"Je devais faire un choix."

Emmett me pointa du doigt. "Tu aurais pu appeler, écrire, quelque chose. Je n'ai pas pu manger pendant des mois après..." Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec la façon dont Carlisle a géré la situation avec Bella, _je_ n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Adresse-toi à lui!" aboyai-je.

"_Tu_ aurais dû nous le dire!" Emmett fit un pas vers moi.

"Ce n'était mon job de t'informer sur ce qui s'était passé. Je devais m'assurer que Bella et moi étions en sécurité."

"Edward, tes excuses sont de la merde." Jasper me poussa soudain... fort.

Je n'y étais pas préparé et je tombai par-dessus le bureau, atterrissant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Bella fut à mon côté en une seconde. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Edward?"

"Bella, donne-moi ton sac." grognai-je.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Je lui arrachai des mains et attrapai le couteau de poche sans lequel elle ne sortait jamais. J'enlevai ma veste et me préparai au combat.

"Reste au sol car je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée là-dedans." intimai-je.

"Edward…"

Je me levai d'un coup du sol et sans même y penser fis sortir la lame d'un geste rapide du poignet. Je chargeai Jasper et il s'échappa aisément loin de moi, mais je fus vite à sa traîne et le pourchassai autour de la pièce, prêt à vraiment poignarder ce connard.

"Ne me fuis pas!" Je faillis l'attraper, "Nous ne sommes pas des gamins, Jasper."

"Tu as de la chance que je n'aie rien pour me battre avec toi." me ridiculisa-t-il, "Attends que j'aie une putain de batte dans les mains."

"Edward, arrête çà." cria Carlisle.

Jasper sauta par-dessus la table avec une surprenante agilité et me fixa. "Est-ce que tu vas me poignarder, mon frère?"

"Tu paries ton cul que oui." J'agrippai plus fort le poignard dans mes mains, déterminé à ne pas le lancer.

"Pouvons-nous être civilisés?" Emmett poussa Jasper dans le coin opposé, "Nous devons avoir une conversation, pas nous entre-tuer."

Les petites mains de Bella retirèrent rapidement le couteau de mon emprise et le replièrent vite, "Ne reprends même pas mon poignard. Tu as beaucoup trop de problèmes de colère pour utiliser quelque chose comme ça. Tu pourrais poignarder tout le monde dans la pièce."

"Il m'a poussé putain." Je passai mes doigts maintenant libres dans mes cheveux, souhaitant me calmer.

"Selon tes propres mots, nous ne sommes pas des gamins, Edward!" brailla Jasper de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Bella mit ses mains sur ma poitrine et le toucher fit immédiatement merveilles, refroidissant ma colère ardente, "Pas ici. Là ce n'est pas le moment. Tu pourras le tuer plus tard."

"Promis?" Je gloussai sombrement à la perspective de vraiment étrangler mon frère.

"Promis. Tout le monde doit parler d'abord. S'il te plaît, calme-toi." Elle plaça avec douceur ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Elle me tendit rapidement deux pilules contre l'anxiété que j'avalai sans eau.

La pièce commença à se refroidir et de toute évidence Jasper voulait dire quelque chose mais Alice lui parla vite et à voix basse, essayant de le calmer comme Bella avait fait avec moi.

"J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux," nous dit Carlisle à tous, "Je savais que ça allait causer cette division mais il fallait le faire."

"Et tu as caché ça à Esmé?" demanda Rose, dégoûtée. "Je n'arrive pas à te croire."

"Ok, respirons," dit Alec, essayant d'être pacificateur.

Personne ne parlait mais nous nous lancions des regards mortels. Emmett et Jasper, surtout, commençaient à faire des trous dans mon costume. Ils auraient dû diriger leur colère vers Carlisle. Il était le chef de cette famille. Je m'étais battu contre lui autant que j'avais pu mais quand il t'ordonnait de faire quelque chose, tu ne pouvais pas dire non. C'était comme ça que cela avait toujours fonctionné. Je pouvais me battre autant que je voulais, mais à la fin de la journée Carlisle avait le dernier mot.

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour protéger cette famille," dit Carlisle sans une once de regret. "Je savais que ça nous blesserait tous mais je devais protéger Edward."

"Il s'agit toujours d'Edward," Jasper plissa les yeux. "Nous _étions_ une famille. Tu nous as brisé."

Ce fut plus silencieux. Je n'avais vraiment rien à leur dire pour le moment. S'ils voulaient m'engueuler pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, qu'ils le fassent.

"Et qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?" demanda Rose à Bella avec rudesse.

Bella lança calmement un regard noir avec des yeux intenses à Rosalie. "Ne me cherche pas. Ne fais pas ça. De toutes les personnes dans cette pièce, je devrais être celle qui crie et qui hurle à pleins poumons, mais je ne le fais pas."

"J'étais ton amie, Bella. Tu aurais dû me dire où tu étais et ce qui s'était passé."

"Mon amie? Tu ne m'as pas rendu visite pendant la dernière année. Aucun de vous, d'ailleurs, n'est venu me voir tandis que je pourrissais en prison pour _vos_ putains de péchés. J'ai pardonné à tout le monde mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive oublier." La voix de Bella était dure avec la colère refoulée qui bouillonnait à la surface.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie ont dû tous baisser la tête de honte pour ça. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé quand Bella était en prison parce qu'elle en parlait rarement mais elle était en colère à la façon dont elle s'était sentie abandonnée par tout le monde. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, juste comme je l'avais fait, mais ils n'avaient pas encore subi sa rage.

"Vous avez le culot de vous tenir là et juger Edward pour ne pas avoir appelé ou vous dire qu'il allait bien? Où était mon putain d'appel?" dit-elle avec colère. "Je croupissais en prison et pouvais tous vous balancer mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je me soucie de cette famille. Oui v_raiment_, peu importe combien ça peut être stupide."

Ils n'avaient rien à dire.

"Passez à autre chose putain. La seule personne ici qui a le droit d'être en colère c'est Esmé. C'est une autre histoire pour elle, mais vous savez que Carlisle aurait fait pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Il protégeait Edward."

"Bella..." commença Rose.

"Ferme-la!" cria-t-elle.

C'était maintenant mon tour de la calmer et je défis doucement ses doigts autour du couteau qui tremblait dans ses mains. Je le mis dans ma poche pour bonne garde.

"Nous pensions qu'il était mort," dit doucement Emmett, ne regardant pas encore Bella. "Nous pensions l'avoir perdu."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que _j'ai_ perdu. J'avais besoin d'une famille après..." Bella se mordit la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin, mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Nous avons tous eu mal, mais nous avons besoin les uns des autres maintenant. Évidement les choses ne vont pas aussi bien qu'elles le devraient. Nicola est mort et il n'aurait pas voulu nous voir comme ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être à nous battre en ce moment."

La première à prendre effectivement une vraie respiration fut Alice alors que ses yeux allèrent vers Bella. Elle décolla et traversa la pièce en une seconde, saisissant le corps de Bella et la tirant vers elle.

"Tu m'as vraiment manquée et je suis désolée pour ne pas t'avoir rendu visite. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'étais terrifiée, Bella. Nous l'étions tous. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est si bon de te voir." dit-elle, tout cela d'un seul trait.

"Salut, Alice." Bella l'enlaça en retour. Elles se tinrent l'une l'autre étroitement pendant quelques secondes. "Tu m'as manquée aussi."

"Tu étais partie. Nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de te dire au revoir." Alice se recula et essuya son visage.

Bella hocha la tête. "Alec ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps avant de me kidnapper et de m'emmener au Brésil."

"Alec aussi était au courant?" Jasper se retourna brusquement. "Je pensais que tu étais dans un putain de pensionnat?"

Alec pointa le doigt vers Carlisle pour toute réponse.

"C'est ridicule." Emmett écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur.

"Êtes-vous revenus pour de bon? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda Alice.

"Carlisle a appelé." Bella haussa les épaules comme si cela répondait à tout. "Il a dit que nous avions besoin d'être ensemble."

Alice me regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Bella. "C'est sympa de te voir."

"Toi aussi, Alice." Je hochai la tête. Elle était en fait une des rares personnes que je pouvais supporter dans le monde.

"Puis-je t'enlacer?" demanda-t-elle.

J'eus un petit rire, "Oui."

Elle courut vers moi et ses bras étaient comme un étau sur mon corps alors qu'elle me serrait foutrement. C'était presque douloureux. Je l'enlaçai moi aussi.

La colère de la part de tout le monde commença à se dissiper et après qu'Alice m'eut lâché, je fus soudain dans les bras de mon frère aîné.

"Tu es tordu fils de pute." Il me souleva du sol. "J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mort."

"Oh, vraiment?" dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

"Ouais," Emmett me reposa, "Tu n'aurais pas été descendu comme ça. Je suis encore en colère contre toi, mais je suis plus heureux que tu sois revenu."

"J'aurais appelé si j'avais pu," avouai-je.

Il me frappa l'épaule. "Je peux te pardonner car à vrai dire : je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose. Oh, et regarde... costume bien taillé."

"J'ai vu ça. Il est sympa." Je vérifiai l'étiquette dans le dos.

_Armani._

Jasper prit sa place et me regarda d'un œil méfiant. "Est-ce vraiment toi?"

Je lui montrai ma paume avec la profonde coupure cicatrisée qui avait été faite quand j'avais eu treize ans avec le même poignard qui avait fait la cicatrice identique sur sa paume.

"Je ne suis pas aussi facile à convaincre que l'est Emmett. Tu n'as pas mon pardon pour l'instant." Il me serra la main comme si c'était une proposition d'affaires.

"Je ne cherchais pas ton pardon," dis-je.

"Je sais." Il haussa les épaules. "Donne-moi juste du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Ça faisait si longtemps sans toi, j'ai oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir trois frères au lieu de deux."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

"Nous sommes tout simplement choqués." Rose étonnamment m'enlaça sans un ton acide. "Comment espérais-tu que nous réagissions."

Je n'avais pas de réponse pour elle.

"Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Edward. Ça a été l'enfer sans toi."

Alice sautillait et frappait dans ses mains follement. "Cette journée a commencé si tristement, mais regardez maintenant. Nous sommes à nouveau tous ensemble. Retour d'entre les morts, et retour de... Eh bien, diable où qu'était Bella."

"Et si nous nous asseyions et parlions?" suggéra Carlisle, désignant les chaises tout autour de la pièce.

Cela me prit environ une heure pour vraiment expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé quand Jacob étais d'abord venu me faire la peau.

Ils savaient que Carlisle m'avait envoyé en Suisse puisque j'avais été en contact avec eux pendant presque deux ans. Ils avaient entendus mes cris et mes hurlements quand Bella n'avait pas été libérée de prison et jusqu'à ce point, toutes les lacunes dans mon histoire étaient remplies.

Ça devint plutôt compliqué quand je revins pour chercher Bella. J'avais été en fait à Chicago pendant près d'une semaine. Personne ne le savait en dehors de Carlisle. Il avait essayé de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait vraiment. Je prévoyais toujours de libérer Bella de prison. Quand il fut clair que je n'allais pas abandonner mes plans, je fus sorti de force du pays. Je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Une minute j'étais dans son bureau et la minute suivante j'étais dans un avion pour le Brésil.

C'était pourquoi j'étais en colère contre Carlisle maintenant. Il m'avait drogué, contre mon gré, et mis quelque part où je ne voulais pas être. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas revenir à ce stade car sinon j'allais en prison, ce n'aurait pas été une meilleure solution pour Bella. Elle ne serait pas sortir avant d'avoir fait son temps et pour moi me faire arrêter pour avoir simuler ma propre mort aurait causé plus de mal que de bien. Je devais juste attendre.

Bella repris l'histoire au moment où elle était arrivée sur l'île, mais après cela, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire.

"Nous restions cachés avec Alec en attendant que les choses se tassent," conclut Bella. "Edward est le seul qui arrivait à parler à Carlisle et seulement cinq minutes tous les deux mois. Je n'ai même pas eu Charlie en deux ans."

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu nous aies caché ça," dit Emmett à Carlisle. "Pensais-tu que nous l'aurions dit à quelqu'un?"

"Non, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Chaque personne qui savait était un risque et mon plan n'a pas marché. Ils ont aussi été attaqués par surprise."

"Vraiment?" demanda Jasper surpris. "Par les mêmes putains de gars?"

"Je supposerais que oui. Ils ont pris d'assaut l'île et nous étions totalement au dépourvu." Je haussai les épaules.

"Eh bien, merde," il se pencha en arrière dans son siège, "c'est sérieux."

"Maintenant tu vois pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je nous protégeais tous car ils allaient tuer Edward. Ils voudront encore le tuer." soupira Carlisle, "Ma famille ne va jamais être en sécurité. Je travaille à trouver qui ils sont et qui les a engagés."

"Ils sont basés généralement dans une compagnie au Texas." Je répétai l'information que j'avais eue de Ben avant de le tuer.

Ils me regardèrent l'air un peu surpris.

"Juste parce que je vivais sur une île ne signifie pas que je ne travaillais pas." Je soupirai, "Si quelqu'un attaque ma famille, vous feriez mieux de croire que je vais trouver qui il est."

"Nous pouvons nous défendre nous-mêmes." Alec bomba la poitrine.

"Mais seulement ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas aussi efficace séparés," fis-je savoir. "Et je pense que les gens le savent."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas bien différent à Chicago," dit Emmett. "Tout le monde veut toujours un morceau de nous."

"Aro est encore là?" demanda Bella.

"Malheureusement. Le vieux bâtard essaie de son mieux de se maintenir, mais il échoue lamentablement."

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais mes oreilles saisirent de légers bruits de talons sur la moquette dans le couloir.

"Carlisle? Où es-tu?" demanda Esmé dans sa douce tonalité. "En fait, où est tout le monde? J'ai cuisiné pendant deux heures et je veux m'assurer que les gens qui viennent faire un saut soient bien accueillis. Je pensais que vous aviez tous besoin d'être seuls un moment mais c'est ridicule."

"Oh, merde." Jasper se leva trop vite de sa chaise et trébucha en arrière vers le sol.

Carlisle fit des va-et-vient de la tête entre moi et la porte, essayant de juger ce qu'il devrait exactement faire.

"Je ne vais aller nulle part," répondis-je à sa question silencieuse pour lui.

"Je l'avais complètement oubliée," dit Rose à Emmett. "Elle va nous brûler vifs."

Juste après, la porte s'entrouvrit. Esmé passa la tête avec un sourire triste. "Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait ici en haut?"

"Euh, rien, chérie." Carlisle se leva de son siège et lui obtura la vue sur la pièce.

"Que se passe-t-il? Cela ressemble à une réunion de famille."

"Nous essayons simplement de régler certaines choses avant de retourner à la maison."

Esmé fit un pas de côté et regarda tout autour de la pièce apparemment inoffensive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens comme s'ils étaient des aimants entraînés à me chercher.

Une étrange chose arriva dans laquelle elle devint en quelque sorte livide comme si... elle avait vu un fantôme. C'était la meilleure façon de décrire ça. En une seconde, un millier d'émotions passa sur son visage.

_Perplexité._

_P__eur._

_Tristesse._

C'étaient celles que je pouvais saisir avec facilité.

"Salut, M'man," dis-je, la voix à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Esmé commença à vaciller sur ses jambes et Carlisle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

~ TWBF ~

_Pas tout le monde à la fois! C'était déjà beaucoup pour le moment et gardons le plus lourd pour le prochain chapitre._

_D'ailleurs comment va réagir Esmé quand elle sera remise? Vous risquez d'être surprises._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	7. Ch 6 - Retour

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Je sais, vous attendez toutes avec impatience la réaction d'Esmée une fois qu'elle sera revenue à elle. Vous l'aurez ! Et je vous remercie de tous vos commentaires.

Si c'est mal écrit, c'est SBRocket qui ne me l'a pas dit, s'il y a des fautes, c'est Ptitewam qui ne me les a pas signalées. Mais je les remercie quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Retour

Return

BELLA POV

"_We are living in the excesses of freedom. Just take a look at 42nd Street and Broadway."-William Durant_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Carlisle souleva Esmé et quitta rapidement la pièce sans même se soucier de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Ça va être l'enfer." Jasper se redressa après avoir décollé du sol. "Elle va chier dans son pantalon."

"Après elle vous tue." Emmett nous désigna Edward, Alec et moi.

"Esmé est celle qui m'inquiète le plus," admis-je

"Elle a le droit d'être en colère, cependant," dit Alice. "Surtout après Carlisle, mais quand même…"

"Comment croyez-vous qu'elle va gérer ça?" Alec se tordait les mains.

"Elle vient de s'évanouir putain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?" Rose se leva et marcha tout autour de la pièce de frustration.

Chacun continua les conversations en cours autour de la table, se mettant au courant et essayant d'imaginer ce que nous avions raté dans la vie de chacun. Je pense qu'ils se rendirent compte que les choses étaient devenues trop difficiles pour qu'Edward reste en vie, et ils comprirent pourquoi il avait dû se cacher. Ce fut plus difficile pour moi de justifier ma disparition après être sortie de prison, mais ils savaient combien j'aimais Edward. Alice et Rose auraient fait la même chose. C'était évident au vu de l'approbation dans leurs yeux quand je leur avais expliqué.

Rien d'important n'était arrivé depuis que nous avions disparu. Edward avait gardé un œil sur chacun à Chicago pendant ces années alors nous étions au parfum, mais c'était agréable de l'entendre de leur part. Nous avions raté non seulement le mariage d'Alice et Jasper, mais aussi celui de Rose et Emmett. Bien sûr, Alice avait des photos et n'avait pas peur de les sortir pour le plaisir des yeux.

Nous leur avions dit ce que nous faisions sur l'île et ils continuaient à nous fixer comme si nous n'étions pas réellement là. Je m'étais fait la promesse il y a longtemps que je n'allais pas être en colère contre eux éternellement. Je dirais que ma paix serait d'en finir avec ça. J'avais dit beaucoup de choses plus tôt, mais je n'en avais pas encore fini.

Il avait été bon de les revoir tous, néanmoins. Il y avait eu cette heure inconfortable à se tester mutuellement, où nous parlâmes juste du temps et de conneries. Il n'y eut plus grand-chose à dire après les mises à jour initiales, ensuite Emmett sortit une blague salace et nous rîmes tous – sauf Edward qui afficha juste un sourire en coin.

Rien n'avait changé.

Tandis qu'Emmett, Edward et Jasper discutaient des affaires de la famille, je me levai et allai à la fenêtre. Des voitures étaient garées dans l'allée et Alice m'avait dit qu'il y aurait une petite réunion ici. Beaucoup de gens étaient attendus mais ce n'était pas supposé être triste. Nicola ne l'aurait pas voulu.

J'avais surveillé Edward toute la journée, essayant de juger s'il n'était pas près de craquer. Je savais qu'il ne pleurerait pas, je m'attendais à... quelque chose. Il avait à peine prononcé un mot à propos des funérailles et je commençais à devenir inquiète. Je savais qu'il devait avoir une sorte de sentiment à ce sujet. Il me le dirait plus tard.

"Bella, comment vas-tu, vraiment?" demanda Alice, derrière moi.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Je vais bien."

"Heureuse d'être de retour?" Elle avait un sourire radieux.

"Oui et je suis heureuse de te voir."

Elle s'assombrit un peu et s'assit à côté de moi. "Je, euh, voulait vraiment venir te voir... la dernière année. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Mon père est décédé, le jour de mon anniversaire qui plus est, et j'ai été assez secouée."

"Je ne le savais pas." Je plissai le front alors que j'essayai de me rappeler. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Il a été renversé par une voiture. Lui et sa fiancée sont morts, alors j'ai été un peu une épave pendant longtemps. Je n'ai même pas pensé à toi et pour ça, je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse..."

"Non, non, Alice. Je comprends." Je pris sa main.

"Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous ne t'avions pas rendu visite. T'avons-nous vraiment laissée?"

"Tout le monde sauf Alec et Esmé." dis-je. "Je me suis habituée à ça au bout d'un moment."

"Je suis désolée. Et ensuite après que tu sois sortie, nous avons tous pensé que tu étais rentrée chez toi jusqu'à ce que Charlie vienne à Chicago. Il a crié après Carlisle pendant des jours. Personne ne savait où tu étais. Nous aurions dû te chercher, mais Carlisle disait qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon. J'étais tellement stupide."

"Ça va Alice. Je ne suis pas en colère."

"Non?" Elle leva la tête. "Vraiment?"

"Non, j'ai laissé aller ma colère il y a longtemps. Eh bien, je deviens vraiment furieuse parfois quand je pense à tout ça, mais je ne garde pas de rancune," confessai-je. "Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Tu es tellement mature." Elle rigola. "Qu'est-il arrivée à la première année qui ne voulait pas sortir avec moi pour son anniversaire? Elle était juste une petite fille."

"Mon Dieu, c'était il y a si longtemps. Nous étions si jeunes." Je ris.

"Nous sommes encore jeunes," me corrigea-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant?" lui demandai-je.

"Eh bien, je suis allée dans une école de mode, mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas créer ma propre ligne."

"Vraiment? Pourquoi ça?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que j'ai la patience pour quelque chose comme ça et personne n'achèterait mes modèles." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je travaille pour WGN maintenant. C'est la grande station télé de Chicago. Je suis la chef du département costumes. Je les rends tous plus beaux pour la caméra."

"Ça ressemble à quelque chose que tu voulais faire."

"C'est tellement amusant. J'adore ça." Elle rayonnait fièrement. "Et toi?"

"Eh bien, j'ai eu un diplôme en Anglais en prison et ensuite quand je suis allée au Brésil, j'ai suivi quelques cours à l'université là-bas. Je vais chercher quelque chose à Chicago, peut-être dans un journal ou une maison d'édition."

"Tu serais bonne pour ça, sans aucun doute."

"Euh, Alice?" Je me penchai vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Rosalie?"

Nous lui lançâmes toutes les deux un regard. Elle était dans un coin de la pièce avec les bras croisés et une jambe qui tressautait, comme si elle aurait préféré être ailleurs qu'ici.

"Elle est vraiment en colère contre le monde entier en ce moment." Alice roula des yeux. "Drame habituel. Tu te rends compte que nous sommes ses seules amies femmes, hein?"

"Je suis choquée," répondis-je ironiquement. "Rose ne s'entend pas avec les femmes?"

"Elle est juste une de ces nanas, je suppose. Mais après que tu sois sortie de prison, tu lui manquais vraiment et tu n'es jamais revenue à la maison. Elle était furieuse."

"Rose n'a pas le droit d'être furieuse." Je plissai les yeux dans sa direction. Elle ne prêtait toujours pas attention.

"Tu sais qu'il doit toujours s'agir d'elle."

Je pensais toujours à Rose comme à une sœur, mais il était parfois difficile de s'entendre avec elle quand elle se mettait en mode garce.

"Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te parler de ça," chuchota Alice, "Mais ils essaient d'avoir un bébé."

"Oh?"

"Ouais, ça ne marche pas vraiment cependant. Elle en a perdu quatre jusqu'à présent. Les médecins disent qu'elle a un utérus en forme de T. Le sperme doit aller par-dessus... " Alice se mit à faire des gestes avec les mains.

"Je comprends," l'arrêtai-je.

"Ils ont tout essayé mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Cependant, elle ne veut pas adopter ou opter pour une mère porteuse." Alice soupira. "Elle peut devenir assez maussade. Tu dois simplement apprendre à faire avec."

"Ce doit être dur pour elle." Je me radoucis un peu en pensant à ce que Rose avait traversé. Perdre Elizabeth avait été la chose la plus difficile que j'avais dû vivre. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'était pour Rose d'en perdre autant. Elle devait être dévastée à l'intérieur, mais ne le montrerait jamais à qui que ce soit.

"Tu lui manquais, cependant. Elle parle toujours de toi." Alice me tapota le genou.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais. Elle a vraiment aimé ce Thanksgiving que nous avons eu quand elle a failli mettre le feu à la maison en essayant de faire la sauce vodka. Elle en rit tout le temps."

"Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Même quand Rose était une super garce, elle était une bonne amie."

"Tu nous as manqué aussi," Alice m'étreignit étroitement, "et Edward bien entendu."

"Il ne l'admettra pas, mais il voulait revenir, je pense. Il veut à nouveau être dans le sang jusqu'aux genoux."

"Ils ne peuvent jamais en rester loin." Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Tu es vraiment belle. Comme, vraiment belle, Bella!"

"Merci." Je baissai le regard sur moi. "Juste la moi normale."

"La toi hot, c'est plus ça. J'approuve tout ce que tu portes là. Les chaussures sont divines."

"Je les ai achetées moi-même. Je savais que tu serais fière." Je changeai de sujet. "Parle-moi de ton mariage."

"Oh, il était magnifique. Étonnamment, il était assez petit. Que la famille, mais c'était fun." Elle me montra sa bague, qui était un truc trop gros pour son doigt, mais parfait pour Alice.

"Waouh," commentai-je. "Vous avez l'air si heureux."

"Nous le sommes."

"Pas encore de bébés?"

"Oh, Dieu, non." Elle frissonna. "Pas avant encore cinq ans, au moins. C'est ce qui est prévu. Nous ne sommes pas prêts."

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Et toi et Edward? Pas encore de mariage?"

"Bientôt, espérons-le."

"Il t'aime. Je peux le dire rien qu'à la façon dont il agit avec toi. C'est bouleversant."

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais m'arrêtai brusquement. Un certain froid emplit l'air instantanément, et tout le monde arrêta de parler au bruit de pas lourds.

"Je veux le voir par moi-même!" La voix d'Esmé venait du couloir. "Edward!"

"Oh, mon Dieu," dit Alice.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas de manière théâtrale et une Esmé semblant furieuse se tenait là, tremblante en fait. Il y avait des traces de larmes de colère sur ses joues et ses cheveux auburn étaient tout en désordre. C'était la pire apparence que je n'avais vue d'elle.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois mort!" Elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers lui. "Il n'est pas mort. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort?"

"Salut, M'man." Edward la salua de la main avec hésitation.

"Je... Je... Je ne peux pas respirer." Elle saisit la chaise devant elle.

"C'est vraiment moi."

J'aurais dû le voir venir parce qu'Esmé et moi étions tellement semblables. D'abord venait la rage, et ensuite la compassion. Elle le gifla si fort que sa tête partit en arrière et un bruit assourdissant résonna à travers la pièce. Sa joue devint rose vif, mais il fit juste craquer son cou et se redressa.

Alors elle l'étreignit. A l'air sur le visage d'Edward, c'était presque aussi douloureux que la gifle. Elle était probablement en train de lui briser les côtes.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Elle s'écarta, essuyant ses larmes. "Comment es-tu ici?"

"J'étais caché. Je ne pouvais pas venir à la maison."

"T'ai-je manquée?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr."

"Tu ne pouvais pas appeler et dire à ta mère que tu étais en vie? Sais-tu combien j'ai pleuré?"

"Je ne pouvais simplement pas. C'était pour ton propre bien." Edward pencha la tête. "Je suis désolé."

Esmé était l'une des seules personnes auprès de qui il se serait excusé. Même là, sa voix était si basse qu'il était difficile de l'entendre.

Esmé passa la main là où elle l'avait frappé et toucha son visage. Elle ne dit rien pendant une longue minute, juste à le regarder.

"Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver?" murmura-t-elle tranquillement.

"Des gens me voulait mort et je j'étais pas encore prêt à le devenir. J'avais à me battre pour trop de choses. J'ai dû faire profil bas pendant un moment, mais maintenant je suis là. J'ai dû revenir," dit-il. "C'est vraiment moi."

Carlisle se racla la gorge. "Esmé, chérie, je crois que nous devrions parler de ça en privé."

"Carlisle, notre fils est à la maison," Elle pleurait de joie, se retournant. "Regarde-le."

Il sourit les lèvres pincées. "Je vois ça."

Cela lui prit une seconde, mais j'aurais pu entendre le déclic dans sa tête. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air aussi surpris que moi?"

"Esmé..."

"Réponds à ma question." le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise plus. "Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant de ça."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Tout le monde dehors!" cria Esmé. "Je veux tout le monde dehors, tout de suite!"

Il y eu un bruit de pas alors qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice quittaient rapidement la pièce. Je me levai pour partir et, bien sûr, trébuchai sur le tapis, mais me rattrapai avant de faire un vol plané.

Esmé tourna la tête si rapidement que je pensais qu'elle allait faire un tour à trois cent soixante degrés. "Bella, est-ce toi?"

Je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues. "Salut, Esmé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" La perplexité était évidente sur son visage; elle allait bientôt commencer à poser des questions.

"Je... suis venue avec Edward."

"Tu étais avec Edward?" demanda-t-elle lentement.

"Oui."

"Esmé, je sais que tu as des questions, mais asseyons-nous et parlons-en." Carlisle la tira vers une chaise. Elle était devenue presque catatonique.

"Tu savais, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Tu as su tout ce temps qu'il était en vie."

"Oui, je savais mais..."

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça?" Le visage d'Esmé vira au rouge, de colère.

"J'ai essayé de garder notre fils sauf et il devait être caché sans que personne ne sache."

"Je suis sa mère. Tu m'as regardée pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir pendant des mois et tu ne pouvais rien dire?"

"Je suis désolé, Esmé. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour la famille."

"Pour la famille?" Elle parlait d'une voix étouffée qui était étrangement dangereuse. "_Ma_ famille, Carlisle. Tu n'es pas le seul à mener le jeu là."

"Aro réclamait vengeance. Edward devait déménager rapidement et en silence. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Ça me tuait chaque jour d'y penser, mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux."

"C'est ce qui m'effraie le plus, Carlisle. Ne t'est-il jamais venue à l'esprit que _j'allais_ être blessée dans ta combine?"

"Si..."

"De toute évidence non. Tu m'as menti de la pire des façons. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance à nouveau." Elle lutta pour enlever son alliance mais quand elle fut libérée de son doigt, elle la jeta sur Carlisle. Elle heurta son nez et tomba sur le sol avec un petit tintement. "Je veux le divorce."

"Esmé, écoute-moi..."

"Non, toi écoute!" dit-elle sèchement. "Je n'ai pas pu manger pendant des mois. J'étais tellement malade que je me levais à peine du lit. J'ai perdu mes putains de cheveux parce que j'étais tellement oppressée et tu n'as pas dit un mot. Pendant deux ans, j'ai pensé à lui chaque jour et maintenant il surgit de nulle part?"

"Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait," confessa-t-il, "mais tu as été irrationnelle."

Elle le gifla, si fort que je grinçai au bruit. Ensuite elle se leva en poussant la table et se mit à arpenter la pièce, juste comme Edward faisait.

"Je n'arrive pas à te croire, Carlisle! Je suis ta femme. Nous sommes ensemble depuis que j'ai eu vingt ans et tu ne pouvais pas me faire assez confiance pour me dire que notre fils était toujours vivant."

"Esmé..."

"Je ne peux même pas te regarder là tout de suite." Elle se tourna vers Edward, "J'ai besoin d'une arme. Je sais que tu en as une sur toi."

"M'man, je ne vais pas te donner une arme."

Esmé alla jusqu'à lui et commença à tapoter son costume, "Donne-moi quelque chose pour que je puisse tuer cet homme."

Edward pris ses mains et les tint serré, "Tu dois l'écouter. Il a une explication et je sais que tu as été blessée, mais..."

"Tu ne pouvais pas appeler? Tu devais savoir ce que cela me ferait." Elle s'interrompit et sa voix commençait à s'étrangler à nouveau.

"Oui, mais si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, je serais probablement mort pour de bon."

"Qui d'autre savait cela?" demanda-t-elle à Carlisle.

Personne ne dit rien.

Elle attrapa Alec par le col de sa chemise. Il rampa littéralement depuis la porte. "Où étais-tu parce que je sais qu'il y a plus dans cette histoire?"

"Je... j'étais... avec lui." Il pointa du doigt Edward.

"Alors, tu savais?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre!"

Elle le poussa par la porte et il s'affala dans le couloir.

"Esmé, laisse-nous expliquer," dit Carlisle.

"Expliquer quoi? Comment j'ai été trompée? Ridiculisée? Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer."

Et ensuite elle se tourna vers moi.

"Et toi?"

"J'étais avec Edward," dis-je avec peu d'enthousiasme.

"Je n'attendais vraiment à plus de toi, Bella. Je t'aimais comme ma propre fille. Je sais que tu n'es pas une mère, mais tu aurais dû me dire quelque chose. Toi plus que tout le monde devais savoir ce que c'est que perdre un enfant."

J'eus un hoquet à ses paroles et mes yeux commencèrent immédiatement à s'embuer.

"Ceci est totalement déplacé," dit sèchement Edward et il vint se tenir devant moi.

Esmé sans même nous regarder passa la porte et la claqua derrière elle. La fenêtre trembla à sa fureur.

Je me sentis comme frappée par une tonne de briques, et l'air était aspiré de mes poumons. Peu importe combien j'essayais de respirer, ça ne voulait pas fonctionner. Je revins à ma chaise et sentis la main de quelqu'un dans mon dos, essayant de m'apaiser. Je devais ressembler à une épave.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" me demanda Edward précipitamment.

"Je vais bien." Je le repoussai. "Je vais bien."

Je me levai en faisant vaciller ma chaise et suivis Esmé à l'extérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que diable cela signifie?" Criai-je dans le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle était sur le point d'entrer et se retourna. "Je n'étais pas dupe, Bella. Je savais ce qui se passait."

"Et tu n'as rien dit?"

"Que voulais-tu que je dise?"

"Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi! J'ai eu un vide dans mon cœur pendant toute une année après l'avoir perdue. J'ai toujours un vide qui ne partira jamais. Toutes ces fois où tu es venue me voir et m'as vue les yeux rouges, tu ne pouvais rien dire?"

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je..."

"Conneries!"

C'est là que je réalisai que même si Esmé était là pour moi physiquement, c'était presque pire que si elle n'avait pas été là du tout. Elle savait et n'avait jamais dit un mot.

"J'essayais de ne pas évoquer ça, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Après ce que tu as ressenti de perdre ce bébé, que tu n'as même pas connu je pourrais ajouter, n'as-tu jamais pensé que je ressente la même chose de perdre Edward?"

"C'était un coup bas, Esmé et tu le sais." Je m'arrêtai de crier.

"Et ne pas m'appeler, non? J'ai passé deux années à sangloter sur mon fils, pensant qu'il était mort et personne ne m'a dit quelque chose. Je pense que j'ai le droit d'être furieuse."

"Si bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas su, mais Carlisle pensait que c'était mieux. Tu devras lui poser des questions sur son raisonnement parce que je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas mon devoir."

"C'est peut-être mieux que tu n'aies pas eu ce bébé parce que visiblement tu n'as pas l'instinct maternel pour en prendre soin d'un." Elle essuya son visage avec colère.

"M'man, ça suffit!" ordonna Edward, "Ne lui parle jamais plus comme ça à nouveau..."

"Sinon quoi, Edward?" le mit-elle au défi, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur alors ça m'est égal. Je ne pourrais jamais plus avoir confiance en l'un de vous." Esmé tourna le dos pour entrer dans la chambre et me ferma la porte au nez. Carlisle me poussa pour passer et alla à l'intérieur.

Je m'effondrai contre le mur opposé et glissai au sol. Je m'efforçai à ne pas pleurer. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi, mais ce qu'elle avait dit faisait mal. Je savais ce que c'était que perdre un enfant, elle avait raison. Mais était-ce mon devoir de l'informer qu'Edward était en vie? Non.

"Bella, elle n'avait aucun droit de dire ça." Edward s'accroupit à côté de moi.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ces choses." J'étais presque dans un état second et ma tête commençait à tournoyer.

"Rien n'était ta faute... le bébé, moi étant mort; rien n'était ta faute. Ne te rends pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est que Carlisle et moi, compris?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Je vais aller lui parler." Il se releva avec détermination et entra dans la chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre de quoi ils parlaient mais il y avait beaucoup de cris.

"Allez, Bella. Laisse-moi t'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable." Emmett, sorti de nulle part, me souleva et me prit en berceau dans ses bras tout en marchant plus loin dans le couloir.

Je fus subitement fatiguée et bien que j'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts, je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'endormis aussitôt que je sentis un doux oreiller sous ma tête.

~ TWBF ~

Les deux jours suivant filèrent. Tout le monde avait renoué et nous essayions de ne pas penser au temps que nous avions passé séparés. Même Rose était un peu plus chaleureuse avec moi mais c'était toujours comme marcher sur des œufs avec elle. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Esmé ou Carlisle cependant. Ils restaient cloitrés dans la chambre, à parler ou se hurler dessus. Edward lui avait tout dit mais ça ne semblait pas changer sa position vis à vis de toute la situation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça le fasse.

Elle était blessée, on lui avait menti, et elle était furieuse. Edward disait de juste les laisser trouver une solution.

J'étais encore en colère après elle, mais dépassai ça rapidement. Je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Eh bien, peut-être que si, mais Edward avait fait en sorte que je sache que rien n'était ma faute. Il le répétait chaque fois qu'il en avait la chance. Ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Je restais juste loin d'Esmé, mais je pensais que nous devrions parler à présent.

Les gens passaient offrir leurs condoléances à la famille. La plus grande partie du clan Cullen était partie après le lendemain des funérailles, alors je n'avais jamais vraiment eu à voir quelqu'un. Ils apportaient des fleurs et de la nourriture. Nous les prenions avec gratitude et les remercions. Au moment où nous étions prêts à partir, l'endroit était inondé de cadeaux. Les femmes de ménage mettraient un sacré bout de temps à les ranger.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons réellement rentrer," dis-je alors que j'emballais la petite quantité de choses qu'Edward et moi avions apportée avec nous. Nous étions dans notre hôtel pour notre dernière nuit à Rome. Demain, nous ferions le voyage retour pour Chicago.

"C'est juste très... bizarre." Il fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre. "Que vais-je faire là-bas?"

"Tout ce que Carlisle voudra que tu fasses."

"C'est bien ça; je suis fatigué de le suivre comme un petit chiot. Son temps est révolu."

"Ne pense pas comme ça, Edward. Il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux."

"Et il nous obtient un maximum d'ennuis. Esmé ne le regardera même pas. Elle a dit qu'il devait déménager quand nous seront rentrés à Chicago."

"Elle veut toujours divorcer?"

"Eh bien, elle préfèrerait qu'il soit mort, mais elle optera pour le divorce."

"C'est... triste." Je n'avais jamais pensé que Carlisle et Esmé en seraient à ce stade. Ils ne s'étaient presque jamais disputés. Je suppose que c'était compréhensible, cependant.

Edward souffla un panache de fumée dans l'air frais de la nuit. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la situation là-bas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Carlisle saura quoi faire."

"Il n'est pas Dieu, Bella. Il fait des erreurs aussi."

"Je sais mais j'ai confiance en lui."

"Plus que tu ne devrais." Edward me regarda l'air sérieux. "Il nous a mis sur les rotules. Toute notre famille s'effondre à cause de lui."

"Ne dis pas ça."

"Pourquoi? C'est vrai. Ses méthodes ne fonctionnent pas; cela a été prouvé maintes fois. Il a causé beaucoup trop de dégâts à nettoyer et il ne sait même pas comment arranger ça."

"De quoi tu parles?" Je m'assis sur le lit.

"Emmett m'a dit que ça change à Chicago. Les Cullen sont encore au sommet, mais les gens n'ont pas peur de nous comme ils le devraient. Il a tout foiré. Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi Nicola avait travaillé si dur."

"Et tu pourrais faire mieux?"

"Bien sûr que je pourrais faire mieux, Bella," dit Edward comme si je l'avais offensé. "Il est faible. Il laisse ses amitiés régir ses décisions et ce n'est pas bon. Tire d'abord, pose des questions ensuite."

"C'est une façon, mais je suis sure que Carlisle..."

"Arrête de le défendre." me coupa-t-il.

"Je parle simplement. Son job est difficile et il craque."

Edward écrasa sa cigarette. "Que va être _mon_ héritage?"

"Tu es un peu trop jeune pour penser à l'héritage, non?"

"Je suis un ancien dans ce jeu. Shinobu a commencé quand il avait vingt-cinq ans et ce putain de James Denali avait vingt et un an. Qui sait quand j'aurais ma chance?"

"N'es-tu pas encore en formation?" demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le temps pour la formation est terminé." Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de moi, étirant ses jambes. "C'est vrai, Bella."

"N'engage pas une guerre." Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. "Où allons-nous vivre?"

"J'ai construit une maison," dit-il comme si c'était normal.

"Tu as construit une maison?" demandai-je lentement.

"Eh bien pas moi. J'ai fait construire une maison pour nous."

"Où?" Je relevai la tête.

"Dans le même coin que tous les autres." Il haussa les épaules. "Elle est assez grande et elle est jolie, je suppose."

"Combien y a-t-il de temps de cela?"

"Environ un an. Je l'ai commencé juste au cas où."

J'étais en fait un peu sans voix, même si je n'aurais pas dû. C'était juste le genre de choses qu'Edward pouvait faire.

"A quoi ressemble-t-elle?" lui demandai-je

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." Il sourit. "Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormit cette nuit-là. Je pense que nous étions trop anxieux mais au moment où le soleil se leva, je n'étais même pas fatiguée.

Nous attendîmes dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous appelle. Edward et moi descendîmes par l'ascenseur avec notre minimum d'affaires et retrouvâmes la famille à la réception. Esmé était là mais ne parla pas ni même regarda quelqu'un. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir pleuré et son visage était maladivement pâle. La seule absente était Cici. En pensant à cela, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis que nous étions ici.

Il y eut des bonjours de la part de tous les autres et des sourires à la perspective de rentrer à la maison.

~ TWBF ~

Edward parlait avec Carlisle au fond de l'avion, ayant discuté pendant presque tout le vol. J'étais assise à côté d'Emmett qui avait voulu me défier au Scrabble. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça et passai un long moment à essayer de l'anéantir avec de grands mots. Heureusement, il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Edward, alors je l'avais battu les quatre parties que nous avions jouées.

Nous avions une escale à New York et quand l'avion redécolla, le siège d'Emmett fut pris par Carlisle.

"Je pense que nous devrions parler." Il arrangea sa veste et croisa les jambes, se préparant pour ce que je présumai être un discours.

"D'accord."

"Tout d'abord, je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour... tout. Tu as perdu ta vie, ta famille et tes études, tout, à cause de nous. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part de mettre tout ça sur tes épaules."

"Non." Je ne pris pas la peine d'enrober.

"Je sais que tu m'as détesté probablement longtemps et je comprendrais que..."

"Je ne vous déteste pas, Carlisle. Je l'ai fait, mais plus maintenant."

"Tu devrais me haïr. Je t'ai trahie, Bella. J'aurais dû me battre avec plus d'acharnement mais j'étais juste tellement focalisé sur Edward. Je suis désolé."

"Vous devez arrêter de vous excuser."

"Je n'arrêterai jamais de m'excuser auprès de toi pour ce que tu as fait." Il me regarda avec tellement de tendresse que je dus occuper mes yeux avec quelque chose d'autre. La moquette devint soudain intéressante.

"Je veux juste mettre tout ça derrière moi. J'ai hâte maintenant."

"Eh bien, tu seras heureuse de savoir que ton dossier est effacé. Ton casier judiciaire est blanchi maintenant."

"Comment avez-vous fait ça?" Je relevai la tête.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je t'ai aussi arrangé... une compensation matérielle pour tes problèmes."

"Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent."

"J'avais le sentiment que tu devais avoir ça. Je ne sais pas comment te rembourser autrement."

"Je vois." Je fis une pause, "Eh bien, merci."

"S'il a quoi que ce soit que tu aies besoin ou que je puisse faire pour toi, demande-moi s'il te plait. Il se pencha vers moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. "Lo sono sempre in debito, Isabella."

_Je te serai pour toujours redevable._

"Grazie." Je fis un petit sourire.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever et aller vers le fond de l'avion.

Je sentis un regard sur moi et levai les yeux pour voir Esmé regarder dans ma direction. Elle baissa la tête dans un magazine.

Nous atterrîmes dans un aérodrome privé juste à l'extérieur de Chicago et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin arrivée. Je fus surprise par la chaleur qu'il faisait. Il y avait de la neige sur le sol mais l'air était calme et doux. Je dus presque enlever mon manteau.

Des voitures nous attendaient et Edward ouvrit la portière de la dernière de la file. Je glissai à l'arrière.

"Il n'y avait personne pour te contrôler à l'aéroport," commentai-je alors que nous démarrions.

"Ils me surveillent." Il pointa du doigt une voiture qui attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils commencèrent à nous suivre alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse.

~ TWBF ~

"Je crois que je peux la voir." Je montrai du doigt par la fenêtre une immense maison blanche en pierre qui aurait probablement pu accueillir un petit pays.

"Yep, c'est elle. Deux mille cinq cent mètres carrés de marbre d'Italie."

"C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue." Je ne pouvais presque pas parler.

Nous roulâmes sur la large allée pavée de notre nouvelle maison.

"Elle te plaît?" demanda Edward alors qu'il m'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

"Je suis sans voix. Je ne sais pas où regarder d'abord," dis-je sincèrement.

Il y avait des camions dehors et je vis des hommes décharger des meubles dans la maison.

"Ce n'est pas encore entièrement fini, mais ce devrait l'être dans deux ou trois heures," me dit Edward. "Ils mettent la touche finale maintenant."

Toute l'enceinte était dans un style architectural européen avec de magnifiques arcades et de larges fenêtres ouvertes qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Elle ressemblait à une immense villa espagnole avec les sections raccordées à la maison tenues ensemble par un toit de tuiles rouges et d'immenses pelouses vertes. Sur le côté de la maison il y avait un garage où semblait pouvoir tenir au moins dix voitures, ce qui ne serait pas choquant pour quelqu'un connaissant Edward.

"As-tu construit tout ça?" demandai-je.

"Je l'ai dessiné, oui. Je voulais faire de ça _notre_ chez nous," chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

"C'est parfait et je n'ai même pas encore vu l'intérieur." Je me pinçai pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

"Ils ont commencé il y a un an mais je les ai fait recommencer à peu près cinq fois jusqu'à ce que ce soit conforme à mes spécifications. Carlisle a gardé un œil sur la construction. Aimerais-tu aller à l'intérieur?"

Je hochai la tête instinctivement.

Tout était fait d'un marbre poli, brillant de couleur neutre qui était en fait aveuglant. Une énorme table ronde en bois massif siège au centre de la pièce sous un lustre pour lequel il me fallut tendre le cou pour le voir car il était suspendu vraiment haut au plafond. A ma gauche, il y avait le séjour et à ma droite, la salle à manger, les deux accessibles par de arcades. Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui était fait de bois foncé et avait une rambarde en fer forgé, qui conduisait à l'étage.

Je ne savais même pas quoi faire.

"Aimes-tu?" demanda Edward avec hésitation.

"C'est... beaucoup, mais oui."

"J'ai essayé de me modérer un peu." Ses chaussures cliquaient sur le sol alors qu'il se déplaçait. Des hommes sciaient et grimpaient tout autour de la maison, faisant un bruit d'enfer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

"Encastrer l'installation électrique et finir les petites choses comme lavabos, prises et climatisation."

"Merci beaucoup pour ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire."

"Tu n'as rien à dire. J'ai fait ça pour toi."

"C'est notre maison?" demandai-je avec un sourire. "Nous allons vivre ici?"

"Oui. J''étais sérieux concernant cette promesse que je t'ai faite. Je veux un futur ensemble."

"Waouh, ça me heurte comme un train de marchandises." Je laissai sortir un long souffle.

"Si tu n'aimes pas nous pouvons..."

"Non, absolument pas. J'adore." Je l'embrassai brièvement avec douceur.

"Allez, allons voir le reste." Edward prit ma main.

Nous allâmes d'abord par l'arche sur la gauche dans le séjour qui était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Les canapés et les fauteuils étaient tous d'un marron chocolat. Ils semblaient assez grands pour m'avaler toute entière.

Il y avait une gigantesque cheminée blanche qu'il me tardait d'utiliser quand il ferait plus froid. Je vis un piano demi-queue noir placé devant la fenêtre dans le coin. Je passai mes doigts sur les touches neuves.

"J'ai tout mis dans les dernières technologies," Edward fit un grand geste circulaire. "Et tout est neuf. Je ne me voyais pas dans une maison qui aurait déjà appartenu à quelqu'un. Les placards sont remplis de vêtements, les chambres ont des meubles, et tout est prêt pour que nous emménagions."

Ensuite venait la cuisine. Les plans de travail étaient faits en granit avec des mouchetures rose vif et noires partout.

"Nous avons tous les appareils dernier cri en acier inoxydable," poursuivit-il.

J'ouvris les placards pour y voir blenders, plaques à pâtisserie, mixers et tous les autres appareils ménagers pouvant exister. Les tiroirs contenaient couverts et ustensiles de cuisine. L'îlot en granit au milieu de la cuisine semblait pouvoir faire face à une grande fête de Thanksgiving et j'étais impatiente d'être au moment où je pourrais tenir mes diners ici.

Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière mais je ne pouvais même pas penser à voir ça là maintenant.

"C'est beaucoup trop. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est ma maison," dis-je béate d'admiration.

"Ce n'est même pas la moitié."

L'arche sur la droite du hall d'entrée menait à la salle à manger qui était complète avec une table sombre en cerisier et vingt chaises autour et une nappe orientale aux motifs complexes.

"J'ai fait importer cette table d'Italie," dit Edward avec fierté alors qu'il marchait à travers la salle à manger. Il alluma la lumière et un autre lustre illumina la pièce d'une lueur douce. Il y avait un buffet chinois sur le mur opposé contenant de magnifiques assiettes en cristal étincelant.

"Tu es juste en train de jubiler là," ris-je. "Est-ce encore ce truc 'ma queue est plus grosse que la tienne'?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Une fois que j'ai eu commencé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'ai un peu débordé avec tout." gloussa-t-il.

"S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as acheté un vaisseau spatial ou je ne sais quoi."

"Presque. Si tu en veux un, il sera là dans la matinée."

Il me conduit à la buanderie qui aurait pu être une chambre d'amis si nous voulions qu'elle le soit. Il y avait des escaliers qui conduisaient à un sous-sol moquetté et nous allâmes en bas voir le "palais de l'homme" comme Edward l'appelait. Il y avait des poids et des appareils d'exercice ainsi d'un monstrueux écran plat avec des fauteuils inclinables dans une pièce séparée.

Il y avait aussi toute une cuisine et au fond une table de billard et le matériel de jeu.

Alors que nous retournions au rez-de-chaussée, un homme musclé au teint basané passait la porte d'entrée.

"Oh, M. Cullen. Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain," bredouilla-t-il.

"Il y a eu un changement de plans. J'ai laissé un message sur votre téléphone." répondit Edward.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vérifié de toute la journée. J'étais tellement occupé à terminer." Il essuya sa main sur son jean et la tendit à Edward.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aime ce que vous faites ici."

"Nous avons essayé de faire les choses correctement cette fois."

"Voici ma femme, Bella." Edward me poussa en avant. J'avais été la "femme" d'Edward pendant deux ans alors ce titre ne me choquait pas. "Bella, voici l'homme qui a construit la maison, M. Lynn."

"Je suis enchantée." Je lui serrai la main. "C'est magnifique. Vraiment, oui. Vous avez fait un travail incroyable."

"On nous a botté les fesses deux ou trois fois jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien, mais je suis très fier. Je pense que c'est la plus grande que nous ayons jamais faite."

Edward et M. Lynn parlèrent encore pendant un petit moment alors que je repassai le rez-de-chaussée pour juste tout apprécier. Je n'osai pas aller à l'étage parce que je me serais peut-être évanouie. D'une certaine manière, même si cette maison était immense et étourdissante, Edward savait que je l'adorerais. C'était notre chez nous.

"Jésus, cet endroit est immense!" La voix retentissante d'Alec me fit sursauter légèrement.

"Je sais. Ton frère est devenu un peu fou."

"C'est impressionnant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui demandai-je alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Je fus soudain très affamée et, bien sûr, trouvai le réfrigérateur garni avec tout ce que je pouvais vouloir. Je sortis des trucs pour faire un sandwich.

"Je suis venu te demander quelque chose." Il s'assit sur une chaise à table.

"Ok. Crache le morceau."

"Euh, j'aime être de retour et tout, c'est super, mais… est-ce que je peux rester ici avec toi et Edward?"

"Carlisle et Esmé passent par une période assez difficile, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je peux déjà te dire que je ne serai pas en mesure de rester avec eux se disputant de cette façon. Ça me rend fou."

"C'est bon pour moi mais tu sais que tu dois le demander à Edward."

"Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais juste déménager et nous le lui annoncerions de but en blanc. Il ne saura même pas que je suis ici."

"Je pense que non. Tu dois le lui demander d'abord..."

"Me demander quoi?" Edward entra dans la cuisine.

"Alec veut habiter ici," dis-je.

"Absolument pas." Il n'y réfléchit même pas. "Diable non. Tu as des endroits où aller maintenant."

"Mais je me sens mieux avec vous. S'il te plait…" supplia Alec. "Je promets que je garderai tout propre et que je serai super silencieux."

"J'ai dit non. Va habiter chez Emmett ou Jasper. Ils te prendront volontiers."

"Je ne veux pas habiter chez eux."

"Eh bien, prend un appartement en ville."

"J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais puiser dans mon fond en fidéicommis. Je suis trop jeune," protesta Alec.

"Alors trouve un travail." Edward s'appuya contre le comptoir et croisa les bras. "Tu ne restes pas ici."

"S'il te plait."

"Laisse-le rester," chuchotai-je à Edward. "Il ne peut pas vivre avec Carlisle et Esmé en ce moment. Où d'autre va-t-il aller?"

"Je m'en fiche. N'importe où. Je veux juste du temps seul avec toi."

"J'ai dit que je serai silencieux." dit Alec.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez et soufflé. "Ok, très bien, mais j'ai quelques règles."

"J'écoute." Alec se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Couvre-feu à minuit…"

"Deux heures," contesta-t-il

"Minuit! Pas une minute après. Pas d'amis ici, pas de musique forte, tu gardes ta chambre propre et tu restes en dehors de mes affaires."

"Boucle-moi, à y être."

"Et tu dois aller en cours." termina Edward.

"En cours?"

"Oui. Tu as dix-huit ans. Les jeunes de dix-huit ans vont à l'université."

"Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école avant."

"Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre."

"Et les dossiers? Je n'en ai pas." Alec haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas m'inscrire sans papiers."

"Quand as-tu déjà eu à t'inquiéter de quelque chose comme ça?" demandai-je. "Ça pourrait être bien pour toi. Tu pourras rencontrer des gens nouveaux et avoir des connaissances."

"Le dois-je?"

"Si tu veux vivre ici, alors oui."

"Très bien." Alec se poussa de la table. "Mais je vais choisir ma chambre." Il se précipita hors de la cuisine et j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers.

"Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec lui." soupira Edward.

"Il te préfère. Il n'ira pas autre part." Je coupai en deux le sandwich que j'avais fait et en tendis une moitié à Edward.

"Il doit grandir aussi."

"Nous l'avons trop dorloté pour ça." Je haussai les épaules. "Il est encore plus jeune que beaucoup de gamins normaux de dix-huit ans."

"Je sais, mais il ne peut pas rester accroché à nous pour toujours."

"Donne-lui une année," proposai-je comme compromis, prenant une bouchée de mon sandwich.

"Une année." Il hocha la tête. "Ça parait raisonnable."

"Comment ça se passe avec la maison?"

"Bien. Ils ont à faire dans l'heure qui vient, et ça sera fini."

"Je suis vraiment impatience pour une raison ou une autre."

"C'est un nouveau chapitre pour nous. J'espère que tu es prête."

"Je suis définitivement prête."

M. Lynn se précipita dans la cuisine. "M. Cullen, nous avons besoin de vous pour quelque chose."

"Ok, je viens." Edward posa son sandwich et le suivit.

J'étais sur le point de prendre une autre délicieuse bouchée quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas ce que c'était et il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que c'était le carillon de ma maison. J'allai à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris. Se tenait là un jeune couple avec de brillants sourires.

"Voisins!" La dame sautilla. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et devait avoir dans les trente ans. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Nous avons vu des camions livrer des trucs la semaine dernière. Ils bâtissaient cette maison depuis une éternité. Bonjour!"

"Bonjour," je n'étais pas en mesure d'être à la hauteur de son enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas en moi. Je souris juste poliment.

"Je suis Carrie Sed et voici mon mari Barry." Elle pointa l'homme debout à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'elle et avait les mêmes traits caractéristiques: cheveux blonds, visage agréable, mais de petite stature.

_Carrie et Barry?_

"Bonjour, je suis Barry." Il me serra la main avec un enthousiasme si excessif que je vibrai à ce mouvement.

"Nous sommes juste passés nous présenter." Carrie virevolta. "Enfin, des voisins."

"Habitez-vous près d'ici?" demandai-je.

"Deux maisons plus bas," répondit Barry. "Nous sommes mariés depuis environ trois mois, mais nous avons emménagé il y a un an, juste avant qu'ils commencent à construire cette maison. C'est incroyable."

"Je vous inviterais bien à l'intérieur mais c'est un peu en désordre avec les travaux et tout."

"Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous voulions juste vous dire bonjour. Oh, et je vous ai apporté une tarte." Carrie me tendit quelque chose d'emballé dans du papier d'alu. "Elle est aux pommes."

"Eh bien, merci. C'est très gentil." J'étais un peu surprise de voir combien elle était hyper heureuse.

"Nous pourrons être meilleures amies et j'aurai tout le temps une fille à qui parler." Elle rayonnait.

"Oh, vraiment. Bien sûr." Je n'osai pas lui dire que je n'étais pas 'cette fille'. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer.

Je n'avais même pas entendu Edward derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte un peu plus grand.

"Bonjour, je suis Edward. Le mari de Bella." Il serra la main de Barry.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Voici ma femme, Carrie."

"Bonjour," elle lui fit un salut de la main, "nous sommes juste venus dire bonjour. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu quelqu'un de nouveau dans le lotissement, surtout un jeune couple."

Edward sourit douloureusement, masquant son inconfort. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas son truc, mais je pouvais voir qu'il essayait.

"Je vous ai fait une tarte." Carrie montra du doigt la chose que je tenais. Cela avait une odeur horrible.

"Aux pommes," dis-je à Edward. "Nous pourrons la manger plus tard."

Il me lança un regard 'Diable non' mais hocha la tête.

"Dans quoi devrais-je me spécialiser? Il y a tellement d'options." Alec vint dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Oh, ce doit être votre fils." cria presque Barry avec enthousiasme. "C'est super. Toute une famille avec laquelle faire connaissance."

"Ils sont trop jeunes," répliqua Carrie septique.

"Nous l'avons adopté," dit Edward rapidement. "Voici Alec."

"Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer." Alec hocha la tête.

"De même," répondit Carrie. "Nous n'allons pas prendre plus de votre temps? Nous voulions juste vous dire bonjour. Je suis sure que nous vous inviterons bientôt."

"Nous aurons hâte d'y être," répondis-je avec autant de joie que je pouvais trouver.

"Encore une chose en fait," dit Barry. "Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu votre nom de famille."

"Non," répondit Edward. Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Nous restâmes dans un silence gêné pendant un instant avant que je décide de le remplir. "Eh bien, c'était agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux."

"Ok, bye!" Ils sautèrent presque les marches, main dans la main, en redescendant l'allée.

Je fermai la porte et laissai tomber mon visage dans autre chose qu'un sourire. Mes joues me faisaient mal.

"Cinglés," marmonna Alec et il bondit dans les escaliers.

"Nous avons des voisins, Bella." Edward s'appuya contre la porte. "Des voisins standards, joyeux et plein d'entrain."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si mal," dis-je avec espoir. "Ils semblent gentils."

J'allai dans la cuisine et ouvris la "tarte" que Carrie avait faite. C'était brûlé et la garniture gluante aux pommes débordait sur les côtés. Edward s'en empara et jeta la chose.

"Hé, et si je voulais en manger?" me plaignis-je. "Nous aurions pu au moins la goûter."

"Et mourir? Je ne pense pas, non."

"Pouvais-tu au moins essayer d'être sympa avec eux?"

"J'ai fait un assez bon job pendant les deux minutes où je me trouvais là."

"Oui." Je me mordis la lèvre. "Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'Alec était notre fils?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit. Ils l'ont présumé et je ne les ai pas corrigés. Ça expliquera mieux pourquoi il est toujours ici et je ne veux pas avoir à déballer l'histoire de la famille si quelqu'un pose des questions. C'est plus simple comme cela."

"Je suppose."

"De plus, ce n'est pas leurs affaires."

Je supposai que vivre en banlieue allait être quelque chose à laquelle je devais m'habituer.

~ TWBF ~

_Nous re-voici donc à Chicago, dans une belle maison, avec des gentils voisins, mais toujours avec Alec. _

_Par contre qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Esmé vis à vis de Bella? Sans parler qu'elle veut divorcer faute de ne pouvoir tuer Carlisle, ce qui peut se comprendre, mais Bella..._

_En fait il y a beaucoup à dire sur ce chapitre._

_A bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	8. Ch 7 - Les Ides de Mars

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, mettent cette fic en alerte ou en favori et qui me laisse un message. La réaction d'Esmé envers Bella a surpris beaucoup de monde et elle ne sera pas sans conséquence.

Ptitewam réfute toute responsabilité pour les fautes mais néanmoins elle reste impliquée avec SBRocket.

Chapitre 7 - Les Ides de Mars

Ides of March

EDWARD POV

"_Every human has four endowments- self awareness, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change."-Stephen Covey_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Le réveil sur mon chevet tonitrua bruyamment dans ma tête. Je donnai un grand coup de bras dans sa direction et il tomba sur le sol avec fracas mais continua à klaxonner d'un son désagréable. Je dus me pencher du lit pour essayer de l'atteindre mais sans succès. J'arrachai finalement la prise du mur, faisant taire ce truc pour de bon.

Je roulai à nouveau sur le lit et jetai mon bras sur mes yeux, disposé à me rendormir. Pas une fois ces quatre dernières années je n'avais eu à utiliser un réveil pour me réveiller. A présent, les choses étaient différentes. J'avais des obligations. Cette journée allait être un enfer.

Je tournai la tête et vis Bella dormir paisiblement à côté de moi, et son nez se plissait, dû au rêve qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres bougeaient pour des mots muets et je devais l'admettre, ce spectacle était une façon plutôt amusante de se réveiller. Elle me disait que ses rêves étaient vraiment vivants mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si paisible et si agitée en même temps.

Je poussai de ma main une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage. Elle soupira et entra en contact avec moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je ne bougeai pas et la laissai s'endormir plus profondément.

J'embrassai sa peau douce... une fois... deux fois...

Bella commença à remuer alors j'arrêtai, mais ensuite décidai de l'embrasser encore, juste pour le plaisir. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle se rendorme.

Moi, d'un autre côté, j'avais eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. Mon corps ne voulait pas s'éteindre mais bien sûr, je savais pourquoi : je devais retourner travailler.

J'avais été réellement surpris de voir qu'Emmett avait gardé ma vie professionnelle à flot. J'étais le seul à connaître les véritables rouages de Edward Cullen Inc., mais il avait fait un assez bon travail. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, j'avais en réalité des entreprises commerciales légales à travers le monde. Emmett, pas en mesure de tout gérer lui-même, avait dû embaucher. L'entreprise se portait bien, mais ne réussissait pas comme je le voulais. Eh bien, les choses allaient certainement changer maintenant que j'étais de retour.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Bella et moi avions atterri à Chicago. Lentement, nos vies avaient commencé à revenir au calme. Le choc de notre retour pour la famille s'était tassé. Jasper cessait de me regarder bizarrement, comme si j'allais m'évaporer, et Emmett avait même recommencé à me raconter des blagues stupides. Il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

Esmé était encore au stade de la colère. Carlisle disait qu'il était toujours prévu qu'il déménage mais il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la calmer. Ça ne marchait pas. Alec m'avait dit qu'en gros il suppliait son pardon à présent. Je connaissais ce sentiment. Esmé avait déjà dit qu'elle me pardonnait un peu. Carlisle – pas autant. Je me fichais de savoir quels étaient les problèmes d'Esmé. Je l'aimais, mais ma loyauté allait à Bella maintenant. Ce qu'elle avait dit à l'enterrement était totalement injustifié et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse, je ne crois pas que je pourrais regarder ma mère de la même façon à nouveau.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais censé me "ré-introduire" dans le monde, mais heureusement, ces stupides médias s'en occupèrent. Un seul petit journal d'un trou perdu du nord de l'État rapporta que Bella et moi faisions partie d'un petit groupe qui avait atterri à l'aéroport en provenance d'Italie. Après cela, tout le monde fut à la recherche d'une sorte de confirmation. Ils appelèrent Carlisle, ils mirent sous surveillance la maison et demandaient à tous ceux qui me connaissaient si c'était vrai. Personne ne dit un mot.

Bella et moi étions allés à l'épicerie il y avait deux trois jours de cela et un caméraman nous avait surpris. C'était tout. Le secret était éventé et les gens se déchaînèrent. Des gros titres dramatiques étalaient, "Edward Cullen renaît comme le Phénix" et "Edward Cullen : Réel ou Fantôme?" Ils faisaient la une des journaux. Internet était en effervescence et les stations télé locales disaient que j'étais un genre de fraudeur. Carlisle dut finalement publier une déclaration mais elle ne révélait pas les vraies raisons de mon départ. Pour l'essentiel, simuler ma mort était en fait légal au titre de la légitime défense. C'était tout ce que les gens avaient besoin de savoir.

Fait intéressant, la police était le seul groupe qui n'avait rien dit au sujet de mon arrivée. Ils étaient ennuyés et restaient à l'arrière, pansant leurs plaies jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une autre façon de m'avoir. C'était toujours la même histoire.

J'étais sûr maintenant qu'Aro avait formulé son intention de me faire tuer, Shinobu complotait sur une façon de m'écraser, et James devait certainement saliver pour mon sang. Que la fête commence! J'étais prêt pour eux.

Mais d'abord, je devais me lever.

Je poussai légèrement Bella loin de moi et heureusement elle ne se réveilla pas. Je balançai mes jambes sur le côté du lit et clignai des yeux quelques instants. Je m'extirpai de mon boxer en chemin pour la salle de bain et fut sous l'eau de la douche en quelques secondes.

Je restai debout sous l'eau, essayant de me faire des notes pour la journée. J'avais une liste de choses que je devais faire, des coups de fils que je devais passer et une entreprise qui avait besoin d'être relancée.

Les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure, après vingt-sept minutes, je _dus_ sortir de la douche. Mon corps n'autoriserait pas une seconde de plus.

Je me séchai et allai dans mon placard récemment garni de beaux costumes repassés, de chemises pliées avec soin et de chaussures cirées. J'avais déjà prévu ce que je porterais la nuit dernière et me vêtis méticuleusement d'un costume Armani bleu marine. J'en étais encore à m'habituer à paraître vraiment professionnel quotidiennement.

Je nouai ma cravate avec perfection, complétant mon ensemble. Je peignis mes cheveux et domptai la bête avant de me tenir droit et de me regarder.

"Tu es superbe, Edward," dis-je au miroir.

Bella n'était plus au lit quand je revins dans la chambre. Je récupérai mon téléphone et mon portefeuille et allai en bas où je trouvai Bella préparant le petit déjeuner. Bon, elle préparait des Pop Tarts mais c'est la même chose.

"Je suis tellement excitée, Edward," dit-elle quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. "C'est le premier jour de ton retour."

"Je ne vais pas à l'école." Je me versai une tasse de café.

"C'est tout comme. Es-tu nerveux?"

"Non, je pense à cela juste comme à un autre jour." Je haussai les épaules.

Les Pop Tarts sautèrent du grille-pain et Bella les plaça dans une assiette, me la tendant.

"Tu as besoin de prendre des forces." Sourit-elle.

"Tu sais que je ne mange pas ça. Trop de cochonneries malsaines. Ça ira avec mon café."

"Ce n'est pas des cochonneries. Les Pop Tarts sont ce qui a fait notre enfance."

"Je ne crois pas." Je m'assis sur un tabouret. "Avec tout ce nouveau matériel et un réfrigérateur plein de nourriture, je pensais que tu deviendrais folle."

"Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Il y a tellement de choses." Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

"Alors, tu aimes cette cuisine?"

"J'_adore_ cette cuisine. Je voudrais te remercier encore, mais tu me dirais juste que c'est inutile."

J'avais en fait été à faire construire cette maison pendant environ un an. J'avais demandé à Bella discrètement ce qu'elle aurait voulu dans une maison un jour: un étage ou deux, un patio, une terrasse, une piscine à l'arrière, un grand jardin devant; des choses comme ça. J'avais dessiné les plans et eu Carlisle pour superviser la construction. Heureusement, elle était juste sur le point d'être finie quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Tout était terminé selon mes spécifications et il semblait que j'avais fait du bon boulot car Bella l'adorait. Chaque jour elle me parlait d'une nouvelle caractéristique de la maison qu'elle trouvait parfaite.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais pensé que j'allais vivre avec une femme… dans une maison. Mais encore une fois, Bella n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle était _la_ femme. Ma femme.

"Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes," lui dis-je.

"Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle, prenant un petit morceau de sa Pop Tart aux fraises. Elle lécha une miette au coin de ses lèvres et évidemment ne sut pas combien il fut difficile pour moi de rester concentré.

"Carlisle veut déjeuner avec moi, avant ça je dois tout remettre sur les rails avec mes entreprises plus légales," dis-je énigmatiquement.

"Pourquoi ne me dis-tu jamais ce que tu fais?"

"Parce que ça t'ennuierait à mourir."

"J'en doute fortement." Elle prit une autre petite bouchée. "Et déjeuner avec Carlisle? Cela semble amusant."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut. Je suis tenté de ne pas y aller, mais il me botterait le cul."

"Peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser un peu plus."

"Il pense encore qu'il a eu raison. Rien ne le convaincra jamais du contraire. J'ai arrêté d'essayer."

"J'espère que lui et Esmé pourront résoudre tout ce qui se passe."

"Que ferais-tu si tu étais elle?" demandai-je, voulant vraiment savoir.

"Je te tuerais et enterrerais ton corps dans le jardin de derrière." Elle finit sa Pop Tart.

"Bon à savoir." Je pris note de ne jamais la mettre sérieusement en colère. "Et ton emploi du temps de la journée?"

"J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans un cabinet de relations publiques et ensuite Alice et moi allons faire du shopping."

"Seras-tu revenue vers dix-sept heures? Des gens vont venir pour installer le système de sécurité. Il se pourrait que je sois en retard."

"Ouais. Je serai là." Elle hocha la tête.

Alec entra en titubant dans la cuisine, les cheveux en désordre, et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Il se gratta les couilles et se servit une tasse de café avant de partir aussi endormi que quand il était arrivé.

Je frémis à cette vue mais gardai ma bouche fermée. Il était trop tôt pour une dispute.

"Nous devons lui trouver un travail." Bella alla mettre son assiette dans l'évier.

"Il sera assez occupé une fois qu'il commencera les cours." Je vérifiai ma montre et notai qu'il était temps d'y aller. "Oh, merde. Je suis en retard."

"Attends, attends je t'ai préparé un déjeuner." Bella farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur et sortit un sac en papier. "Lasagne, pain à l'ail, asperges et un thermos rempli de vin rouge."

Je gloussai et pris le sac. "Esmé m'avait fait la même chose pour mon premier jour au lycée."

"Même le vin?"

"Même le vin. Garde-le pour le dîner. Je déjeune avec Carlisle, tu te rappelles?"

"Oh, oui. J'ai oublié." Elle le mit sur le comptoir. "Passe une bonne journée, Edward. Et essaie de rester du bon côté de la loi. Je ne veux pas aller te chercher en prison."

"Je ne peux pas te faire de promesses." Je l'embrassai mais y coupai court quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche-poitrine. Emmett appelait, mais je ne pris pas la peine de décrocher. "Je dois y aller."

"Très bien, bye."

Avant de tourner les talons pour partir, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'installai sur le comptoir, me poussant entre ses jambes. Je pris ses lèvres dans les miennes pour un baiser plus long et plus rempli de passion qui laissa mes lèvres à vif et mes reins en feu.

"Edward, tu dois partir maintenant ou nous allons finir par baiser sur la table." Elle haletait.

"Je suis d'accord avec ça."

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau et je grognai pour cette interruption.

"Tu devrais y aller." Elle me poussa légèrement en arrière, "Je t'aime."

"Je... t'aime aussi." répondis-je sincèrement. Je l'aimais, nous savions tous les deux ça. J'avais encore des problèmes à le dire, même après toutes ces années. Je travaillais là-dessus. Bella était la seule personne à qui j'avais jamais dit cela, mais je me sentais toujours à nu; comme si elle n'était pas supposée voir mes vrais sentiments. C'était compliqué.

_Il est temps de planifier une séance de théra__pie, Edward._

Je passai par la porte de la cuisine qui conduisait à l'immense garage attenant à la maison. Des voitures rutilantes de ma catégorie préférée étaient de couleurs assorties et je pouvais presque entendre le vrombissement de leurs moteurs par anticipation. Une des premières choses que j'avais faites le lendemain de notre emménagement, était d'acheter des voitures neuves pour Bella et moi. Maintenant c'était chez moi.

J'optai pour ma marque de prédilection: une précieuse Saleen rouge bordeaux. Le cuir des sièges se moula autour mon corps et je démarrai la voiture, sentant le grondement du moteur sous moi. Je sortis de l'allée aussi vite que possible et accélérai en passant devant un voisin qui me fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ramassait son journal du matin.

Je fus en ville en une demi-heure et dus me faufiler dans le trafic dense, mais arrivai enfin à la haute tour de verre où siégeait Edward Cullen Inc. en plein milieu du quartier des affaires. Je possédais l'immeuble mais plusieurs autres sociétés étaient hébergées ici également. Elles me payaient toutes un max de fric pour un immobilier de prestige.

Il y avait des caméramans attendant à l'entrée du parking souterrain quand j'y entrai et les gardes de sécurité les gardèrent à distance alors je ne roulai sur personne. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que mon premier jour de retour au travail fasse les titres des faits de société.

Je garai la voiture sur une place attribuée et pris mon café avant de me diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il ne me fallut pas du tout longtemps pour arriver au dernier étage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, une jeune petite brunette aux dents de travers se leva de derrière son grand bureau. "Bonjour, M. Cullen. Nous vous espérions. Tout est prêt dans la salle de conférence."

"Ok, merci." Je commençai à m'éloigner mais avais oublié quelque chose. "Oh, vous êtes virée."

Sa mâchoire tomba de surprise. "Je... je suis quoi?"

"Vous êtes virée," répétai-je sans trace de plaisanterie.

Elle commença à pleurer et ses lèvres tremblaient. "Mais... pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait."

J'avais toujours détesté les gens qui pleuraient. Ils m'agaçaient. "Ce n'est pas vous. Je remanie toute la structure de la société. Je suis sûr que vous êtes une super employée mais je ne vous connais pas et si je ne vous connais pas, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Vous êtes virée."

Je m'éloignai, prenant une gorgée de mon café, et longeai le couloir allant à mon grand bureau. Il y avait un gamin de l'âge d'un étudiant assis dans la salle d'attente avec une jambe tressautant et les mains tremblantes.

Il se leva quand je l'atteignis. "M. Cullen? Je suis ici pour l'entretien."

"Je serai à vous dans un moment. Prenez un siège." Je me tournai ensuite vers l'autre secrétaire qui ne faisait même pas attention à moi. Elle feuilletait un magazine. "Vous êtes définitivement virée."

"Est-ce à moi que vous parlez?" Elle fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

"Qui vous a engagée?" Je secouai la tête de dégoût.

"Emmett Cullen. Et vous êtes?"

"Edward Cullen. Vous devez prendre vos affaires et partir dans l'heure."

Le chewing-gum tomba de sa bouche sur la table et je ne pouvais même plus la regarder.

J'eus presque le tournis en me dirigeant vers la salle de conférence où un groupe d'environ vingt talentueux et ambitieux esprits jeunes au visage frais attendaient pour la réunion du matin. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient récemment diplômés de grandes écoles de commerce et ils avaient de merveilleux CV.

Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, ils se levèrent et il y eut différentes formes de courbettes alors que je posai mon café sur la table.

"Bonjour." Je m'assis à la tête de la longue table et tous suivirent.

"Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir de retour, M. Cullen." sourit le gars à côté de moi. Il devait être celui au niveau le plus élevé du groupe. "Nous n'avons jamais cru ce que disaient de vous les journaux. Vous êtes un merveilleux homme d'affaires et nous sommes heureux de travailler pour vous."

"C'est très gentil à vous de dire ça," dis-je. "Vous êtes tous virés."

"Pardon, quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis sûr que mon frère vous a engagé avec la promesse d'heureuses carrières ici et avancements dans la société mais je ne veux aucun de vous travaillant pour moi. Vous ne vous adaptez pas au style ici."

"Vous ne nous connaissez même pas," répliquèrent quelques-uns. Je ne savais pas qui.

"Je sais que les prévisions trimestrielles ont plongé de quarante pour cent depuis que je suis parti et après la première année, elles ne sont jamais remontées à un niveau raisonnable."

"Mais... c'était à prévoir, monsieur. Vous êtes parti si brusquement et nous avons tout mené correctement après," dit le gars à côté de moi.

"C'est précisément mon point. Si vous étiez bons, je n'aurais pas à vous licencier pour incompétence. Des employés sont supposés être capables de faire tourner une entreprise sans l'employeur. Vous avez eu quatre ans pour faire vos preuves et vous avez tous échoué."

"C'est des conneries," cria une fille et elle jeta ses papiers en l'air. Ils plurent sur la table alors qu'elle poussait la porte et quittait la pièce. Plusieurs autres personnes la suivirent avec différentes formes de propos enflammés.

Ceux qui étaient restés me regardaient.

"Est-ce vraiment la réalité?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Oui, je suis sûr qu'Emmett serait heureux de vous donner un emploi ailleurs, mais pas ici. Vous avez tous une heure pour plier et libérer les lieux." Je me levai de mon siège et repartis vers mon bureau, les laissant stupéfaits et sans voix.

Je vérifiai ma montre. Il était déjà neuf heures et j'avais annihilé le moral de toute mon entreprise. Ils avaient eu de la chance de m'avoir dans un bon jour. J'étais parti pour un excellent départ.

_C'était bon d'être de retour._

"Je peux vous voir," dis-je à l'homme assis sur le canapé. La secrétaire était déjà partie. Son coupe-papier était planté dans le bois du bureau. Je l'arrachai et le fit tourner dans mes doigts alors que j'entrais dans mon bureau.

Je surplombais la ville entière et les nuages sombres jouaient des ombres dans la pièce. J'étais venu ici dans la soirée d'hier afin que l'endroit soit prêt pour mon arrivée. Les tapis étaient nettoyés, les vitres lavées, et l'informatique remplacée par du matériel plus récent. Personne n'avait pénétré dans mon bureau depuis le jour où j'étais parti.

Je m'assis dans le grand siège derrière mon bureau et le regardai trébucher vers le fauteuil en face de moi. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-trois ans et était habillé d'un costume bon marché fait d'un tissu pied-de-poule. Il était tellement nerveux que la sueur souillait ses pores.

"Je suis désolé si je suis en retard." Il garda la tête basse quand il s'assit.

"Je n'arrive pas à vous entendre." Je tapai des doigts sur mon bureau.

"Je suis désolé si je suis en retard," dit-il plus fort.

"Si vous voulez me parler, regardez-moi dans les yeux et parlez clairement."

Il leva la tête et la hocha, pinçant fort ses lèvres.

"Avez-vous un CV?" lui demandai-je.

"Euh, oui." Ses mains tremblantes plongèrent dans son porte-document et il me tendit le fin papier.

Je le parcourus en sept secondes en tout, apprenant tout de son passé professionnel en un claquement de doigts. Son nom était Mario et était d'une petite ville de l'Oklahoma, venu à la grande ville pour se faire un nom. Il avait été diplômé de l'école de commerce deux ans plus tôt et avait une intelligence tout à fait impressionnante. J'avais appelé un de mes anciens professeurs à Dartmouth en qui j'avais confiance, et il m'avait donné le nom de Mario.

"Vous êtes allé à Northwestern?" demandai-je.

"Oui, monsieur." Il parla haut et de façon claire.

"Ma femme est allée là."

"Je l'ai entendu dire. Elle y était un an avant que j'y sois."

"Êtes-vous Italien?"

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. "Euh, oui. Comment le savez-vous?"

"Avec un nom de famille comme De Luca, je l'ai présumé."

"Oui, mon père était de Lombardie."

"Jolie région." Je décidai que j'allais engagé cet homme, juste en me basant sur le fait qu'il avait peur de moi mais qu'il avait l'air prêt à travailler. Il était aussi très intelligent. Pas aussi intelligent que moi, mais il l'était. Je voulais juste le voir transpirer un peu plus.

"Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis des années."

"Que savez-vous sur ce que nous faisons ici?" lui demandai-je, reposant son CV.

"Je sais que vous travaillez principalement dans l'immobilier, pas seulement à Chicago, mais à Miami et New York également. Vous importez aussi des voitures anciennes d'Angleterre et de France. Vous avez pris l'habitude de gérer des fonds spéculatifs à l'école de commerce et fait votre premier million à l'âge de dix-huit ans en expertise-conseil. Vous préférez ne pas travailler dans le non-lucratif et donnez rarement aux œuvres de charité, mais je vous suggère de commencer."

"Impressionnant. Pourquoi dites-vous cela?"

"Pas pour le côté moral, parce que je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais les allègements fiscaux sont importants. Surtout pour un homme faisant le genre d'argent que vous faîtes." Il rougit. "Désolé si ça allait trop loin."

"Ne vous excusez pas. Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça," lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

On frappa à la porte et une belle blonde passa la tête à l'intérieur. "On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir."

"Jane, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt," dis-je et je me levai.

"J'avais une pause alors j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt. Tu n'as pas de secrétaire." Elle ferma la porte et pointa du doigt derrière elle.

"Je sais;" répondis-je.

Elle avait l'air presque la même que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue aux Bahamas. Je n'avais jamais pensé la revoir, pas que ça m'ait préoccupé beaucoup, mais elle était ici et c'était en fait assez surprenant pour moi. Jane était à Chicago travaillant pour Rose tout en allant en cours à l'université de Chicago. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Rose faisait, mais Jane l'aidait. Quand Alec avait découvert ça, il avait littéralement joui dans son pantalon. Je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à connaître Jane, mais d'après le court laps de temps que nous avions passé ensemble il y a des années, je pouvais la supporter et appréciais ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, cependant. Alice m'avait dit qu'Esmé l'invitait généralement dans la famille, alors on pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Tu as bonne mine, Edward." Elle me regarda de haut en bas et m'étreignit. "Je suis heureuse de ton retour. C'était l'enfer sans toi."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire." Je me rassis. Jane pris le siège à côté de Mario, que j'avais complètement oublié.

"J'ai menti et dit à Rosalie que je sortais chercher des copies de quelque chose," dit Jane. "Comment va Bella? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue."

"Elle va bien. Je suis surpris que tu sois dans le coin."

"Je sais; moi aussi. Je devais partir de Miami, cependant. Mon père me rendait folle. Alors j'ai choisi Chicago."

"Es-tu sure que tu n'es pas venue ici pour quelqu'un en particulier?"

Elle rougit légèrement. "Eh bien il n'était pas là de toute façon alors ce n'est pas important."

"Il est de retour maintenant."

"C'est ce qu'Esmé m'a dit." Elle s'éclaircit la voix. "Je dois aller le voir... plus tard."

"Je veux que tu viennes travailler pour moi," dis-je simplement, allant au but.

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Je ne vois pas ce que ça signifie."

"Je voudrais que tu viennes travailler pour moi comme mon assistante personnelle."

"Je ne crois pas non."

"Je triplerai le salaire que te donne Rosalie."

"Je veux travailler pour Rosalie," contesta-t-elle.

"Comme son percolateur? Que fait-elle exactement de toute façon?"

"Elle est coéditrice d'un magazine de mode."

"Et ça t'avantage comment en tant qu'étudiante en commerce...?"

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais étudiante en commerce?" Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil.

Je me tapotai la tempe. "Tu devrais te rappeler que je sais tout."

"Bien sûr." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Eh bien, je pense que non."

"Tu peux apprendre beaucoup de moi. Je peux t'enseigner."

"Serai-je en mesure de prendre le contrôle de cet endroit quand tu seras mort?" Je pense qu'elle plaisantait mais c'était une question valable.

"Peut-être. Si je pense que tu es prête. Tu sais déjà que tu vas prendre ce travail alors combien de temps devons-nous jouer à ce jeu?"

C'était de toute évidence le meilleur choix pour Jane. Elle avait travaillé pour Rosalie un peu moins de deux ans maintenant et n'avait rien fait d'autre en dehors de faire le café. Elle était parfaite pour moi. Elle connaissait les "affaires familiales". Carlisle lui avait confié des tâches délicates au cours de ces années et avait dit qu'elle était incroyablement efficace. Elle était audacieuse et rapide pour présenter des solutions. De plus, elle pouvait gérer ma merde et me la renvoyer direct, ce qui était ce que je recherchais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pensive. "Que suis-je supposée dire à Rosalie?"

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Veux-tu ce travail ou non?"

"Très bien." Jane hocha la tête? "Quand est-ce que je commence?"

"Tout de suite." Je me tournai vers Mario. "Voici Jane. Elle est ton patron."

"Salut, Jane." Il lui serra la main.

"Salut, ravie de te rencontrer." répondit-elle.

"Jane, tu t'occuperas de ma vie personnelle, organiser les manifestations de charité, les communiqués de presse et les trucs de famille que je n'ai pas le temps de traiter. Mario tu géreras les réunions, le travail de bureau, maintenir les fichiers et toutes les autres affaires reliées. Sur un bon jour, je ne devrais même pas vous voir. Vous serez trop occupés avec la merde quotidienne que je n'ai pas le temps de faire."

"Combien sommes-nous payés?" questionna Jane effrontément avec le sourire. "Puis-je me permettre de demander cela?"

"Je l'aurais fait si j'étais toi." Je fis une pause. "Et si on commençait par soixante-quinze mille par an, assurance médicale et dentaire, et si vous passez les six premiers mois, je rembourserai vos prêts étudiants, pour lesquels vous êtes tous les deux pris jusqu'à la gorge."

Ils eurent le souffle coupé à mon offre. Mario tomba presque de son siège.

"Je ne suis pas une personne facile au travail alors j'espère que vous y êtes préparé." avertis-je. "Je pense que j'ai fait le tour pour le moment."

Je sortis mon portefeuille et tendis cinq cents dollars à Mario. "Va te faire couper les cheveux et les teindre en noir. Fais-toi couronner et blanchir les dents. Achète un beau costume; assure-toi qu'il soit bien taillé. En fait, je prendrai le costume, occupe-toi juste du reste et reviens la semaine prochaine pour commencer."

Il prit l'argent perplexe. "Hum, merci? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de tous ces trucs?"

"Parce que tu ressembles à un gamin. J'ai besoin que tu aies l'air professionnel et prêt pour travailler. Les gens qui passent par nous ne perdront pas leur temps s'ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas sérieux. Me suis-je fait comprendre?"

"Oui, monsieur." Il déglutit.

Je sortis sans vergogne mon Eagle de la ceinture et le levai. Jane ne battit pas d'un cil, mais Mario frissonna. "Pour moi, la loyauté est la chose la plus importante. J'ai besoin d'être capable de vous faire confiance parce que je vous laisse entrer dans ma vie. Si je découvre que l'un de vous m'a trahi de quelque façon, je ferai de sa vie un enfer."

_Ils me firent tous les deux un hochement de tête comme pour dire, __nous avons compris._

"Jane, je sais que je te vole à Rosalie, mais tu ne peux pas aller autre part maintenant. Tu es coincée avec moi. Si quelqu'un vient te faire une offre, tu ferais mieux de croire que je le saurai et je tuerai ça dans l'œuf avant même que tu aies la chance d'y penser. Vous êtes tous les deux ici à long terme. Si ne pouvez pas gérer ça, alors partez maintenant."

Ils hochèrent à nouveau tous les deux la tête.

"Merci, monsieur." balbutia Mario

"De rien. Tu commenceras la semaine prochaine."

Il se leva et sortit par la porte en reculant. Je pense qu'il était encore en état de choc.

"Je pensais qu'il était très bien." Jane haussa les épaules. "Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si mal."

"Il avait l'air d'une merde. Il ne travaillera pas ici s'il revient comme ça. Je lui botterai le cul au tournant." Je me penchai dans mon siège.

"Pourquoi lui alors?"

"Parce qu'il est bon. Il est intelligent et a l'œil pour ce type de travail. Il a juste besoin de formation."

"Ai-je besoin d'une formation?"

"Bien sûr. Laisse-moi te voir sourire."

Elle fit gaiement un sourire rayonnant.

"Tu as l'air très bien. Peut-être plus posée et les cheveux plus en valeur."

"Tu veilles à prendre soins des apparences."

"Dans ce travail, les apparences sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus important."

"Donc, je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe plus des choses côté famille ici?"

"Oui. Mario est l'assistant de l'entreprise; tu es _mon_ assistante. Ce qui implique... l'autre côté des choses." dis-je, sachant qu'elle pouvait décrypter ce que je voulais dire.

"Je peux faire ça." Elle se leva de son fauteuil et mit son manteau. "Je pense que je verrai Bella en fin de journée."

"Elle adorerait te voir. Tout comme Alec, je crois."

"Comment va-t-il?" Elle essaya de ne pas sourire.

"Bien, agaçant au possible, cependant. Il est adulte."

"A-t-il parlé de moi?"

"Je ne vais pas m'impliquer dans votre amourette de lycée. Va lui demander toi-même."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin?"

"J'ai besoin d'une vérification des antécédents de ce gars. Son nom est Mario De Luca." Je lui tendis son CV. "Trouve tout ce que tu peux."

"Fait," dit-elle d'un ton définitif. "S'il te plaît, appelle Rosalie et assure-toi qu'elle sache pour cela parce que je ne veux pas être prise au milieu."

"Ce ne sera pas un problème."

"Tu vas vraiment rembourser mon prêt étudiant?" Elle plissa les yeux avec scepticisme.

"Oui."

"C'est très généreux de ta part. Merci."

"Tu vas travailler pour ça alors ne me remercie pas encore." Je me tournai vers mon ordinateur.

"Ça va être amusant," dit Jane avec ironie alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte. "Je serai de retour plus tard. Où est mon bureau, en passant?"

"Celui tout de suite avant mon bureau. Mario sera au bout du couloir."

"Ça me semble bien. J'aurai cette vérification d'antécédents dans une heure."

"Oh, et j'ai licencié tous ceux qui avaient l'habitude de travailler ici. Trouve qui ils étaient par Emmett et envoie leur leurs indemnités de départ."

"Ce sera fait, patron." Elle ferma la porte et me laissa seul.

Je fis demi-tour dans mon fauteuil et regardai la ville en-dessous. Il commençait à pleuvoir et les gratte-ciel étaient luisants avec l'eau.

Le téléphone sur mon bureau sonna. J'appuyai sur le bouton du haut-parleur.

"_J'ai environ cinquante appels de l'extérieur là_," dit Jane.

"De qui?"

_"Beaucoup d'Emmett. __Quelques-uns__ des personnes qui travaillaient ici. Deux ou trois du Chicago Tribune et de Carlisle."_

"Passe-moi Carlisle. Ensuite appelle Mario et dis-lui qu'il commence à travailler après-demain. Il doit bien présenté d'ici là."

_"Une raison pour cette nouvelle date?"_

"Cela sera juste nous trois jusqu'à ce que je trouve plus de gens. Ça ne devrais pas prendre longtemps, peut-être deux ou trois jours, mais il doit être là. Tu ne peux faire face à tout toute seule."

"_Ok, alors. Je le ferai._" Le téléphone s'éteint, et puis se remit à sonner.

_Carlisle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.__ "Edward, je t'ai appelé pendant une heure. Qu'est-ce diable il ne__ va pas chez toi?"_

"J'ai été occupé." Je fermai les yeux pour garder la frustration à l'intérieur. "C'est mon premier jour de reprise du travail."

_"Je sais. Comment ça va pour toi?"_

"Merveilleux. Je me sens bien."

_"Je suis impressionné. Emmett m'a appelé e__t a dit que tu as déjà fait un remaniement complet de tout le monde."_

"Sûr. Je n'ai que Jane et un nouveau gars maintenant."

_"Jane? Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Rosalie alors."_

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que j'ai peur d'elle?"

_"J'essaie juste de__ maintenir la paix dans la famille. Continue. N'oublie pas notre déjeuner. J'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important."_

"Puis-je avoir un indice."

"_Je t'attends pour treize heures, Edward._" Il raccrocha rapidement.

A midi, ma charge de travail me frappa de plein fouet. Il était évident que je pourrais avoir besoin du retour de Mario plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Il y avait beaucoup de travail de bureau qui nécessitait de l'attention et j'étais absolument sûr que je ne le faisais pas.

Il arriva dans mon bureau juste avant que je parte pour déjeuner, à bout de souffle et attendant les ordres.

"Fais-moi voir tes dents. Les as-tu faites faire?" demandai-je.

"Pas celles du fond. Nous n'avions pas le temps. J'ai dû partir plus tôt pour revenir ici." Il sourit et montra ses dents récemment blanchies et parfaitement alignées.

"Fais en sorte d'avoir pris soin de tes cheveux la prochaine fois que je te vois." Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder.

"Oui, monsieur."

Je lui remis une pile de dossiers dans les mains. "Ce sont les nouveaux diplômés en commerce de tout l'État. J'ai besoin que tu élimines tout ceux avec une moyenne plus basse que la tienne."

"Mais... j'étais le premier de ma classe."

"Exactement. Il y a peut-être deux candidats là-dedans. Appelle-les et prévois des entretiens pour demain matin."

"Je peux faire ça."

Jane passa la tête à la porte du bureau. "Il est temps d'aller déjeuner. Tu ne peux pas être en retard."

"Je viens!" criai-je et me tournai ensuite à nouveau vers Mario. "Aie fait ça le temps que je revienne. Ton bureau est au bout du couloir."

"D'accord, merci."

Je le suivis pour sortir du bureau. "Personne n'entre tant que je suis absent," leur dis-je à tous les deux. "Si quelqu'un veut un rendez-vous, ils peuvent appeler demain. Je ne vois personne aujourd'hui."

"Nous avons compris. Vas-y." Jane me poussa quasiment vers les ascenseurs.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de leur confier le maintien des choses en ordre, mais alors que les étages défilaient je me convainquis que c'était pour cela que je les avais engagés. Ils étaient tous les deux assez ambitieux pour vouloir travailler dur et me garder heureux.

J'aurais normalement marché jusqu'à l'endroit où Carlisle aimait déjeuner mais avec les caméramans dehors, exigeant encore des réponses de ma part, je décidai qu'il était préférable d'y aller en voiture. Cela me prit plus longtemps que ça l'aurait dû avec tout le trafic et ces stupides gens qui semblaient tous avoir oublié comment conduire depuis que j'étais revenu. Je me garai derrière un petit restaurant italien rustique en bas de la rue.

L'endroit était vide et je ne fus pas surpris le moins du monde, même si c'était au plus fort de l'heure du déjeuner. Carlisle avait de toute évidence besoin de confidentialité aujourd'hui et ne plaisantait pas. Je ne vis même pas un garçon ou une hôtesse.

Il était à une table dans le coin et ne prit pas la peine de se lever ou de faire attention quand je m'assis. Il continua à lire son journal pendant environ une minute et puis le plia soigneusement quand il eut fini.

"Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" Il posa le journal par terre.

"Très bien." Je cherchai un serveur. "J'ai besoin d'un verre."

Un serveur apparut sorti de nulle part et me versa un grand verre de vin rouge. "Autre chose, monsieur?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous prendrons juste nos plats maintenant," Carlisle me parla. "Je t'ai commandé des spaghettis."

"Ça me va très bien." Je haussai les épaules.

Après que le serveur se soit dépêché de partir, Carlisle et moi eûmes ce bon vieux regard façon Western tentant de faire plier l'autre. Pas un mot prononcé, mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas le laisser gagner.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que je sois ici?" demandai-je, ne me laissant pas fléchir.

"Bien entendu. Pourquoi t'aurais-je invité à déjeuner?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais aller droit au but." Carlisle se pencha en avant, soupirant profondément. "Edward, je me retire."

"Tu fais quoi?" Je m'étouffai avec mon vin.

"Je prends des vacances... indéfiniment."

"Qu... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire... pour la famille?"

"Que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Boss."

"Carlisle, je..."

"Puis-je te confesser quelque chose, Edward?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

"Je vous ai laissé tomber. Je sais qu'au cours de ces deux trois dernières années les choses n'ont été aussi exemptes de problèmes qu'elles l'auraient dû et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Entre t'avoir expédié au loin et tout ce qui s'est passé ici, je me suis perdu. Je me suis tellement enlisé dans les petits détails de rien du tout que je ne regardais pas le tableau dans son ensemble. J'ai laissé tomber tout le monde."

Je voulais vraiment l'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas mais ma grande gueule ne me l'aurait pas permis.

"Les Cullen ont besoin de changer de cap et je ne suis pas celui qui va le faire. Toi et moi le savons tous les deux. Mon règne est révolu depuis longtemps."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Cela signifie que je passe la main. J'ai fait cela pendant trop longtemps et tu ne peux qu'imaginer dans quel genre de merde je suis avec Esmé. J'ai besoin d'avoir du temps libre pour arranger les choses avec elle. Elle est d'accord pour prendre des vacances avec moi. Nous avons besoin de partir loin et rien ne va se résoudre pour nous ici à Chicago. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons."

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour raccorder ce que Carlisle était en train de dire. Je ne voulais juste pas y croire.

"Depuis combien de temps pensais-tu à cela?" Je me raclai la gorge.

"Depuis environ un an," avoua-t-il. "Les choses changent là-dehors et je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'opportunité de vraiment te plonger dans ce côté de ta vie depuis que tu es revenu, mais les Cullen ont besoin d'un nouveau dirigeant. Nous avons besoin de _toi_, Edward."

"Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as ramené ici?"

"Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, je t'ai demandé de revenir pour que tu puisses prendre ma place. Je serai là pour te guider et t'aider, mais je ne serai plus le chef de cette famille." Il croisa ses mains pour s'efforcer de paraître calme.

"Ce n'est pas juste!" Je tapai du poing sur la table, faisant trembler les verres et les couverts dessus. "Tu ne m'as donné aucune sorte d'avertissement. Je ne suis pas préparé pour cela, surtout pas maintenant."

"Pensais-tu que tout ce temps sur cette stupide île c'était pour rester à ne rien faire et dormir? Tu es plus mâture maintenant que tu ne l'étais ici. Tu sais pour quoi? Parce que tu étais ton propre chef. Tu ne vivais pas dans mon ombre et tu étais en mesure de t'épanouir tout seul. Tu es prêt pour cela. Je t'ai formé pour ça."

"Merci pour le vote de confiance."

"Veux-tu rester _Il Principe_ (le Prince) pour toujours?"

"Pourquoi pas Emmett ou Jasper?"

"Il n'a jamais s'agit d'aucun d'eux. Tu as toujours été supposé prendre ma place et juste parce que tu as eu un break, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux oublier tes obligations envers cette famille."

"Et _ma_ famille dans tout ça? Bella ne devrait même pas faire partie de cela."

"Eh bien, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour cela. Elle est trop impliquée et j'en suis désolé, mais je t'avais averti il y a longtemps que cela pouvait arriver. Tu devrais t'être préparé à la possibilité plus que probable que tu devrais enfiler mes chaussures."

"Cela arrive trop vite. Je viens de revenir. Tu ne pouvais pas me donner un putain d'avertissement?"

"C'est ce qu'est cela. Tu connais les règles. Il y a certaines... dispositions dont il est nécessaire de s'occuper."

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça."

"Tu dois être marié, Edward. Tu ne peux pas prendre le pouvoir sauf si tu as une femme."

"Nous allions déjà dans cette direction," dis-je sèchement. "Je n'ai pas besoins que tu te mêles de ma vie."

"C'est mon job et que cela te plaise ou non, tu as un devoir qui doit être accompli."

"Ai-je même le choix?"

"Non. Esmé et moi partons la première semaine d'avril. Ce qui te laisse un mois pour te bouger le cul. Parle à Bella, fais ce qui doit être fait et ensuite, tout ce que j'ai sera tien."

Juste à ce moment-là, le serveur surgit de la cuisine avec une assiette pleine de spaghettis fumants, mais j'avais soudain perdu l'appétit.

"Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même," dis-je pour moi-même.

Je me fis mentalement une check-list.

_1.__ Me marier... rapidement._

_2.__ Prendre le contrôle de la plus grande famille du crime au monde._

Cela s'avérait être un mois sensationnel.

~ TWBF ~

* * *

_Il y en a un qui va se retrouver marié plus vite que prévu! Heureusement que la discussion avait été soulevé avec Bella, car elle pourrait croire qu'il ne le fasse que par obligation. Cela aurait été moche. Mais il va devoir lui annoncer tout ça... Comment va-t-elle réagir?_

_C'est la première fois que l'on voit Edward dans le cadre de ses activités légales mais là non plus il ne fait pas dans la dentelle._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	9. Ch 8 - Francis le bouledogue

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Merci pour vos messages, mises en alerte ou en favori et merci à mes bêtas, Ptitewam et SBRocket, et à Mylène, Flopy69, Crystal, Laurie, Lucie34 auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

Edward à beaucoup à dire à Bella, comment va-t-il s'y prendre?

Chapitre 8 : Francis le bouledogue

Francis the Bulldog

BELLA POV

_"It is easy to take freedom for granted, when you have never had it taken from you."-Author Unknown_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Je glissai mon pied dans l'intérieur souple de mon escarpin couleur chair, qu'Alice avait insisté que je porte aujourd'hui.

J'avais une petite expérience dans le journalisme, mais la description du poste à la chaîne WGN TV ne l'exigeait pas. Je devrais essentiellement faire partie de l'équipe de production, en coulisses. J'avais déjà passé un premier entretien plus tôt dans la semaine et j'avais été rappelée pour aujourd'hui.

Le titre du poste était assistante de production et j'aurai la responsabilité du montage des séquences infos, de la préparation des pauses publicitaires et de taper les choses pour le téléprompteur. Cela paraissait un travail incroyablement technique mais quand j'avais appelé pour demander un entretien, la dame disait que mon bagage serait très bien pour ça. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'un diplôme en littérature avait avoir à faire avec la télé mais j'étais quand même intéressée. De plus, il avait pour avantage d'être à proximité d'Alice puisqu'elle travaillait aux costumes.

Je me relevai du lit et me vérifiai dans le miroir sur le mur. J'avais l'air très professionnelle dans une jupe taille haute crème et un haut en soie rouge. Les chaussures étaient plus dangereuses que celles que j'aurais choisies, mais ça le faisait. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux, les remontant en un chignon lâche sur la nuque avant de mettre la touche finale à mon maquillage.

Je vérifiai mon sac, m'assurant d'avoir les copies de mon CV et tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin d'autre pour l'entretien.

J'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée et trouvai Alec dans la cuisine lisant une revue sur les armes.

Je reniflai l'air en entrant. "Qu'est-ce que ça sent?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sens rien."

Je me précipitai vers le grille-pain qui était bourré de pain et tirai la prise quand la fumée se mit à s'élever en nuages. "Tu as oublié que tu faisais quelque chose?"

"Oh, ouais. Mon sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et gelée. Bon sang." Il sortit le pain carbonisé et l'examina. "Puis-je encore le manger?"

"Ne te gêne pas." J'allai au réfrigérateur et me versai un jus d'orange. "Es-tu prêt pour ton premier jour d'école?"

"Je ne veux pas y aller."

"Tu connais les règles."

"Pourtant, je peux trouver un job n'importe où sans même avoir besoin d'un diplôme. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller." Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

"Ne sois pas nerveux. Je suis sure que les autres t'apprécieront si tu la joues cool." Je m'assis à côté de lui.

"Ha, ha. Très drôle."

C'était son premier jour à Northwestern et je ne connaissais pas les détails mais Edward avait tiré quelques ficelles. Vu que le semestre avait déjà commencé, Alec ne pouvait pas juste se présenter en cours. Il devait être transféré, mais Alec n'était jamais allé à l'école avant. Ce ne fut pas rien avec les faux dossiers et Carlisle avait dû signer un paquet de trucs; je ne m'en étais pas mêler. Quoiqu'il en soit, Alec était maintenant étudiant en première année à l'université, et même s'il ne me l'aurait pas dit, il était hyper nerveux.

Je vérifiai la pendule. "Ne devrais-tu pas y aller? Ton premier cours commence bientôt."

"Je suppose oui. Et si je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que les autres là? Ils sont allés à l'école pendant des années."

"Tu sais que tu as un cerveau intelligent, alors utilise-le."

Il hocha la tête et soupira, "Tu as raison. Je suis foutrement incroyable."

"Et tellement modeste." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Je vais déchirer ailleurs qu'ici." Il m'embrassa sur la joue et bondit de la table. "Bye, Bella. Je serai de retour cet après-midi."

Je le regardai par la fenêtre alors qu'il sortait du garage dans son nouveau Range Rover noir et filait dans la rue, allant totalement trop vite. Je devrais avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec lui plus tard.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure pour moi de partir alors je lis le journal et essayai de ne pas devenir trop nerveuse. Alice avait dit que je devrais probablement avoir le job si je ne faisais rien d'insensé comme mettre le feu au studio ou sauter sur les tables.

Je me demandais si je devais appeler Edward. Il était neuf heures et il avait quitté la maison pour aller travailler à cinq heures. Je savais qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il avait agi de façon vraiment étrange ces deux derniers jours et ne voulait pas me parler beaucoup, mais j'espérais qu'il me dirait quelque chose bientôt. Sinon, j'allais commencer à exiger des réponses. Il travaillait dur cependant et tous les jours, je vérifiais les actions de Edward Cullen Inc., qui étaient en progression constante. Le _Chicago Tribune_ l'appelait le génie du monde des affaires. Son retour avait causé des vagues au sein du quartier des affaires.

Et comme il était de retour, bien entendu, tout le monde savait que j'étais également revenue. Nous avions été photographiés à deux ou trois reprises, mais étonnamment rien de bien important ne s'était passé. J'espérais juste que Charlie ou Renée n'avaient entendu parler de rien avant que j'ai eu la chance de les appeler. Je devais juste réfléchir à la façon de le faire.

La famille venait à la maison, cependant. Rose, Alice et moi avions passé quelques jours à juste reprendre contact les unes avec les autres. J'appréciais d'avoir des amies à nouveau. C'était quelque chose de tellement simple que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en avais vraiment envie jusqu'à ce que je revienne ici. Être en mesure de voir des gens régulièrement était un luxe que je ne prendrai plus pour acquis à nouveau. Esmé, d'un autre côté, ne parlait toujours pas à Carlisle et je ne lui parlais pas. Elle était froide envers tous les autres. Elle avait été furieuse les fois où j'étais allée chez eux mais Carlisle avait dit qu'elle était d'accord pour partir en vacances prolongées à la fin du mois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais j'espérais que c'était quelque chose de bien. Ils avaient à discuter de beaucoup de choses et dans un endroit sûr où le faire. De préférence quelque part sans choses lourdes qu'Esmé pourrait lancer.

Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre elle. Je voulais juste des excuses pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je pensais toujours qu'elle avait frappé en-dessous de la ceinture avec ses commentaires, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas dit un mot.

Après avoir fini le journal, je m'assis à l'îlot de la cuisine, sirotant mon café et essayant de planifier ma journée. Edward m'avait dit de le rejoindre pour déjeuner si j'avais le temps, mais après cela, j'étais libre. Je supposais que je pouvais aller faire les courses vu que nous avions besoin de plus de tout. Entre Alec et Edward, ils pouvaient s'enfiler deux pizzas chacun en un repas, ne me laissant rien. C'était effrayant.

Je m'arrêtai de boire mon café quand j'entendis un léger grattement à la porte d'entrée. J'écoutai à nouveau mais il n'y avait rien. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, ça recommença. Cela ressemblait presque à des branches contre la maison mais accompagné d'un faible gémissement.

Je posai la tasse et allait à la porte, mes talons cliquaient sur le carrelage. Je regardai par le judas mais ne vis personne. Le grattement était toujours là.

J'ouvris la porte et observai le jardin, mais il était dégagé. Le gémissement à mes pieds m'avertit que le chien se tenait sur la marche, tremblant. C'était un bouledogue anglais; la raison pour laquelle je reconnaissais la race, était parce que la voisine de Charlie en avait un. J'avais l'habitude de le surveiller quand elle allait en ville. C'était une bête méchante.

"Oh." Je reculai un peu et remarquai que ce chien était dans un sale état.

Le fond de l'air était frais mais il ne faisait pas froid, alors je présumai qu'il tremblait à cause de la peur. C'était un gros chien mais je voyais qu'il n'était qu'un chiot – peut-être d'un an. On voyait ses côtes à travers son pelage cuivré. Il y a avait du sang sur ses pattes, presque comme s'il avait marché sur du verre.

"Salut." Je me penchai et tendis ma main avec hésitation. Il ne broncha pas mais sursauta légèrement quand je le touchai. Ensuite il s'appuya dans ma main. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?"

Ses grands yeux bruns furent ce qui me le fit laisser entrer.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Edward déteste les animaux, surtout les chiens." Je secouai la tête et continuai à le caresser. "Il nous botterait le cul à tous les deux."

Le bouledogue sembla ne pas s'en soucier. Il me contourna et, avec une légère claudication, trotta dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.

"Je t'en prie." Je fermai la porte et courus après lui. Il semblait savoir où la nourriture était car il alla directement dans la cuisine. "Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose pour toi."

Il s'assit sur le sol carrelé et fixa le réfrigérateur dans l'expectative.

"Il n'y a pas de nourriture pour chien là-dedans. Je pense que je devrais te nettoyer d'abord, de toute façon." Je mouillai un gant de toilette avec de l'eau chaude. "Je ne suis pas vétérinaire mais tu ressembles à une merde."

Je me baissai et commençais à lui laver la gueule. Une épaisse couche de saleté s'enleva, montrant le blanc de son museau. Je finis par avoir à rincer le gant plusieurs fois avant qu'il soit propre. Le sang sur ses pattes fut une autre histoire. Je dus utiliser le kit de premier secours et les traiter comme des plaies d'humain. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était arrivé mais cela ne semblait pas grave, juste quelques égratignures alors je les frottai à l'alcool avant d'envelopper ses pattes dans de la gaze. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Il n'arrêtait de mordiller ses pattes pour enlever les pansements.

"Arrête," lui dis-je, "tu dois les garder."

_Je parle à ce chien comme s'il était humain. J'ai vraiment besoin de plus d'amis._

Je devais partir bientôt alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire preuve d'imagination pour la nourriture. Je sortis juste un déjeuner emballé et nourris le chien de quelques morceaux de jambon. Il but goulûment l'eau dans le bol que je lui avais posé sur le sol et se lécha joyeusement les babines quand il eut fini.

"Es-tu propre?" lui demandai-je. "Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire."

Il voulait explorer la maison mais je devais y aller, alors je le poussai dehors sous le porche et lui laissai beaucoup d'eau. Le jardin de derrière était immense mais entouré d'une haute clôture en bois, donc je savais qu'il pourrait errer librement sans s'enfuir. Il me regarda par la vitre de la porte de derrière alors que je la verrouillai et ramassai mes clés avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Edward nous avait acheté à tous des voitures à la seule condition que quoi que je choisisse ne pouvait pas valoir moins de vingt mille dollars. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas 'saloper son garage parfait avec des immondices'. Je m'étais décidée pour une BMW basique. La seule couleur qu'ils avaient en stock à ce moment-là était rouge, ce que je trouvais un peu trop flashy, mais je la pris quand même. Je devais admettre que j'adorais conduire cette voiture. Elle était très différente du Chevy déglingué que j'avais à Forks.

Le trajet jusqu'en ville fut facile. Je n'eus pas de souci jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans la circulation mais elle ne me ralentit qu'un peu. Je m'étais donné beaucoup de temps aussi j'arrivai au studio une demi-heure avant mon entretien. Je me garai dans le parking et pris mon sac avant de diriger rapidement dans l'immeuble design. Ce n'était qu'à quelques blocs du bureau d'Edward en fait, mais je n'y étais encore jamais allée.

Le hall d'accueil était élégant et moderne, en marbre. J'allais vers le bureau de la réception et une femme sur-enjouée me sourit.

"Bienvenue à WGN, la station télé numéro un de Chicago. Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Je suis ici pour le poste d'assistante de production. J'ai un entretien avec M. Grandy à dix heures."

"Bien sûr. Il vous attend mais il est en rendez-vous actuellement alors vous pouvez prendre un siège et je lui fais savoir que vous êtes là."

"Merci."

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil moelleux en cuir qui m'engloutit si bien que je dus me retenir pour ne pas couler dans le siège.

Apparemment, la réceptionniste avait soit menti ou n'était pas correctement informée car presque une minute après que je me sois installée, un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs vint me saluer.

"Isabella Cullen?" demanda-t-il la main tendue.

"Oui." Je me levai et lui serrai la main.

Bien sûr, mon nom de famille n'était pas Cullen... pas encore. Mais Edward l'avait mis sur tous mes faux dossiers et mes papiers alors c'était comme ça que je m'appelais à présent. Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

"Vous arrivez à point nommé. Allons dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions parler."

J'avais d'abord eu rendez-vous avec le service des ressources humaines et ils avaient fait suivre ma candidature auprès de M. Grandy. Je le suivis vers l'arrière, passant devant des gens en pleine effervescence. Son bureau était bordélique. Il y avait des papiers partout et des boites d'emballage de nourriture empilées. D'après les œuvres accrochées sur les murs, je pouvais dire que M. Grandy était un excentrique.

"Permettez-moi d'être parfaitement honnête," commença-t-il quand nous fûmes assis. "J'ai vraiment apprécié votre premier entretien et je pense que vous ferez du bon travail ici. Votre CV est plus que satisfaisant donc vous avez le poste. Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions."

"Bien entendu." J'essayai de ne pas trop laisser éclater ma joie en souriant.

_J'ai un emploi! C'était facile._

"Avez-vous déjà travaillé pour une télé auparavant?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, mais j'ai suivi quelques cours de journalisme à l'université."

"C'est plus un poste technique comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, mais nous vous apprendrons tout pour ça. Désolé pour le désordre ici, en passant. Nous avons eu deux semaines chargées."

"Je ne peux que l'imaginer."

"Votre mari est à l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage et ça nous aide tous à maintenir l'indice d'écoute élevée."

Je me mordis la joue pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide. "Je ne savais pas."

"Eh bien, quand l'enfant préféré de Chicago revient d'entre les morts, ça ne passe pas inaperçu." sourit-il.

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'obtiens ce travail?" demandai-je. "Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie privée, alors je suis désolée si vous pensez que vous allez obtenir des ragots..."

"Non, non." Il leva les mains. "Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas une chaîne de potins. J'avais vraiment besoin de pourvoir ce poste et Alice m'a dit des choses merveilleuses sur votre éthique au travail. C'est juste un bonus supplémentaire qu'il se trouve que vous soyez quelque peu une superstar locale."

"Je ne pense pas que les gens sachent vraiment qui je suis."

"Détrompez-vous. Vous avez créé pas mal de tumulte dans les cercles, mais assez parlé de ça pour le moment. Ce travail vous plairait-il?"

"Bien sûr. Quand est-ce que je commence?"

"Eh bien, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous tous les jours puisque cela sera un travail à temps partiel dans un premier temps. Vous connaîtrez votre planning une semaine à l'avance, en fonction de l'autre personne qui travaille. Vous devez être ici probablement autour de dix-sept heures afin que tout soit prêt pour le journal de dix-neuf heures. Vous travaillerez sous les ordres d'un homme qui se nomme Alistair. Nous allons le rencontrer tout à l'heure, mais il vous apprendra tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir. Est-ce que cela vous convient?"

"C'est parfait."

"C'est un travail assez simple une fois que l'on sait ce qu'on a à faire, mais veuillez prêter attention car il y a beaucoup de petites choses que vous devez connaître. Êtes-vous prête pour la visite?"

Je hochai la tête et me levai quand il le fit.

M. Grandy me fit faire le tour du studio où ils préparaient les séquences pour le journal de midi. Le rush de dernière minute était excitant et j'essayai de rester en dehors du chemin de chacun. Je fus présentée à Alistair qui était un homme trapu avec un visage très concentré. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu sourire une seule fois alors que je le regardais travailler. Il y avait une fille qui faisait le travail que je devrai faire plus tard dans la semaine. Elle m'expliqua quelques trucs et me laissa faire marcher le téléprompteur. Au moment où la visite fut terminée, j'avais une vue approfondie de mon travail.

On me dit que je devais revenir dans deux jours pour commencer à travailler. J'étais encore assez énervée que M. Grandy ait soulevé le sujet d'Edward, mais je savais ce qui se passait. Les gens parlaient quand je passais près d'eux dans la rue et nous pointaient du doigt quand Edward et moi allions dîner dehors. Je gardais juste la tête baissée et agissais comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais juste besoin de m'y habituer. Rosalie m'avait dit que ça serait comme ça le temps que le choc soit passé.

J'allais en voiture jusqu'au bureau d'Edward et un garde vérifia ma carte d'identité avant que je puisse me garer. La sécurité était serrée et je ne regardai même pas derrière moi les gardes du corps qui de toute évidence devaient être là. J'en étais sure.

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et sortis dans un hall d'accueil très élégant. Je n'étais en fait jamais venue au bureau d'Edward, mais il me l'avait montré un jour que nous passions devant en voiture.

J'allai jusqu'au bureau de devant où un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux dents blanches comme des perles s'énervait sur son ordinateur, tapant furieusement. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi. La plaque sur le bureau disait que son nom était Mario. Je savais qui était ce gars: le nouveau protégé d'Edward.

Mario leva la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit approcher. "Bonjour, avez-vous un rendez-vous?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, je suis Bella Cullen. J'étais supposée rejoindre Edward pour déjeuner."

"Oh, bien sûr." Il se leva si vite que sa chaise tomba à la renverse. "Je ne savais pas. Je suis Mario."

"Ravie de vous rencontrer Mario. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous."

"Vraiment?". Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Je hochai la tête, "Edward semble vous apprécier."

"J'essaie vraiment de tout mon cœur. C'est mon premier travail en dehors de l'université et c'est une opportunité qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie alors je me bouge le cul... Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas jurer."

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai entendu pire."

"Euh, vous pouvez aller au bout du couloir si vous voulez." Mario ramassa maladroitement sa chaise.

"Merci." Je marchai à reculons, "Et ne prenez pas tout ce qu'il dit personnellement. Edward est juste... d'un tempérament fougueux."

Mario sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Je passai près d'employés à l'air jeune transportant des piles de papiers. Tous semblaient au téléphone. Je longeai le couloir et me mis presque à courir quand je vis Jane assise au bureau devant une double-porte massive.

Elle me vit aussi et rappliqua, me serrant dans ses bras avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux. "Oh, doux Jésus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement ici."

J'avais rencontré Jane brièvement lors de ce fameux voyage à Miami, mais malgré ce court laps de temps, je savais que je l'appréciais. De plus elle rendait Alec heureux alors je ne pouvais pas contester ça.

"C'est bon de te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais restée par là."

"Eh bien, tu connais les Cullen. Une fois que tu entres, tu es dedans." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu es splendide."

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Quand Edward m'a dit qu'il t'avait engagée, j'ai pensé qu'il plaisantait."

"Malheureusement non. Il me fait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Nous tous, vraiment. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait dormi de la semaine."

"Je peux voir ça." Je regardai tout autour les employés hagards qui marchaient presque comme des zombies.

"Mais il nous paie bien," soupira Jane. "Il est tellement foutrement généreux."

"Il peut être ainsi parfois." Je souris à sa gentillesse. "Edward n'aime pas le montrer, mais c'est là."

"Eh bien, c'était sympa de te revoir. Je traîne toujours avec Alice et Rose alors nous tomberons l'une sur l'autre bientôt, j'en suis sûre." Jane retourna à son bureau et décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait furieusement. "Il a quelqu'un mais tu peux entrer."

"Je ne veux pas le déranger."

"Non, il m'a dit de te faire entrer."

"Oh, d'accord. A un de ces jours alors."

Elle me fit un signe de la main et commença à parler au téléphone.

J'allai jusqu'aux larges portes et frappai. Edward répondit et je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il était derrière son bureau avec ses lunettes sur le nez, parlant à un homme plus jeune qui écrivait fébrilement sur un bloc.

"Voici ma femme, Bella," me présenta Edward à l'homme. Après tant d'années à jouer sa femme, je n'y pensais même plus à deux fois maintenant.

Le gars se leva et me serra la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Moi aussi. Je suis désolée si j'ai interrompu quelque chose."

"Non, il allait partir." Edward enleva ses lunettes. "J'ai besoin de ces détails sur l'expédition avant que vous ne partiez aujourd'hui."

"Oui, monsieur." L'homme rassembla ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir.

"Wouah, je suis impressionnée." Je m'assis dans le siège en face d'Edward.

"Aimes-tu mon empire?" Il tendit les mains. "Construit à partir de rien."

"Tu t'assures d'en tenir les rênes fermement."

"Je le dois si je veux revenir au top."

"Tu vas tous les tuer." Je pointai mon doigt derrière moi vers la porte. "Ils ont l'air de loques là dehors. Tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup mieux."

"Nous pourrons dormir quand nous serons morts." Il se leva de son fauteuil et vint se tenir devant moi. "Voudrais-tu que je nous commande à déjeuner?"

"N'es-tu pas trop occupé?"

"Pas pendant une heure."

"D'accord, alors." Je me levai et l'embrassai de tout mon cœur parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy à le voir travailler, surtout avec ses lunettes.

J'entortillai mes mains autour de sa cravate et le tirai invraisemblablement proche de mon corps. Ses lèvres étaient pleines de l'urgence dont j'avais besoin et de la douceur dont il faisait toujours preuve pour moi.

Edward s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes. "Mon heure est lentement en train de m'échapper."

"Vrai." Je hochai la tête.

Il renifla l'air et plissa le nez, "Bella, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu sens le chien."

Je me gardai de dire n'importe quoi et souris de façon désabusée. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire pour le chien à la maison, mais j'aurais voulu trouver avant qu'il sache ce qu'il se tramait.

"Peut-être que c'est l'assouplissant. Je vais devoir changer de marque." Je reniflai mon manteau de façon dramatique. "Et le déjeuner?"

"Oui. Je meurs de faim."

Edward appela Jane et commanda le repas tandis que je m'asseyais sur le sofa près de la fenêtre. Il raccrocha et s'étendit à côté de moi les pieds sur la table basse devant nous.

"Le repas devrait être là dans environ cinq minutes. Le traiteur est juste en bas."

"Longue journée?" demandai-je

"Incroyablement longue et on n'en est même pas encore à la moitié." Il reposa sa tête sur de dossier du sofa et ferma les yeux.

"Ne travaille pas comme un forcené," avertis-je.

"Il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement. C'est ma vie maintenant."

"Au moins tu ne fais rien d'illégal en ce moment."

"Il en restera pour plus tard. Ne te fais pas de soucis." Il eut un petit rire mais il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans son ton. Presque comme s'il était inquiet. "Comment s'est passé ton entretien?"

"J'ai eu le job. Je commence dans deux jours."

"Eh bien, félicitations. Je savais que tu l'aurais."

Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et me tournai de manière à fixer le plafond. "Mon patron a parlé pas mal de toi."

"Bien entendu. Il est dans une télévision locale. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je viens de revenir d'entre les morts."

"J'espère que cela ne deviendra pas un problème plus tard."

"Dis-moi le sinon. Je m'en occuperai."

Je faillis m'endormir mais on frappa à la porte et l'odeur du poulet me ramena à la vie. Un cuisinier poussa une table roulante dans la pièce avec des plateaux recouverts et une bouteille de vin. Il installa tout sur la table basse et découvrit un joli plat de risotto, poulet et légumes cuits à la vapeur.

"Autre chose, monsieur?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, c'est très bien." Edward enleva sa veste. "Merci."

"Très bien, alors."

Juste avant qu'il ne s'apprête à quitter la pièce, Edward se racla la gorge. "Excusez-moi. A quelle température ce poulet a-t-il été cuit?"

"Je l'ai cuit sur le grill à deux cents degrés."

"Reprenez celui-là et refaites-en un à cent quatre-vingt-dix degrés, veillez à ce que la peau soit croustillante mais pas brûlée, et salez légèrement." Edward lui tendit le plat. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres quand je me rendis compte que je faisais le poulet de cette façon.

"Je suis désolé pour cela, monsieur." Il se rua hors de la pièce.

Je découpai mon poulet et en pris un morceau. "Il est bon pour moi." Je lui en fis manger un morceau.

Il le mâcha et fit la grimace. "On dirait du caoutchouc et ce n'est pas comme je mange le mien."

"Je pense que tu as un peu exagéré. Avais-tu besoin d'être si désagréable?"

"Au moins maintenant, chaque fois que je commanderai à manger, ce sera fait à la perfection."

"Il y a toujours le bon côté des choses." répliquai-je sarcastique. "N'as-tu jamais entendu dire qu'on attrape plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on a les mouches? Qui en veut? Je préfère des abeilles, je pourrai alors leur apprendre à piquer qui je veux."

Je ne devrais pas être étonnée qu'Edward ait ce genre de logique à l'esprit.

Une fois que son plat fut ramené, nous commençâmes à manger et tomber dans une conversation banale sur la journée. Tout était incroyablement délicieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'empiffrer. Je me tins à l'écart du vin. Il était... piqué.

Le téléphone d'Edward n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais il l'éteint au bout de dix minutes. Je trouvai cela incroyablement adorable qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec moi, même s'il était occupé. Bien sûr cela ne l'empêcha pas de hurler après ce gamin, Mario, pour poser une question simple. Edward était implacable et, bien sûr, je savais cela, mais parfois j'oubliai qu'il n'avait un cœur tendre qu'avec moi. Ça changeait tellement de le voir en mode business.

J'avais vraiment envie de savoir comme la journée d'Alec à l'université s'était passée, mais Edward me convainquit de ne pas lui envoyer de texto.

"Peut-être que nous aurions dû attendre un an," dis-je en jouant avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans mon assiette.

"Tu le maternes beaucoup trop," répliqua Edward. "C'est un homme adulte."

"Mais il ne l'est pas," contestai-je. "Il a été enfermé tout sa vie et ensuite jeter dans ce monde sans crier gare. Il est encore jeune."

"Je sais, mais nous devons prendre un peu de recul."

"Une année," dis-je, surtout pour moi-même.

"C'est ce qui est prévu."

Edward fut soudain très agité et ses tics commencèrent à devenir plus présents. Il se tordait le cou d'un côté vers l'autre s'efforçant à le faire craquer et son épaule droite était un peu contractée; tous les signes visibles qu'il avait quelque chose de lourd à l'esprit.

Je posai ma fourchette. "Très bien, sors-le."

"Sortir quoi?"

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu as à dire?"

"Non," répondit-il rapidement. "En fait, si. Je dois te parler de quelque chose." Il s'éclaircit la voix.

"D'accord." je n'aimai pas cela.

"Hum, j'ai déjeuné avec Carlisle l'autre jour."

"C'est vrai, tu ne m'as même pas dit comme cela s'était passé."

"Ça s'est passé... bien, je suppose. Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres."

Je hochai la tête comprenant mais restant inquiète.

"Il m'a posé une question très importante." Edward se frotta à l'arrière de son cou.

"Qui était?" l'invitai-je.

Il soupira profondément. "Il voulait savoir si... j'étais prêt à diriger la famille."

Il me fallut une minute pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait et tout ce qui put me venir fut, "Oh."

"Ouais, il a dit qu'il me laissait tout à la fin du mois. Je recevrais son héritage et ensuite serais censé créer le mien. Je serais en charge de tout le monde, de tout notre _cosca_ (clan). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision."

"Qu'arrivera-t-il si tu dis non?" murmurai-je.

"Cela ira alors à Emmett ou Jasper. Ils nous mettrons sur les rotules, cependant."

"Nous savons tous les deux quelle est ta réponse." Je jouai avec la serviette sur mes genoux. "Ne me disais-tu pas à quel point tu voulais devenir ton propre chef et te faire un nom par toi-même?"

Il hocha la tête lentement. "C'est vrai, mais je pensais dans environ un an quand j'ai remis les pieds ici."

Je m'étais préparée à ce jour depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. Je savais que c'était en perspective. C'était un fait connu qu'Edward était destiné à prendre le contrôle de la famille à un moment donné. Il avait été "en formation" presque tout sa vie. Il était prêt. La seule chose qui n'allait pas pour moi était sa sécurité. Il serait mis dans plus de situations dangereuses, mais je suppose que j'aurais à passer au-dessus de mon anxiété.

Là dans cette conversation ce n'était pas le moment de montrer mon malaise alors je lui pris la main. "La mafia est une machine très complexe, mais elle a besoin d'un leader fort et il n'y a pas meilleur que toi. Tu peux le faire."

Edward sursauta au mot "mafia". Il le faisait toujours et me disait que ce n'était pas le bon terme pour ce que les Cullen représentaient. Il avait raison. Ils fonctionnaient plus comme un petit pays. _Mafia_ ne convenait pas à leur activité.

"Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. Cela n'affectera pas que ma vie. C'est _notre_ vie."

"Ce que je dis est-il vraiment important?"

"Oui, ça l'est," m'assura-t-il. "J'ai besoin de savoir si ça te convient. Nos libertés sont finies. Notre vie sera chamboulée et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prête."

"Edward, je me suis fait une raison pour ton travail il y a longtemps. Je sais ce que tu fais et je n'ai pas peur de la vie que tu vis. Si tu me demandes de te dire quoi dire, alors tu n'as pas de bol. Je ne vais pas le faire."

"Bella, ta vie ne sera jamais plus la même après cela..."

"Arrête d'essayer de mettre en garde. Je sais dans quoi je suis entrée."

Il plissa le front, pensif, pendant un instant, et ensuite la détermination éclipsa tout sentiment de doute ou d'incertitude.

"Je vais lui dire oui, alors. Je vais prendre le contrôle."

Je lui pressai la main pour le rassurer.

Il parla calmement. "J'ai tellement d'idées et tellement de choses que je veux accomplir. Ça va être une nouvelle dynastie pour les Cullen et j'espère que tout le monde est préparé à ça. Je _veux_ ça... tellement. Je ne veux juste pas que ça t'affecte."

"Edward, cela m'a déjà affectée et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je ne vais partir nulle part maintenant."

Il hocha la tête, "Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour moi."

"C'est ce que tu veux, alors fais-le."

"Je... il y a autre chose aussi."

"Oh, mon Dieu." gémis-je. Je ne savais pas ce que supporterait encore aujourd'hui, "Je pense que je suis plus préparée pour ça que toi." plaisantai-je.

"Probablement." gloussa-t-il.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Edward secoua la tête," Hum, rien. Je te le dirai plus tard."

"Tu es sûr? Cela semblait important." l'encourageai-je à continuer.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

Je décidai de laisser tomber.

"Puis-je instaurer quelques règles?" Je me rapprochai de lui. "Je sais que tu vas être le big boss et tout, mais il y a des limites."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?"

"Tu ne peux pas ramener ton travail à la maison," dis-je avec insistance. "Traite tout ce que tu as besoin ici, dans ce bureau. Je ne veux pas avoir de chefs de la mafia ou de barons de la drogue traînant dans ma maison."

Il prit une longue gorgée de vin. "Je pense que je peux faire ça."

"Et tu dois être à la maison pour le petit-déjeuner tous les matins; promets-le moi." Mon ton contenait un caractère d'urgence pour la réponse.

Edward me regarda avec un air confus sur le visage.

"Eh bien, quand Charlie devait sortir la nuit pour le travail, il avait l'habitude de me dire que s'il n'était pas là pour le petit déjeuner alors quelque chose allait mal, mais de ne pas m'inquiéter jusque-là," expliquai-je. "Tous les matins il était là et nous pouvions petit-déjeuner avant que j'aille en cours. Tu dois prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi à moins que tu sois loin de la ville ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il glissa sa main derrière mon cou et m'amena plus près, nos lèvres se touchaient presque. "Ce sont des conditions très agréables. Je peux faire ça."

"Je veux juste savoir si tu es d'accord."

Il hocha la tête. "Je comprends parfaitement, mais j'ai quelques règles de mon côté."

"Vraiment?"

Il réfléchit un instant. "Juste une."

"Je pense que je peux gérer ça."

"Si j'ai un appel au milieu de la nuit pour m'occuper de quelque chose, tu ne peux me demander de quoi il s'agit."

"Qu...?" Il couvrit ma bouche de sa main pour arrêter mes mots.

"Quand je reviens d'un job, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrai honnêtement. Mais avant, tu ne peux me questionner sur rien. Est-ce entendu?"

Je balançai ma tête de haut en bas. Il laissa lentement tomber sa main.

"Je suis généreuse parce que je sais à quel point tu veux cela et je ne me mettrai pas sur ton chemin. Sois juste prudent et reviens-moi," dis-je.

Edward me tira pour le reste de l'espace entre nous et m'embrassa tendrement. Après une seconde, cela devint plus chaud, sa langue poussa dans ma bouche et trouva une façon de me faire frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains commencèrent à repousser ma jupe vers le haut par-dessus mes bas. Je tentai de garder les choses tout public avec le baiser mais quand j'entendis son gémissement rauque en réponse lorsque je lui mordillai sa lèvre, je ne pus me retenir.

Je le tirai par la chemise jusqu'à ce que nous soyons couchés à plat et commençai à la déboutonner afin de pouvoir sentir les poils sur son large torse.

"Bella, je n'ai pas le temps de te baiser là tout de suite, mais j'en ai vraiment envie." Ses lèvres se déplacèrent à mon cou.

"Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais," l'encourageai-je. "Dis-le-moi tout de suite."

"J'entrerais dans mon bureau et tu serais assise là, sur le canapé en cuir à m'attendre. Tes jambes sont légèrement écartées et à chaque pas que je fais, tu continues à étirer tes jambes entièrement très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement ouvertes pour moi." Il haletait comme si nous jouions effectivement la scène, et je fermai les yeux pour la visualiser, laissant le début d'incendie se construire.

"Tu n'as que ta culotte. Noire, non la bleue avec de la dentelle et je ne peux attendre pour faire courir mes mains sur tes putains de cuisses crémeuses jusqu'à ce que tu commences à trembler, me suppliant d'aller plus haut."

"Quelle chemise ai-je dessus?" Je soulevai mes hanches, essayant de créer une friction alors qu'il dévorait ma clavicule et faisait sauter les boutons de mon chemisier.

"Merde à la chemise. Juste un soutien-gorge et tes tétons sont durs," continua-t-il. "Peux-tu le sentir, Bella?"

Je hocha la tête en silence, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour parler mais ne put pas. Edward me pressa rudement, déplaçant ses baisers vers ma poitrine.

"Je me tiens devant toi, te regardant de haut et tes jambes s'écartent même plus dans l'anticipation. La simple vue de toi me rend dur et tu tends la main pour prendre ma bite."

J'avais un besoin désespéré de libération à ce stade, mais Edward ne voulait pas me laisser un centimètre de plaisir. Il s'écarta et sépara nos pelvis juste au bord du précipice du désir.

Il prit ma main et la guida vers le bas de son corps, de sa poitrine à sa taille, à sa queue. Elle emplit ma paume et suffit à le pousser plus loin.

"Merde, Bella. J'aime sentir ta main sur moi," murmura-t-il et il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille.

"Continue," le suppliai-je.

"Je m'agenouille devant toi et plonge ma tête entre tes jambes, faisant un chemin de baisers sur tes cuisses. Je vais plus haut jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ta culotte et sente la dentelle rugueuse contre le plat de ma langue alors que je lèche ta chatte."

"Enlève ma putain de culotte," grognai-je. "Dans le rêve... enlève-là," corrigeai-je vite. J'étais si embrumée par la volupté que la réalité et l'imagination étaient floues.

"Très bien. J'enlève ta culotte et la lance sur le côté comme ça je peux te voir pleinement. Et enfin j'arrive à goûter tout de toi. Je passe ma langue à l'intérieur de toi, lentement, essayant de savourer."

La queue d'Edward poussait contre ma main et j'essayai de le frotter mais il m'arrêta.

"On ne soucie que de toi. Je veux que tu me sentes," dit-il. "Quand je ne peux en supporter plus, je te jette sur le dossier du canapé et m'enfonce en toi par derrière." Edward fit porter tout son poids entre mes jambes et je haletai alors que sa bite me fendait en deux même à l'extérieur.

Je l'imaginai me remplir de par derrière, centimètre par centimètre. Des lumières flashaient derrière mes yeux, ma peau chauffait au point d'être en feu et je perdis toute forme de pensées cohérentes.

"Finis," le suppliai-je.

"Je tends un bras autour de toi et te frotte furieusement tandis que je te baise et tu t'écroules là sur ce canapé alors que tu jouis comme un geyser."

Ses paroles m'amenèrent à la libération et je m'empêchai de crier des choses obscènes tout haut, rappelant à ma grande gueule que Jane était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Edward frémis au-dessus de moi et je sentis sa libération à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

_Doux petit Jésus et tous les saints du Para__dis._

Je me calmai et dus prendre une inspiration si rude que ça me brûla la gorge. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes, nous abandonnant juste dans notre choc post-coïtal.

"Malgré tout, nous aurions dû juste baiser." Edward m'embrassa dans le cou.

"Non, c'était tellement plus hot."

"Je t'aime Bella, et merci." murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

"Pour quoi?"

"Pour être compréhensive et pour... simplement être là. Tu es _encore_ là."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne m'enfuirais pas. Aies un peu plus foi en moi." Je poussai légèrement sur son torse, signe pour lui de se lever. "Tout ce que nous venons de faire, en passant était vraiment hot."

"Un petit plaisir après-midi n'a jamais fait de mal à personne." Il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Je quittai son bureau une demi-heure plus tard sur des jambes chancelantes mais essayai d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Jane se contenta de sourire quand je passai devant elle, ne disant pas un mot. Je dus prendre un moment pour me calmer dans la voiture parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse conduire dans cet état. Mon corps réagissait encore à cet orgasme hallucinant de la même façon que quand je venais de le rencontrer. Je priai Dieu que ce feu ne meure jamais.

En route pour la maison, en dehors de la ville, je m'arrêtai à l'épicerie du coin pour prendre quelques trucs pour le dîner et ensuite me rappelai que j'avais une bouche de plus à nourrir. Je pris le plus petit sac de nourriture pour chien que j'avais pu trouver, puis le remis, optant pour un sac plus gros à la place. Je décidai que j'allais garder le bouledogue à la maison. Il n'avait pas de médaille alors c'est qu'il était disponible, non?

Au moment où je me garai dans l'allée, la voiture d'Alec était là, et je l'appelai pour m'aider avec les courses.

"Savais-tu qu'il y a un gros chien dans le jardin de derrière?" me demanda-t-il, mâchant bruyamment des chips en venant à l'arrière de ma voiture.

"Il n'est pas gros, et oui. Je l'y ai mis ce matin avant de partir. Il n'a pas rongé la barrière ou quoi que ce soit, si?"

"Non, il est encore là et totalement foutrement super. Où l'as-tu trouvé? Quel est son nom?" demanda Alec à toute vitesse alors qu'il transportait les choses à l'intérieur.

"Il était sur les marches de notre perron. Il est simplement entré directement dedans." Je mis les courses sur le comptoir. Alec laissa tomber le gros sac de nourriture pour chien sur le sol.

"Devons-nous mettre des affiches pour voir si son propriétaire appelle?"

"Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Le devrions-nous?"

"Peut-être pas encore. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si malade?" Alec s'assit sur un tabouret.

"Je ne sais pas, mais visiblement celui qui s'en occupait ne veut pas de lui. Il a mauvaise mine."

"J'ai changé les pansements sur ses pattes. Elles recommençaient à saigner."

"Pauvre chien."

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"Euh... Francis," dis-je le sortant de nulle part. Je choisis ce nom parce que j'avais eu un professeur au lycée qui ressemblait à un bouledogue. Il s'appelait Francis. Ça semblait lui aller.

"Mignon! Je le laisse entrer." Alec courut ouvrir la porte de derrière.

J'entendis des pas feutrés et la seconde d'après, Francis léchait mes chevilles.

"Salut." Je le soulevai. Il n'était pas trop lourd; costaud certainement mais pas gros. Je remarquai qu'il était mouillé et sentait mon shampoing à la fraise. "Tu l'as lavé?"

"Ouais, il sentait mauvais. Regarde-le maintenant." Alec gratta Francis derrière ses petites oreilles tombantes. "C'est un tombeur."

"Crois-tu qu'Edward nous permettra de le garder?" demandai-je.

"Non," Alec rit, "diable non. Il préférerait mourir que vivre dans une maison avec des animaux."

"Peut-être que nous pouvons le cacher pour un temps. Simplement n'en parle pas encore à Edward."

Le reste de la journée, je veillai à ce que Francis aille bien. Peut-être que ce n'était pas malin de garder un chien bizarre mais j'y étais devenue vraiment attachée. J'installai une paire d'oreillers et de couvertures à l'intérieur du sèche-linge et le mis là-dedans pour dormir jusqu'à ce que je trouve un meilleur endroit. Il s'endormit presque instantanément et j'espérais qu'il reste comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'endorme ce soir. Le sèche-linge était le seul endroit sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit fasse quoi que ce soit dans la buanderie, à part moi, de toute façon. Je cachai ensuite la nourriture pour chien sous l'évier.

Alec m'aida à faire un dîner copieux avec aubergines au parmesan, poulet piccata, boulettes de viande à la mozzarella et une salade simple. Si nous le répartissions, cela pourrait nous faire pour le dîner de ce soir et celui de demain également.

_Dans tes rêves!_

Alec était déjà en train de grignoter tout en mettant la table.

Edward passa la porte à sept heures et s'écroula hagard sur une chaise. Nous nous assîmes tous pour dîner comme les gens normaux le faisaient et je me demandai combien de temps nous serions en mesure de le faire. Avec les nouvelles révélations d'Edward aujourd'hui sur l'avenir des Cullen, j'imaginai que notre temps libre serait court.

A mi-repas, le téléphone sonna et je me levai pour y répondre.

"Allô?" demandai-je.

_"Voisine!" __répondit une voix enjouée.__ "Bonsoir, Carrie Sed du bout de la rue. Vous vous souvenez?"_

"Bien sûr." Je grognai à l'intérieur. Alice m'avait dit quelques trucs sur Barry et Carrie du bout de la rue. Sans surprise, tout le monde dans le quartier essayait de les éviter. Ils étaient juste trop joyeux et ce comportement 'femmes de Stepford' était exaspérant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de ça. Mais j'étais déterminée à leur donner une chance. "Comment allez-vous?"

_"Très bien. Nous allons tous très bien ici. En fait, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, j'appelais juste pour savoir si vous vouliez venir à un dîner que nous donnons dans deux jours? Juste nous et un autre couple."_

"C'est super. A quelle heure?"

_"Est-ce que dix-neuf heures irait?"_

"Très bien. Voulez-vous que nous apportions quelque chose?"

_"Non, je m'occupe de toute la cuisine. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Donc j__e mettrai des couverts pour __vous."_

"D'accord et merci pour l'invitation."

_"De rien. Et n'hésitez pas à amener Alec."_

"Oui. Bonsoir."

_"Bonsoir, Bella."_

Je raccrochai et revint à la salle à manger.

"Qui était-ce?" demanda Edward quand je m'assis.

"Eh bien, nous avons été invités à un dîner."

"Je ne peux pas y aller," répondit-il rapidement.

"Tu ne sais même pas quand c'est."

"Je suis occupé. Je ne peux pas y aller. Je devine seulement qui c'est et si j'ai à assister à un dîner avec ces deux robots, je vais me suicider."

"Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça," dis-je, presque pleine d'espoir. "Et tu iras. C'est en fin de semaine."

Alec ricana de l'autre côté de la table.

"Tu viendras aussi," lui dis-je.

Il s'assombrit. "Pas moyen. Ils sont tellement bizarres."

"Nous avons été invités et nous irons," dis-je avec fermeté et je continuai à manger.

Edward grogna dans sa barbe mais ne dit rien.

Aux alentours de dix heures, tout le monde était fatigué. Edward s'endormit avant que sa tête touche l'oreiller et Alec ronflait comme un ours quand j'éteignis la lumière du couloir. Je laissai Francis aller faire ses besoins une dernière fois avant de le remettre dans le sèche-linge. Je ne savais pas encore comment aborder le sujet avec Edward. Heureusement, Alec n'avait pas encore ouvert sa grande gueule.

Le lendemain matin, je roulai sur des draps vides et une odeur de bacon frit assaillit mes narines. Ça me retourna l'estomac. Je ne savais pas si j'appréciais cette sensation mais l'odeur me tira du lit.

J'accomplis ma routine du matin avant de descendre pour trouver Edward debout devant la cuisinière. Il était habillé pour aller travailler, moins son habituelle chemise blanche repassée et sa veste, qui était suspendue à une chaise.

"Wouah, Edward Cullen qui cuisine. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai ça un jour." Je me plaçai à côté de lui à la cuisinière et embrassai son épaule.

"Je ne cuisine pas, je réchauffe," me corrigea-t-il. "J'ai fait ce qu'on attend de moi. Tu as dit que tu me voulais pour le petit-déjeuner tous les matins, alors voilà."

"Tu dois avoir fait quelque chose de mal." Je choisis une tartine grillée et en pris un petit morceau. Sur le comptoir il y avait un large éventail de fruits, d'œufs et de bagels. Edward faisait chauffer le bacon dans une poêle et j'étais en fait étonnée que ça ne fume pas. Il avait de vrais talents de cuisinier.

"J'essaie juste d'être l'homme parfait," dit-il avec un gloussement ironique. "C'est ce que tu voulais."

"Je ne veux pas que l'homme parfait. Tu en es loin et j'aime ça."

"Eh bien, merci... je pense."

"Comment as-tu dormi?" demandai-je.

"Parfaitement. Ce lit là-haut va à merveille pour mon dos."

"J'ai remarqué." Je passai la main sur sa colonne. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de chemise?"

"Je me suis arrosé. Je l'ai mise dans le sèche-linge pendant quelques minutes."

"Oh," répondis-je. Il me fallut une seconde pour me rappeler exactement ce qu'il y avait dans le sèche-linge. Je laissai tomber le pain grillé et décollai pour la buanderie.

J'allumai la lumière et arrachai la porte du sèche-linge.

"Francis," je sortis la chemise d'Edward et regardai stupidement à l'intérieur. "Es-tu là-dedans?"

Des images d'un grassouillet bouledogue brûlé me traversèrent l'esprit, et je me mis à ramper à genoux, cherchant dans les coins.

"Francis, es-tu là?" Je déplaçai des paniers et déballai des cartons, mais ne trouvai rien.

_Merde!_

Je vérifiai sous chaque chose et dans les boites aussi. Au bout d'un moment, il fut évident qu'il s'était échappé.

J'étais encore à fouiller sur le sol quand je rencontrai des mocassins italiens coûteux et le pli d'un pantalon soyeux.

"Ton chien devait pisser alors je l'ai laissé sortir il y a environ une heure." A son ton, Edward n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé.

Je levai les yeux. "Je te remercie. C'était adorable de ta part."

"Nous ne le gardons pas." Il quitta la pièce et je me relevai, le suivant.

"Il s'est juste pointé hier et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais le renvoyer."

"Pourquoi pas? Il n'est pas sous notre responsabilité." Edward s'assit à la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. "Les chiens sont dégoûtants."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Et nous l'avons lavé hier soir alors il est propre."

"Toi et Alec ne gardez pas cette chose. Les chiens ont des puces, et des parasites, et des bestioles et ils bavent et que dire de la rage? Tu ne sais même pas s'il a ses vaccins." Il frissonna de dégoût. "De plus, il pourrait appartenir à quelqu'un."

"Je garde le chien." J'allai vérifier derrière où Francis se roulait dans le jardin. "Il reste ici."

"Bella, je reste sur ma position. Il ne reste pas."

"Tu es peut-être le chef de famille de la mafia mais tu ne peux pas prendre toutes les décisions concernant cette famille. Il reste et son nom est Francis." dis-je sèchement. Je ne savais d'où venait ce flot d'émotions mais j'aimais ça.

Edward releva ses lèvres pour grogner, ironiquement comme un chien, mais il ne répliqua rien.

~ TWBF ~

* * *

_Il a quand même réussi à lui parler de sa "promotion', mais le mariage...? il ne lui reste que deux semaines. Il se met un peu la pression pour rien même si à la maison finalement ce n'est pas lui le big boss. Alors, à votre avis comment va-t-il bien s'y prendre à force d'y aller à reculons?_

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	10. Ch 9 - Le Règne Animal

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Merci à Flopy69, Intox, Laurie, Crystal, Caroline et bien sûr à toutes celles que j'ai pu remercier par MP. Un grand merci aussi à mes bêtas SBRocket et Ptitewam, elles veillent à ce que je sois dans les temps.

Francis a fait l'unanimité alors Edward si tu nous entends... et il serait aussi temps que tu parles à Bella de ce mariage, qu'elle ait le temps d'intégrer l'idée et de s'organiser.

.

Chapitre 9 – Le Règne Animal

The Animal Kingdom

EDWARD POV

"_What then is freedom? The power to live as one wishes."- Marcus Tullius Cicero_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alec et moi étions assis autour d'une table dans la maison de mon père. Un grand écran de projection avait été déroulé et il y avait de grosses piles de papiers devant moi. J'étais resté hors champ du travail du crime autant que possible. J'avais passé ce dernier mois à me réadapter, mais le temps était venu de commencer à s'attaquer à l'énorme éléphant dans la pièce.

"Bon, je suppose que nous devrions directement sauter à ça alors." Emmett cliqua sur la télécommande et la photo d'un vieil homme apparut à l'écran. "Eh bien, pour être honnête, Aro est fini dans ces parties. Il n'a pas d'héritiers, il devient en quelque sorte fou, et personne ne croit vraiment qu'il fasse encore de l'argent."

"En outre, personne ne peut lui faire confiance alors ils ne font plus d'affaires avec lui," intervint Jasper. "Il perd vite des alliés. Apparemment il y a une grosse révolution qui pointe. Ils sont partis à l'étranger gérer les choses. Shinobu expédie de la drogue en Chine, James fournit des esclaves partout en Amérique du Sud, et tous les autres ont pas mal abandonné Chicago."

"Carlisle les a tous fait fuir," Emmett hocha la tête, "mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas des gens qui tentent de s'immiscer dans notre territoire. Depuis que tu étais parti, nous avons laissé quasiment tout le monde pour compte. Nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin de nous occuper d'eux car ils ne sont plus vraiment importants."

"Oublie les Russes, ou les Irlandais, ou les Japonais. Nous sommes après les autres Italiens." Carlisle parla pour la première fois.

"Voici un homme du nom de_ Guiseppe Mangicavallo_," Jasper pointa l'écran. "Il a soixante-cinq ans, de Sardaigne, et a cinq fils; deux sont ici aux States. Il s'occupe surtout de diamants, mais ces derniers mois il a raflé plusieurs de nos expéditions d'armes. Il devient une épine dans le cul, mais il ne vit plus ici."

Je feuilletai le dossier de police que j'avais devant moi. Il était incroyablement futé et avait commencé comme voleur, copiant tous les tableaux célèbres pour les faucher aux banques hautement sécurisées. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Depuis à la retraite, il avait laissé la plupart de ses affaires à ses fils.

"Ils nous détestent et je veux dire, nous haïssent," continua Emmett. "Ils ont été pendant à peu près un an à essayer de nous effacer de la carte, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment les ressources pour le faire. Personne ne sait encore quoi faire d'eux."

"Qui sont les fils?" demandai-je.

Emmett cliqua sur la télécommande et apparut un homme paraissant costaud avec des cheveux très noirs. "Nous ne sommes concernés que par deux d'entre eux. Son premier fils est Alberto, trente-cinq ans. Marié, sans enfants, a une maîtresse à New York. Il est horriblement négligeant. Il a été arrêté trois fois depuis qu'il est ici pour détention de drogue, conduite en état d'ivresse, des merdes comme ça. Nous ne le voyons pas vraiment comme une menace."

"Le suivant est Adriano," dit Jasper. "Il a trente ans, pas d'enfants, une fois marié mais divorcé avant de venir ici. C'est le véritable cerveau maintenant – presque comme toi, Edward."

Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper pour oser comparer ce salopard à moi.

"Il a une forte volonté, aucune espèce de morale, vraiment le genre démon, mais n'arrive pas à trouver ses marques. Actuellement, ils essaient de mettre la main sur le milieu de la drogue. Ça ne marche pas trop bien pour eux. Ça ne va pas prendre longtemps pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin de nous liquider avant qu'ils puissent se faire un nom ici."

"Qui croient-ils être?" Alec se croisa les bras.

"Les trois plus jeunes sont ici aussi, mais ne restent pas vraiment de façon permanente." Emmett cliqua sur la télécommande et une nouvelle diapositive apparut sur l'écran avec toute la famille. Il y avait quatre fils tous assis autour de leur père.

Ils étaient tout le contraire de nous; peut-être la version plus stéréotypée de ce que les gens pensaient des Italiens. Les Mangicavallo avaient le teint olivâtre, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres qui n'étaient pas vraiment intimidants mais qui essayaient de l'être. Ils étaient grands, mais musclés comme s'ils passaient tout leur temps au gymnase, et gominaient leurs cheveux noirs.

"Parfait, un tas d'accrocs aux anabolisants." J'examinai la photographie.

"Ils sont sans pitié, cependant." Carlisle pencha la tête. "Ils n'ont pas peur de descendre et de se salir."

"Donc notre plan a été de les maîtriser," déclara Jasper.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à ça.

Bien sûr, Carlisle avait voulu prendre la moins agressive des options. On ne maîtrise pas, on éradique. Il fallait toujours avoir un plan pour l'extinction des ennemis.

"Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient être un avantage pour nous?" demandai-je à mon père.

"Espérons-le. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contacts." Il me regarda. "A quoi tu penses?"

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu les as encore laissés en vie. S'ils ne sont d'aucune aide à personne alors pourquoi sont-ils encore là?"

"Je les gardais pour toi," répondit-il.

_Cela prenait plus son sens maintenant.__ Les Mangicavallo étaient ce que je__ devais gérer._

"Le règne animal bouge à Chicago," dit Emmett. "Nous sommes au top, bien sûr, mais simplement l'idée que des gens essaient de prendre le contrôle signifie qu'ils l'envisagent. Ils n'ont plus peur de nous."

_Ma première priorité quand je prend__rai le contrôle de cette putain de famille: que les gens aient peur de moi._

Je consignai ça dans mon cerveau pour l'avenir.

"Est-ce que Jacob Black est encore dans le coin?" demanda Alec.

"Il a été muté à Washington et travaille pour le ministère de la Défense," répondit Carlisle. "Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait sur des organisations terroristes à Cuba ou quelque chose comme ça."

_Seconde priorité: Tuer ce putain de Jacob Black._

~ TWBF ~

J'étais assis à l'arrière de la Bentley gris argent. Le conducteur à l'avant gardait les yeux sur la route et n'osait pas jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétro. Il savait que je l'abattrais s'il le faisait.

L'homme à côté de moi tremblait de peur mais essayait de le cacher en regardant nonchalamment par la vitre. Sa façon de respirer me disait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, j'aurais pu rire de son malaise si je n'avais pas été si en colère. J'avais mes lunettes, me facilitant la lecture du dossier qui était posé sur mes genoux.

Nous continuâmes à rouler sur une route sinueuse qui ne semblait jamais en finir. Le chauffeur aurait tourné en rond si j'avais besoin de le faire patienter. Je le connaissais depuis quelques années, mais honnêtement je ne me souvenais pas de son nom.

Je regardai l'homme à côté de moi. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon simple et d'un polo bleu couvrant son gros ventre. Son crâne chauve avait des taches brunes et il cracha en toussant ce qui me fit frissonner de dégoût. Il devait avoir la soixantaine. Il s'appelait Doro et était propriétaire d'une épicerie du côté ouest de Chicago qui était presque un temple italien de l'alimentation dans notre communauté.

"Y... y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce que je sois ici?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"Pourquoi penses-tu être là?" Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Il était évident qu'il allait rendre ça difficile.

"Je n'en suis pas très sûr." Doro ne me regardait toujours pas.

"Je pense que tu le sais, mais si je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire, je peux aussi le faire." Je relus encore une fois le dossier qu'Emmett m'avait donné. "Te rappelles-tu quand tu es venu me voir il y a environ cinq ans et que tu m'as demandé de l'argent?"

"Oui," il se racla la gorge, "je m'en souviens."

"Et que t'ai-je dit?" demandai-je de façon énigmatique.

"Tu... m'as dit que je devais te rembourser."

"Exactement." J'enlevai mes lunettes, les mettant dans la poche poitrine de ma veste. "J'ai été en fait très généreux avec toi."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Te rappelles-tu combien tu m'as emprunté?"

Il secoua la tête.

Je plaçai le dossier sur ses genoux. "Deux millions de dollars. Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi et je me fichais vraiment de ce que tu allais en faire. Tu as demandé et j'ai donné."

Doro parcourut des yeux la page. "Je m'en souviens."

"Et je t'ai même donné un délai plus que généreux, non? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passerait en cinq ans, mais tu as signé sur la ligne en pointillé." Je montrai sa signature en bas de la page de notre vieux contrat.

Il hocha la tête.

"Où est mon argent?" lui demandai-je simplement.

"Je ne l'ai pas."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que..." Doro n'avait pas l'intention de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus.

"Où est mon argent?" Je plaçai mon pistolet entre nous afin qu'il comprenne où en venait la conversation.

_Me rembourser ou mourir._

"Je peux te l'avoir... dans un an environ." Il me regarda enfin avec ses yeux vert clair. "Tout est ficelé."

"Tout ce que je demande c'est deux millions. Ton épicerie marche bien et je sais avec certitude que tu as une affaire d'armes à feu assez lucrative. Alors ne me mens pas."

Il grinça des dents. "Ma boutique est toute ma vie."

"C'est un endroit splendide," accordai-je. "Tu as ta propre réserve à part au sous-sol. Donne-moi mon argent."

"Je ne peux pas." Il me rendit audacieusement son dossier. "Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour tes aînés, Edward. Tu ne peux pas commander tout le monde dans cette ville."

"Amusant, tu ne disais pas ça quand tu m'as mendié de l'argent pour continuer à faire marcher ce putain de magasin."

"J'ai cet endroit depuis trente ans. Ta mère t'envoyait m'acheter du lard quand tu étais gamin. Tu ne vas pas m'effrayer. Juste parce que tu es de retour ne signifie pas que je doive t'obéir comme à Dieu."

"Où est mon argent, Doro?" Je pris mon pistolet et le tint à sa tempe. J'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette sans même réagir si je le devais.

"Il est coincé dans d'autres endroits," répondit-il en tremblant.

"Quels autres endroits?"

"Aro..."

Je réagis immédiatement et appuyai mon avant-bras contre son cou, fracassant l'arrière de sa tête contre la vitre. J'y avais mis tant de force qu'elle se fissura, ce qui n'était pas un exploit facile dans une voiture de haute qualité comme celle-ci.

Je lui dis menaçant, "Ne redis _jamais_ ce nom."

Il suffoqua alors que j'appuyai plus fort sur sa trachée. Le sang commençait à couler de la coupure à l'arrière de sa tête. "Je lui dois... en premier."

J'appuyai moins fort sur sa gorge. "Tu me dois ce qui m'est dû."

"Donne-moi juste du temps." Doro toussa. "J'ai besoin de plus de temps."

"Ton temps est écoulé." Je mis le canon de mon arme à son point de pulsation sur le cou et appuyai sur la gâchette.

Ses yeux prirent la taille de soucoupes avant que sa tête sursaute violemment. Le sang éclaboussa toute la vitre.

"Nous pouvons revenir en ville maintenant," donnai-je pour instruction au chauffeur tandis que Doro perdait son sang dans le siège à côté de moi. Même s'il était mort, je devais toujours obtenir mon argent.

Il nous fallut une demi-heure avant d'être au ralenti devant le Bistrot Italien à l'Ancienne de Doro.

_Je déchirai un__ morceau de papier et écrivis un petit mot qui disait:__ Deux millions d'ici demain ou je reviens pour plus de sang._

Je le mis dans la poche du pantalon de Doro. Je tendis le bras par-dessus son cadavre et déverrouillai la portière, le poussant dehors sur le côté de la rue. Son corps sans vie roula sur le trottoir juste en face du magasin.

Je refermai la portière et dis au chauffeur d'y aller.

Il nous fallut encore une heure avec la circulation pour arriver de l'autre côté de la ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'immeuble de mon bureau et je sortis.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour la voiture," dis-je au chauffeur.

"Bien sûr, monsieur." Il hocha la tête. "J'en prendrai soin."

Je tapai sur le capot et il s'engagea dans la rue.

~ TWBF ~

Je rentrai à la maison, fatigué et épuisé par la journée que j'avais eu, accueilli par l'odeur d'une merveilleuse sauce tomate. Je reconnaîtrai cette sauce à un kilomètre et ma bouche commença à saliver avant d'avoir fermé la porte. J'enlevai ma veste sur le chemin vers la cuisine.

Bella avait coincé le téléphone à l'oreille alors qu'elle remuait dans un énorme faitout sur la cuisinière. Une vingtaine de pots stérilisaient dans l'eau chaude dans l'évier et des herbes fraîches étaient posées sur le comptoir. Pour Alec et moi, rien n'était meilleur que la sauce marinara de Bella. Elle en mettait avec tout et en faisait d'énormes conserves une fois tous les deux mois. Si j'ose dire : ce truc pourrait même être meilleur que celle d'Esmé.

Elle me salua de la main quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, mais ne raccrocha pas le téléphone. Je posai mon pistolet sur le comptoir et pris siège sur un tabouret.

"Non, je lui ai dit que je devais travailler ce soir-là. Je ne peux pas aller avec elle," dit-elle et recommença à remuer. "Dites-lui de prendre Alice ou Rosalie... Eh bien, je suis désolée Carlisle. Je commence juste à travailler là. Je ne peux pas réorganiser tout mon emploi du temps pour Esmé."

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient et ça ne me préoccupait pas vraiment. Je parcourus le courrier sur la table et y trouvai déjà des factures dont je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper. J'avais oublié tout le travail que cela demandait d'être en vie.

"Non, Edward n'est pas encore rentré. Je veillerai à le lui dire... D'accord, je le ferai. Bye." Bella raccrocha le téléphone. "Ton père veut te parler plus tard."

"De quoi?"

"Il n'a pas voulu me le dire."

"Il boucle les affaires. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un coup de fil de notre député me félicitant pour ma nouvelle position au sein de la famille, ce qui n'était pas censé être encore connu. Carlisle a visiblement parlé un petit peu trop."

"Le Congrès fait du trafic avec la mafia maintenant? Qu'est devenu le monde?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Le crime organisé a payé les campagnes politiques depuis le début des temps. C'est comme ça que nous pouvons faire ce que nous faisons. Je tue quelqu'un; le maire tourne la tête parce que j'ai payé pour qu'il soit réélu. C'est un cercle merveilleux."

"N'y a-t-il rien de sacré?"

"Plus." J'allai à la cuisinière et regardai dans le faitout qui était plus grand qu'elle. Elle devait regarder par-dessus le bord. "Miam."

"Tu ne peux pas en avoir encore. Il reste encore trois heures."

"J'ai envie de goûter ta sauce."

"Cela semble incroyablement cochon, Edward." Elle sourit.

"Seulement si tu as l'esprit mal tourné."

"Ce qui est ton cas." Elle posa la cuillère et plaça ses bras autour de moi. "Tu ne goûteras pas ma sauce ce soir. Nous devons aller à ce dîner."

"Est-ce ce soir?" gémis-je, " Je ne me sens vraiment pas être enthousiaste avec des gens que je n'aiment pas."

"Tu ne les connais pas. Ce sont nos voisins. Nous devrions au moins essayer de nous entendre avec eux."

"Emmett dit qu'ils sont foutrement cinglés."

"C'est son avis. Nous y allons et nous aurons du bon temps." Elle leva les sourcils.

"Je resterai une heure mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ma résolution tiendra plus longtemps."

"Ne sois simplement pas un connard avec qui que ce soit."

"J'ai de bonnes manières avec les gens qui ne me contrarient pas. Je ne donne qu'une chance et c'est tout. Ils seront sur ma liste de merdes pour toujours si les choses ne se passent pas bien."

"On parlera de nous dans le quartier." Elle roula des yeux. "Nous devons partir dans à peu près une heure."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et claqua. Alec accourut dans la cuisine avec son sac à dos pendu à l'épaule et attrapa une pomme en passant. "Je sais, je suis en retard. Je vais prendre une douche."

"Pas de 'bonjour' ou 'content de vous voir'?" Je secouai la tête. "Esmé l'a mal élevé."

"_Tu_ l'as mal élevé."

"Ai-je même envie de savoir à qui est le sang sur ta chemise?" Elle désigna les tâches de rouge de l'exécution de Doro.

"Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais."

"Eh bien, mets-la dans le panier dans la buanderie. Je la brûlerai plus tard."

J'étais sur le point de contester quand je m'en empêchai, entendant des pas feutrés dans le couloir.

_Fuck!_

Ce chien me détestait. Bon, je suppose qu'il ne me détestait pas mais il avait cette obsession malsaine avec moi. Bella l'avait appelé Francis et bien que je déteste les animaux, spécialement les chiens, je n'allais pas lui refuser. Il me suivait aux toilettes, me fixait quand je m'asseyais sur le canapé et essayait de se faufiler sournoisement sur le lit la nuit. Inutile de dire que je n'étais pas content.

J'avais dit à Bella que nous pouvions le garder mais qu'il faudrait au moins mettre des affiches dans le quartier. Si personne ne le réclamait, alors se serait permanent. Avec un peu de chance, il appartiendrait à quelqu'un. Elle l'avait remis sur pied et était devenue très attachée à ce chien affreux. Francis prenait le dessus. Bella lui avait installé un espace agréable dans la buanderie, avec un lit et des jouets à mâcher. Il ne dormait jamais là, cependant. J'avais le vague sentiment que Bella le laissait aller sur notre lit quand je n'étais pas là. Il pensait qu'il pouvait dormir là quand il voulait.

_Fait chier._

Je pouvais le pousser hors de notre lit, il trouvait consolation dans la chambre d'Alec. Pour moi, les chiens étaient censés être dehors, à chasser les écureuils ou des merdes de ce genre.

Francis trottina jusqu'à nous et s'assit aux pieds de Bella.

"Salut, bout 'chou." Elle le souleva et me le tendit. "Caresse-le."

"Non, Bella. Cette chose est dégoûtante. Il sent mauvais." Je le poussais loin de moi.

"Tu ne peux pas être aussi hostile à son égard s'il va vivre ici."

"Il vit dans ma maison. Je peux le mettre dehors si je veux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

Francis pencha la tête vers moi comme si j'étais censé lui caresser la tête. Je me reculai plus.

"Il pourrait avoir des tiques." Je frissonnai. "Et il va devenir gros."

"Il est costaud et tu sais que Francis n'a pas de tiques. Le vétérinaire l'a déjà examiné et lui a fait ses vaccins. Il est propre," m'assura Bella. "Alors caresse-le."

"Je ne peux pas." Je me retins de respirer, juste au cas où il serait porteur d'un genre de bactérie aérienne. Je ne m'y risquai pas.

Bella se mit à rire à ma façon d'agir et le reposa par terre. Il sortit en se dandinant faire ce que peu importe bordel il avait à faire. Habituellement je me contentais de l'ignorer.

"Je vais m'habiller." Bella m'embrassa. "Surveille la sauce. N'en mange _pas_ et veille à ce qu'elle ne brûle pas. J'ai ralenti alors tu ne devrais même pas avoir à la remuer."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." Je lui fis signe d'y aller, salivant déjà à la chance d'y goûter.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir. J'enlevai juste ma cravate pour paraître plus décontracté mais Bella était très jolie dans sa robe de cocktail pourpre qui lui arrivait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou.

"Tu penses qu'elle est trop courte?" me demanda-t-elle quand elle entra en titubant dans la cuisine essayant de mettre ses talons.

"Ça me paraît très bien," dis-je l'examinant. "Magnifique."

"Ok, je leur ai fait un gâteau." Elle farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur et en sortit un petit gâteau au chocolat.

"Merde, je voulais le manger," Alec souffla.

"As-tu pris le vin?" demanda Bella alors qu'elle emballait le gâteau.

Je levai la bouteille que j'avais achetée en chemin. "Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse? Calme-toi."

"Je sais juste qu'ils vont poser des questions et voudront des réponses et..."

"Bella, Bella," je l'attrapai par les épaules, "laisse-les demander ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit et si tu te sens mal à l'aise alors nous pouvons partir. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais y être de toute façon."

"J'essaie d'être... normale."

Je ris, "Ce n'est pas ta vie et ne le sera jamais."

"Je sais." Elle expira et secoua la tête. "Ok, ok. Je suis prête à y aller. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras?"

"Je serai sage." Alec se signa sur le cœur.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et j'ouvris la porte de la BMW pour Bella. Elle se glissa sur le siège précautionneusement, tenant en équilibre le gâteau dans ses mains. Alec était à l'arrière et nous descendîmes la rue jusqu'à la maison de Carrie et Barry.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça._

Jamais en un million d'années j'aurais pensé que j'allais être ce gars qui allait à un dîner chez des voisins et faire semblant d'en avoir envie. J'avais peu de patience avec les gens ennuyeux et Carrie et Barry me tapaient déjà sur les nerfs. Rien que leurs noms suffisaient à m'irriter mais j'allais sourire et jouer le jeu. Je pouvais faire ça pendant une heure, non?

La maison de Carrie et Barry était de belle taille mais bien entendu pas aussi grande que la mienne. J'avais veillé à ça. Quand nous nous étions garés dans leur allée, j'avais pu voir notre maison en diagonale sur la gauche, au bout de la rue. Nous avions vue directement dans leur jardin de derrière.

Bella, Alec et moi grimpâmes les marches à leur porte d'entrée. Je sonnai et nous attendîmes.

Il y eut un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Carrie était là pour nous accueillir avec un sourire rayonnant et les bras tendus.

"Voisins! Vous êtes là." Elle attrapa Bella et la prit dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement contente."

"Merci pour votre invitation," répondit Bella. "Nous avons apporté un gâteau et du vin."

"Vraiment? Je suis impatiente maintenant." Carrie applaudit. "Et vous avez amené toute la famille. Bonsoir, Edward." Elle fit un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer ou faire attention et je m'acquittai d'un salut de la main. "C'est un tel honneur d'avoir Edward Cullen dans notre maison."

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire pincé.

Je supposai que maintenant tout le monde dans le quartier savait qui j'étais et où j'étais ces dernières années... ou au moins ce que j'avais raconté. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne alors partout où j'allais, je devais accepter me faire lécher les bottes jusqu'à ce que le choc s'atténue.

Alec, Bella et moi entrâmes dans la maison. C'était joli, je suppose – rien de spectaculaire et certainement pas impressionnant.

Quand j'avais cherché un terrain avant de construire notre maison, j'avais trouvé des informations intéressantes. D'après ce que je savais d'eux, Carrie et Barry s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques années avant de se marier il y avait trois mois. Il était dans la finance, issu d'une famille aisée, et elle était auteur mais pas un très bon auteur. Elle avait publié un guide pour les relations, 'Épanouissement Personnel'. C'était un de ces livres à la mode que tout le monde lisait parce que les autres le faisaient. Carrie était un écrivain de merde indigne de tout ce battage médiatique. Je n'avais pas pu aller plus loin que les deux premiers chapitres.

"Barry, ils sont là!" Elle s'empressa. "Suivez-moi."

Nous allâmes dans un grand séjour où un autre couple était assis.

"Oh, bien!" Barry sauta sur nous. "Voici Victoria et Victor Watkins. Ils habitent de l'autre côté de chez vous."

_On me fait marcher. Victoria et Victor?_

"Ravie de vous rencontrer," dit Bella.

Barry nous présenta plus avant, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'essayais de me retenir de me gratter. Être à proximité de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça était perturbant.

Victoria avait des cheveux d'un roux vif qui était pénible à regarder, et une grimace qui était affichée en permanence sur son visage. Elle pouvait concurrencer Rose avec toute cette aura de salope qu'elle avait dessus. Son mari était grand et était assez corpulent, presque autant qu'Emmett. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval sur la nuque.

"Sois gentil," me dit Bella avant de s'écarter et d'aller s'asseoir avec Victoria sur le canapé. Alec s'assit devant la télévision allumée.

"Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, Edward?" Barry me frappa l'épaule. Sa main resta sur moi plus longtemps qu'elle aurait dû. Je grinçai des dents mais le cachai.

"Certainement."

"J'ai de tout. Quel est votre poison?" Il alla derrière le bar.

"Un scotch serait bien," répondis-je et décidai ensuite d'au moins essayer d'être cordial. "Vous avez une jolie maison."

"Merci. Je ne l'ai pas construit moi-même comme vous, mais là encore, je n'ai pas eu deux ans à faire le mort pour planifier." Il gloussa, me tendant mon verre. "Ce fut un telle surprise quand nous avons découvert qui vous étiez vraiment. Bien sûr, Carlisle et Esmé habitent de l'autre côté du quartier, mais nous n'avions jamais pensé qu'un Cullen puisse venir chez nous."

"J'ai eu des choses pour m'occuper pendant un bout de temps." Je bus une gorgée de scotch, sentant la brûlure bienvenue dans ma gorge.

"Eh bien, en tous cas, content que vous soyez revenu. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'amis alors c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de nouveau dans la rue."

La raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas d'amis c'était parce qu'ils étaient super ennuyeux. Il y avait quelque chose en lui surtout qui me prenait à rebrousse-poil. Je n'en n'étais pas encore sûr, mais j'avais une étrange suspicion à son encontre. Toute sa personne semblait fausse, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

La conversation allait avec légèreté et je ne parlais que quand on me parlait. Je me tenais au bar et prenais sur moi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais initier une discussion avec ces gens. Bella gardait un sourire sur les lèvres et Alec mangeait les hors d'œuvres que Carrie avait disposés.

Victoria se déplaça en chaloupant vers moi. "Alors, Edward Cullen est de retour. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais nous étions ensemble au lycée."

"Non, je ne m'en souviens pas."

Elle remplit à nouveau son verre vide de vin. "Ça parait logique. J'étais un an plus jeune, mais je me souviens encore de toutes les fois que je suis tombée en pâmoison pour tes yeux verts. Les années ont certainement été bonnes envers toi."

Je raclai ma gorge. "Merci. Je devrais y aller."

"Pourquoi cette précipitation?" Elle me bloqua. "Si nous voulons être amis, nous devrions parler. Depuis combien de temps toi et machine êtes-vous mariés?"

"Son nom est Bella," dis-je avec emphase," et nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans."

Elle se moqua," Comme c'est adorable. Victor et moi sommes ensemble depuis environ dix ans; j'ai été fidèle pour deux. J'imagine ça. Le mariage n'est d'aucune utilité, de toute façon. Est-ce que Bella est beaucoup plus jeune que toi?"

"Oui, mais nous nous débrouillons."

"Oui je parie." Elle se mordit la lèvre. Je pense qu'elle essayait d'être séduisante mais ça paraissait plus déplacé qu'autre chose.

Au moment où nous passâmes à table, je ne m'amusais vraiment pas mais je gardai les apparences. Bella s'assit entre Alec et moi. Barry et Carrie étaient aux deux extrémités de la table. Victoria et Victor étaient en face de nous. Un bon dîner de steaks et pommes de terre fut servi, mais le vin rouge était la boisson principale. Je décidai de garder l'esprit clair et n'en bus pas. J'avais assez de mal à essayer de surveiller Alec qui essayait de s'en enfiler.

"Alors, à quoi ça ressemble d'être un Cullen?" me demanda Victor. Il avait un léger accent que je détectai comme quelque chose de Slave. Je ne savais pas précisément d'où, néanmoins, et je ne me préoccupai pas de demander.

"Ce n'est pas mal. Rien de spécial, très banal en fait."

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons entendu dire." Victoria se redressa sur sa chaise. "Tu reviens d'entre les morts. Cela ne semble pas banal pour moi."

"Je n'aime pas vraiment parler des affaires de famille." Je mis fin à cette conversation.

Barry continua à parler. "Victor, j'ai oublié de te demander comment c'était passé ton voyage à Denver la semaine dernière."

"C'était parfait. Denver est toujours super à cette époque de l'année. Nous devrions y aller."

"Je ne suis pas allé aussi loin à l'ouest depuis des années," dit Barry. "Je pense que je vais te prendre au mot. Nous pouvons jouer au golf là-bas."

"Je ne joue pas vraiment beaucoup au golf quand je suis à Denver..."

"Tu y vas toutes les semaines pour rendre visite à ta putain!" intervint Victoria avec un ton vicieux.

"Pouvons-nous éviter de parler de ça maintenant?" demanda Victor dans sa barbe. "Arrête de boire."

"Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire."

"Je peux te dire de la fermer. C'est un dîner agréable. Arrête de te comporter comme une cinglée et ne parle pas de mon amie comme ça."

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta pétasse."

"C'est une dame charmante. Tu ne manques pas de culot. Simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de s'exprimer sexuellement ne veut pas dire qu'elle est une putain." dit-il sèchement.

"Son nom est Chasteté pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est une racaille." Victoria but une bonne gorgée de vin.

"Le. Meilleur. Dîner," me murmura Alec.

Pendant tout ce temps, Carrie et Barry souriaient juste comme des robots et ne semblaient pas comprendre que leur table était devenue une zone de guerre. Ils se donnaient des surnoms écœurants comme "Papa Ours" et "Petit Gâteau" et "Boulette". Je dus me retenir de vomir en de multiples occasions.

"C'est insensé. Est-ce que les gens vivent vraiment comme ça?" me demanda Bella.

"Ce sont les seuls mariages avec lesquels j'ai grandi, excepté pour Carlisle et Esmé. Soit tu assumes et tu bois ou tu souris pour montrer que tu es heureux alors que tu ne l'es pas." Je haussai les épaules. Tout est dans les apparences jusqu'à ce que tu sois derrière les portes closes."

"Cela ne semble pas amusant."

"Ça n'est pas important. Amusant est très loin sur la liste des priorités."

Victoria et Victor continuaient à se disputer tandis que la réserve de vin diminuait. C'était divertissant à lui tout seul mais je me sentais assez mal à l'aise assis là à les écouter. Personne d'autre ne semblait s'en soucier. Alec considérait cela comme du théâtre.

"Alors, et vous Bella? Que faites-vous?" lui demanda Carrie.

"En fait, je viens d'avoir un job à WGN comme assistante de production."

"Oh, c'est fabuleux. Je suis là-bas tout le temps quand je fais la promotion de mes livres."

Je roulai des yeux à l'idée de Carrie comme "auteur". Si elle prenait la peine de lire ses trucs, elle saurait la vérité sur la bave qu'elle écrivait.

Au bout d'une heure, j'étais prêt à partir. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter davantage ce règlement de comptes Victor/Victoria. C'était devenu violent, avec des noms ignobles et des histoires inappropriées étaient racontées sur leurs infidélités. C'était ridiculement fatiguant de même se préoccuper d'eux, sans parler de leur problèmes conjugaux.

Nous étions assis là, parlant pendant un moment – de quoi, je n'en savais rien. Bella en avait marre de ce jeu aussi, mais ne disait rien.

"Puis-je utiliser votre salle de bain?" demandai-je à Carrie quand j'eus besoin d'une pause.

"C'est juste au fond du couloir, la première porte sur votre gauche."

"Merci."

Je suivis ses indications et trouvai facilement la salle de bain. Je sortis une cigarette et la fumai à côté de la fenêtre pour faire quelque chose. Une fois que j'eus fini, je commençai à aller à l'armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche d'informations.

"Quelqu'un a des problèmes de dépression," dis-je pour moi-même alors que je remarquai les boîtes d'antidépresseurs empilées les unes sur les autres. "Juste comme je le soupçonnais." Personne, et je dis bien _personne_ n'était aussi heureux que Carrie et Barry.

_Putains de menteurs._

Je commençai à sortir les affaires de ménage sous le lavabo et repérai trois grosses bouteilles de vodka derrière la Javel. Les étiquettes avaient été arrachées, pour tenter de faire passer ça pour des produits d'entretien normaux. J'aurais dû me méfier.

"Et alcooliques pour couronner le tout." Je souris aux vilains secrets que j'avais découverts. Qui pensaient-ils berner?

"Edward, est-ce que vous allez bien?" Carrie frappa à la porte. "Êtes-vous là? Avez-vous trouvé?"

"Oui, une seconde." Je remis tout à sa place et me lavai les mains avant d'arranger ma veste. J'allais dans le couloir où je trouvai Carrie se tenant là, souriante.

"J'étais en fait venue vous trouver parce que j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé."

"Vraiment?" Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches.

"Oui," elle soupira, "Je sais que le mariage est difficile mais je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas vous en vouloir."

"De quoi parlez-vous?" demandai-je.

"Je connais les problèmes entre vous et Bella. Je voulais vous donner mon livre." Elle me tendit quelque chose qu'elle avait derrière son dos.

"_L'amour est comme un parc d'attractions_," Je lus le titre. "Des problèmes? Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi?"

"Pardon," elle haleta.

"Je veux dire..." je me calmai. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?"

"Eh bien, je vois que vous et Bella avez beaucoup à dire: la communication n'est simplement pas là. Le mariage n'est pas juste que des bons moments. Il y a des chapitres sur l'amour comme des montagnes russes, l'amour sur la grande roue et l'amour dans la maison des miroirs hantés. Les gens me disent que c'est instructif."

"Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire." Je tentai de le lui rendre mais elle ne voulut pas l'accepter.

"Bien sûr que si. Barry et moi avons un mariage parfait à cause de mes compétences dans le traitement des relations. Victor et Victoria aussi. Ils l'ont apprécié."

J'avais vraiment avoir un moment difficile pour me contrôler là. Elle allait me forcer à me mettre à crier, et ça n'allait pas aider pour se faire des amis comme Bella le voulait. D'un autre côté, qui voulait être ami avec cette salope?

"Si vous lisez mon livre, ça vous aidera à vous en sortir." Carrie plaça sa main près de son cœur comme si ça lui importait.

"Tout d'abord, j'ai lu votre livre et c'est tellement plein de merde que je ne voudrais pas me torcher le cul avec. Deuxièmement, vous n'êtes mariés que depuis trois mois. Comment diable cela ferait de vous une experte en relations? Troisièmement, si vous pensez que ce que vous avez Barry et vous est un mariage alors vous avez besoin de prendre plus de médicaments parce que vous êtes drôlement mal informée."

"Edward, qu'est-ce que vous êtes impoli." Elle inspira d'indignation. "J'essaie de vous aider."

"Allez vous faire foutre, vous et votre livre et toute votre fausse vie. Vous croyez que vous savez de quoi vous parlez bordel, mais vous vous trompez vraiment, il m'est difficile de ne pas rire."

"Mon livre a été dans la liste des best-sellers du _New York Time_s pendant six mois." Elle devint sur la défensive. "Je suis un auteur très talentueux."

"Parce que le public est plein d'idiots. Bella et moi avons une relation plus forte qu'aucun de vous et vous commencez vraiment à me faire sortir de mes gonds avec toutes ces conneries de 'grande dame'."

"Comment osez-vous!" Carrie tapa du pied.

"Comment osez-vous présumer que votre mariage est mieux que le mien."

"Vous heurtez vraiment mes sentiments." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je n'avais aucune compassion pour elle, néanmoins. "Bella est distante et je peux dire que vous ne l'aimez pas comme vous devriez. J'essaie d'aider mes amis."

"Bella est distante?" Je dus prendre de profondes respirations pour me calmer. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça."

"Eh bien, je le tire simplement de mes observations. Elle n'est pas gentille et ne me sourit jamais. Et son gâteau avait un goût de carton."

"Vous ne me connaissez pas suffisamment pour cela, mais quand je me mets en colère, je me mets à devenir très franc avec mes paroles. J'ai réduit des Girls Scouts aux larmes et menacé de mort des prêtres. Vous m'avez rendu incroyablement furieux et je vais m'en aller avant de claquer votre tête contre le lavabo," l'avertis-je.

"Toute votre famille est un tas de tarés."

"Va te saouler." Je lançai son putain de livre contre le mur et il glissa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Je sortis du couloir d'un pas décidé et, heureusement, tout le monde commençait à faire ses au revoir. Je ne parlai même pas mais attrapai Bella et me dirigeai vers la porte.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alec nous poursuivait dans l'allée.

"Nous partons. C'est des conneries."

"Attends, attends." Bella s'arrêta. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Carrie m'a donné son livre pour que nous puissions le lire et avoir un mariage heureux." Je sortis une autre cigarette et l'allumai dans la seconde.

"Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié?"

"A cause de ce que les gens comme eux font, Bella. Ils font des compliments équivoques comme s'ils essayaient d'aider, mais font petit à petit leur chemin dans nos vies. Ce sont des putains de salauds qui fourrent leurs nez partout. Elle a essayé de me donner des putains de conseils de couple."

"Carrie pense que nous avons besoin de conseils de couple?" demanda Bella. "Elle ne nous connaît même pas."

"Exactement." Je fis craquer mon cou.

"Qui croit-elle être?" Bella fronça les sourcils. "Nous avons un faux mariage bien mieux que leur stupide cucul mariage robotique à la Stepford. Ils ne se sont même pas regarder."

"Et Barry est gay." Alec aspira sur ses dents.

"Comment diable sais-tu ça?" demandai-je.

"Parce qu'il ma dragué."

"Il a fait quoi?" Bella me poussa du passage.

"Eh bien, il m'a demandé si j'avais une petite amie et il avait _ce_ regard dans les yeux. Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

_Je__ le savais._

Bon, je ne savais pas qu'il était gay, mais je pensais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose.

"Au moins nous avons essayé d'être gentils." dis-je.

"Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment être si mauvais et je suis sure que Barry n'est pas gay."

"Carrie a dit que ton gâteau avait un goût de carton." Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le sortir.

Bella ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de dire d'un ton sec. "Montons en voiture. Nous partons."

Au moment où j'accélérais pour sortir de l'allée, j'étais quasiment prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'affectait autant, mais ça me rendait vraiment furieux. Qui était Carie pour juger ma relation? Je ne la connaissais en tout que depuis une semaine. Je ne devrais pas avoir à justifier pour Bella et moi devant un tas salauds poseurs et faux culs qui ne connaissaient pas la première chose de l'amour.

Je fis crisser les pneus en m'arrêtant devant notre maison au bout de la rue.

Alec fut sorti de la voiture et bondissait dans les escaliers avant que je n'aie éteint le moteur.

Je claquai la portière. "Nous ne retournerons pas là-bas."

* * *

~ TWBF ~

Je balançai mes jambes hors du lit et frottai mes yeux pleins de sommeil. Il y avait la pleine lune dehors qui déversait sa clarté dans la chambre. Bella dormait tranquillement à côté de moi, et j'essayai de ne pas la réveiller en sortant du lit.

Mon temps de nuit de sommeil était complètement foiré depuis que j'étais revenu à Chicago. J'en étais venu de huit heures par nuit à environ deux. Étonnamment, cela n'affectait pas mon travail tant que ça. J'étais bien, juste un peu fatigué dans la journée; rien que je ne puisse pas gérer.

Je sortis doucement dans le couloir et descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre de l'eau.

La lumière du réfrigérateur était allumée et le gros cul d'Alec était à moitié coincé dedans. Francis était à ses pieds et regardait vers le haut comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandai-je.

Alec sursauta et un bocal de gelée tomba sur le sol, se brisant sur le carrelage. Francis ne tarda pas à attaquer.

"Nom de Dieu." Alec prit rapidement l'essuie-tout et commença à nettoyer. "Tu m'as foutu une sacrée peur?"

Je restai loin de ce gâchis collant et le regardai essuyer sa bêtise. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit?"

"Parce que j'ai faim. Que fais-tu là?"

"Venu prendre à boire." Je m'assis sur un tabouret. "Et ne laisse pas le chien manger tout ça. Il va être malade."

"Arrête ça, Francis." Alec le ramassa et le posa près de moi sur le sol. Je regardai l'animal et essayai de voir ce qu'il avait de si attirant. Il ressemblait à une bestiole moche avec sa gueule chiffonnée et son corps gras.

"Ouste." Je lui fis signe de partir mais Francis s'assit et me fixa.

Alec continua à essuyer la gelée jusqu'à qu'elle ait disparue et que le carrelage soit propre. "Ne le dis pas à Bella. Veux-tu manger quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr."

Il réchauffa deux assiettes du dîner que nous avions eu plus tôt dans la soirée et m'en tendit une. Il s'assit à côté de moi et attaqua immédiatement. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

"Au fait... j'ai parlé à Papa aujourd'hui." Alec prit une gorgée d'eau. "Il a dit qu'il partait à la fin du mois. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où cependant."

"Je pense qu'ils vont aller en Australie. Lui et Esmé ont besoin de passer du temps seuls." Je soupirai. "Il me laisse diriger."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne?"

"Non." je secouai la tête.

"Comme diriger, _diri__ger_?"

"Oui, comme ça diriger."

"Pour toujours?" sa voix monta d'une octave.

"Jusqu'à ce que je meure ou prenne ma retraite." Je haussai les épaules.

"Putain de merde," s'étouffa Alec, "tu es le Boss."

"Pas encore. Je ne l'ai dit à personne à part Bella. Il attend ma réponse."

"Tu n'as pas encore dit oui? Qu'est-ce que diable tu attends? C'est la chance de ta vie."

"Je le veux... vraiment sérieusement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux faire et accomplir, mais je ne peux plus penser qu'à moi."

"Bella," dit-il consciemment.

"Elle dit que cela ne lui pose pas de problème, mais elle ne sait pas à quel point sa vie va changer."

"Carlisle l'a fait."

"Et tu vois comment ça se passe. Il rampe pour sauver son mariage. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour tout le monde. Combien de temps penses-tu que Bella va rester là quand elle se rendra compte quel putain de monstre je suis?"

"Je pense que c'est un petit peu tard pour ça. Elle est là et ne va aller nulle part," gloussa-t-il.

"Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ce que je fais, cependant. Nous n'avons jamais eu _cette_ conversation. Bella se contente de toujours tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Elle ne sera plus en mesure de le faire."

"Oh." Alec fit tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts. "Sait-elle que tu dois être marié d'abord pour être le Boss?"

"Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça non plus."

"Eh bien, c'est le problème principal. Envoie chier les autres trucs. Tu dois te marier avant que Carlisle parte et c'est dans environ... deux semaines. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel?"

"Tout d'abord, ne me parle pas de cette façon." Je lui lançai un regard noir. "Deuxièmement, j'y travaille."

Alec ramassa Francis qui glapissait d'être tenu. "Tu es dans une merde noire, mec. L'as-tu dit à Jasper ou Emmett?"

"C'est le job de Carlisle. Je ne m'occupe pas d'eux."

"Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir?"

"Emmett va probablement être furieux. Bien sûr, il pense qu'il doit être aux commandes. Il est supposé l'être mais il ne ferait pas du bon boulot. Jasper n'y a même pas droit à moins que quelqu'un meure."

"Donc, tu vas le faire?"

"Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Les Cullen ont besoin de moi." Je me levai et lavai mon assiette dans l'évier. "Je n'aime pas la direction que nous avons prise."

"Et tu peux faire mieux que Papa?"

"Je parie là-dessus."

Je ne retournai pas dormir cette nuit-là. Je restai simplement assis dans mon bureau et feuilletai les documents de choses que j'avais manquées ces deux dernières années. Par chance, c'était un temps mort dans le monde clandestin alors j'avais le temps de me mettre au courant. J'avais encore besoin de combler des lacunes, cependant. Espérons que Jasper et Emmett pourraient le faire pour moi.

Au moment où le soleil commença à se lever, je décidai que je devais me préparer pour aller travailler.

Je pris une douche et me vêtis d'un de mes beaux costumes gris Armani. J'arrangeai mes cheveux, ce qui me fit soudain décider que j'avais besoin de les faire couper, et je commençai à descendre les escaliers.

J'avais vraiment l'intention de tenir ma promesse envers Bella. Si elle voulait le petit-déjeuner avec moi tous les matins alors j'allais essayer de mon mieux de satisfaire à ça. Ce matin, malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de commander quelque chose alors je me contentai de faire griller des bagels et du café. Je fis brûler la première tournée mais les fis bien la seconde fois juste quand Bella entra dans la cuisine.

"Tu as fait brûler quelque chose, hein?" grogna-t-elle.

"Bonjour à toi aussi."

"Ce n'est pas un bon jour. Je suis irritable et tu m'as réveillée la nuit dernière." Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Pourquoi vas-tu toujours travailler si tôt?"

"Parce que je dois gagner de l'argent et les fainéants n'obtiennent rien." J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête.

"Eh bien, c'est des conneries. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je me réveillerai pour ça."

"Tu l'as demandé." J'apportai les bagels et le fromage fondu sur la table.

Bien entendu, Alec n'allait pas laisser se perdre de la bonne nourriture. Il s'assit à table une seconde après nous. Francis se dandinait derrière lui et tomba sur le sol, fermant immédiatement les yeux.

"Yo," Alec prit un bagel et commença à le tartiner de fromage fondu, "Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui alors je peux aller au travail avec toi, Edward?"

"Bien sûr. Il ne s'agit pas de flirter avec Jane tout le temps cependant. Tu seras là pour travailler."

"D'accord. Jane et moi allons dîner ce soir de toute façon."

"Vous êtes finalement ensemble?" demanda Bella intéressée.

"J'y travaille." Il sourit. "Elle est foutrement incroyable."

"Merveilleux," dis-je avec ironie.

Alec hocha la tête. "En fait, je pense que je devrais aller m'habiller. Toi et Bella devez avoir une conversation." Il me fit un clin d'œil sans une once de subtilité avant de décoller de son siège. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, emportant son bagel.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça?" demanda Bella.

Je laissai sortir un long souffle et me redressai sur mon siège. "Hum, eh bien nous devons parler."

"Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que tu dis ça, quelque chose de mauvais est sur le point d'arriver?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessairement toujours le cas."

"Juste, mais tu commences à trembler alors je ne peux que supposer que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va sortir de ta bouche."

Je fis tourner les mots dans ma bouche pendant quelques longues secondes. Ce devrait être aussi simple que dire: nous devons nous marier. Je n'arrivais pas à le dire pour une quelconque raison. Cela voulait-il dire que je n'étais pas prêt?

"Tu sais que je vais prendre la succession de Carlisle à la fin du mois?" demandai-je

"Je sais. Je m'y suis préparée." Elle prit innocemment une bouchée de son bagel, non sensible à la gravité de la situation. "Je ne suis pas censée poser de question ni m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu pars."

"C'est un bon début…" Une fois encore, je trébuchai sur ce que je voulais dire.

"Edward, respire un bon coup et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu commences à me faire peur à nouveau," dit-elle simplement.

"Euh, eh bien, avant de devenir _il capofila_(le leader)comme nous l'appelons, je… Eh bien, normalement…" Je commençai à bafouiller et me mordis la langue.

"Dois-je aller te chercher tes médicaments contre l'anxiété?" demanda Bella, prenant ma main sur la table.

"Non, je peux faire ça." Je me redressai de façon incroyablement rigide, arrangeant ma veste. "Selon un vieux conte de bonne femme italien, un homme n'est pas prêt à diriger tant qu'il n'a pas d'épouse. Je sais, ça paraît insensé mais c'est comme ça que ça c'est fait depuis très longtemps."

"Oh, alors Carlisle va rester aux commandes jusqu'à ce que nous nous marions?" demanda-t-elle, ne saisissant pas complètement ce que je venais de dire.

"Non, pas exactement. C'est un peu le contraire là. Il s'attend à ce que je sois marié au moment où il partira."

Bella laissa tomber le bagel et s'étrangla avec le peu qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle finit par avaler un grand verre de jus d'orange.

"Nous devons nous marier," lui dis-je enfin sans détours, "dans les deux prochaines semaines de préférence."

"Eh bien ça fait pas mal pour le matin." Elle respira profondément. "Quand ce mariage est-il censé avoir lieu?"

"Ça peut être dès ce week-end, je suppose."

"Tu ne sembles pas très impatient."

"Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le faire. Je sais que c'est précipité et totalement peu romantique, mais nous sommes coincés. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux t'épouser uniquement parce que je le _dois_. Ce n'est pas la raison."

"Est-ce… que tu veux m'épouser?"

"Je t'ai dit que je le voulais.»

Bella se leva pour laisser sortir Francis qui grattait à la porte de derrière. "Alors, nous sommes juste censés planifier ce mariage et nous marier et ensuite tu peux prendre le contrôle de la famille?"

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas romantique."

"Tu sais, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de toute cette grande affaire de mariage blanc. Honnêtement, nous pourrions aller au palais de justice aujourd'hui et ce serait fait, mais tu m'annonces en quelque sorte ça de but en blanc. Je ne me suis pas réveillée en pensant que j'allais être à une semaine de mon mariage." Elle laissa le chien revenir dedans et il courut à l'étage.

"Mais ça ne te pose pas de problème de faire ça, n'est-ce pas? Je peux dire non à Carlisle et..."

"Edward, c'est bon. J'ai juste besoin tout d'abord de me faire à l'idée." Bella souriait timidement alors je pensais que j'étais sauvé, "Et je sais que tu ne m'épouses pas juste parce que tu le dois."

Je fouillai dans mes poches pour trouver la petite boite que j'avais toujours avec moi actuellement. "J'ai la bague si tu la veux."

Bella rit doucement, "Tu sembles nerveux."

"Je le suis," avouai-je. "C'est la première chose dans ma vie que j'ai à faire sans vraiment connaître le résultat."

"Commence par lui demander putain!" cria Alec depuis l'étage. Francis aboya en écho.

"Aimerais-tu que je me mette un genou à terre?" demandai-je.

"Non, c'est bon." Bella secoua la tête lentement, fixant la bague que j'avais retirée du velours.

Je ne sais pas ce qui exactement me prit, mais je n'étais soudain plus tendu. Les mots ne semblaient plus me manquer et je me sentais presque prêt à faire un discours.

Je pris sa petite main dans la mienne et essayai de ne pas faire trop ringard.

"Bella, je n'arrive vraiment pas à bien exprimer combien tu comptes pour moi et j'ai essayé, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment assez de mots. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi et peu importe ce qu'il arrive, j'ai besoin de toi avec moi. Voudrais-tu m'épouser?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

_Merde!_

"Était-ce si mauvais?" demandai-je. "Je ne voulais pas..."

De chaudes lèvres étaient sur les miennes et il y eut un fracas d'assiettes qui tombaient sur le sol. Bella grimpa presque sur le dessus de la table afin que nous puissions avoir une meilleure position. Nos respirations étaient dures et durant nos baisers, je glissai discrètement la bague sur le délicat quatrième doigt de sa main gauche.

Bella arrêta de m'embrasser. "J'aime ça et je t'aime et je veux vraiment me marier."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui." Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement.

"Putain de merde. Je vais me marier," dis-je presque pour moi-même.

Alec bondit dans la pièce avec Francis sur les épaules. "Nous allons avoir un mariage!"

* * *

~ TWBF ~

_Une fois encore, merci Alec. Edward avait-il peur de devoir lui mettre une balle dans la tête si elle lui disait non ou de la voir s'enfuir paniquée ?_

_Carrie et Barry, CARRIEment BARRé, quant à Victoria et Victor (sérieux oui) ils sont encore pires mais Victor me semble le plus douteux. Bon dans cette fic, on a tendance à suspecter beaucoup de monde mais généralement... Enfin qu'ils ne viennent pas gâcher la noce, depuis qu'on l'attend._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	11. Ch 10 - Blanc

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages, mises en alerte et favori et particulièrement mes correctrices SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Une seule d'entre vous a évoqué Charlie et Renée, Bella ne peut quand même pas ne pas les inviter et pour commencer, il faut qu'elle reprenne contact avec eux et organise ce mariage.

Chapitre 10 : Blanc

White

BELLA POV

"_The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage."- __Thucydides_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Alice était assise de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine. Elle tapait ses petits doigts sur le bois et me fixait comme si j'étais une sorte de proie. Je pense qu'elle savait que quelque chose se tramait.

"Alors, pourquoi ai-je été convoquée?" demanda-t-elle de façon dramatique.

"Hum, eh bien, je sais que tu es bonne pour planifier les fêtes." Je haussai les épaules, essayant de ne pas faire une grosse affaire avec tout ça.

"Oui," elle hocha la tête, "continue."

"Edward et moi prévoyons une petite fête... bientôt."

Alice sortit un grand bloc et un stylo-plume fantaisie. "Et j'ai été requise pour mes merveilleux services. N'en dis pas plus. Pour quand cette fête?"

"Dans cinq jours," dis-je rapidement.

"Samedi prochain? Intéressant. Et quel genre de fête est-ce? Pendaison de crémaillère?"

"Hum, non." Je cachai ma bague de fiançailles sous la table et la fis tourner autour de mon doigt.

"Bella, j'essaie de t'aider – vraiment – mais je n'ai pas obtenu une once d'information de ta part."

"Eh bien, elle va être petite, juste la famille, pas d'amis..." dis-je, et elle commença à écrire, "nous allons avoir besoin d'un prêtre et d'une chose genre petite réception. Et je vais avoir probablement besoin d'une robe blanche."

Cela lui prit une seconde mais ensuite ça fit tilt. Alice se leva si vite que je croyais qu'elle allait traverser le toit. "Bella, je jure devant Dieu, si tu te maries, je vais arracher les cheveux sur ta tête."

"Calme-toi," suppliai-je.

"Non, je ne me calmerai pas!"

"Je peux le faire moi-même si tout cela te prend trop de temps."

"Ouais mon œil." Elle commença à marcher de long en large furieusement. Francis sembla penser que c'était une sorte de jeu et se mit à la suivre dans chacun de ses circuits. "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Et cinq jours pour organiser? Oh Seigneur. Je pense que j'ai des palpitations."

"J'ai juste besoin de vingt chaises au plus, et d'un prêtre pour présider le truc. Nous n'avons même pas à prévoir une réception après."

"As-tu même été à l'église pour votre conseil pour couples _obligatoire_. Tu ne peux avoir un mariage catholique sans ça."

"Alors nous n'irons pas à l'église."

"Essaies-tu de me tuer?" Elle se serra la poitrine. "Oui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ok, Alice, ce n'est pas toi qui est concernée. Ceci est mon mariage et je t'ai demandé de m'aider parce que je pensais que ça te plairait, mais je peux m'occuper de tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement et elle se calma. "Je suis désolée. J'avais juste besoin de sortir ça. J'ai cinq jours et jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu à faire face à un défi auquel je n'aie pu m'attaquer. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?"

"Ils le seront quand ils recevront les invitations. Nous essayons de garder ça vraiment sous silence afin que personne n'en fasse une grosse affaire."

"Mais c'est ton mariage. C'est supposé être une grosse affaire."

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de prévoir quelque chose d'énorme et inviter des centaines de gens. Carlisle part dans une semaine. En outre, tout le monde pense qu'Edward et moi sommes déjà mariés. Ça ne serait pas bon si notre faire-part était dans le journal ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle hocha la tête. "Bon alors, tu t'es adressée à la bonne personne. Mariage en ville ou tu le fais ici?"

"Dans le jardin de derrière, si possible."

"Ok, je le sens." Alice ferma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes. "Soir, ciel clair, musique douce, des couleurs bleu nuit et blanc, Des roses blanches, des bougies, une allée, des chaises, une tente: très intime. J'adore ça." Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement.

J'étais presque en transe juste à penser à ses paroles. Ça semblait tellement beau.

"Et, bien sûr, tu n'as pas de robe." Elle écrivit sur son bloc-notes. "C'est un problème, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Rose et moi sommes là-dessus!"

Avant même que j'aie la chance de dire quelque chose, elle bondit de sa chaise et passa la porte.

"Merci," dis-je à personne et exhalai un peu de mon anxiété.

Cinq jours. C'était tout ce que j'avais avant que je devienne une Cullen officielle. Je n'étais pas aussi nerveuse à ce sujet que d'être une épouse. En ferais-je une bonne? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire? Tout était arrivé vraiment vite, mais par certains côtés, c'était mieux que d'avoir de longues modalités à n'en plus finir. Nous n'aurions pas la chance de nous dégonfler.

Je voulais épouser Edward, bien sûr, mais tout le monde a des doutes, je suppose. Personne ne savait vraiment que nous allions faire ce mariage si tôt en dehors d'Alec et maintenant Alice. J'étais sure d'avoir des coups de fil dans une heure environ.

En parlant de coups de fil...

Je décrochai le téléphone à côté de moi et essayai d'empêcher mes mains de trembler alors que je composais le numéro que Carlisle m'avait donné. Je dus mettre l'appel sur haut-parleur car j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber le téléphone sur le sol quand il commença à sonner. Mon cœur tapait dans ma poitrine.

"_Allô_," répondit une voix féminine à la quatrième sonnerie.

"Euh, bonjour," répondis-je mal à l'aise. "Est-ce la maison de Charlie Swan?"

_"Oui bien sûr."_

"Et qui est-ce?" demandai-je

"_Qui est-ce_?" me renvoya-t-elle.

"Hum," je ne me sentais pas de répondre à ça," est-il là?"

_"Oui. C'est Beth, sa belle-fille..."_

J'appuyai sur le bouton 'raccrocher' avant de même y penser et ensuite me tapai la tête sur la table à plusieurs reprises.

Bien sûr qu'il avait une nouvelle vie à présent. Et pourquoi pas? Charlie s'était marié, il avait une nouvelle femme, et maintenant visiblement une nouvelle famille. Pourquoi croyais-je que je pouvais juste l'appeler et que tout irait bien? J'avais quelques explications à donner en plus, je devais l'inviter à mon mariage. Ça allait être toutes sortes de catastrophes.

Le téléphone sonna avec virulence, me ramenant dans ma position. Je le fixai, n'osant pas décrocher pour l'instant. La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais recommença à nouveau.

Je frappai sur le bouton 'répondre' et restai silencieuse.

_"Allô? Qui est-ce?" __exigea la voix bourrue de Charlie.__ "Je suis officier de police. Je __peux tracer ce numéro et vous feriez bien de croire que je serai à votre porte avec mon arme. Qui est-ce?"_

"Bonjour, Papa." Je n'avais pas de voix alors elle se fêla et faiblit.

_A l'autre bout du fil ce fut le silence pendant un très long moment. Je pouvai__s l'entendre respirer et puis Charlie se racla la gorge, __"Bella?"_

"Oui, Papa." Je m'efforçai de ne pas pleurer. Le son de sa voix me rappelait juste combien il m'avait manqué.

_"Qu...est-ce... Tu vas bien?"_

"Oui. Comment vas-tu?"

_"Je vais... bien. Waouh." __J__'entendis une porte se fermer à l'autre bout du fil et imaginai qu'il était allé quelque part pour parler en privé.__ "Où étais-tu?"_

"Au Brésil. J'y suis allée pour être avec Edward après être sortie de prison."

_Il s'étrangla__, "Est-ce là que tu étais, avec c__e crétin?"_

"Oui, et je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas approuver, mais je m'en tiens à ma décision."

_"T'en tiens-tu à ta décision de ne pas m'appeler et de ne pas me faire savoir où diable tu es?"_

"Je t'ai envoyé une carte postale..."

_"Une seule carte __postale en deux ans, Bella. Sais-tu combien j'étais inquiet?"_

"Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre." Je baissai la tête de honte, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

_"Alors, tu étais juste restée là-bas au Brésil avec ton petit-ami gangster __et maintenant tu es revenue à Chicago?"_

"Ce n'est pas un criminel, Papa."

_"Ne me mens pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas idiot."_

"Pouvons-nous ne pas parler de ça là maintenant? Je t'ai appelé parce que tu me manquais."

_"Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne m'as pas manqu__é."_

"Oh, d'accord alors..." J'avais une boule coincée dans la gorge.

Il soupira, _"C'est un mensonge. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, mais comment suis-je censé réagir à __ça?"_

"Je ne sais pas. Je viens de revenir et je savais que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi."

_"Quand es-tu revenue?"_

"Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines."

_"As-tu appelé ta mère?"_

"Pas encore. Tu es le premier."

_Il gloussa,__ "Ça fait plaisir à entendre."_

"Alors... comment va la vie?"

_"Bien. Je me suis marié."_

"Je sais. Je l'ai entendu dire. Comment ça se passe?"

_"Intéressant. J'ai des beaux-enfants maintenant, deux."_

"Je crois que j'ai un peu énervé ta fille. Beth, c'est ça?"

_"Bella, tu es ma fille. Beth est ma belle-fille," __précisa-t-il.__ "Ne rends pas ça comme si j'avais tout oublié de toi."_

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'étais juste... sous le choc."

"_Quoi, Carlisle ne te l'a pas dit?" _se moqua-t-il. _"J'aurais supposé qu'il savai__t tout."_

"Non, il ne me l'a jamais dit."

_"Ouais, eh bien, Beth a seize ans et ensuite il y a Bobby qui en a dix."_

"C'est jeune."

_"Comme si je ne le savais pas. Ils me font tous les deux me sentir vraiment vieux. Bobby c'est tout pour le hockey et le foot a__lors je dois le conduire s'entraîner tous les matins. Ça me tue, mais je n'échangerais ça contre rien d'autre."_

"Et comment ça se passe au commissariat?"

_"Bien. Je prends ma retraite cette année, cependant; Il faut laisser la place aux jeunes."_

"Et la vie conjugale te convient?"

_"Je l'aime vraiment."_

Je n'avais jamais entendu Charlie parler autant dans ma vie, et il semblait vraiment heureux, exceptionnellement heureux.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" demandai-je

_"Anna. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas d'elle__, mais elle compte beaucoup pour moi, Bella. J'ai hâte que tu la rencontre."_

"Moi aussi; ça me plairait. Que dirais-tu de ce week-end?" dis-je vivement, comme si je n'avais pas d'arrière-pensée.

_"Oh, eh bien c'est rapide."_

"Je sais, mais... j'ai besoin de toi ce week-end, en fait juste pour un jour."

_"Tu commences à ressembler à ta mère quand elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal. Devrais-je m'asseoir?"_

"Je pense que oui." Je me mordis la lèvre.

_"Oh, mon Dieu." __grogna-t-il.__ "D'accord, qu'est-ce que __c'est, Bella? Pendant ces deux dernières __années, je me suis préparé au pire."_

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas si terrible, en fait. Hum, je me marie samedi et je pensais que tu voudrais être là."

Une fois encore, un long silence fut assourdissant. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais toujours en communication. Il n'y avait aucune respiration ou raclement de gorge ou... quoi que ce soit.

"Papa, tu es toujours là?" demandai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

_"Tu ne te maries pas avec lui," __dit Charlie de façon irrévocable.__ "Je t'interdit de te marier avec lui."_

"Papa..."

_"Non, Bella. Écoute-moi là. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant trop longtemps. Je suis venu à Chicago et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te sortir de ce foutu merdier et je t'ai regardé aller en prison pour lui__. Ensuite j'ai reçu un coup de fil quand tu as été libérée, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à te trouver. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait? J'ai ramené mes fesses là-bas encore une fois et Carlisle n'avait pas de réponse. __Il savait que tu étais avec lui. Je le savais."_

"Papa, écoute..."

_"Je n'ai pas fini," __dit-il sèchement. __"Renée m'a dit de te lâcher. Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions, je l'ai compris, mais j'interdis ça. Tu ne te marieras pas avec lui. Je vais là-bas pour te ramener à la maison."_

"C'est ici chez moi maintenant. Nous avons une maison ici et je ne le quitterai pas."

_"Bella, sais-tu ce qu'il fait? Il tue des gens. Je sais que tu ne veux pas croire ça, mais Edward Cullen est un méchant – ils le sont tous. Tu ne peux pas devenir membre de__ cette famille."_

"C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, Charlie." J'essayais de rester calme, mais je n'aimais pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. "Je me marie avec Edward et tu ne sais rien de lui. Les journaux ne disent pas toujours la vérité."

_"J__e suis flic, Bella. Ça ne tient pas du génie de tout mettre ensemble."_

"Veux-tu être là à mon mariage ou pas?"

_"Non."_

La ligne fut coupée, et j'étais restée avec la tonalité du téléphone dans le haut-parleur.

J'avais vraiment espéré que ça ne prendrait pas ce chemin. Oui, j'avais eu tort d'avoir laissé de côté Charlie pendant toutes ces années, mais il n'allait pas me dire quoi faire. J'étais une femme adulte pour l'amour de Dieu. Je devais avouer cependant, que cela aurait été bien de l'avoir ici. Je me foutais de tout ce truc de tradition mais en quelque sorte je voulais qu'il m'accompagne dans l'allée. C'était important pour moi.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je sente la larme chaude sur ma joue. Je la laissai tomber sans l'essuyer.

Francis poussa ma jambe du museau sous la table et je le soulevai. "Il semblerait que Charlie ne vienne pas." Il me lécha la figure. "Devrais-je même me donner la peine d'appeler Renée?"

Je pensai que ça serait pire si elle l'entendait de la bouche de Charlie, alors je décrochai le téléphone et composai le même numéro qu'elle avait eu pendant les dix dernières années.

La conversation ne fut pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Renée avait plus de compassion pour moi que je ne l'aurais pensé. Étant l'éternelle romantique qu'elle était, elle cita des genres de textes sacrés sur comment l'amour vainc tout. En gros, Renée m'avait dit qu'elle comprenait mon besoin de partir avec Edward, bien qu'après les cinq premières minutes elle avait agi comme si les quatre dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Je trouvai ça vraiment bizarre et ne dis pas grand-chose en réponse à son discours effréné. Quand je lui avais parlé du mariage, elle avait crié au moins pensant cinq minutes, me posant des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses.

Je raccrochai épuisée et tirai mes cheveux de frustration. Je dus me précipiter à l'étage me changer pour aller travailler lorsque je terminai ma conversation avec Renée.

J'avais à choisir dans tout un tas de vêtements, mais Edward n'avait pas voulu me dire d'où venait tout ça. Il y avait tout ce que je pouvais vouloir dans l'immense placard qu'Edward et moi partagions. J'allais généralement au travail dans ce que Rose appelait une "tenue sexy", qui se composait d'une jupe, un genre de chemisier à froufrou et des escarpins. Alice disait que je devais trouver l'équilibre entre être prise au sérieux et me mettre en avant. J'apprenais – lentement, mais sûrement.

Je quittai la maison juste au moment où Alec rentrait, à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Edward m'appela sur en ville et demanda si je voulais prendre un dîner rapide puisque nous ne nous verrions probablement pas avant tard dans la soirée. Je n'avais généralement pas à rester au studio très tard. Je travaillais sur le journal de dix-neuf heures et avait fini à vingt-et-une heures. Edward, d'un autre côté, restait au bureau jusqu'à vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures. A cette heure-là, je ne pouvais pas veiller pour l'attendre, mais nous prenions toujours le petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme il l'avait promis.

Je me garai devant un restaurant très chic à un bloc du bureau d'Edward. Un voiturier conduisit ma voiture au parking et une hôtesse m'accompagna vers le fond. Je gardai la tête baissée, juste au cas où quelqu'un pourrait me remarquer, bien que j'en doutais; je n'étais pas vraiment aussi reconnaissable qu'Edward.

Je ne dus attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'il se glisse à travers les tables dans un costume bleu marine, faisant baver toutes les femmes et rendant tous les hommes jaloux.

"Désolé, je suis en retard." Il m'embrassa chastement avant de prendre un siège. "Mario avait du mal... à nouveau."

Je ris, "Pauvre Mario. Tu rends ce gars tellement nerveux."

"Il doit apprendre." Edward prit une gorgée d'eau et la fit tourner dans sa bouche. "Comment a été ta journée?"

"Intéressante. J'ai parlé avec Alice du mariage, alors sois prêt pour les appels plus tard."

"J'ai déjà reçu des félicitations de tout le monde. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient essayé d'appeler à la maison mais que la ligne a été occupée toute la journée."

"Ça se pourrait parce que j'ai été au téléphone avec Charlie et Renée pendant quelques heures."

Edward pâlit. "Oh?"

"Oui. Ça n'était pas si mauvais que ça." Je haussai les épaules. "Charlie et moi nous sommes en quelque sorte disputés, mais c'était probablement inévitable. Je l'ai invité au mariage, mais il a dit non. Renée va essayer de lui parler."

"Était-il si en colère que ça?"

"Il dit que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi."

"Si seulement il savait," gloussa Edward, examinant le menu devant lui. "Et quand allons-nous nous marier?"

"Ce samedi," Je retins ma respiration attendant qu'il proteste.

Il se mordit simplement la lèvre et hocha la tête. "C'est rapide, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet."

"C'est presque comme si nous nous étions enfuis pour nous marier."

Edward posa le menu. "Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais prévu ou ce que tu aurais rêvé que ton mariage soit alors si..."

Je l'interrompis. "S'il te plaît, arrête de dire ça. Tu vas me faire me rétracter. Es-tu prêt à te marier?"

"Oui." Il hocha la tête.

"Bien, moi aussi. Nous le faisons," dis-je avec fermeté. "Je veux le faire et peu importe si c'est rapide. Je sais qu'Alice va faire un travail étonnant à l'organiser et j'ai hâte d'être ta femme."

Il sourit et prit ma main, examinant la bague à mon doigt. "J'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça, mais crois-le ou non, je suis à l'aise."

"C'est comme ça qu'on est supposé se sentir, je pense."

"Cette bague est très jolie à ton doigt. Alors... samedi?"

Je hochai la tête. "Petit et mignon, juste la famille."

"Famille? C'est-à-dire tout le monde?" demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

"Dieu, non. Ça serait environ... trois cents personnes." J'eus presque un infarctus juste à y penser. "Vingt tout au plus, plus ma mère et peut-être Charlie et sa famille. Il a des beaux-enfants, en passant."

"Je l'ai découvert ce matin quand Carlisle m'a demandé s'il devait acheter quatre billets pour eux. J'ai dit que je te demanderai."

"Nous n'achèterons pas de billets si Renée ne le convainc pas. J'essaierai de lui parler demain quand il se sera calmé. Oh, autre chose... nous ne pouvons pas nous marier comme les Catholiques traditionnels vu que nous ne sommes pas allés à ce truc de consultation pour les couples et je ne pense pas que j'aie été vraiment baptisée."

"Ce n'est pas gave. Carlisle et Esmé se sont enfuis à Vegas pour se marier avant que Nicola les ramène pour un vrai mariage, mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient déjà mariés." m'assura Edward. "Devons-nous endurer chaque rituel dans la cérémonie comme les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur ou les enterrements de célibataires?" Il frissonna.

J'eus presque la larme à l'œil tellement nous étions semblables. Il était vraiment l'homme pour moi. Pas de superflu ni de chichis.

"Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. J'ai tout laissé dans les mains d'Alice, mais à vrai dire, je veux juste sauter dans une robe et allez."

"Parfait." Il eut un sourire inhabituel, sincère.

Un serveur se précipita à notre table et prit nos commandes. Je pensai que je pourrais aussi bien essayer de manger sain et optai pour une grande salade, tandis qu'Edward exigea un morceau de steak spécifique et prit même le bloc du serveur pour inscrire à quelle température il devait être cuit.

Tout au long de notre repas, des gens nous avaient regardés quelque peu, mais je sentais que le choc s'atténuait. Edward avait ressuscité et tout le monde en ville à Chicago savait cela. A présent, je pense que la nouveauté de toute cette affaire était passée. Laissons encore un mois et nous ne serions même plus un sujet de conversation.

"Alors, comment ça marche?" demandai-je à Edward. "Après que nous soyons mariés, tu prends alors simplement le contrôle?"

"En gros. Il y a beaucoup de trucs techniques, mais je m'y prépare tous les jours. Je dois connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'ensemble de notre syndicat. J'aurais plus de deux mille personnes sous mes ordres et je dois savoir ce qu'ils font, ce qui se passe, plus tout ce qui arrive dans les autres familles de par le monde."

"C'est beaucoup à contrôler."

"Je peux le faire, et je vais le faire bien."

"J'ai hâte." J'essayai de cacher mon inquiétude. Je savais qu'Edward allait être un Boss impitoyable mais efficace. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il fonce tête baissée et débute avec plus que ce qu'il pouvait gérer.

"Je dois aussi mettre en place mes propres réseaux et me faire un nom autre que 'le fils de Carlisle'. Une fois qu'il sera parti, je pourrais démarrer avec mon héritage." Edward semblait excité et je pouvais voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête avec les idées qu'il allait mener à bien.

"Et qu'est-ce tout cela signifie pour moi?"

Il rit, "Il faudra que tu en parle avec Esmé. Je n'en sais trop rien."

"Je vais devoir lui demander alors. Peut-être que j'aurais dû déjà le faire."

"Je sais que c'est comme au lycée. Je suis le quaterback et tu es la chef des pom-pom girls. Tout le monde va nous regarder et tout le monde voudra être comme nous. Nous sommes le point de mire."

"Je _suis_ la chef des pom-pom girls?" J'essayai de ne pas rire. "Je suis le rat de bibliothèque qui passe tout son temps dans les livres."

"Plus maintenant. Tu es la super fille que tout le monde va suivre. Un peu comme la reine des abeilles au milieu des épouses à cause de qui je suis."

"Waouh," j'expirai un long souffle d'air, "ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit."

"Tu es une femme très populaire, Mme Cullen."

On aurait pensé qu'il m'aurait fallu du temps pour m'habituer à ce nom; mais cela semblait naturel.

Edward et moi nous séparâmes quand les voituriers nous amenèrent nos voitures. Je fus aux studios en quelques minutes et montai au travail.

~ TWBF ~

La semaine passa extrêmement vite, et même si je disais ne pas être nerveuse de me marier, quand je réalisai que les jours décroissaient, je sentis mon cœur accélérer un peu.

Alice était plus à la maison qu'Edward et elle faisait, heureusement, tout pour moi. Trente invitations avaient été envoyées par mail pendant la nuit à la famille proche uniquement. Les traiteurs étaient réservés et le mardi, une grande tente avait été montée dans le jardin.

Presque immédiatement, Alice avait eu des gens là-dehors pour installer des tables et des chaises. Une allée avait été déroulée sur le côté opposé du jardin, sous les arbres qui d'une manière ou d'une autre avaient des lumières dedans. Je ne savais pas comment ils les avaient eues mais ne demandai pas.

Des billets d'avion avaient été achetés pour Renée et Phil. Le principal problème était Charlie. Il ne me parlait toujours pas quand j'essayais d'appeler, mais Renée l'avait convaincu de venir. Il amenait Anna, Beth et Bobby aussi. Les chambres d'hôtel étaient réservées en ville pour les gens qui ne résideraient pas ici parce qu'Edward refusait de les laisser rester dans la maison.

Edward et moi ne pourrions pas être en mesure de partir en lune de miel, mais je comprenais bien. Nous avions passé les deux dernières années sur une île alors ce n'était pas comme si nous avions besoin d'une pause. Il avait dit que nous pourrions y aller à un moment donné, cependant. Je pris le reste de la semaine pour 'problèmes familiaux' et mon patron ne posa pas de question. Personne n'était au courant en dehors de ceux qui étaient invités au mariage.

Renée et Charlie débarquaient avec leur famille respective jeudi. Je me réveillai ce matin-là avec des sueurs froides. Je dus même vomir à cause de la nervosité qui me serrait le ventre.

Edward était légèrement nerveux alors que nous étions assis pour le petit-déjeuner, avec plus de tics que d'habitude.

"A quelle heure arrivent-ils ici?" me demanda-t-il, essayant de boire calmement son café.

"La voiture va prendre Renée et Phil à dix heures. Charlie et tous les autres arriveront plus tard dans la soirée."

"J'ai pris le reste de la semaine mais je dois aller régler quelques trucs dans la matinée. Je serai de retour avant que Renée arrive."

"J'ai tellement foutrement peur," avouai-je.

"Tu as peur? Ton père va me tirer en pleine face," souffla-t-il.

"Après qu'il ait fait avec moi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il va dire. Il n'a même pas envie d'être là."

"Il a envie d'être là, Bella. Il ne manquerait pas ton mariage."

"Je ne suis pas tellement sure de cela."

Alec s'affala dans un siège avec la tignasse ébouriffée et les paupières lourdes. "Je déteste les matins."

"Tu ressembles à une merde," commenta Edward.

"Je m'en fous." Il arrosa bien sa gaufre de sirop. "Alors, à quoi doit-on s'attendre de tes parents, Bella?"

"Beaucoup de... bazar," dis-je, essayant de calmer mon estomac déjà gargouillant.

Au moment où Edward partit au bureau et Alec en cours, j'étais une boule de nerfs. Je mis tous mes efforts à cuisiner puisque nous avions un grand dîner ce soir. Ça me tint l'esprit à l'écart pendant quelque temps. Avant que je m'en rende compte, l'horloge afficha dix heures. Le chauffeur appela et me dit qu'il était sur le chemin de retour de l'aéroport avec Renée et Phil.

Je me mis à transpirer comme si j'étais au gymnase et composai le numéro d'Edward les mains tremblantes pour lui demander où il était. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça toute seule. Il dit qu'il se dépêchait dans la circulation alors ça me soulagea légèrement.

Je pris Francis sur mes genoux sur le canapé, attendant la sonnette de l'entrée. A dix heures quinze une voiture se gara dans l'allée, mais ce n'était pas le ronronnement familier du moteur d'Edward.

Je me levai de mon siège et lissai mes vêtements, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je vis Carlisle et Esmé monter les escaliers. Je me rendis compte à la posture de leur corps qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas en bons termes. Esmé et moi non plus, mais pour moi vu le mariage, elle avait une attitude plus acceptable. Nous n'avions pas encore eu 'notre discussion' au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé en Italie cependant.

J'ouvris la porte avant qu'ils ne toquent.

"Les avons-nous ratés?" demanda Esmé, faisant un pas dans la maison.

"Non. Ils ne sont pas encore là." Je fermai la porte.

"J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents dans des circonstances plus confortables, Bella," me dit Carlisle. "La dernière fois, Charlie m'a crié dessus pendant des jours. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de réellement le rencontrer."

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine.

"Espérons qu'il sera mieux pour cette visite."

"Et ta mère?" demanda Esmé, se servant elle-même un verre de vin. Elle me vit la regarder de façon suspicieuse et me défia silencieusement de discuter son choix de boisson. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, après tout.

"Hum, ma mère est difficile à contrôler. Elle est très... à fleur de peau et elle a une façon bien à elle de faire remarquer vos défauts tout en étant gentille à ce sujet."

"On dirait Cici." Esmé roula des yeux. "Qui me rend folle, en passant. Elle reste jusqu'après votre mariage."

"Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue."

"Parce qu'elle comate dans l'alcool tous les jours," dit Carlisle.

"Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça," dit sèchement Esmé.

Une autre voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée et je fus reconnaissante que nous n'ayons pas à être témoins que la conversation actuelle explose.

"Oh, merde," dis-je dans ma barbe.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et vit Renée sortir sacs sur sacs de la voiture noire qui l'avait amenée. Phil l'aidait en maintenant son calme. Tout comme Jasper était le garde-fou d'Alice, Phil était celui de ma mère. Elle ne serait vraiment pas gérable sans lui.

Quand Renée remarqua que je me tenais là, elle laissa tomber sa valise et cria si fort que la maison trembla, "Bellaaaaaaa!"

"Bonjour, Maman." Je l'étreignis fort alors qu'une soudaine vague d'émotion me submergeait. Même si elle pouvait être un petit peu trop parfois, Renée était, après tout, ma mère. "C'est si bon de te voir."

"Oh, mon Dieu." Elle nous faisait rebondir. "Ça a été trop long. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là et que tu vas te marier. C'est arrivé si vite."

"Je sais." Je me reculai et dus essuyer les petites larmes sur mes joues. "Merci d'être venue."

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère après toi." Elle prit ma joue en coupe. "Je meurs d'envie, cependant, de rencontrer ton homme."

"Il sera bientôt là." Je la regardai de la tête aux pieds. Sa petite silhouette était juste comme je me la rappelais et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant attachés sur le haut de sa tête retombaient en petites boucles. "Waouh, tu es.. incroyable."

"Hot, non?" Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. "Pilate quatre fois par semaine. Mes fesses n'ont jamais été aussi fermes." Elle m'examina. "Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à en faire."

Je me mordis la langue et l'étreignis juste à nouveau.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et Carlisle et Esmé apparurent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Renée me poussa hors de son chemin pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Ce qui me laissa seule avec Phil.

"Bonjour, Bella." Il se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches.

"Bonjour." Je le saluai de la main.

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu une relation chaleureuse, mais c'était seulement parce que je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Lui et Renée s'étaient mariés l'été avant que je parte pour Forks. Je l'avais même à peine connu.

"Félicitation pour tes noces." Il me donna une accolade maladroite que j'acceptai.

"Merci d'être venu. Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez prendre tout cela."

"Nous sommes juste tous les deux contents que tu sois de retour et en bonne santé. Nous n'avons jamais eu un appel après... eh bien, tu sais. Toute cette affaire de prison était un peu un choc."

"Oui, je sais. Je ne voulais pas repousser tout le monde, mais les choses ont juste un peu explosées..."

"Inutile d'expliquer. Ton père nous a un peu renseigné par téléphone." Il se frotta à l'arrière du cou. "Ce fut quelques mois d'éclats de voix."

"Je pouvais m'en douter Désolée pour ça."

Carlisle se glissa furtivement à côté de moi avec un sourire. "Bonjour. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le futur beau-père de Bella. Vous devez être Phil Dwyer."

Phil regarda juste la main tendue de Carlisle et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois.

"Je ne mords pas," gloussa Carlisle.

"J'ai été mis en garde à votre sujet."

"Bon, eh bien, je suppose que ma réputation va rendre encore une fois les choses embarrassantes. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le disent, je vous assure."

Je dus dissimuler mon rire dans une toux. Bien entendu tout le monde avait entendu des "rumeurs" comme quoi Carlisle serait dans la mafia, surtout après ma débâcle, mais il y avait une sorte de règle tacite de ne pas soulever le sujet. J'aurai à veiller à ce que ma famille reste silencieuse avec leurs interrogations. Nier, nier, nier...

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'intérieur?" suggérai-je, m'écartant afin qu'ils puissent passer la porte. Le chauffeur était allé sur le côté de la maison et s'était garé. Je pouvais le voir faire une sieste derrière le volant. Il resterait probablement là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de conduire Renée et Phil à leur hôtel.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte, j'entendis le bruit familier assourdissant d'un moteur. J'attendis quelques secondes avant que la Saleen rouge vif d'Edward tourne le coin rapidement, à plein régime dans la rue. Il s'arrêta devant la maison en faisant crisser les pneus, sans même prendre la peine de se garer.

"Je sais, je suis en retard." Il sortit de la voiture, portant une grosse brassée de fleurs. "Il y a eu un accident et j'ai dû rester dans la circulation pendant une demi-heure."

"Ils viennent d'arriver. Sont-elles pour moi?" demandai-je, incapable de retenir le sourire sur mon visage.

Il prit un grand œillet rouge foncé du tas. C'était plus bordeaux que rouge, en fait. "Ceci est pour toi. Le reste est pour ta mère."

Je pris la fleur et la sentit. "Tu es très charmeur."

"J'ai des culs à embrasser, ce que je ne fais jamais, en passant. Ce sont tes parents cependant, alors je pensais que je devais faire un geste." Edward pencha la tête et m'embrassa chastement.

"Qu'as-tu acheté pour Charlie?" ris-je, n'étant pas vraiment sérieuse.

"Un nouvel écran plat." Il passa devant moi, entrant dans la maison.

"Es-tu sérieux?" Je fermai la porte.

"Oui. Il regarde la télé, non?"

"Eh bien... bien sûr, mais il n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle télé."

"Je devais prendre quelque chose." Edward haussa les épaules. "Viens avec moi une seconde."

Il me tira dans le petit vestiaire de l'entrée et verrouilla ensuite la porte derrière nous quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que quelques vêtements d'hiver et une petite table dans le coin.

Edward posa les fleurs sur la table et enleva son manteau. Je remarquai qu'il y avait des éclaboussures de sang sur sa chemise. Il commença par rouler ses manches et ensuite déboutonna sa chemise complètement.

Des liasses de billets étaient coincées dans sa ceinture et il commença à les sortir, posant tout sur la table avec son arme.

"Est-ce que je veux même savoir ce que c'est?" demandai-je.

"Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux et je répondrai." Il poussa quelques manteaux du passage sur la tringle pour révéler un coffre-fort dans le mur. "Je te dirai que j'ai tué quelqu'un pour ça."

A présent, je ne clignais même pas un œil quand Edward me parlait de ce qu'il trafiquait. Pour moi, c'était normal. Certains travaillent dans une banque, certains sont boulangers, certains posent des briques; mon fiancé tuait des gens et prenait leur argent. C'était ainsi.

"Combien y a-t-il?" demandai-je, lui tendant le cash qu'il plaçait soigneusement dans le coffre-fort qui maintenant débordait d'argent, d'armes et de documents de recherches importants.

"Juste vingt mille. Je dois y retourner plus tard pour le reste. Tout ceci m'est dû par un putain de connard qui teste ma patience."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de plus d'argent, Edward."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Il s'agit de respect."

"Je vois. Eh bien assure-toi d'inspirer beaucoup de respect." commentai-je.

"Bien entendu." Il ferma le coffre-fort et remit tout en place après l'avoir verrouillé.

"Impressionnant."

Edward se tourna alors vers moi avec un sourire sinistre. Il sortit une dernière liasse de billets et me la tendit. "C'est pour toi."

"Essaies-tu de m'acheter?" Je la lui pris.

"Non, mais je pensais que toi et ta mère pourriez l'utiliser pour quelque chose." Il passa un bras autour de moi, me rapprochant. "Et si cela arrive à te faire oublier ce que tu viens de voir là... alors ce sera juste un bonus."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais comment séduire une femme."

"Rien que le meilleur pour l'amour de ma vie," répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Tu sais, habituellement les patrons de la mafia ont des petites-amies à leurs côtés."

"Habituellement." Il hocha la tête pour confirmer. "C'est une sorte de tradition. Je ne fais pas dans la tradition cependant et certain comme l'enfer que je ne prévois pas d'avoir une autre femme dans ma vie. Tu devrais le savoir à présent. De plus, les femmes Cullen sont un peu flippantes." Il gloussa.

"Si jamais je découvre que tu me trompes, je l'accrocherais à une croix et la brûlerais vive," dis-je avec sincérité. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que je puisse permettre ça. "Ensuite ce sera ton tour."

"Comme je le disais, flippante." Se lèvres touchèrent le point de pulsation dans mon cou.

"Enlève ta chemise. Tu as du sang dessus." Je commençai à la tirer de ses épaules, tâtant ses muscles en même temps.

"Ça ne serait pas 'une bonne première impression'." Edward se débarrassa de la chemise et en attrapa un autre sur la tringle.

Je l'aidai à l'ajuster. Je fis une boule de l'autre chemise et la mis dans la petite poubelle près de la porte, prenant note de la brûler plus tard.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé mais je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

"Bon, je suis prêt." Il ramassa les fleurs sur la table.

Je pris la main d'Edward et le conduisit à la cuisine. Toutes pensées de sang, d'armes et d'argent étaient parties aussi vite qu'elles étaient venue. C'était retour à la normale.

Il semblait que Carlisle et Esmé s'entendent bien avec Renée, qui blablatait sur quelque chose. Phil était assis embarrassé, sirotant un verre d'eau.

Avant que j'eus même la chance d'ouvrir la bouche, Renée était là à attaquer mon pauvre Edward, qui n'y était pas le moins du monde préparé.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce Edward?" Elle se précipita sur nous. "Tu es stupéfiant."

"Maman," gémis-je, priant qu'elle arrête avant d'avoir vraiment commencé.

"Oh, pardon, Bella. Je ne savais simplement pas que tu épousais un mannequin."

Edward se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, merci. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Dwyer."

"S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Renée." Elle rougit et ensuite me chuchota. "Sa voix est comme de la soie. Ça me fait des choses étranges."

_Garde ça pour toi, Renée!_

Edward gloussa alors que ses joues s'épanouissaient, se faisant probablement une blague dans sa tête à mes dépends. "Merci d'être venue. Cela signifie beaucoup pour Bella."

"Je n'aurais raté son mariage pour rien au monde."

"Voici pour vous." Il lui tendit les fleurs, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir.

"C'est si charmant de ta part. Phil ne m'apporte jamais de fleurs."

Il grommela dans sa barbe depuis la table.

Jusque-là tout allait bien. Tout le monde s'entendait et avait une conversation agréable. Étant toujours le gentleman qu'il était, Edward ne fit aucune remarque déplacée ou ne dit quelque chose d'exécrable. Il répondit aux questions posées et ne sembla pas même être nerveux comme il en avait l'habitude quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes. J'étais extrêmement fière.

Carlisle et Esmé partirent vers midi sans donner une véritable excuse pour expliquer pourquoi. Je pensais que c'était pour nous laisser entre nous. Ce fut un peu bizarre tout d'abord, mais Edward assura la suite.

"Que fais-tu?" Renée bondit sur moi alors que je panais le poulet que j'avais préparé pour le déjeuner.

"La cuisine," ris-je.

"Je dois te dire, Bella, que j'apprécie vraiment ce gars. Il est tellement... attentionné envers toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, c'est comme s'il ne voyait que toi et il le fait d'une façon qui ne fait pas frissonner. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Bien sûr."

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou es-tu amoureuse de lui?" Elle se rapprocha plus près de moi.

"J'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer."

"Pas besoin d'explication. Je comprends tout à fait. Les esprits m'ont dit que tu trouverais quelqu'un comme lui." Elle hocha la tête ne doutant pas d'elle.

_Nous y voilà._

"Les esprits, Maman?"

"Oui, les esprits. Ils me parlent, tu sais, et ils avaient un homme très fort dans ton avenir. C'est lui. Je peux le dire."

"Eh bien, dis 'merci' à tes esprits." Je mis le poulet dans le four.

"Et il prend tellement bien soin de toi. Regarde cette maison." Elle regarda tout autour de la cuisine. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu épouses un millionnaire. Je parie que ça rend juste le pot plus attrayant."

Je lui lançai un regard mais ne dis rien. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de méchant par là.

"Est-ce vrai?" me chuchota Renée.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?" demandai-je.

"Est-il... tu sais, dans la mafia?" Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Non, Maman. Il est dans l'immobilier et c'est un homme parfaitement droit. Arrête d'écouter Charlie."

"Es-tu en danger, Bella?" Elle paraissait sérieuse.

"Non. Tout va bien." Lui promis-je. "Edward me protège et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir."

"Ton père va s'en donner à cœur joie. J'ai hâte qu'ils soient là."

"As-tu rencontré sa nouvelle femme?"

"Non, mais je suis allée au lycée avec elle. Elle est vraiment douce et calme, tout comme lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a deux nouveaux gosses maintenant."

Deux _nouveaux_ gosses. Ça me fit un peu mal. Presque comme si je devais être remplacée.

"Il m'a vraiment manqué." Je m'occupai en composant une salade. "Il semble heureux."

"Il a dit qu'il n'est pas pressé de rencontrer cet Edward, mais je l'ai convaincu qu'il devait au moins poser quelques questions à ton futur mari."

"Ça serait agréable d'entendre qu'il est venu ici pour me voir."

"Bella, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Il est juste blessé. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à te rechercher et il était terrifié. Je me souviens quand il m'appelait au milieu de la nuit dans des crises de panique parce qu'il faisait ces horribles rêves sur ce que tu pouvais bien faire." Elle me tapota l'épaule. "Il reviendra à la normale quand il t'aura vue."

_Je l'espère aussi._

~ TWBF ~

Ma robe était faite d'un doux tissu de satin qui moulait mon corps et brillait dans les lumières de la chambre. Elle n'était pas trop protocolaire mais elle était magnifique.

Le tout était fait de tissu couleur ivoire avec de la dentelle superposée qui allait jusqu'au sol et retombait derrière moi, créant une assez remarquable traîne. Ce n'était pas une de ces grandes robes de princesse cependant : j'étais sûre que j'aurais été engloutie par quelque chose de trop grand.

"J'ai fait cela spécialement pour toi." Alice tournait autour de moi, ajustant le tissu sur mon corps.

Les petites manches de la robe couvraient le haut de mes épaules et le corsage avait des broderies impressionnantes autour de l'adorable décollé.

"Toute la broderie de perles a été faite à la main et ça a coûté une putain de fortune," continua-t-elle.

"Oh, mon Dieu," soufflai-je admirative. "Quand tout cela a-t-il été fait?"

"L'année dernière." Elle me sourit dans le miroir. "Je m'ennuyais et j'ai conçu cette robe pour toi... juste au cas où nous en aurions besoin."

"C'est tellement... trop incroyable. Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Je passai mes mains sur ma taille, qui était ceinturée d'un ruban de satin, fait du même tissu que celui sous la dentelle, attaché avec un petit nœud dans le dos.

"J'ai un voile mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à le porter." Alice me tourna autour à nouveau. "Ton visage n'a pas besoin d'être couvert."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit." Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais rien qui entrave ma vue d'Edward.

Mes cheveux étaient arrangés avec de grosses boucles au bout, retombant en partie sur une épaule. Le reste était retenu pas un béret orné de pierres précieuses. J'étais à peine maquillée, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre paraissais totalement différente – fraîche, sans défaut, parfaite.

"C'est stupéfiant. Merci, Alice." Je pleurais presque... encore une fois. Je l'avais beaucoup fait aujourd'hui, et ne pouvais arrêter.

"J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur d'accrocher quelque chose." Sa lèvre tremblait. "Tu es la mariée la plus splendide que je n'ai jamais vue. Te sens-tu prête?"

Je hochai la tête. Il était l'heure et je n'avais plus de doutes.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward aujourd'hui: Alice l'avait interdit, mais je pouvais presque le sentir à proximité.

Le soleil se couchait dehors à la fenêtre et alors que je me tenais devant le miroir dans ma chambre, je me demandais combien de travail avait fourni Alice pour tout ça. Tout dans le jardin était incroyablement beau, avec du blanc partout. J'entendais jouer une musique douce et je commençais à devenir nerveuse mais pas nécessairement effrayée.

"Arrête de trembler," me dit Alice d'un ton sec. "Tu vas gâcher ta coiffure."

"Oh, pardon." Je raclai ma gorge.

"Je n'arrive simplement toujours pas à croire ce qui arrive. Nous venons de découvrir qu'Edward était vivant et maintenant nous avons un mariage. Cela a été si rapide." Alice portait une robe sans bretelle rose pâle qui drapait son corps et arrivait au sol.

"Je sais. C'est tellement surréaliste. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà mariée depuis si longtemps."

"Cet homme t'aime plus que tout." Elle me pulvérisa de la laque sur les cheveux. "Il est temps que ça arrive."

Je hochai la tête. "Je peux le faire. Est-ce que Charlie est déjà là?"

Alice appuya sur un bouton de l'oreillette qu'elle portait. "J'ai besoin d'une mise à jour sur le P.D.M (père de la mariée)." Elle fut silencieuse pendant un instant. "Ils se sont garés il y a environ cinq minutes."

Je laissai échapper un long souffle. "Je ne l'ai pas encore vu."

"Je sais. Tu lui manques vraiment néanmoins, Bella."

"Je ne crois même pas vraiment qu'il ait envie d'être là."

"Il sera là." Alice se mit à faire bouffer ma robe un peu plus. "Je l'ai obligé à mettre un smoking ce matin."

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et Esmé entra dans la chambre. "Les sièges commence à se remplir." Elle sourit avec fierté. "Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux."

"Merci." Je l'étreignis doucement. "Est-ce qu'Edward est par là?"

"Il est de l'autre côté du couloir. Je viens de lui rendre visite."

"Est-il nerveux?" demandai-je.

"Il ne le montrerait jamais s'il l'était, mais je pense que oui."

"C'est bien réel." me dis-je à moi-même dans le miroir en pied.

"Tu vas devenir une Cullen officielle." Esmé m'étreignit à nouveau. "Je vais me mettre à pleurer dans une minute. Je n'arrive pas à gérer ça. Regarde cette robe."

"C'est mon meilleur travail finalement," Alice se fit l'éloge. "Je pense que je devrais envoyer cette merveille dans un musée."

"Maintenant je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer." Esmé sortit un mouchoir et se tamponna les yeux.

"Vous serez bien." l'éconduisit Alice de la main. "Gardez ces larmes dedans jusqu'à ce que la vidéo du mariage commence à tourner. J'ai besoin de bonnes photos pour souvenirs."

Je ris à la ténacité d'Alice pour la perfection. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que mon mariage allait être impeccable.

"Bon, alors Rose est au piano dès que tu es prête," dit Esmé, "et tout le monde est assis alors nous n'attendons que toi. J'enverrai Edward en bas dans quelques minutes. Tu attends juste ton père ici."

"Et puisque tu refuses d'avoir des demoiselles d'honneur," Alice roula des yeux, "je serai dans la rangée de devant. Si tu te sens nerveuse, prends juste une profonde respiration et reste calme."

Je hochai la tête. "Merci... pour tout. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas prévenu longtemps à l'avance, mais tu as fait un excellent travail."

"Je ferais tout pour toi Bella."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Cici entra en valsant un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Elle était dans une robe de soirée crème et un châle en fourrure recouvrait ses épaules.

"C'est le jour parfait pour un mariage en blanc." Dit-elle rayonnante. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Bella."

"Mère, retire cette tenue hideuse." Esmé fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas ton mariage. Tu n'es pas autorisée à porter du blanc."

"Je peux porter ce qu'il me plaît," rétorqua Cici. "De plus, ça va bien avec mes cheveux roux. Ça ne te dérange pas Bella, n'est-ce pas?"

"Euh..."

"Bien sûr que ça la dérange," me coupa Alice. "J'ai une robe pêche que vous allez porter et vous feriez mieux de ne pas discuter avec moi là-dessus. Bella est la seule qui doit porter du blanc."

"Mais... c'est blanc cassé." Cici bouda, baissant le regard sur elle. "Et tu peux difficilement dire que Bella est vierge. Je veux dire il n'est pas bien difficile de voir..."

"Mère, ma patience est vraiment à bout." Esmé se frotta le front. "Quand vas-tu rentrer chez toi?"

"La semaine prochaine? Le mois prochain? L'année prochaine? J'aime assez être ici à Chicago." Elle tourbillonna.

"Oh, mon Dieu," gémit Esmé, disant une courte prière dans sa barbe. "Es-tu déjà ivre?"

"Je ne répondrai pas à ça. En fait, Bella, j'étais venue pour une bonne raison." Cici vint vers moi. "J'ai des bijoux pour toi."

Elle sortit une magnifique rivière de diamants et la passa autour de mon cou avant même que j'ai la chance d'objecter. Ensuite elle ferma un bracelet de diamants sur mon poignet.

"C'est un prêt alors ne pense même pas à les voler. Il te faudra à toi et à ta mère une vie à faire des passes avant d'obtenir la moitié de l'argent pour me rembourser s'ils sont perdus."

J'étais sans voix et me regardai dans le miroir : les bijoux réfléchissaient les lumières tamisées de la pièce. C'était absolument ce dont j'avais besoin pour compléter ma tenue. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais besoin de bijoux mais j'étais vraiment belle.

"Oh, regarde-toi." Cici se tenait devant moi. "Ton premier mariage est toujours le plus important, tu sais."

"Ce sera mon _seul_ mariage," dis-je.

"Eh bien, tu es tellement têtue qu'en fait je te crois." Elle eut un petit rire. "N'est-elle pas magnifique, Alice?"

"Vous avez de la chance que vos bijoux ne s'accrochent pas à toute la dentelle que j'ai mis là." Alice lança un regard noir.

Cici leva juste les yeux au ciel.

Elles quittèrent la chambre après s'être assuré que j'étais parfaite. Je tenais des roses blanches à queues courtes qui étaient entourées de soie ivoire alors que j'attendais. Je regardai à la fenêtre les gens assis dans leurs sièges alors que le soir commençait à envelopper le jardin. Il faisait anormalement chaud pour un mois de mars, heureusement, nous ne nous gèlerions pas le cul.

J'eus légèrement le souffle coupé quand je vis Edward sortir par la porte de derrière, suivi par Alec, Jasper et Emmett. Ils se tinrent tous devant en ligne après avoir serré la main du prêtre. Je n'avais pas eu le besoin de demoiselles d'honneur mais les garçons d'honneur étaient une nécessité pour un mariage italien. Ils avaient toujours une place à côté du marié, surtout s'ils étaient des frères.

Edward était tellement... beau dans son smoking et une rose blanche était épinglée à son revers. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec une raie et il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout être anxieux.

"Combien de foutues chambres ont-ils ici?" demanda une voix bourrue dans le couloir. "Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser s'installer avec lui."

Je me précipitai vers la porte, relevant précautionneusement ma robe, et l'ouvris pour voir mon père passer furtivement la tête dans les chambres le long du couloir.

Je le regardai juste pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas même pouvoir me rappeler l'avoir déjà vu en costume, mais il le portait bien. Il était plus vieux, mais pas tant que ça, et ses tempes commençaient visiblement à grisonner.

"Papa." Ma voix était faible, ça sortit plus comme un couinement.

Il se retourna brusquement, trébuchant presque, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement.

J'allais jusqu'à lui et me tins là.

"Je hais ton fiancé," dit Charlie avec conviction. "Je ne le supporte pas."

Je souris tristement à son franc-parler. "Je sais, oui, Papa."

"C'est un criminel."

"C'est un homme d'affaires reconnu," répliquai-je.

"Il t'a laissé aller en prison."

"J'ai choisi d'aller en prison."

"Je le hais."

"Je sais, oui."

"Puis-je au moins avoir un câlin?" Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire.

Je l'entourai de mes bras et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. "Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Papa."

"Tu m'as manquée aussi, Bells. Je t'ai recherchée pendant si longtemps, même après que tu m'aies dit de ne pas le faire. Je devais avoir des réponses."

"Je te promets que tu les auras un jour." Je poussais mes cheveux de son visage afin de pouvoir le voir.

"C'est tellement bizarre. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années et maintenant tu te maries. Qu'est-ce qui arrive?"

"J'ai grandi."

"Visiblement. Tu as une plus grande maison que moi. Cet endroit est insensé, Bella." Il regarda tout autour le grand couloir décoré.

"Tout cela grâce à Edward," dis-je et Charlie frémit à son nom. "Il prend bien soin de moi et il m'aime."

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce gars. Tu m'as annoncé ça trop vite."

"Juste, s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas à mon mariage." suppliai-je.

"Je ne ferai pas de promesses que je ne pourrai pas tenir. Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, Bella. Tu es une femme adulte et je comprends ça, mais veille à me parler à partir de maintenant. Je suis ton père et je m'efforce vraiment d'être un bon père."

"Je suis désolée," dis-je, pleine de sincérité.

Il soupira. N'ayant jamais été très volubile, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlie me réponde quoi que ce soit.

"Tu es magnifique, en passant," me dit-il. "Presque trop magnifique."

"Merci."

"Es-tu nerveuse?"

"Plus." Vraiment, je ne l'étais pas maintenant que c'était si près. Je voulais vraiment me marier.

"Très bien alors, allons-y." Il s'écarta et m'offrit son bras, que je pris. "Je veux avoir une longue conversation avec toi plus tard à propos de certaines choses. Je te laisse te marier d'abord, néanmoins."

"Et par conversation, tu veux dire me crier dessus pendant une heure?"

"Tu me connais trop bien, gamine. J'ai un millier de discours différents pour t'engueuler."

"J'ai hâte."

"Mais comme je l'ai dit, allons te marier d'abord."

Nous descendîmes précautionneusement les escaliers. Je regardai tout le monde sur notre trajet, veillant à ne pas trébucher.

"As-tu même dit un mot à Edward?" demandai-je.

"Pas le moindre. L'un de nous n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Ta mère me dit que c'est un gars bien, cependant. Alors je vais lui faire confiance."

Cela me semblait très étrange que Charlie soit devenu si protecteur envers moi ces quelques dernières années et pourtant il n'avait pas encore parlé à l'homme que j'allais épouser dans moins de dix minutes.

"Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'empêcher ça?" demandai-je, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.

"Empêcher quoi? Ton mariage?"

Je hochai la tête.

Charlie soupira et réfléchit ensuite une seconde, "Tu dis qu'il te rend heureuse. Au début, je ne le croyais pas vraiment, surtout après avoir entendu dire quel genre d'homme était Edward."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?"

"En te voyant... comme ça." Il me regarda de haut en bas. "Tu as l'air heureuse. Extrêmement et parfaitement heureuse."

"Je le suis vraiment."

"Et tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais. Même quand tu étais petite, si tu avais l'esprit fixé sur quelque chose, ça se produisait. Pas grand-chose n'a changé." Charlie marchait en traînant des pieds lourdement. "Je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose sur ce gars, mais s'il te rend heureuse alors il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça. Je ne suis juste pas obligé de l'apprécier."

Je passai mes bras autour de Charlie et me pressai contre lui. Je pense que c'est le plus que je ne l'aie jamais entendu dire, et ses paroles étaient si profondes.

"Je t'aime, Papa."

"Je t'aime aussi. Tu le sais." Il m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

Je pense l'avoir entendu renifler et quand je m'écartai, il essaya de se concentrer sur toute autre chose que moi.

"C'est vraiment... tout simplement trop grand," dit Charlie, essayant de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus acceptable, "je me suis perdu à peu près trois fois déjà."

"C'est ainsi que je vis maintenant," soupirai-je. "Grand changement, hein?"

"Oui, je dirai."

Alice surgit de nulle part, une expression anxieuse sur le visage. "Bon, bon. Assez de bavardages. Nous avons un show à mettre en route. L'éclairage est parfait."

"C'est le diable," me chuchota Charlie.

"Elle n'est pas si méchante... tout le temps."

"Comment suis-je?" Il se tint plus droit.

"Vraiment bien, Papa." Je hochai la tête.

J'entendis la musique dehors passer d'une douce mélodie classique au piano à l'introduction de la marche de Wagner.

"C'est bon, gamine?" me demanda Charlie. "Tu sembles un peu malade."

"Je me marie," dis-je pour moi-même.

"J'espère que tu ne viens pas de le réaliser. Nous pouvons partir si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ramène à Forks; sans poser de questions."

Je lui fronçai les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas une option."

Je pris son bras et nous commençâmes à marcher lentement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de répétition, alors je ne savais pas comment c'était supposé fonctionner, mais Charlie semblait étonnamment être en contrôle. Il garda le rythme alangui alors que nous passions les portes de derrière et mes pieds rencontrèrent immédiatement un long tapis blanc qui menait plus loin à travers les rangées de chaises.

Mon cœur s'arrêta complètement quand je vis Edward. Il s'arrêta au moins pendant cinq secondes. Je pense que les gens étaient debout, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Je ne voyais vraiment rien d'autre que lui.

Dieu merci Charlie avançait parce que j'avais perdue toutes fonctions motrices. Il n'y avait pas de petites demoiselles d'honneur ou d'enfants de chœur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'on pouvait avoir lors d'un mariage catholique, mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps pour tout ça et je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je veillai à respirer lentement car je n'aurais pas voulu m'évanouir et honnêtement, rien qu'à voir les magnifiques décorations qui m'entouraient mon regard devenait flou. J'eus assez de matière grise pour me rendre compte que le soleil venait de se coucher et que le ciel avait une couleur bizarre.

Enfin, après ce qui me sembla vraiment trop longtemps, je fus devant Edward qui semblait être l'image parfaite de la sérénité.

"Tu es... de toute beauté," murmura-t-il.

"Merci." J'essayai de reprendre ma main à Charlie mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Je sortis brusquement de mon état second et tentai de décoller discrètement ses doigts de ma peau. "Papa, lâche."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella," répondit-il. "Rentrons chez nous."

"C'est chez moi. Maintenant lâche." Je tirai une dernière fois et il abandonna à contrecœur ma main.

"Je promets de prendre soin d'elle et elle ne manquera jamais de rien. Votre fille sera toujours en sécurité avec moi," dit Edward à Charlie. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son siège au premier rang.

"Es-tu prêt pour cela?" demandai-je à Edward.

"J'étais prêt depuis très longtemps, Bella." Edward m'embrassa sur la joue avant que nous nous tournions vers l'avant.

"Chers amis et parents, nous sommes ici réunis aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union d'Edward Anthony Cullen et d'Isabella Marie Swan."

Ce fut honnêtement tout ce que j'entendis parce que je refoulai tout le reste. Je le regardais lui tout simplement et me perdis dans mon propre monde. Après toutes ces années et toutes les difficultés que nous avions eues à surmonter, nous étions finalement là.

La cérémonie fut courte et j'essayai au moins d'écouter afin de me rappeler ce moment. Nous n'avions pas écrit nos vœux, mais répétâmes les vœux catholiques qui nous avaient été lus.

Bien trop tôt, ce fut terminé.

"A mon grand plaisir-" commença le Père.

"Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à dire," le coupa Edward.

Je les regardai l'un et l'autre avec scepticisme. Il était évident que ce n'était pas dans le déroulement. Alice au premier rang, était prête à tuer Edward pour l'interruption.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmurai-je.

"Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Je sais que nous n'avons pas écrit nos vœux mais je voulais te dire quelque chose."

"D'accord."

Il se pencha pour se rapprocher afin que je puisse être la seule à l'entendre. "Je ne veux pas que tout le monde entende parce que c'est personnel et juste entre nous."

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

"Bella, je n'ai jamais su que je pouvais ressentir cela pour une autre personne. Tu es entrée dans ma vie et tu m'as montré comment aimer et appris ce qu'il fallait pour être un homme. Je sais que ça fait un peu cliché mais je ne savais pas ce que j'étais avant de te rencontrer et je ne peux pas te dire combien tes conseils ont signifié pour moi."

J'étais en fait en train de me pâmer d'admiration à ses paroles. Mon corps et mon esprit atteignaient un niveau d'amour que je n'aurais même pas cru possible.

Il poursuivit, "J'ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Rire avec toi, prendre soin de toi et être quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Je fais vœu de t'aimer toujours. Peu importe ce qui arrive." Edward recula et se tint droit.

J'étais sans aucun doute en train de pleurer. J'engueulai mes yeux et essayai de ne pas ressembler à une folle. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher cependant.

Alec me tendit le mouchoir de la pochette de sa veste, que je pris volontiers avec un sourire.

"Eh bien, si c'est tout alors, j'ai _maintenant_ le grand plaisir de vous présenter M. et Mme Edward Cullen. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée."

Il amena mon visage vers le sien avec douceur et quand nos lèvres se joignirent, je sus que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans Edward ou même penser être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je pouvais entendre le grondement sourd des gens qui applaudissaient autour de nous mais c'était comme si ma tête était plongée sous l'eau.

"Tu es maintenant une femme mariée, Mme Cullen," Edward parlait d'une voix soufflée et un sourire se propageait sur ses lèvres.

"Je pense que je peux m'habituer à ça," répondis-je et je l'embrassai à nouveau.

* * *

**~ TWBF ~**

_So romantic..._

_Charlie l'a laissée se marier avec Edward et Renée aurait voulu être à la place de la mariée mais Bella a enfin renoué avec ses parents et elle est maintenant véritablement la femme d'Edward._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	12. Ch 11 - L'Art de la Guerre

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

Mes remerciements à AurelieM, Flopy69, Stella, Aleziacullenpc, Lucie34, Crystal, Lola, Mylène et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message, mis cette fic en favori ou alerte, qui me lisent tout simplement, qui me corrigent comme SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Chapitre 11: L'Art de la Guerre

Philosophy of War

"_Mafia and freedom are two words that don't go in the same sentence. Freedom is a foreign concept to members within The Family."- Al Capone_

_"Mafia et Liberté sont deux mots qui ne vont pas dans la même phrase. La liberté est un concept étranger aux membres de La Famille."_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Je tenais la petite main de Bella dans la mienne alors que nous coupions l'énorme gâteau de mariage à cinq niveaux orné de dorures qui trônait sur la table au milieu de l'espace.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements autour de nous.

"En veux-tu?" me demanda Bella, tenant un petit morceau de gâteau.

J'en pris une bouchée et mâchai avant de lui en faire manger.

A ma grande surprise, je pris en fait plaisir à mon mariage. Ce fut pour moi un moment pour oublier le stress et toutes les conneries. Alice l'avait rendu incroyablement facile pour juste profiter de la noce. Elle était une teigne concernant les préparatifs et rien ne détonna alors que la cérémonie dériva de façon transparente en réception sous la grande tente blanche sur le côté opposé du jardin. Tout le monde prit des photos et j'en avais déjà vu quelques-unes. J'avais un sourire inhabituel sur le visage et c'était un peu étrange à voir.

Il semblait que Bella s'amusait aussi, ce qui était mon objectif principal. Je lui aurais offert le grand mariage blanc si c'était ce qu'elle voulait mais j'étais content que ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était mieux : petit, intime et personnel. C'était aussi le premier événement joyeux après l'enterrement de Nicola et l'avoir en famille était spécial pour moi.

Tous les rituels habituels furent respectés de notre première danse, aux discours, au dîner italien sophistiqué qui avait été superbement préparé et ensuite l'important toast de mariage de Carlisle qui fut très profond et sincère. Ce fut parfait.

Aux alentours de minuit, je pris la main de mon épouse et la conduisis hors de la tente où la soirée à l'intérieur battait encore son plein.

"Ce n'était pas si mal," dit-elle, faisant balancer nos mains entre nous.

"Je pense que c'était plutôt bien. Personne n'est mort et j'ai même gardé mon sang-froid."

"Et Charlie était là. Cela a rendu tout ça spécial. T'a-t-il parlé?"

"Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il le voulait, mais ensuite il s'est dégonflé. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi alors je suppose que c'est clair."

Je détestais admettre que j'étais comme un beau-fils normal, récemment marié. Devais-je essayer de l'impressionner? Devais-je le laisser apprendre à m'apprécier? Devais-je juste avoir "la discussion" maintenant avec lui? Je ne connaissais pas les réponses.

"Il était juste en état de choc," m'assura Bella. "Je suis simplement contente qu'il soit venu, même s'il n'est pas heureux de mon choix concernant le marié."

"Ça ne change rien. Je ne vais nulle part." Je m'arrêtai et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Je suis une Cullen officielle maintenant." sourit-elle. "Que penses-tu de ça?"

"Je pense que ça te va bien."

"C'est enfin arrivé. Nous sommes mariés." Nous continuâmes à marcher vers la maison. "Pensais-tu même que nous arriverions là?"

"Je savais que oui. La question était juste quand."

"Oh, s'il te plaît," se moqua-t-elle. "Tu sembles confiant maintenant, mais je me souviens bien que tu as été aussi nerveux que moi à un moment donné."

"Je ne pense pas non," protestai-je. "Tu ne dois pas bien te souvenir."

"Ok, M. Cullen."

Nous passâmes la porte de derrière de la maison silencieuse et j'allumai les lumières, éclairant le séjour.

"Bella, Edward!" entendis-je appeler depuis le jardin.

Esmé entra en courant dans la maison, à bout de souffle.

"Salut, M'man." dis-je.

"Je voulais juste venir ici et vous dire combien je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit en Italie. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ces choses. J'étais en colère et... Je suis désolée."

Je regardai Bella parce que c'était leur différent. J'étais encore en colère contre ma mère même si je n'avais jamais rien dit.

"Euh, eh bien merci pour cela." répondit-elle, "C'est agréable d'entendre ça. Il va me falloir encore du temps pour m'apaiser."

"Je sais. J'ai dépassé la limite et je n'aurais jamais dû évoquer le bébé. J'ai juste... craqué. Je sais que nous avons des choses à réparer, mais je voulais te dire ça avant que Carlisle et moi partions." Elle nous étreignit tous les deux maladroitement avant de retourner dans le jardin.

"C'était... bizarre." dis-je.

"Je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné totalement."

"Non. C'était à moitié torché comme excuses. Elle peut faire mieux." J'enroulai mes bras autour de la taille de Bella. "T'ai-je dit combien tu es éblouissante?" dis-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

"A peu près dix fois déjà." rit Bella. "Mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de l'entendre à nouveau."

"Eh bien, je le fais."

"Merci. Et tu as de l'allure en smoking. Incroyablement beau."

"J'essaie." Je la conduisis à l'étage jusque dans notre chambre. "Je sais que nous avons dit que nous ne faisions pas de cadeaux, mais j'ai dû te prendre quelque chose."

"Edward, non," contesta-t-elle. "Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Tout ceci est assez. Tu m'as construit une maison. Ça sert de cadeau pour les prochains anniversaires de mariage, de naissance et Noëls."

"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." J'allai dans la penderie et attrapai la grande boîte blanche sur l'étagère du haut que Bella ne pouvait pas atteindre. Je la rapportai dans la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elle me prit la boîte et la posa sur le lit.

"Ouvre-la."

Elle retira le couvercle et défit le papier. "Waouh. Un manteau en fourrure?"

"J'ai pensé que puisque tu es une femme de mafieux, tu devrais avoir la 'Fourrure de Femme de Mafieux' par excellence. C'est du vison. Et les animaux étaient déjà morts quand ils ont été dépouillés. Juste au cas où tu aurais un problème avec ça; je n'en étais pas sûr."

Bella prit le manteau d'un blanc pur de la boîte et il tomba jusqu'au sol. "Non, il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas si même je le porterai, cependant."

"Si tu veux être la femme qui déchire le plus à Chicago, tu _devras_ le porter." Je lui pris le manteau et le mis sur ses épaules. Il lui allait parfaitement.

"Il est lourd." Elle passa ses mains le long du col.

"Et il n'est pas si chaud que ça alors tu peux même le porter en été."

"Cici serait fière." Bella se contempla dans le miroir sur le mur.

"Elle m'a aidé à le choisir." Je ris, "Personne ne connaît les fourrures comme Cici."

"Eh bien, je te remercie pour cela. C'était très attentionné. Et je vais devoir te trouver quelque chose plus tard vu que je pensais que nous nous en tenions en fait aux règles cette fois."

"Quand ai-je jamais demandé que tu me retournes un cadeau? Je n'attends rien."

"Alors... il n'y a rien avec quoi je puisse te rembourser?" Elle commença à défaire le nœud papillon autour de mon cou et ensuite les boutons de ma chemise.

"Eh bien, je pourrais peut-être être capable de penser à quelques trucs, Mme Cullen."

Cette nuit-là, nous baptisâmes notre lit conjugal plus de dix fois.

~ TWBF ~

Mes lunettes posées bas sur le nez alors que j'étais allongé dans le lit, je feuilletais_ L'Art de la Guerre_ de Sun Tzu pour la dixième fois en un mois. Je m'étais attaché à ce livre comme s'il était une partie de mon corps. Chaque fois que j'avais du temps libre, soit je lisais ça soit je faisais des plans tortueux dans ma tête qui m'enverraient probablement dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. J'étais d'accord avec ça.

Ce livre était devenu mon credo, m'enseignant et guidant mes décisions. J'apprenais tout ce que pouvais avant que Carlisle ne parte, ce qui devait arriver dans quelques jours. Ensuite ce sera à mon tour de prendre les rênes.

Je laissai mes yeux parcourir la page à nouveau, mais je ne lisais pas vraiment les mots. A présent, je connaissais les maximes par cœur et pouvais choisir les plus importantes à n'importe quel moment.

_Toute guerre est basée sur la supercherie._

_La vitesse est l'essence de la guerre. Profiter de la non-préparation de l'ennemi; prendre des routes inattendues et le frapper là où il n'a pas pris de précautions._

_En gérer beaucoup est pareil qu'en gérer quelques-uns. C'est une question d'organisation._

Je trouvais que celles-ci étaient celles qui me collaient le mieux. J'avais tout d'abord lu ce livre quand j'avais quatorze ans et à cette époque, il ne m'avait pas fait grande impression. Maintenant, je le lisais tout le temps. Les fondements de Sun Tzu avaient une façon d'être tellement perfides et planifiés avec stratégie. J'adorais ça.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Bella en sortit avec les cheveux fraîchement lavés, sentant le shampoing au lilas. La vapeur de la douche emplit notre chambre de ses parfums et je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de me convaincre que je n'étais pas sinistre.

"Est-ce que tu lis encore ce livre?" Bella retira la serviette autour de son corps nu.

"C'est un classique," dis-je.

Elle alla dans le dressing et revint quelques secondes plus tard dans l'un de mes t-shirt d'université avec "Dartmouth" inscrit sur la poitrine. "Tu vas te transformer en Sun Tzu si tu continues."

"Si seulement je pouvais. C'était un génie. Je serais heureux d'être la moitié de l'homme qu'il était."

"Waouh. Je ne t'entends pas faire l'éloge de quelqu'un tous les jours."

"Ne te méprends pas, s'il était vivant je l'aurais écrasé mais il n'aurait pas écrit ce livre d'enfer."

Bella grimpa sur le grand lit et se blottit sous les couvertures. "Es-tu nerveux que Carlisle s'en aille."

Je posai le livre sur le chevet et me tournai vers elle. "Je l'étais, mais je suis prêt maintenant. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Je suis prêt."

"Je pense que tout le monde est impatient. Ou anxieux, peut-être. Ils attendent de voir ce que tu vas faire."

"J'ai hâte de foutrement dominer," dis-je avec excitation.

Cela semblait bizarre de parler de ce genre de choses avec ma femme...

Rien que dire, "ma femme", semblait étrange. J'avais maintenant une femme? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.

Notre mariage était il y a seulement trois jours et c'était presque comme si nous n'étions pas du tout passés par cette célébration. Rien ne semblait différent. Était-ce une bonne chose? Carlisle disait que c'était juste le fait que nous étions déjà un vieux couple marié. Pourtant, les papiers étaient signés et Isabella Swan était maintenant Isabella Cullen.

Cela me fit sourire.

Renée et Phil était partis hier à cause de l'entraînement de printemps qui commençait pour le base-ball et ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder plus. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter Renée plus longtemps de toute façon. Elle était... beaucoup, presque pire qu'Alice. Mais Alice savait quand elle était trop et faisait marche arrière. Renée continuait tout simplement. Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais rien dit, mais je devais parfois me faufiler dehors pour fumer quand ses histoires commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait tant de questions et semblait toujours me trouver quand je me planquais. Heureusement, Renée avait de bonnes intentions, alors ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu être en colère contre elle. Elle était juste hyperactive.

Charlie ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Il était juste comme Bella: silencieux, stoïque, fort, mais vif d'esprit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait beaucoup, mais quand ils le faisaient, l'impact était là. Charlie était le genre d'homme qui demandait votre attention. Bien entendu, il y avait le fait qu'il me détestait, mais c'était à prévoir. J'étais prêt pour cela.

Je n'allais probablement pas arriver à ce qu'il pense que j'étais un homme bien pour sa fille, peu importe combien je prétendrai le contraire. A ses yeux, c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de cinq mots mais je prévoyais de changer ça.

"J'emmène Charlie jouer au golf demain avant qu'il parte," dis-je à Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Seul?"

"Non, Carlisle s'est porté volontaire pour chaperonner."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit tellement un bonne idée, Edward. Tu ne peux pas faire changer d'avis à Charlie avec un simple parcours de golf."

Le lit s'affaissa quand Francis sauta sur les couvertures à côté de Bella et qu'il se pelotonna pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle se mit à caresser sa tête et ses yeux se fermèrent. J'essayai de me défaire du malaise que je ressentais avec lui sur mon lit.

"Je le sais, mais je veux lui montrer qu'au moins je fais un effort." Je me reconcentrai sur la conversation.

"Oh, mon Dieu." Elle gémit et roula sur le dos. "Tu vas tuer mon père, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne vais pas me battre avec lui. Ça ne résoudrait rien et je suis déterminé à le vaincre sans montrer ma vraie nature."

_La suprême excellence consiste à briser la résistance de l'ennemi sans se battre._ Une autre citation de Sun Tzu qui pourrait devenir utile plus tard.

"Que comptes-tu accomplir par-là?" me demanda Bella.

"Pas grand-chose. Je veux juste que tu n'aies pas à choisir entre nous. Charlie et moi nous sommes engagés dans un voie où nous pourrions peut-être ne jamais nous parler et ça deviendra plus difficile avec les années."

"Eh bien, merci de faire un effort mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'accepte aussi simplement. Il ne veut même pas me parler vraiment." Elle soupira. "Et s'il ne me pardonnait pas? Et puis je ne vais même pas..."

Je fis taire ses inquiétudes d'un tendre baiser. Elle fondit finalement à mes avances.

Le lendemain matin, je fus debout de bonne heure et dans la douche, prêt pour le golf en plein air avec mon beau-père. J'étais déterminé à lui faire voir que je n'étais pas un maniaque excentrique. Il avait le sentiment que je n'avais aucun self-control et que Bella était en danger en étant marié avec moi. C'était ce qui m'irritait le plus. Pensait-il vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal? Il connaissait les rumeurs sur mes relations douteuses mais ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait questionné à ce sujet. J'aurais pu effectivement lui dire la vérité.

J'avais su par Bella que Charlie aimait jouer au golf et pêcher. Il n'y avait pas moyen par l'enfer que je monte dans un putain de bateau sentant le poisson, alors je pensais qu'un parcours de golf était ma meilleure chance. Bien que je méprisais le country club et tout le monde là-dedans, je me rendis compte que j'aurais à endurer ça.

Même si j'essayais d'être aussi positif que possible, je savais qu'aujourd'hui ma patience allait être mise à rude épreuve.

Bella m'attendait en bas avec le petit-déjeuner lorsque je me mis à table.

"Ne sois pas trop BCBG." Elle essaya de ne pas rire de ma tenue, qui était composée d'un pantalon beige, d'une chemise de golf bleu clair et d'une putain de casquette assortie.

"Ce n'est que pour quelques heures," dis-je presque pour moi-même. "Je peux le faire. J'essaie d'agir davantage comme une personne normale. Des gens normaux vont jouer au golf."

"Je pense que tu es vraiment mignon." Elle pouffa, ramassant Francis au sol et le plaçant sur ses genoux.

"Peux-tu le mettre par terre?" Demandai-je en buvant mon café. "J'ai du mal à le regarder pendant que je mange."

Elle lui donna un morceau de saucisse qu'il engloutit goulûment. "Il fait autant partie de la famille que toi."

"Conneries," grommelai-je. "Quand allons-nous mettre des affiches? Il appartient à quelqu'un."

Elle haussa les épaules, éludant ma question en ne disant rien. Heureusement pour elle, Alec s'affala sur une chaise et commença à remplir son assiette de nourriture. Il était habillé de façon similaire à la mienne mais principalement en rose.

"Où diable comptes-tu aller?" lui demandai-je.

"Carlisle a dit que nous allions jouer au golf," répondit-il. "Il a appelé ça la journée de l'homme."

"Bon sang," dis-je. Comment étais-je censé entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Charlie avec ma famille tarée autour?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alec et moi étions dans ma Saleen avec l'équipement de golf dans le coffre. Le country club était à environ vingt minutes et me rappelait un point d'eau sur un safari. C'était la fosse d'aisance des ragots, où les dames en grands chapeaux riaient bêtement de façon inappropriée de celles moins chanceuses qu'elles et les hommes concluaient des affaires au sixième trou.

C'était plus une tradition qu'autre chose que de faire partie de ce club sélect, mais je le détestais foutrement beaucoup. Personne ne m'abordait jamais ici. Tout le monde léchait les bottes d'Emmett et Jasper les "parfaits" gamins Cullen. J'étais le marginal et un paria. En fait j'étais d'accord avec ça. Tant que les gens me laissaient tranquille, ils pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. J'avais plus d'argent et plus de prestige qu'aucun des membres de ce club de Bobos de toute façon.

Le temps exceptionnellement doux pour la saison rendait cette journée idéale pour le golf : ciel bleu lumineux, des nuages blancs faisant des volutes, l'herbe fraîchement coupée, un soleil chaud. Tout ça me rendait malade.

Je passai les grandes grilles en fer du club et les voituriers assaillirent la voiture quand je m'arrêtai. Ils sortirent les accessoires de golf et les mirent sur le côté.

"S'il y a une putain d'éraflure dessus, je vous ferai renvoyer et ensuite je viendrai chez vous pour vous descendre?" dis-je à l'un des voituriers et je lui tendis mes clés. Il hocha la tête en tremblant.

"Te voilà, Edward," me dit Carlisle de derrière. "Nous t'attendions."

Emmett, Jasper et Charlie étaient déjà installés dans la voiturette de golf sur le chemin. Charlie me lança un regard noir et tourna la tête.

Je soupirai lourdement, "Il te suffit de jouer le jeu, Edward."

"Il est mieux qu'il était au mariage. Je pense que ça quelque chose à avoir avec le fait qu'il parte aujourd'hui." Carlisle me tapa l'épaule. "Ce n'est que pour une heure. Tu peux y arriver."

Je hochai la tête et m'installai au volant de la voiturette. Carlisle s'assit à côté de moi, et Alec se hissa à l'arrière. Emmett démarra, accélérant devant moi sur le chemin.

Au moment où nous atteignîmes le quatrième trou, le seul mot en réponse à mes questions finit en un grognement. Il semblait s'entendre assez bien avec Carlisle, ce qui me surprit. Ils discutaient en fait de sport et d'émissions télé. Le flic et le chef de la mafia dans une conversation polie. Qui l'aurait cru?

Charlie agissait comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je m'appuyai sur mon club de golf et y tapotai mes doigts en attendant de pouvoir frapper quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" me demanda Emmett.

"Rien," dis-je sèchement. "Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Oh, est-ce que le pauvre Eddie est triste parce que Charlie ne veux pas jouer avec lui?" dit-il d'une petite voix de gamin.

"Ferme ta gueule." Je le frappai au menton avec mon club.

"Aïe." Il sautilla partout. "Ne t'en prends pas à moi parce qu'il te déteste."

"Ai-je fait quelque chose mal?" demandai-je de façon rhétorique. "J'ai un travail et de l'argent. Je la traite comme une putain de reine, et je m'occupe d'elle. Je ne m'en plains même pas parce que je l'aime vraiment. Je suis un bon parti."

"Oui, tu l'es," me rassura Emmett en plaisantent. "Je me marierais avec toi. Mais tu es marié avec sa fille unique. Il va bien sûr être en rogne contre toi."

"Toi et Jasper avez bien de la chance. Le père de Rose la déteste et celui d'Alice est mort."

"Je suis bon avec les pères. Ils m'adorent. Ne dégage juste pas ces ondes négatives."

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'apprivoiser."

"Laisse ça tranquille pendant deux ou trois ans."

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le groupe d'hommes derrière nous. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que ce ralentissement?"

"Nous jouons au golf, abruti," lui criai-je.

"Nous attendons depuis dix minutes pour faire ce trou."

"Eh bien, attendez un peu plus."

Carlisle était bon à beaucoup de choses mais le golf n'en faisait pas partie. Nous devions passer généralement une heure de plus sur le parcours pour qu'il finisse. Cela causait beaucoup de problèmes les jours comme aujourd'hui quand des gens attendaient derrière nous.

Je n'étais déjà pas de bonne humeur alors quand l'homme de l'autre groupe sortit de sa voiturette pour venir, je fis de mon mieux pour rester calme. Je me déplaçai à côté d'Emmett afin de ne pas être tenté de tuer ce type.

"Il y a un certain cycle au golf, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre pendant une demi-heure que ce bras-cassé se dépêche," dit-il.

"Monsieur, nous partons dans une seconde. Retournez vous asseoir," répondit Emmett, calmement et rationnellement. Je restai silencieux.

"Nous avons été derrière vous pendant un délai plus que raisonnable. Soit vous y arrivez, soit vous avancez bordel." Le gars était gros et chauve. Avec ses deux amis, ils formaient un ramassis de vieux à la respiration sifflante qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de jouer au golf.

Carlisle frappa enfin la balle, l'envoyant dans le trou et nous fûmes enfin en mesure d'avancer. Une fois encore, sur le chemin le long du green, je pensais à une façon d'aborder Charlie.

"Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé Chicago jusque-là?" lui demandai-je tandis que Jasper alignait sa balle pour putter.

"C'est trop grand et sale. Bella ne doit pas vivre dans un endroit comme ça," répondit-il sèchement, faisant frétiller sa moustache avec dégoût.

"Je pense qu'elle aime être ici," intervint Carlisle. "Elle s'est assez bien adaptée."

"Bella a sa place à Forks."

"Elle n'aime pas Forks," dis-je.

Charlie se tourna vers moi. "Elle l'aimait avant que tu la prennes."

"Je ne l'ai pas prise. Elle a _choisi_ de vivre ici."

"Tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau!"

"Edward, laisse tomber." Carlisle s'avança entre nous et tira Charlie sur le côté.

"Ça s'est bien passé," gloussa Emmett alors que je plaçais la balle pour putter. Je basculai mon torse et swinguai, envoyant la balle voler en bas du green.

Nous l'avions regardée tomber près du trou et rebondir deux ou trois fois.

Alec siffla. "Merde."

"Impressionnant." Jasper hocha la tête.

Charlie se contenta de souffler et de croiser les bras.

"Oh, super. Encore ces enfoirés." Entendis-je de l'homme grossier d'avant.

C'était comme si personne ne s'en préoccupait ou n'avait prêté attention à lui sauf moi. Tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux, je saisis l'opportunité de dire quelque chose.

"Écoutez, nous passons du bon temps sur le green et je n'ai pas besoin que ta grande gueule foute le bordel," lui dis-je directement en face.

L'homme fit une première erreur quand il leva les yeux au ciel. Il en fit une seconde quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa en arrière.

"Nous voulons jouer au golf. Je ne sais pas qui bordel tu crois être, mais je vais faire révoquer ton adhésion si tu nous retardes plus longtemps."

J'étais trop en colère pour réellement dire quelque chose. De plus, les actions parlent plus fort que les mots.

"Tu ferais mieux de foutrement savoir qui je suis." Je pris le club de golf dans mes mains et portai un coup à sa voiturette, fracassant la vitre de devant, "Je suis Edward Cullen, fils de pute. Si jamais tu mets tes mains sur moi, je ferai beaucoup plus que casser ta putain de voiturette."

"Bon, ça suffit." Emmett me poussa dans la direction opposée.

"Je suis bien certain que j'en ai pas fini avec toi." J'essayai de me défaire de la prise d'Emmett et d'attaquer à nouveau cet homme mais Alec me tenait assis dans la voiturette alors qu'Emmett fonçai dans le chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi bordel?" demanda Emmett en colère. "Tu vas mettre ton cul en prison."

"As-tu entendu la façon dont il m'a parlé? Laisse-moi sortir de là!" Je luttai contre Alec.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le tuer devant Charlie?"

Ça me calma un peu en quelque sorte. Je m'étais déjà beaucoup trop donné en spectacle. J'avais même complètement oublié qu'il était là.

"Merde." Je me tirai les cheveux de frustration.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Edward. Contiens ta colère," me réprimanda Emmett. "Tu dois te servir de ton cerveau. Il y a un temps pour la force et un temps pour la fermer."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu si avisé?"

"Depuis que j'ai grandi." Il gara la voiturette devant le club et se tourna vers moi. "Si tu prends la tête de cette famille alors tu nous dois un peu plus de tact."

"Devrais-je... lui présenter des excuses?" demandai-je les dents serrées.

"Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser partir Charlie sans le revoir. Le prochain séjour se passera peut-être mieux." Alec me tapota l'épaule avant de sortir de derrière.

Je tapai du pied sur le trottoir en attendant que le voiturier ramène ma voiture.

Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid là-bas, mais je savais que ça allait arriver. Revenir à Chicago n'était pas bon pour moi. L'ancien Edward était colérique et agressif. Il avait des compétences sociales en surface mais absolument aucune tolérance pour la stupidité ce qui lui rendait difficile d'interagir avec n'importe qui. Il montait de zéro à cent en une seconde sans aucun palier. Heureusement Bella était capable de le supporter mais pas beaucoup d'autres personnes.

"Voici votre voiture, Monsieur." Le voiturier me tint la porte ouverte alors que je me glissais dans le siège. Alec monta après moi.

Je démarrai en trombe dans l'allée de gravier et pris rapidement la rue.

"Bella vient de m'appeler. Elle a demandé à ce que nous prenions quelques trucs au supermarché," dit Alec.

"Lui as-tu raconté ce qui s'était passé?"

"Non, j'ai pensé que tu le ferais. Ce n'était pas si méchant. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas passé à tabac Charlie. Tu t'es juste emporté."

"Ouais, mais à quoi ça ressemble pour lui? Il pense probablement que je la maltraite ou je ne sais quoi," grognai-je

"Probablement," gloussa Alec. "Elle te tabasserait juste en retour, cependant."

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps du tout pour arriver au supermarché du coin à environ quinze minutes de la maison. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était plein. Toutes les places étaient prises et je tournais en rond dans le parking pour trouver un endroit où garer la voiture.

"Il doit y avoir des sortes de promos," observa Alec

"Ouvre l'œil pour une place."

Je roulais lentement et j'étais déterminé à réprimer l'impatience qui commençait à pointer. J'avais déjà explosé une fois aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'avais atteint ma limite. J'avais presque tenu... Ce fut jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un klaxonne derrière moi. C'était plus un beuglement énervant qu'un klaxon et montrait une certaine part de colère du conducteur.

Je lançai un regard noir dans le rétroviseur à la petite voiture noire d'époque qui était presque sur mon pare-chocs.

"Qui diable ce type croit-il être?" Je descendis la vitre et regardai derrière moi. Après vérification, je vis que c'était une femme, mais elle avait un air renfrogné et menaçait de faire des trous dans mon pare-brise arrière.

Elle klaxonna à nouveau plutôt rudement me faisant signe d'avancer.

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais aller plus vite alors je continuai à rouler au pas à travers le parking essayant de trouver un place. La femme derrière moi klaxonnait comme une folle et chaque coup s'enfonçait dans mon cerveau comme un pic à glace.

"Edward, ne commence pas," m'avertit Alec quand il vit mes mains agrippées au volant.

"Dis-lui de la fermer," grognai-je,

Elle continuait à klaxonner.

Heureusement une place se libéra. C'était directement à l'opposé des portes du magasin et je soupirai de soulagement quand la voiture recula, laissant la place libre.

Alors que j'effleurai la pédale de l'accélérateur, la voiture noire me dépassa et se faufila dans la place qui me revenait de droit.

_Non bordel..._

La voiture était un cabriolet Porsche de 1971. Je le savais parce Carlisle en avait eu un comme ça en blanc. Il le traitait comme une œuvre d'art, cependant. Je n'avais jamais vu le moteur de cette chose ronfler.

La dame d'un âge moyen sortit de la voiture avec le nez en l'air et claqua la portière.

"Euh, excusez-moi." Je parlai par la fenêtre. "Pouvez-vous vous déplacer, s'il vous plait? J'allai me garer là."

"Non, je ne bougerai pas. Je l'ai eu la première. Je suis désolée."

"S'il vous plaît, déplacer votre voiture."

"Vous conduisez trop lentement. Je n'y peux rien."

Je craquai.

"Je sais foutrement bien que vous avez vu que je m'apprêtais à prendre cette place."

_De zéro à cent!_

"Je vous ai vu," elle lança son sac sur son épaule, "et _je_ l'ai prise."

"Veuillez bouger votre petite voiture noire avant que je la bouge pour vous." j'étais disposé à rester assis.

"Edward, laisse tomber," murmura Alec.

Je me tournai vers lui. "Tais-toi. Madame, bougez votre voiture."

Elle fit un sourire narquois et partit vers le magasin.

Je n'avais rien contre tirer sur cette femme. Normalement, j'aurais été gentleman et lui aurais laissé la place, mais elle avait dû faire la salope. Elle n'allait pas partir comme ça maintenant.

"Excusez-moi!" Criai-je par la fenêtre et j'avançai lentement la voiture jusqu'à côté d'elle. "Peut-être ne m'avez-vous pas entendu, mais j'attendais pour cette place comme vous."

Elle continua à marcher et je continuai à avancer centimètre par centimètre. "Eh bien, c'est ma place à présent. Vous conduisez comme un vieux."

"Madame, je m'efforce vraiment de ne pas vous rouler dessus là tout de suite. Allez déplacer votre voiture." J'étais presque à l'entrée du magasin et si besoin, je passerai en voiture droit par ces putains de portes vitrées. Les gens furent assez intelligents pour se pousser de mon chemin.

Elle me fit un doigt avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, laissant ma voiture au ralenti dans l'entrée.

_A-t-elle perdu la tête?_

"Edward, allons simplement à l'autre supermarché au bout de la rue," suggéra Alec.

"Cette femme va me faire arracher l'enseigne de ce magasin," dis-je en colère.

"Nous venons de parler de maîtrise de soi avec Emmett. Tu dois arriver à te calmer."

Je tambourinai des doigts sur le volant, m'interrogeant sur quoi faire. Je pouvais facilement laisser tomber et partir. Malheureusement, c'était une attitude du genre de Carlisle.

"Ta ceinture est-elle bouclée?" demandai-je à Alec.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Pas aujourd'hui." Il s'accrocha.

En hommage à Nicola, Je lançai la marche arrière et reculai à une vitesse excessive. L'arrière de ma Saleen entra en contact avec son petit cabriolet et les vitres volèrent en éclat à l'impact. Le côté était enfoncé et rendu presque méconnaissable. Je fis marche avant et ensuite reculai à nouveau, percutant sa voiture une seconde fois.

A présent, elle était bousillée, et je me sentis vraiment beaucoup mieux. Les gens étaient ébahis mais je m'en foutais.

"Était-ce amusant pour toi?" Alec haletait bruyamment alors que je sortais du parking.

"Très. Elle aurait pu éviter tout ça si elle m'avait simplement écouté."

"Tu ne lui aurais pas laissé avoir la place?"

"Les lâches meurent plusieurs fois avant leur véritable mort," citai-je.

"Je me fous de Sun Tzu... ou peu importe son nom."

"C'était Jules César* et je ne suis en aucune façon un faible."

*_ Citation de _Jules César_ de W. Shakespeare._

Au moment où je coupai le moteur dans l'allée, j'avais presque le vertige. Ce devait avoir avec toute la colère refoulée que je venais de libérer.

"Ne dis pas un mot à Bella." Je sortis de la voiture et allai à l'intérieur.

Francis arriva en trottinant et me supplia pratiquement de lui caresser la tête. Il s'assit à mes pieds et juste pour voir ce que cela faisait, je me penchai et le frottai légèrement entre les oreilles.

Je retirai immédiatement ma main et frémis à la sensation de saleté.

J'entrai dans la cuisine où Bella était assise en train de lire le journal. Je me lavai les mains à l'eau chaude et au savon.

"Tu viens juste de rater Charlie," dit-elle.

"Il est venu à la maison?" demandai-je, sans me tourner pour la regarder.

"Oui, il a dit qu'il avait passé un super moment avec vous."

"Vraiment?" demanda Alec surpris, portant Francis dans ses bras. "Il n'a pas..."

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" le coupai-je.

"Rien." Elle haussa les épaules. "Il a juste dit qu'il avait hâte de refaire ça. Il pense que tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur le golf. Alors avez-vous passé un bon moment tous les deux?"

Je l'embrassai. "C'était un jour idéal pour jouer au golf."

~ TWBF ~

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent très rapidement vu que j'étais enfermé dans une pièce avec Carlisle, apprenant tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'avais guère dormi plus d'une heure par nuit; je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'étais assis avec Emmett, Jasper et Alec, essayant de les associer à ma prise de pouvoir. Étonnamment ils avaient mieux accepté que je prenne la tête que je m'y attendais. J'avais pensé qu'Emmett protesterait le plus, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait juste donner son avis quand je le lui avais demandé et il semblait favorable.

Mon "couronnement" était fixé. Carlisle et Esmé partaient quelques heures après que j'ai pris le pouvoir. Je supposais qu'ils leur tardaient de sortir de l'enfer. Ils avaient eu cette vie pendant des décennies et un break était plus que nécessaire. Je ne les blâmais pas.

La nuit d'avant, je ne fermai pas l'œil et fixai le plafond.

_Est-ce vraiment ce que je voulais?_

Bien sûr. J'avais été formé pendant toute ma vie. J'étais une machine qui avait les instincts et les capacités parfaits pour ça; plus que Carlisle ou aucun de mes frères. J'étais prêt.

Le soleil se leva vers six heures ce matin-là, et je laissai échapper un profond soupir. Juste quand je roulai hors du lit, le réveil-matin sonna et Bella l'éteignit avant de s'asseoir.

Il y avait une sensation bizarre d'anticipation qui flottait entre nous.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et fit une prière silencieux pour connaître la marche à suivre. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

"Tu es prêt?" Bella passa ses bras autour de moi de par derrière.

"Oui." Répondis-je clairement, sans une once d'hésitation.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble, ne nous donnant que de légers touchers avec les mains savonneuses.

Mon costume était fait de la plus belle des matières et m'allait comme un gant. Je nouai une des cravates rouges de Nicola et m'assurai qu'elle était bien en place. Je n'avais jamais porté cette cravate particulière, mais il me l'avait donnée quand j'avais treize ans après m'avoir fait promettre que je la porterais si ce jour arrivait.

La robe de Bella était assortie à ma cravate et nous étions très élégants alors que nous étions assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant silencieusement notre café. Alec nous rejoignit peu après dans un costume noir impeccable et les cheveux coiffé pour une fois.

A neuf heures précises, nous entrions dans la maison de Carlisle. Je donnai à Bella un baiser qui dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait probablement dû avant de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau.

Il était assis à son bureau, attendant.

"Bonjour, Edward." Il sourit. "Es-tu prêt?"

_Arrêtez de me demander ça!_

"Oui." Je hochai la tête et m'assis en face de lui.

"Tu auras les pleins pouvoirs sur les affaires des Cullen, l'immobilier, les finances, et toutes nos holdings internationales une fois que j'aurai quitté le pays, c'est-à-dire dans environ..." il vérifia sa montre "... trois heures. Il n'y a pas de marche arrière."

"Je sais très bien ce que je m'apprête à faire."

"Bien."

Carlisle fouilla dans son bureau et plaça trois choses devant moi. La première était un petit pistolet, la seconde un poignard et la troisième était l'image d'un saint imprimé sur une simple feuille de papier. Cela avait l'air d'être Saint-Pierre. Je gémis silencieusement alors que le premier Pape me fixait depuis cette page et tentait de regarder ailleurs.

"Donc nous pouvons commencer." Carlisle se leva et posa les mains sur le bureau. "Peux-tu s'il te plaît m'écrire les Dix Commandements d'un Mafioso." Il poussa l'image de St Pierre vers moi et la retourna.

Je pris le stylo-plume à côté de moi et commençai à écrire d'une main ferme :

_Nul ne peut se présenter directement à un autre de nos amis. Il doit y avoir une troisième personne pour le faire._

_Ne jamais regarder les épouses des amis._

_Ne jamais être vu avec les flics._

_Ne pas aller dans les pubs et les clubs._

_Toujours être disponible pour la Cosa Nostra est un devoir – même si ta femme est sur le point d'accoucher._

_Les rendez-vous doivent absolument être respectés._

_Les épouses doivent être traitées avec respect._

_Quand une information est demandée, la réponse doit être la vérité._

_On ne s'approprie pas l'argent s'il appartient aux autres ou aux autres familles._

_Les gens qui ne peuvent pas faire partie de la Cosa Nostra : toute personne ayant un parent proche dans la police, toute personne infidèle par rapport à la famille, toute personne qui se comporte mal et ne porte pas de valeurs morales._

Je posai le stylo et repoussai la feuille vers Carlisle. Il la lut rapidement avant de hocher la tête. "Bien."

Bien sûr, ces règles n'avaient jamais été gravées dans la pierre et avaient dû quelques fois être brisées, mais c'était un code auquel je m'attacherai. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire concernant le numéro dix. Je me foutais de qui était le père de Bella; elle m'avait choisi, et la profession de son père n'empêchait rien. Il était bientôt à la retraite de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Alec, Jasper et Emmett se placèrent à côté de Carlisle, me fixant comme si je passais en jugement. Ils me questionnèrent chacun leur tour sur mon engagement et mes sentiments au regard de la criminalité et du meurtre, bien qu'ils connaissent déjà mon passé. Pendant tout ce temps, le pistolet était pointé à ma tête et se serait déclenché si j'avais donné une mauvaise réponse. La tradition avait été maintenue.

Je me proclamai, Edward Anthony Cullen, Mafioso de la famille Cullen.

Je me levai et Carlisle prit ma main droite dans la sienne, la tournant paume vers le haut. Il piqua mon doigt et le sang barbouilla la face de St Pierre.

"Bella, tu peux entrer maintenant," appela Carlisle.

Ses talons firent des bruits feutrés sur la moquette alors qu'elle marchait lentement pour se placer à mon côté.

"Isabella Cullen, es-tu prête à te tenir auprès de ton mari dans ses entreprises et à le soutenir de toutes les façons possibles?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Parfait." Il lui passa un briquet et me donna l'image du saint.

Je la tins en l'air pour qu'elle l'allume, et nous la regardâmes brûler dans mes mains.

"Edward Cullen, si tu trahis la _Cosa Nostra_, ta chair brûlera comme ce saint." Carlisle parla de façon irrévocable.

Je jetai le papier par terre et piétinai les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que des braises.

"Shots!" Alec brisa la tension ambiante et courut vers la cachette de liqueurs coûteuses de Carlisle.

"Est-ce tout?" me demanda Bella.

"Ouais, c'est tout."

"Je suis vraiment foutrement fière de toi." Elle m'étreignit étroitement.

Il me fallut une seconde pour retrouver mes fonctions motrices, mais je passai alors mes bras autour d'elle.

Nous nous écartâmes et elle prit mon doigt dans sa bouche, aspirant le sang de ma petite blessure.

L'affaire fut terminée quand Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Carlisle et moi descendîmes d'un coup le shot de forte vodka italienne.

J'étais le Boss.

~ TWBF ~

* * *

_Il aurait fallu que Sun Tzu consacre quelques lignes à l'art d'amadouer son beau-père. Mais je ne vois pas comment Charlie pourrait voir en Edward le gendre idéal._

_Le voilà marié et couronné, que lui faudrait-il de plus?_

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	13. Ch 12 - Valentino le Python

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There****Will****Be****Freedom** – traduction

La vie de nos deux héros va pouvoir reprendre son cours. Edward va s'atteler à ses nouvelles fonctions et Bella reprendre son travail au studio. La routine quoi! A moins que...

Merci à toutes pour vos messages et à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leurs corrections.

.

Chapitre 12 : Valentino le Python

Valentino the Python

BELLA POV

"_Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices - today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it."-Kevyn Aucoin_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Non, ça ne peut pas arriver là maintenant!_

Je me tenais là, me cognant la tête contre le mur froid de la salle de bains. Je pris de grandes respirations et essayai de penser rationnellement, mais il était difficile de me convaincre d'autre chose que de la vérité quand elle me regardait en face.

Dix tests de grossesse étaient alignés sur le plan de toilette, tous avec différentes formes de "positif". Il y avait deux lignes, des points roses, des symboles plus, et même le mot 'enceinte' sur l'un d'eux. On ne saurait le nier.

_J'allais avoir un bébé._

Outre toutes les preuves matérielles, je pouvais le _sentir_. Il y avait quelque chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi et je retenais le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de rompre le barrage que j'avais construit après avoir perdu Elizabeth. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer ça. Pas encore, je n'étais pas prête.

Je m'étais rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas environ une semaine après le couronnement d'Edward. Je me sentais vraiment fatiguée et juste... éteinte. J'avais toujours faim, et peu importe combien je mangeais, je voulais toujours plus. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Mais je n'avais rien dit ou n'en avais parlé à personne parce que je n'étais pas encore sure. J'eus définitivement une réponse à ma question quatre jours plus tôt quand je n'eus pas mes règles. Ce fut la goutte de trop. J'achetai un tas de tests de grossesse et les cachai dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que j'aie la chance d'être seule.

J'en étais à peu près à cinq semaines et je pouvais parfaitement décompter les jours. Je savais précisément quelle était la nuit où Edward m'avait contaminée avec son sperme diabolique: la nuit où nous avions été attaqués par surprise sur l'île. Tous les signes étaient là: mes seins commençaient à me faire mal depuis deux ou trois jours, je me réveillais après huit heures de sommeil encore fatiguée, mon dos était un peu douloureux, je pouvais sentir _toutes_ les odeurs et ce matin j'avais vomi deux fois avant le petit-déjeuner.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et me tournai de profil, essayant de voir. Je pouvais jurer qu'il y avait une bosse. Peut-être que les hormones me faisaient délirer.

Je voulais sourire, et ensuite je voulais pleurer... et après je voulais sourire à nouveau. J'allais avoir un bébé – un bébé d'Edward.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Il venait de prendre la tête de la plus grande famille du crime au monde, pour l'amour de Dieu. Maintenant nous devions nous soucier d'un enfant. Cela n'allait pas aller pour le mieux. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la façon dont Edward allait réagir. Il affirmait qu'il serait bien avec ça, mais je le connaissais bien. Il allait flipper.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais planifié ça. J'étais sous contraception, mais je connaissais les statistiques. Il était certain que cela arriverait à un moment ou un autre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Alec se tenait là avec une grande caméra, le genre de celles qu'ils utilisaient au journal.

"Et ici nous avons ma belle-sœur Bella." Il orienta l'objectif droit sur mon visage.

"Que diable fais-tu?" m'écriai-je. "Dehors!"

"Je fais un documentaire pour le cours. Tu as signé un papier disant que tu le ferais, tu te rappelles?"

"Bien sûr, oui, mais ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais dû frapper à la porte avant?"

"Oh, c'est vrai." Il haussa les épaules. "Quoi qu'il en soit, dis quelque chose de gentil."

"Non, et ceci ne va pas dans cette vidéo. J'aurais pu être nue."

"Eh bien alors... je suppose que ça ferait un genre de film différent." Il fit bouger ses sourcils.

"Dehors!"

"Ok, ok." Alec leva les yeux au ciel et éloigna la caméra de moi. Malheureusement, l'objectif atterrit droit sur le plan de toilette. "Oh."

Je me débarrassai vite de tous les tests de grossesse, ce qui ne fut pas facile vu qu'il me bloquait le chemin, mais je les mis à la poubelle.

"Bella, euh... je ne suis pas expert mais je pense que nous avons besoin de discuter." Alec remit la caméra vers mon visage.

"S'il te plaît ne dis rien," suppliai-je. "Pas encore."

"Bien sûr que non." Il sautilla sur ses pieds comme l'aurait fait Alice. "Es-tu enceinte?"

"Je ne sais pas encore," mentis-je. "Les tests peuvent être mauvais."

"Ceci va vraiment être dans le film." Il rit en sortant de la salle de bains.

Je martelai des poings sur le plan de toilette de frustration, mais j'essayai de ne pas crier.

_Sois maudit, Alec!_

Il allait tout gâcher. Je priais Dieu qu'il tienne sa langue. J'allais devoir surveiller non seulement ce qu'il dirait en présence d'Edward mais de n'importe qui d'autre également. Lui et Alice étaient de vraies commères. Personne ne devait savoir à propos de ça avant Edward. Il serait furieux au-delà du possible.

Peut-être que je devrais appeler Esmé. Nous n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes mais elle saurait quoi faire. Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas comment la joindre. Elle et Carlisle étaient partis il y a une semaine et nous n'avions pas entendu parler d'eux depuis. Edward disait qu'ils étaient en Australie mais ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

"Avance juste d'un pas à la fois, Bella," me dis-je à moi-même.

Je devais le dire à Edward rapidement. C'était la première priorité.

Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche parce que je devais travailler ce soir, mais j'allais aussi rejoindre Edward pour dîner avant. Peut-être que ce serait l'occasion idéale.

Je choisis de mettre une robe bleue à manches courtes qui arrivait aux genoux et de hauts talons noirs qui me grandissaient de quelques centimètres. J'étais une pro pour ces choses maintenant. Être l'épouse d'un Boss de la mafia signifiait s'habiller d'une certaine façon. Plus de pantalons de jogging ou de jeans en public pour moi. Je devais toujours être dans les plus beaux vêtements de couturiers et les plus beaux escarpins. C'étaient les signes visibles qu'Edward était riche – au cas où les gens ne le sauraient pas encore. Cela voulait dire 'j'ai plus d'argent qu'on peut même en rêver et je paye à ma femme ce qu'il y a de mieux.' Si certains rataient tout ça, je pouvais toujours les aveugler avec l'énorme alliance aux diamants brillant de mille feux à mon doigt. C'était une étrange façon de penser mais il y avait certaines règles avec lesquelles je devais vivre. Je comprenais.

Je me vérifiai dans le miroir pour voir si rien n'était visible au niveau de mon ventre. Je savais que c'était stupide mais je devais m'en assurer.

Alec était en train de filmer Francis jouant avec une balle dans le séjour quand j'y entrai pour prendre mes clés.

"Je sors pour dîner et ensuite je travaillerai tard. Il y a des lasagnes dans le four pour toi." dis-je vite.

"Ok," dit-il sans bouger. "Vas-tu lui dire?"

"Bien sûr. Mais fais comme si tu ne le savais pas. Il doit être le premier. Je suis encore en colère après toi en passant."

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais là. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. Je ne lui dirai pas; je le jure."

"Bon, merci. Donne-moi juste quelques jours."

Alec posa la caméra sur le canapé et se redressa. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais... bien, je suppose. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça." Je penchai la tête et vis le bout de ma chaussure taquiner le tapis.

"Pas de mauvaises pensées qui te traversent l'esprit? Pas de rappels d'Elizabeth?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Veux-tu ce bébé?" demanda-t-il.

Je souris et hochai la tête. "Ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je le veux vraiment. Je le pense du moins."

"Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. Enfin. J'attends un petit Edward ou une petite Bella depuis des années maintenant. J'allais même commencer à remplacer ta pilule par des Tic-Tac."

"Ne plaisante jamais avec ça," ris-je. "Je vais avoir besoin de toi quand Edward explosera."

"Je serai là. Félicitations, Bella." Il m'étreignit tendrement et se pencha ensuite pour parler à mon ventre. "Hé, Petite Bella. Je suis Oncle Alec. Je ferai bientôt ta connaissance."

Je souris encore plus. "Ok, arrête."

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

"Oh, super! Mon cadeau est là." Alec bondit par-dessus le canapé et courut à la porte d'entrée.

"Quel cadeau?"

"C'est mon anniversaire bientôt. As-tu oublié?"

"Non, mais il reste encore un mois," dis-je.

"Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça."

"Laisser passer quoi?"

"J'ai acheté un animal de compagnie." Alec rayonnait et ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître un homme dans un uniforme marron.

"Est-ce la résidence Cullen?"

"Tout à fait. Est-ce mon animal?" Demanda Alec tout excité.

"Yep. J'ai juste besoin que vous signiez ceci." Le livreur lui tendit une tablette.

Je remarquai le gros cylindre fermé à ses pieds. Ça ressemblait à un fût.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?" J'avais peur de la réponse.

"Ok, Bella, ne flippe pas, mais il se pourrait que j'ai acheté un serpent."

"Un quoi?"

"Un serpent – un python en fait."

_Non, non, non, non..._

"Est-ce qu'il est prudent d'avoir ces choses dans une maison?" Demandai-je à l'homme. "Est-ce légal."

"Je me les fais expédier d'Afrique et ensuite je les livre. Je ne pose pas de questions."

"Donc, vous trafiquez au marché noir?"

"Je suis un opportuniste." sourit-il de façon louche. "Ils sont en fait légaux si vous avez les moyens de vous en offrir un. Ils mangent très peu, le taux d'attaques sur les hommes est faible et ils restent dans leur coin: juste pour le show, vraiment."

"Je ne sais pas comment je me sens à propos de ça," protestai-je.

"Où le voulez-vous?" demanda l'homme.

"Dans ma chambre. Laissez-moi vous aider." Alec prit une extrémité et le livreur prit l'autre. Même à deux cela avait l'air éprouvant.

"Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir ça dans ma maison." Je reculai.

"J'ai déjà demandé à Edward et il a dit 'oui'. Et je le garderai loin de Francis et les nourrirai tous les deux tous les jours. Je te promets, Bella. De plus, j'ai déjà fabriqué les papiers pour obtenir le permis."

Je dus me tenir au mur. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur des serpents... je ne pensais pas, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un. Maintenant j'avais un python qui vivait dans ma maison. Je devais parler à Edward de ça.

"Je dois y aller. Je suis en retard," criai-je.

"Bye. Francis et moi essaierons de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison," hurla Alec.

"S'il te plaît et merci."

Je courus au garage et sautai dans ma voiture, la démarrant aisément tout en bouclant ma ceinture. Je fus sortie de l'allée en quelques secondes et filai vers Chicago, ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Toutes pensées à propos de ce stupide serpent s'envolèrent alors que je pensais à mon enfant récemment conçu.

Plus je me rapprochais de la ville, plus je devenais excitée.

J'allais avoir un bébé! Oublions le timing et ce que les autres pensent. Soudain je voulais ça. C'était un sentiment complètement différent de la première fois où j'avais été enceinte. J'avais tant de questions à l'époque sur à quel point un enfant affecterait mon avenir, surtout avec Edward. Maintenant, j'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Ceci allait certainement être un tournant pour nous. Cela était peut-être arrivé rapidement, mais j'étais prête. _Nous_ étions prêts.

Je me garai dans le parking souterrain du studio où je travaillais et marchai le long du bloc où je tombai sur des touristes joyeux et des hommes d'affaires pressés. Je gardai simplement la tête baissée et me faufilai dans la foule jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'un des restaurants préférés d'Edward.

"Bonjour, M'dame. Avez-vous une réservation?" demanda l'hôtesse quand j'entrai dans l'établissement appelé Blueberry on the River.

"Mon mari a dit qu'il était déjà là. Edward Cullen."

Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était un nom – _ce_ nom et je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. Généralement je n'aimais pas que les gens sachent à qui j'étais mariée. Je n'avais pas honte mais je ne voulais juste pas tout obtenir aussi facilement. De plus tout le monde était terrifié par lui, alors je ne me faisais pas vraiment des amis. C'était agréable dans les situations comme celle-ci cependant.

"Oh, bien sûr, Mme Cullen. Suivez-moi." Son visage revêtit une façade un peu plus professionnelle, "Comment allez-vous ce soir?"

"Bien" répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Autre règle pour l'épouse d'un Boss : ne jamais avoir de conversations avec le personnel comme les serveuses, les chauffeurs, les hôtesses, les barmans, ou quiconque de ce genre. Une indiscrétion coule un navire et ils avaient les oreilles les plus indiscrètes tout autour. Je n'aimais pas être si hautaine quelques fois, mais je comprenais. C'est inimaginable le nombre de conversations que j'ai recueillies quand je travaillais dans ce club à Rio. Les gens pensent que parce que vous ne faites pas attention à eux que vous ne les écoutez pas. Dans ce monde, l'information est la clé et si elle tombe dans de mauvaises mains, il peut y avoir des conséquences funestes.

"C'est un temps agréable que nous avons, ne trouvez-vous pas?" essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

"Très agréable." Je hochai la tête.

Elle saisit et se contenta de me conduire à travers le restaurant. Nous allâmes tout au fond où une porte ouvrait sur un patio qui surplombait la Chicago River. Personne n'était là à l'extérieur sauf Edward et une petite table avec des bougies.

"C'est ici, M'dame," me dit l'hôtesse et elle ferma la porte.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tout cela?" demandai-je en regardant tout autour et marchant vers la table.

"Oh, tu es là." Il se leva rapidement et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il tira ensuite ma chaise. "Prends place."

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Rien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir un dîner agréable. Seuls."

Je m'assis et regardai par-dessus la rambarde les voiture et les passants dans la rue en contre-bas.

"C'est très joli," lui dis-je. "As-tu fait quelque chose de mal?"

Il gloussa, "Arrête d'être si cynique, Bella. Je voulais faire quelque chose de gentil pour changer et te remercier pour avoir été aussi souple avec notre nouveau style de vie. Tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois à propos de quoi que ce soit et je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi."

"Non, pas vraiment. Je vais bien. Mais merci. C'est gentil."

"Aimerais-tu du vin?" Edward brandit une bouteille.

"Euh, non. Je pense que je prendrai juste de l'eau. Je dois travailler après et je ne voudrais pas être pompette." La pensée du bébé me traversa l'esprit.

_Dis-lui..._

"Exact." Il se versa un verre. "Nos plats devraient être là dans une minute."

"Tu as réservé tout cet espace pour nous?"

"C'est un rendez-vous, Bella. Fais simplement avec." Il sourit.

"Généralement, tu essaies de cacher quelque chose quand tu vas aussi loin pour un rendez-vous."

"Pas cette fois. Je me suis bien comporté."

"J'en serai juge." Je bus une gorgée d'eau. "Comme s'est passée ta journée?"

"Bien. Rien d'excitant."

"Aucune action audacieuse illégale?"

"Pas encore, Bella. Je me sens encore en territoire étranger."

"Euh, juste une petite question. As-tu dit à Alec qu'il pouvait avoir un serpent pour son anniversaire?"

"Non," répondit Edward avec fermeté. "J'ai dit que nous pouvions en _parler_."

"Bon. Eh bien, nous vivons maintenant avec un python dans la maison, et je ne sais pas comment je me sens à ce sujet."

"Putain de sale gosse. J'ai dit que nous devions te demander avant tout et je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il pouvait en prendre un sans ma permission. Comment diable a-t-il payé ce truc?"

"Je n'ai pas demandé. Je devais partir aussi tôt que possible."

"En as-tu peur?"

"Je ne pense pas mais là encore, je n'ai jamais vraiment vu de pythons alors je ne sais pas. Les serpents généralement ne m'effraient pas cependant."

"J'aime les serpents. Ils sont propres, les plus gros mangent une fois par semaine, ils s'occupent d'eux et ne font pas de bazar." Edward but une gorgée de vin. " Nous n'avons pas à le garder si tu en as peur."

"Non, j'ai juste besoin de m'y habituer."

"Je suppose qu'il peut garder cette chose mais seulement dans le garage."

"Je suis d'accord. Je ne pense pas que Francis doive s'en approcher non plus. Ne mangent-ils pas des cochons et tout?"

"Je n'en suis pas très sûr. Je suppose que nous apprendrons au fur et à mesure."

"Cela semble incroyablement dangereux."

"En parlant de dangereux, nous allons à l'opéra demain soir. Tu ne travailles pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. L'opéra?"

Il sortit un article de journal de la poche de sa veste et me le tendit afin que je puisse le lire.

L'Opéra de Chicago jouait _Don Giovanni_ et c'était supposé être l'un des premiers événements mondains de la saison. Je reconnus beaucoup de noms parmi ceux dont on prévoyait la présence, y compris Volturi et Denali.

_"Giuseppe __Mangicavallo__ et ses fils seront là," dit Edward._

_"Devrais-je savoir qui c'est?"_

_"Il est celui dont je dois __prendre garde__. Lui et ses fils essaient de rivaliser avec nous et __nous __devons finir par nous rencontrer. Demain pourrait être l'occasion idéale."_

"Quelle diplomatie." Je posai le papier. "Tu ne le tueras pas, si?"

"Pas demain soir. Il n'est pas celui dont je dois m'inquiéter de toute façon. Ses fils sont le vrai problème. Ils sont en gros comme nous, ou essaient de l'être du moins."

"Eh bien, il me tarde de les rencontrer, alors."

"Je te préviens, tout le monde sera là à nous regarder comme si nous étions malades. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit: c'est juste comme au lycée."

"Je suis prête pour eux." Je pris une autre longue gorgée d'eau.

Notre diner prenait un bon départ et nous n'évitions pas des conversations plus virulentes, comme Edward le disait. J'avais peur qu'il m'exclut quand il aurait pris le contrôle de la famille, mais il me disait tout et répondait à toutes mes questions. Ensuite nous partîmes sur des conversations plus légères à propos du travail et des choses normales comme ça.

Pas une seconde après ma première pensée il ne me vint à l'esprit de dire à Edward que j'étais enceinte. Il aurait fallu mais je le ferai bientôt. Je devais juste jauger son humeur d'abord.

Peut-être que c'était le destin, ou simplement une coïncidence ironique, mais environ à mi repas, un bébé se mit à pleurer à l'intérieur du restaurant. Edward essaya de l'ignorer tout d'abord, mais après un moment il devint obsédé par le bruit.

"Suis-je le seul qui puisse entendre ça?" gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

"Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Edward. Laisse tomber."

"Je ne peux pas. Ça me donne trop mal à la tête. Pourquoi les gens amènent-ils leurs enfants dans les bons restaurants? Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne doit simplement pas faire."

J'essayai de détourner son attention de ça mais parler n'était pas une option. Il était obsédé par ce bébé.

Il finit par appeler une serveuse. "Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait dire aux gens à l'intérieur de ramener leur enfant chez eux. Je ne peux plus supporter ce bruit."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Monsieur." Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du restaurant.

"C'est absurde." Il fit tourner du vin dans sa bouche. "Je suis désolé qu'ils aient gâché notre diner."

"Personne ne gâche le diner, Edward. Je peux à peine l'entendre." Lui assurai-je.

"_Je_ peux." répondit-il.

La serveuse revint à l'extérieur avec un air contrit. "Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de manger."

"Je jure devant Dieu..." Il tira sur ses cheveux. "Dites-leur que je paierai pour qu'ils partent."

"Edward, c'est bon. Je dois aller travailler de toute façon." Je me tournai vers la serveuse. "Dites-leur 'pardon'. Nous partons."

Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que cela pourrait signifier pour notre propre enfant. Je refusai de prendre ça comme un mauvais signe.

Edward grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de lui tendre sa carte de crédit.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant après avoir payé la note.

"Te verrai-je ce soir avant que j'aille au lit?" lui demandai-je alors que nous flânions dans la rue main dans la main. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil même si le soleil s'était couché. Une autre règle : ne jamais laisser voir au gens le _vrai_ vous. Les yeux d'Edward était la façon dont il communiquait avec les gens sans parler alors ils étaient presque toujours cachés en public. On pouvait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait quand on savait lire dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça qui avaient le talent de les déchiffrer. J'étais l'une de celles qui faisait partie de l'élite.

Les trottoirs étaient considérablement moins fréquentés alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il devienne plus agité avec qui que ce soit. Je regardai derrière moi, par-dessus mon épaule et vis les trois gardes du corps qui nous suivaient discrètement. Ils étaient toujours là et le seraient toujours.

"Peut-être. Je dois prendre la voiture... pour aller quelque part ce soir." répondit-il.

"Ah bon? Où?" questionnai-je, essayant de ne pas paraître trop inquiète.

"Je te le dirai quand je serai revenu demain matin."

Je hochai la tête sachant que je n'allais pas obtenir plus d'informations de sa part.

Il parcourut avec moi les quelques blocs jusqu'au studio et me tint près de son corps lors de notre baiser d'au revoir. Ses mains agrippées à ma robe et mes doigts noués dans ses cheveux. Nos lèvres se dévoraient comme des amants déshydratés à la recherche d'eau. Je dus m'éloigner de lui quand le feu commença à irradier mon bas-ventre et que ma libido menaça de prendre le dessus.

"Edward, je dois y aller," haletai-je.

Il garda son visage proche du mien, nos nez se touchant, alors qu'il déposait de doux baisers partout où il pouvait atteindre. "Sauvons-nous quelque part."

"J'ai du travail."

"Allez, je peux avoir le jet prêt dans une heure. Nous pouvons aller à... Miami pour la nuit."

"Juste une nuit?"

Il hocha la tête, son front contre le mien. "Allons-y. C'est romantique."

"Non, Edward." dis-je attrapant les revers de son costume bleu marine, l'amenant plus près, "Toi et moi avons des choses à faire. Tu te rappelles? Tu dois aller... quelque part."

"Emmett peut gérer ça," gémit-il, "j'ai le pouvoir de déléguer les tâches comme je l'entends. Là maintenant, je pense que j'ai besoin d'être avec toi, sur une plage privée, enveloppés dans une serviette avec nos corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre..."

"Oh mon Dieu." murmurai-je, "C'est tellement hot. Arrête s'il te plaît."

"Bella, je peux te faire te sentir incroyablement bien. Laisse-moi simplement t'emmener loin." Il m'embrassa lascivement de mon cou à mes lèvres, "Sauvons-nous quelque part."

Je pleurais presque à la magnifique image qu'il créait dans ma tête. Je voulais tellement, tellement fuir avec lui. Hélas, la réalité m'appela et mes espoirs furent piétinés.

C'était un autre de ces moments où j'aurais pu dire quelque chose au sujet du bébé. Il était de bonne humeur. Cette démonstration rare d'affection en public en était la preuve.

_Dis-lui..._

"Non. Je suis désolée." Je l'embrassai une fois de plus. "Maintenant, s'il te plaît, pars avant que j'accepte ton offre."

"Je souhaite que tu le fasses."

"Je te verrai ce soir ou tôt demain matin si tu n'es pas revenu avant que je m'endorme." Je me séparai de lui complètement pour ne pas me tenter.

"Très bien, Bella." concéda finalement Edward avec un hochement de tête galant. "Je vais te laisser y aller. Mais je voudrais attirer ton attention sur le fait que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis quatre jours, douze heures et quinze minutes. Une éternité pour nous."

"Ce maudit cerveau que tu as sera ma mort." marmonnai-je.

"Les Italiens ne vont pas bien sans sexe... jamais. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque." Il se rapprocha de moi d'un pas nonchalant, chuchotant près de mon visage, "Je suis _très_ excité"."

"Oh, mon Dieu." Je laissai échapper un soupir exaspéré.

Edward finit de jouer à ses petits jeux. Avec un sourire narquois, il s'écarta.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dit-il avec douceur.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je me tournai et entrai à l'intérieur.

Travailler devenait plus facile chaque jour et j'appréciais en fait d'apprendre chaque aspect de mon travail. Le boulot en coulisse était important afin de rendre chaque vue bonne, et c'était un environnement à la cadence rapide. Nous n'avions pratiquement qu'une fenêtre de deux heures pour assembler les sujets et veiller à ce que l'émission se déroule sans accroc. Mon travail était aussi mieux parce qu'Alice était toujours là. Elle gérait tous les costumes et maquillages, elle était une petite abeille travailleuse pendant tout le direct.

Alice fut à mes côtés dans la minute où je sortis de l'ascenseur. "Comment était le dîner avec Edward?"

"Bien. Nous allons à l'opéra demain soir."

"Je sais. Jasper et moi n'y allons pas mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était supposé être énorme. Tout le monde y sera."

"Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas?"

"Ma mère vient et veut faire quelque chose." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Peut-être que je peux l'expédier avec Jasper. Elle l'aime presque autant que moi."

"Apparemment, ce n'est pas juste une soirée mondaine. Edward mène l'enquête sur la concurrence."

"Oh, vraiment? Ça a l'air amusant. Toi et Edward travaillant comme une équipe pour abattre les méchants." rigola-t-elle.

"Je ne vais abattre personne. Je vais juste à l'opéra."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota, "Tu es une épouse de mafieux craquante."

"Merci." Nous arrivâmes à notre point de séparation où je longerais le couloir allant à la salle de production et elle celui vers les costumes.

"Bye, Bella!" Elle sautillait dans le couloir.

Je poussai la porte de la grande salle des médias qui donnait sur le plateau. Tous ceux de la production étaient là, devant les moniteurs et les ordinateurs. Il fallait beaucoup de travail pour préparer une émission et l'envoyer.

Je m'assis à mon poste, m'assurant que la première pause de publicité que j'avais dû découper était prête à être envoyée.

Violet, notre éminente journaliste attitrée, entra à grands pas dans la salle, affichant un air supérieur dans son ensemble pantalon lavande qui lui donnait un air ridicule. Une maquilleuse bouffait sa chevelure grisonnante alors qu'elle marchait.

"Bon, braves gens, j'ai besoin de tout le monde en alerte. Dans la dernière séquence mon éclairage était absent. On ne pouvait même pas voir les belles pommettes que mon père m'a données. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez en apprendre à leur sujet dans mon nouveau livre où je retrace mon ascendance, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin d'un meilleur éclairage." Sa voix était stridente et son ton exigeant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis la sourde oreille.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient, j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à travailler avec l'équipe. En fait, Violet arrêta son interview plus de dix fois pour qu'ils lui changent les lumières. A un certain point, je pensais qu'elle aurait mieux fait de grimper sur une échelle pour le faire elle-même. C'était une bonne chose que cela ne soit pas en direct. Pendant tout ce temps je voyais qu'avoir à interviewer une quelconque princesse pop ennuyait Violet au plus haut point. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'elle était sur le point d'être virée et n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Au moment où je quittai le studio, j'étais fatiguée – épuisée, en fait. Il me fallut me rappeler que j'étais enceinte car c'était sorti de mon esprit pendant que je travaillais. Soudain, tout devint différent. Je réalisai que je portais quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi et bougeai précautionneusement même en marchant. Je n'allais pas risquer quoi que ce soit cette fois.

Je conduis jusque à la maison lentement, pensive. Je _devais_ le dire à Edward rapidement. Cela devait être fait et j'allais me battre de mon mieux pour lui faire voir que ce bébé n'était pas la fin de notre monde. Mais si j'avais à faire tout ce travail peut-être que ce n'était pas censé être. Devions-nous vraiment avoir des enfants s'il n'en voulait carrément pas.

"Eh bien, je vais avoir cet enfant," me dis-je à moi-même en arrivant dans l'allée.

J'avais pensé à ce moment pendant ces deux dernières années. Je savais qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité que je tombe enceinte et que j'aurais à faire un choix entre le bébé et Edward. Je choisirais mon bébé si ça arrivait à nouveau.

Peut-être que je brûlais les étapes cependant. Il affirmait avoir mûri et être ouvert à cette idée mais c'était quand il avait su ce qui était arrivé. Edward avait dit que nous pouvions planifier un bébé dans cinq, dix ans. Maintenant j'allais lui annoncer ça de but en blanc sans avertissement.

_Seigneur aidez-moi._

J'entrai dans la maison sombre et verrouillai la porte.

J'enlevai mon manteau et posai mon sac avant de retirer mes chaussures, en soupirant d'aise. Je trouvai Alec endormi dans le canapé avec Francis sur sa poitrine. Alec ronflait légèrement avec son téléphone dans la main. Je le lui pris et vis de nombreux textos de Jane.

Je ne savais pas où en était leur relation actuellement mais ils étaient définitivement l'un sur l'autre. Chaque fois qu'elle venait à la maison, il s'habillait bien et essayait de l'impressionner. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle était déjà tombée pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant.

"Francis, va aux toilettes," chuchotai-je et je le soulevai de sur Alec.

Francis n'était pas très content que je le réveille mais il étira ses muscles et trottina vers la porte de derrière. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et je le laissai entrer. Je mis l'alarme high-tech avec le code et pus presque entendre la clôture électrique se mettre en route. Edward ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait de sécurité. Parfois c'était comme si nous vivions dans une base militaire, mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

"Alec," je le secouai, "Alec, réveille-toi. Tu dois aller au lit."

"Non", Il roula sur le canapé. "Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu vas avoir un torticolis demain matin. Réveille-toi."

Il souffla et ouvrit les yeux. "Si je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, je t'en voudrai."

Francis aboya sur nous, un signe qu'il était fatigué et voulait aller au lit. Nous grimpâmes tous les escaliers et Francis courut dans la chambre d'Alec. C'était son domaine.

"Comment ça s'est passé au travail?" me demanda-t-il.

"Bien. J'ai beaucoup appris aujourd'hui et j'ai même fait mon propre spot publicitaire."

"Je suis impressionné."

Même du couloir, je pouvais entendre le sifflement du python derrière la porte de la chambre d'Alec.

"Oh mon Dieu. Cette chose commence à me faire flipper." frissonnai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa chambre en désordre. Le serpent était dans un grand récipient en verre. Ça ressemblait à un aquarium vide. Le python était énorme, enroulé sur lui-même à l'intérieur de la cuve. Il était de couleur vert olive sombre avec des taches brunes et une longue langue rose qui léchait la vitre.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir ça," affirmai-je. "Je ne peux pas avoir cette chose dans ma maison. Je suis désolée."

"Allez, Bella. Il n'est pas venimeux et c'est un serpent d'apparat. Il faisait des films et tout alors il est en quelque sorte apprivoisé. Il sait ne pas mordre." plaida Alec avec moi.

J'avançais à petit pas dans la chambre, me rapprochant du récipient qui était chauffé par une grosse lampe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il mange?"

"Pas des hommes," dit-il catégoriquement. "Je dois juste le nourrir d'une souris ou deux une semaine sur deux. Il a environ trois ans là. Ils mangent moins quand ils vieillissent."

"Est-ce un il?"

"Yep. Veux-tu le toucher?" Alec mit sa main dans le récipient.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. "Ne fais pas ça. Il va te mordre."

"Non. Ils ne mordent pas à moins d'être attaqués. J'ai été entraîné avec celui-ci dans mon cours de zoologie."

"Tu as volé un serpent de l'université?"

"Non. Ils l'expédiaient dans une réserve quelque part afin de pouvoir en avoir de nouveaux. Je l'ai simplement acheté au vendeur d'animaux. Ils ne le savent pas." Il sourit alors que le serpent s'enroulait autour de son bras et commençait à ramper sur ses épaules. Ils avaient l'air très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

"C'est répugnant." Je me mordis la lèvre mais j'étais secrètement intriguée.

"Caresse sa tête. Il est gentil. C'est un python royal. Ils ne mordent pas et sont bien pour les débutants."

"Alec, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous avons Francis de qui nous inquiéter."

"Je vais le déménager au garage. J'ai juste installé son habitat. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pensé à tout."

"A-t-il un nom?"

"Valentino. Il est juste incompris. J'ai hâte de le montrer à Jane."

Je tendis la main avec hésitation, et puis sentis la peau froide et écailleuse du python. Il siffla mais n'essaya pas de mordre ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'appuya dans ma paume et se blottit contre elle. Ses profonds yeux noir clignaient vers moi et n'avaient pas l'air menaçants du tout.

"Valentino?" l'appelai-je, le caressant toujours.

"Ouais. N'est-il pas cool?"

"Si, euh, ok. Et le bébé? Je ne peux pas avoir un serpent près de mon nouveau-né." Je secouai la tête.

"Je jure que l'habitat sera sûr dans le garage. Il ne sera jamais dans la maison." Les yeux d'Alec étaient écarquillés, attendant ma réponse.

"Simplement... garde le loin de tout ce qui bouge et parles-en à Edward d'abord." J'essuyai ma main sur mon pantalon.

"Ça va être génial." Le serpent s'enroula autour du cou d'Alec et je pus voir combien cette chose était longue. Il devait faire environ deux mètres et était incroyablement épais.

"Mets-le dans le garage avant toute chose demain matin."

"Je promets."

~ TWBF ~

Je bondis du lit avant que l'alarme du réveil d'Edward réglée pour six heures ne s'éteigne et courus à la salle de bains. Je finis par vider le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette des WC parce que je n'allais pas le faire dans le lavabo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais à bout de souffle et ma gorge me faisait si mal que j'en pleurai. Ces nausées matinales étaient bien plus intenses que je m'en souvenais. C'était presque douloureux.

Je haletai sur le sol et attendis d'être sûre que plus rien n'allait venir. Je me brossai les dents et me rinçai la bouche avec de la Listerine.

"Tu t'es levée de bonne heure." Les lèvres d'Edward étaient dans mon cou.

"Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière," mentis-je. "J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de me lever."

"Est-ce que ça va? Tu es toute rouge."

"Je vais bien," lui dis-je avec assurance. "Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner."

"Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi à la douche?" Edward me fit tourner afin que nous nous fassions face et son sourire de travers me tua presque. Ses lèvres parcoururent ma clavicule et remontèrent dans mon cou, goûtant ma peau.

"Je ne peux pas..." Je ne voulais pas faire ça sans lui avoir dit d'abord. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit, presque comme si je lui mentais.

"Pourquoi? S'il te plaît." Ses mains prirent en coupe mon derrière avec force, me pressant les fesses.

Heureusement, avant que je perde la tête, le carillon de l'entrée sonna.

"Voilà pourquoi. Le petit-déjeuner est là." Je l'embrassai et sortis précipitamment de la salle de bains, avide de nourriture.

Tous les matins, Edward se faisait livrer le petit-déjeuner vu qu'il ne cuisinait pas et parfois je ne me réveillais pas à temps. J'avais découvert que quand on est assez riche, tout ce qu'on veut peut être apporté directement à sa porte.

Je me précipitai dans le vestibule et désactivai l'alarme, qui impliquait beaucoup de boutons complexes à presser et ensuite ouvrir les trois verrous de notre énorme porte d'entrée.

"Bonjour, Mme Cullen," dit gaiement le livreur, Ralph. C'était un étudiant qui faisait des livraisons pour se faire de l'argent.

"Bonjour." Je souris. "Comment vas-tu ce matin?"

"Super. Plus que deux haltes." Il me tendit un grand panier plein de merveilleuses odeurs.

Je déposai la nourriture et sortis mon portefeuille pour lui donner un pourboire.

Il refusa d'abord, comme il le faisait toujours. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. M. Cullen nous paie plus qu'assez."

"Non, j'insiste. S'il te plaît, prends-le." Je lui tendais un billet de vingt dollars.

"Eh bien... merci. A demain matin." Ralph hocha la tête et fit un salut de la main en repartant vers son camion.

Je fermai la porte et ramassai la nourriture qui était reniflée par Francis, sorti de nulle part. J'allai dans la cuisine et commençai à déballer.

Tout était dans des assiettes et accompagné de couverts. Je ne savais pas où Edward commandait ces choses mais j'avais appris à présent à ne pas demander.

Mon fidèle petit-déjeuner de gaufres et bacon sentait vraiment bon là maintenant. Edward avait son habituel steak et œufs tandis que la nourriture d'Alec prenait la plus grande place dans le panier. Il avait des saucisses, du bacon, des pancakes, deux omelettes et des céréales.

Il y avait même de la pâtée aromatisée au porc pour Francis, que je mis dans son bol. Il n'attendit même pas que je mette toute la nourriture avant d'attaquer. Je mis ensuite en route la cafetière et la mouture des grains de café brésilien fort s'écoula dans la verseuse. Il serait prêt quand Edward descendrait.

Je mis la table avec notre petit-déjeuner et essayai d'attendre aussi longtemps que je pus, mais avec mes nausées matinales et tout le reste qui se passait, je dus commencer. Je dis une brève prière italienne avant de prendre des petites bouchées de bacon.

"Mince alors, tu ne pouvais pas appeler?" Alec se laissa tomber à sa place. Il n'avait même pas à mettre d'alarme habituellement. Il sentait la nourriture et venait en courant... presque comme Francis.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher."

"Je te pardonne puisque que tu manges pour deux maintenant." gloussa-t-il.

Je l'intimai de se taire. "Es-tu fou? Je ne lui ai pas encore dit."

"Oh, merde." Alec mit une main sur sa bouche. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire."

"Ne lui parle même pas. Tu vas faire une bourde."

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'attaquant à son assiette.

Edward se glissa dans la cuisine et alla immédiatement à la cafetière. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses chaussures martelaient légèrement le sol. Il se versa une grande tasse avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Comme toujours, il était habillé avec élégance dans un costume. Ils le rendaient tellement beau. Ce matin il était gris. Je dus croiser les jambes pour stopper _ces_ sensations qui tiraillaient tout mon corps.

"Bella, j'ai quelques trucs qui doivent arriver à la maison ce matin. Seras-tu là?" demanda Edward,

"Oui, je ne dois pas travailler." Je versai du sirop sur mes gaufres et me rappelai d'y aller lentement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ils vont prendre toutes les bouteilles de vin dans le cellier et les remplacer par de nouvelles."

"De nouvelles?"

"J'ai acheté un domaine viticole. Ils amènent des échantillons pour que je puisse goûter la marchandise."

"Tu as acheté un domaine viticole?"

"Deux, en fait. Un en France et un près de Napa (Californie)," répondit-il, prenant un morceau de viande comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

"Chouette!" Alec balançait la tête de haut en bas. "Du vin gratuit."

"Je diversifie mes investissements," me dit Edward. "Le vin est une affaire très lucrative et les vignobles sont un bon moyen pour faire plus d'argent. Je serais fou de laisser passer ça."

"C'est certainement une grande entreprise hasardeuse. Y connais-tu quelque chose en vin?"

"Bella, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas," gloussa Edward. "Je bois du vin depuis que j'ai cinq ans et je connais pratiquement toutes les marques ici,"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu sois vraiment un spécialiste pour posséder ton propre vignoble."

"Deux," me corrigea Alec la bouche pleine.

"Je veux que tu le goûtes. Je t'apprendrai," me dit Edward.

"Oh, euh, cela a l'air amusant." Je me mordis la lèvre espérant qu'il oublierait ça. Bien entendu, Edward n'oubliait jamais rien alors si je ne lui parlais pas du bébé bientôt, j'allais devoir me trouver des excuses pour expliquer pourquoi je ne sifflais pas des litres de vin.

"Merde. Je dois y aller." Edward prit une dernière bouchée avant de se lever de table. Il vint vers moi pour m'embrasser. "N'oublie pas l'opéra ce soir."

"Non. Je te rejoindrai en ville."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine. J'entendis sa voiture accélérer dans l'allée quelques minutes plus tard.

Edward, étant le magnat de l'immobilier qu'il était, avait plusieurs immeubles d'habitations en ville. Nous avions une maison de ville au centre et Alec y restait quelques fois quand il avait cours tard ou tôt le matin. Cela était plus pratique pour lui de dormir en ville au lieu de faire le trajet en voiture jusqu'ici. C'était là que nous allions nous rejoindre ce soir avant l'opéra.

"Au fait, Jane vient ce soir," dit Alec, avalant un jus d'orange.

"Tu lui as enfin demandé de sortir?"

"Nous avons des rendez-vous depuis un mois. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'accélère le jeu."

"Que tu es mignon. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir marre des dîners."

"S'il te plaît, railla-t-il, montrant son arrogance juvénile. "J'ai compris ça."

Je frottai inconsciemment mon ventre et puis arrêtai quand je me rendis compte que je le faisais.

"Heureux que personne n'ait fait de bévue cette fois. Je me suis bien tenu, si je puis me permettre." Alec prit ses assiettes vides pour les mettre dans l'évier. "Je vais installer la nouvelle maison de Valentino."

Je hochai la tête mais ne répondis pas. J'avais presque oublié ce satané serpent. Je suppose que je pouvais le tolérer s'il restait dehors.

Au cours de la journée, des livreurs vinrent dans la maison, apportant des caisses de vin. Vu qu'Alec n'avait pas cours, il leur indiqua où ça allait tandis que j'étais assise dans le canapé, pensant à ma situation délicate. Ensuite je nettoyai la maison déjà impeccable et puis je la nettoyai à nouveau pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Alice et Rose me demandèrent de venir déjeuner mais je déclinai, disant que j'étais un peu patraque.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais assise là?" me demanda Alec entrant en courant dans le séjour. "Nous allons être en retard."

"Quelle heure est-il?" Je cherchai autour une pendule.

"Cinq heures. Nous sommes censés rejoindre Edward pour le dîner à sept heures. Heureusement, il prend Jane au bureau alors nous n'avons pas à aller la chercher." Il me souleva du canapé. "Bouge."

Alec tenait son smoking d'une main, à l'abri dans une housse, et me poussait avec l'autre. Alice avait déposé une robe à l'appartement et je pourrais me changer là-bas. Je mis des baskets et montai ensuite dans la Range Rover d'Alec. J'eus à peine fermé la porte qu'il démarrait.

"Tu as l'air nerveux," lui dis-je.

"Je vais l'embrasser ce soir."

"Embrasser qui?"

"A quoi penses-tu, 'embrasser qui'? Jane, c'est qui," dit-il sèchement. "Je flippe."

"Oh, je ne peux pas t'aider là. Je reste en dehors de ça."

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant?"

"Bien sûr que si, non?" J'essayai de me rappeler mais ne pus me souvenir.

Il secoua la tête, "Non."

"Assure-toi juste de ne pas aller trop vite. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme qui ne sait pas embrasser qui croit savoir et t'arrache les lèvres à coup de dents. Sois doux."

"Je vous ai vu toi et Edward vous embrasser avec force."

"Edward sait ce qu'il fait, crois-moi. Et nos baisers conduisent toujours à quelque chose de plus, les tiens pas tout de suite. Contente-toi de la suivre." Je lui tapotai l'épaule, "Et ne te frotte pas contre elle. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne soit pas trop sexuel."

"Quelle super belle-sœur tu es devenue." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Fais une sieste ou quelque chose. Tu as l'air fatiguée."

"Ce bébé m'épuise terriblement."

"Tu n'en es qu'à deux mois, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je pense que oui. Je dois bientôt aller voir le médecin."

"Tu dois bientôt parler à ton mari."

"Ça aussi," soupirai-je.

J'appuyai la tête contre la vitre et m'endormis.

Bien trop tôt, Alec me poussa gentiment pour me réveiller. Je ne fus pas alerte jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire de la voiture et que je commence à monter les marches de la maison rustique. Je l'appelais la Maison Bleue parce qu'elle avait une porte bleu clair qui contrastait dans la rue. Edward avait acheté cet endroit pour son "importance architecturale". Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais il avait réaménagé et rénové l'intérieur. Maintenant, les trois étages étaient de toute beauté dans un style moderne. Cela avait probablement coûté autant que notre maison principale.

Alec et moi courûmes à l'étage nous changer.

Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre de douche puisque je l'avais déjà prise plus tôt dans la journée, alors je m'installai devant le miroir pour me maquiller. Je n'étais pas experte comme Alice mais j'étais heureuse de savoir maintenant ce qu'était l'eye-liner, contrairement à l'époque du lycée.

Je ris de moi à cette pensée.

Ce soir, c'était très formel. Le maire allait être là, et Edward avait dit que tous ceux qui étaient quelqu'un seraient présents. Rose et Emmett allaient se joindre à nous pour le dîner avant que nous allions à l'opéra. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'espérais qu'Edward garderait son sang-froid quand il rencontrerait cette autre famille du crime. Je me rappelais de prendre plus de ses pilules contre l'anxiété pour ce soir.

"Bella, je n'arrive pas à nouer mon nœud papillon." Alec frappa à la porte de la salle de bains. "Aide-moi!"

"Calme-toi. Je n'ai même pas encore mis ma robe. Attends-moi en bas."

"Non. Ce doit être fait avant que Jane soit là. Elle va penser que je suis un bon à rien." Il secoua la poignée. J'avais appris à verrouiller les portes vu qu'il adorait débarquer à l'improviste.

"Je ne sais même pas comment on noue un nœud papillon. Demande à Edward."

"Arg," grogna-t-il. "Très bien."

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que je mettais une dernière touche à mon maquillage. Alice regarderait certainement les photos de ce soir et je ne voulais pas entendre son clapet.

Ma robe était suspendue dans une housse au fond du placard avec une note spécifiant le type de soutien-gorge que j'étais censée porter, la façon de marcher, les chaussures, etc., etc., etc. Alice ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

Je dézippai la housse et mis tout ce que j'étais supposée mettre.

Ma robe était d'un bordeaux profond et flottait tout le long jusqu'au sol. Elle avait un décolleté en forme de cœur qui reposait joliment sur mes seins. Je réalisai que j'allais devoir commencer à faire du shopping pour de nouveaux vêtements d'ici un mois ou deux.

Je laissai mes cheveux lâches sur mes épaules avec de légères boucles et me rendis compte qu'ils étaient devenus longs.

Mon alliance et ma grosse bague de fiançailles étincelaient à la lumière de la salle de bains. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de plus de bijoux mais selon Alice, si. J'enfilai le bracelet en diamants mais refusai de mettre le collier.

Il y eu un coup à la porte de la salle de bains une demi-heure plus tard. "Bella, es-tu là?"

"Oui." Je déverrouillai la porte pour Edward.

Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois quand il me vit et ferma sa bouche.

"Quoi, est-ce trop?" demandai-je.

"Non, tu es... vraiment belle."

Je sentis le rouge venir. "Eh bien, merci."

"Je voudrais embrasser tes lèvres mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton maquillage." Il me poussa contre le mur et descendit dans mon cou.

"Edward nous devons partir bientôt et tu dois t'habiller." Ma résolution fondait rapidement. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis... longtemps.

"Nous n'y allons pas. Oublie ça." Il souleva ma robe et ses doigts écartèrent légèrement mes jambes.

Je glapis quand il commença à frotter ma zone la plus sensible.

Je lançai ma tête en arrière et il me hissa encore contre le mur. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et je ne savais même pas qu'il avait descendu son pantalon jusqu'à ce que je le sente contre moi, peau contre peau. Il s'introduit en moi d'un mouvement rapide qui m'étira au maximum.

Je criai de pur plaisir.

Ses lèvres restèrent loin de mon visage mais il mordit... suça... _lécha_... tout mon cou.

Je m'agrippai à ses épaules quand nous commençâmes à bouger contre le mur. Je fus au sommet en ce qui me sembla une seconde; ce fut le plus rapide, bien que le plus intense, orgasme que j'avais expérimenté.

Edward suivit peu après et je sentis l'humidité sur mes cuisses quand sa semence s'égoutta de moi.

"Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de faire ça," me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"C'était hot," ris-je à bout de souffle.

"Je... t'aime. Énormément." Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens. "Je voulais juste te dire ça, Mme Cullen."

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

_Dis-lui!_

"Euh, Edward. Je dois te dire quelque chose." Je défis mes jambes de lui et me laissai glisser au sol.

"Ok, pouvons-nous parler pendant que je prends ma douche?" Il commença à enlever son costume de travail.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il entra dans la douche et je sortis son smoking de la house à côté de la mienne.

"Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?" demanda-t-il fort au-dessus du bruit de l'eau.

Je mordis ma lèvre. Je ne pouvais juste pas dire ces mots.

_Je suis enceinte._

"Alec a besoin que tu fixes son nœud papillon." Je fermai les yeux et me détestai à l'intérieur.

"Oh, c'est tout? Il n'y a aucun problème."

Il savait que je mentais. Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix.

"Ouais, il flippe. Es-tu venu du bureau avec Jane?" Je me mis à nettoyer les jus qu'Edward avait laissés sur mes jambes.

"Elle est au rez-de-chaussée. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils se regardaient comme des tourtereaux ou des merdes comme ça."

"Dépêche-toi. Nous devons bientôt partir." Je sortis précipitamment de la salle de bains alors qu'elle commençait à se remplir de vapeur. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette chaleur étouffante.

Je courus ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant la douce brise me rafraîchir.

"Je n'arrive pas à te croire, Bella." Je secouai la tête de dépit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward sortit fièrement de la salle de bains dans un smoking qui était trop beau pour le décrire. Son nœud papillon était noué de façon experte et tout de lui criait la sensualité.

J'eus plus chaud.

"Es-tu prête à y aller?" demanda-t-il, se coiffant dans le miroir.

"Oui." J'enfilai mes chaussures et arrangeai ma robe une dernière fois. Je transférai rapidement mes affaires dans la petite pochette noire que je prenais ce soir.

"J'ai les billets." Edward tapota la poche de son smoking.

"Ok, alors. Allons-y." Je commençai à passer la porte mais Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me tira en arrière.

"Bella, est-ce que tout va bien?"

"De quoi parles-tu?" souris-je.

"Tu sembles... absente aujourd'hui."

"Non, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse." Je remerciai Dieu pour mes mensonges improvisés.

Cependant, il sut encore que je ne disais pas la vérité. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

Edward hocha la tête. "Ok, Bella. Je te crois."

Je sentis des larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues rien qu'à l'expression sur son visage. Il était tellement blessé que je lui mente mais il n'allait pas me pousser pour avoir des réponses. Il ne m'aurait _jamais_ poussée. En dehors de tout le reste, nous avions la confiance. Je ne pouvais pas trahir cela. Je me sentais si mal que je voulais ramper dans la cuve de Valentino et le laisser m'étrangler.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais les flash-back de quatre ans en arrière revinrent à mon esprit. Je ne serai jamais capable d'oublier la scène qui s'était produite entre Edward et moi quand il avait appris que j'étais enceinte la première fois.

_Il y eut une autre déflagration et puis le bruit de ses pas à nouveau dans la salle à manger. "Bella, tu ferais mieux de ne pas plaisanter. Est-ce Emmett qui t'a branchée sur ça?"_

"_Ce n'est pas une blague, Edward."_

_Il hocha la tête. "Très bien, alors. Occupe-toi de ça."_

"_M'occuper de quoi?"_

"_Débarrasse-t-en." Edward commença à monter les escaliers._

_Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que diable il avait dit, et je passai presque en mode volcan quand je l'eus fait. Je courus dans les escaliers après lui et fis irruption dans la chambre._

"_Que viens-tu de dire?"_

"_J'ai dit, je veux que tu te débarrasses de ça; le bébé doit s'en aller," marmonna Edward irrévocablement._

"_Es-tu sérieux? Tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir? Ta première réaction est de te débarrasser de ça."_

"_Oui, je suis un réaliste. Débarrasse-toi du bébé."_

"_Qu'est-il arrivé à tous tes anciens enseignements catholiques italiens?"_

"_Ne m'avance pas la religion, Bella." Il défit sa cravate sans ménagement. "Ne te rends-tu pas compte à quel point c'est mauvais."_

"_Ne te rends-tu pas compte à quel point cela peut être bien? Nous allons avoir un enfant."_

"_Non. Je vais te donner ma carte bancaire, tourner la tête, et tu vas gérer ça."_

Je ne pouvais pas.

~ TWBF ~

Donc voilà que s'annonce le bébé que beaucoup attendaient. Mais apparemment avec lui remontent aussi des souvenirs pas très agréables pour Bella. Elle a bien entendu l'intention de le dire à Edward mais quand? On a déjà connu ça.

Ça commence à faire un famille nombreuse tout ce beau monde! Compatible?

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	14. Chapitre 13 - Etrangler

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There Will Be Freedom** – traduction

Bella doit dire à Edward qu'elle est enceinte mais n'y parvient pas. Est-ce que l'opéra sera le moment propice à cette annonce?

Merci encore pour vos messages et vos encouragements. Merci à SBRocket et à Ptitewam pour leur aide.

Chapitre 13 : Étrangler

Choke

EDWARD POV

"_Women are degraded by the propensity to enjoy the present moment, and, at last, despise the freedom which they have not sufficient virtue to struggle to attain."-Mary Wollstonecraft_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Bella avait quelque chose à dire. C'était sur le bout de sa langue mais elle ne parlerait pas.

Nous étions actuellement assis à l'arrière d'une limousine en chemin pour aller dîner avant l'opéra. Alec et Jane se parlaient à voix basse et rigolaient comme des collégiens. Bella était assise sur le siège de l'autre côté, regardant dehors par la vitre, essayant de mettre le plus d'espace entre nous.

J'essayai de ne pas devenir obsédé par son secret. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être? Je ne voulais pas commencer à penser à ce qu'elle me cachait et ça me donnait la chair de poule plus j'essayais de deviner.

Une chose que Bella et moi avions, par-dessus tout le reste, était la confiance. Nous nous disions toujours tout. Qu'est-ce qui était si différent cette fois? Couchait-elle avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Ma vision devint rouge quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je devais me calmer car j'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires là maintenant. En outre, je le saurais certainement si Bella me trompait.

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Peut-être qu'Alec le savait. Je le regardai de haut en bas, essayant de voir s'il montait un quelconque signe de mensonge. Il était plus occupé par Jane et sa main dans la sienne. J'étais sûr qu'il ne me cacherait pas quelque chose si c'était énorme.

Je regardai ensuite à nouveau Bella. Elle reniflait et essayait d'essuyer les larmes sur son visage sans me voir. Je soupirai, sachant que quoiqu'elle gardait ça la bouffait à l'intérieur. Elle voulait me le dire mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi?

J'étirai mon bras et l'entourai autour de son corps par derrière, la tirant sur le siège. Elle glissa contre moi et essaya de cacher son visage.

"Bella, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Ai-je fait quelque chose?" lui murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

"Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour penser."

"Me le diras-tu bientôt?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ce n'est rien de mauvais..."

"Es-tu sûre?"

"Je pense que oui."

Je sortis un mouchoir de la poche de mon smoking et commençai à essuyer avec douceur son visage. "As-tu mal?"

"Non, Edward. Je n'ai pas mal." Elle sourit avec tristesse. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te le dirai bientôt. Je te le promets."

Je hochai la tête et sortis ces pensées de mon esprit. Elle me le dirait bientôt.

Bella sembla rassembler ses esprits assez rapidement et se mit à parler avec Jane pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'au restaurant, qui était commodément de l'autre côté de la rue de la Maison de l'Opéra de Chicago.

_He__ureusement, l'opéra était une activité récréative que je pouvais supporter. J'aimais la __musique,__bien sûr, mais c'était plus que ça. Je m'oubliai__s__ dans un bon opéra, surtout un classique comme __Don Giovanni__._

Tout au long dîner, je gardai un œil attentif sur Bella mais elle semblait aller mieux. Je décidai de ne pas chercher obsessionnellement des réponses. Tant qu'elle n'était pas en difficulté ou blessée je pouvais gérer tout le reste.

Le restaurant était plein de gens bien habillés en chemin pour l'opéra et chacun essayait de surpasser l'autre. C'était un événement mondain qui rassemblait la crème de Chicago. Je ne savais pas si Bella s'en était déjà rendu compte, mais tout le monde nous regardait. C'était notre "coming out", je supposai qu'on pouvait le dire. Je ne lui dis pas que tout le monde aurait voulu nous parler ou nous serrer la main. Presque du jour au lendemain, j'étais devenu le maire officieux de cette ville quand Carlisle était parti.

Même au dîner, tandis que nous mangions, les gens venaient et disaient, "Nous ne voulons pas interrompre votre repas..." et ensuite continuaient de toute façon avec leurs sourires faux. Des vieux essayaient de passer outre leurs préjugés sur la façon dont un jeune freluquet avait plus d'argent qu'eux et les dames de la haute-société regardaient Bella comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Aucun doute, nous serions le sujet des ragots demain des déjeuners, réunions d'affaires et autour d'un thé.

Bien que l'opéra soit un bel endroit pour une soirée de détente, j'étais là pour le travail. Les Mangicavallo allaient être là et j'étais plus qu'excité de les rencontrer. A présent, ils savaient que j'avais pris la tête des Cullen, et ils m'avaient envoyé un message clair en ne m'offrant pas les félicitations d'usage. C'était une tradition. Ils devaient entrer en contact avec moi. J'étais le plus haut dans la hiérarchie et maintenant, j'étais légèrement énervé.

Il y avait un certain protocole dans la façon dont les présentations étaient censées être faites. Ils avaient clairement agi contre le rituel, en gros dit aux Cullen et à moi d'aller se faire foutre.

"A quoi penses-tu?" me demanda Bella, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens alors que nous étions assis à attendre qu'Alec finisse sa deuxième part de gâteau.

"À rien. J'essayais juste de savoir si je devais même aller à ce truc ce soir."

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était important. Une famille spéciale n'est-elle pas supposée être là ou je ne sais quoi?"

"Ils ont de toute évidence déjà des problèmes avec moi en n'ayant pas au moins appelé ma maison et me souhaité bonne chance. Je ne voudrais pas tuer quelqu'un en public." Je lui avais déjà mentionné mes scrupules quant à cette famille.

"Tu dois te calmer." Elle secoua la tête. "Peut-être qu'ils ont oublié..."

"Bella, tout est fait intentionnellement. Ils m'ont envoyé un message."

"S'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi." Sa main contourna mon dos pour sentir le pistolet que j'avais sanglé en travers de ma poitrine. "Garde ça en sécurité tout au long de la soirée."

"J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi je fais face."

"Au moins Alec sera là pour te maintenir dans le rang. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cela tourne en quelque chose de mauvais."

"Ça n'arrivera pas. Je peux te l'assurer. Ils n'ont pas envie d'être embarrassés," je pensais tout haut. "Veille juste à rester avec moi."

Bella hocha la tête. "J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais."

_Toi et moi aussi._

Alec termina enfin quelques minutes plus tard alors nous traversâmes tous la rue pour le théâtre bondé. Il y avait un truc genre tapis rouge et tout le monde était attendu pour poser devant les putains d'appareils photos. Je refusai, tirant Bella vers l'entrée latérale et ensuite montai les grandes marches du bâtiment.

Sur notre chemin vers nos places, nous fûmes arrêtés de nombreuses fois par ceux qui me reconnaissaient vaguement. Je connaissais tout le monde et affichai un sourire mais essayai de ne pas montrer mon malaise à serrer les mains d'autant de personnes. Je n'avais pas vu les Mangicavallo au moment où la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du spectacle.

Je guidai Bella, une main sur le bas de son dos, vers le bar.

"Veux-tu boire quelque chose?" lui demandai-je.

"Euh, un jus de pomme." Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Pas de champagne?"

"Pas ce soir."

"Un jus de pomme et un Bloody Mary," dis-je au serveur.

"Tu attaques fort avec l'alcool ce soir." Bella passa ses bras autour de moi.

"J'ai déjà mal de tête." Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

"Prends juste de grandes respirations. Tu ne les as même pas encore vus. Peut-être qu'ils seront amicaux."

"Peut-être."

Bella était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre mais elle fut interrompue par la voix la plus agaçante sur cette planète.

"Edward Cullen... et il a amené sa putain." Ce son était comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

Je fis demi-tour pour voir le visage arrogant de Vienna Volturi. Elle portait une robe courte, rose fluo qui était tout à fait inappropriée pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez revenus. Qui aurait pensez que-"

Je la coupai, "S'il te plaît pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas de temps pour m'occuper de toutes les conneries que tu essaies de vomir."

"Maintenant, Edward. Ce n'est pas une façon de me parler. Nous avons une histoire," Elle articulait mal. Elle devait probablement être shootée à quelque chose: cocaïne, méthamphétamine, médicaments. Qui savait?

"Histoire ancienne," dit Bella dans sa barbe. Sa voix devint plus forte pour que Vienna puisse l'entendre. "Si tu ne l'as pas entendu dire, il est marié."

"Oh, je l'ai entendu dire. Je n'y crois pas une seconde, mais je l'ai entendu." Vienna marcha jusqu'au bar et commanda un verre.

Je serrai les poings.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu l'aies réellement épousée, Edward." Elle ricana.

"Laisse tomber." Bella commença à me tirer loin du bar. "Ne te laisse pas avoir par elle."

Je parlai lentement et de manière menaçante. "Tu dois avoir un peu plus de respect pour tes supérieurs."

"Juste parce que tu es le big Boss maintenant, tu penses que tu peux me parler de cette façon?" Vienna se déplaça de manière provocante vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

"Je peux te parler de toutes les façons qui me plaisent." Elle balança son bras essayant de me gifler mais je l'attrapai et le tordis. Elle cria de douleur. Je vis les marques d'empreintes sur sa peau et pensai que la meth commençait à s'estomper causant son irritation.

Je la relâchai et elle trébucha en arrière.

"Edward, allons-y. L'opéra va commencer." Bella se mit entre nous. A ce moment-là, il ne restait personne dans le hall d'accueil. Tout le monde avait déjà rejoint sa place.

"Tu es assez téméraire pour une fille qui couche pour faire son chemin vers le sommet," lui dit Vienna.

"Qu'est-ce que diable cela veut dire?" Bella se retourna si vite que je pensai que sa tête était sur le point de se barrer.

"On sait tous ce que tu fais là. De toute évidence tu l'as piégé dans cette merde." Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. "Edward n'est pas un homme qui change et certainement pas pour une quelconque cul-terreuse, avec un accent de merde..."

Ma main se ferma d'un coup sec sur le cou de Vienna, la faisant taire. Je cramponnai sa gorge, pressant la vie hors de son corps infâme.

Elle eut immédiatement les yeux exorbités et se débattit avec ses bras. Je serrai plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa voix et n'avais plus envie d'entendre un autre son de sa bouche.

Je ne me serais jamais douté que j'étranglerais la fille qui me faisait des pipes régulières au lycée. Je l'avais toujours détestée, mais elle n'avait jamais franchi la ligne.

Le barman était bouche bée devant nous.

"Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter?" demandai-je à Bella et je me rendis compte que ma voix était à peine perceptible avec la colère.

Elle ne répondit pas.

La gorge de Vienna était comme une brindille que je pouvais casser net à tout moment. J'aurais aimé voir son corps sans vie sur le sol. J'appuyai mon pouce sur le point de pulsation de son cou et essayai de le faire ressortir sous la pression.

"Comment oses-tu parler à ma femme comme ça," dis-je d'une voix rauque. "Tu dois avoir oublié qui je suis et ce que je peux te faire."

Elle tenta de parler mais ne put pas.

"Il se pourrait que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler mais j'ai récemment pris la direction des Cullen, ce qui fait de moi l'homme le plus puissant dans cette ville. Tu _traiteras_ ma femme avec respect. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

Vienna avait surpassé le bleu. Elle était maintenant violette.

"Bon, Edward. Je pense que c'est suffisant." Bella passa sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale dans un effort pour me calmer. Pour la première fois, ça ne marcha pas. Je me sentis plus en colère encore.

Je serrai plus fort.

"Edward, ça suffit," dit une voix froide derrière moi. Je la reconnus immédiatement.

Je laissai tomber Vienna sur le sol et elle s'effondra sur la moquette, un mélange de sanglots, de souffles haletants et de membres ballants le tout en tas.

Aro fit son chemin jusqu'à nous mais ne fit aucun effort pour aider sa nièce.

Je plaçai Bella derrière moi. Aro et moi nous fixions l'un l'autre, aucun de nous ne faisant un effort pour parler ni pour reculer. Il avait l'air vraiment beaucoup plus vieux et malade. Les os de son visage étaient nettement visibles sous sa peau tendue. J'étais sûr de pouvoir l'écrabouiller aussi facilement que j'avais écrabouillé Vienna.

Je m'étais toujours demander comment je réagirais quand je le reverrai. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire mais cela valait-il le coup? Il ne restait de toute évidence plus de vigueur en lui. Aro avait dégringolé fort et vite en à peine quatre ans depuis mon départ de Chicago.

Sa façade tomba en premier. "C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Edward."

"Toi aussi, Aro."

"Et je vois que tu as amené ton adorable épouse."

Bella ne dit rien parce qu'elle pouvait sentir ma prière muette pour qu'elle reste silencieuse.

Vienna se tenait la gorge entre nous, visiblement dans le besoin d'une attention médicale mais elle pouvait mourir en ce qui me concernait. La marque de mes mains sur son cou commençait à devenir rouge foncé.

"Je suis surpris de te voir ici." Il plaça ses mains devant lui.

"J'ai tous les droits de sortir en public."

"Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir honte de montrer ton visage dans cette ville."

"Je n'ai jamais honte de ce que je fais."

"As-tu prié Dieu pour ta miséricorde, Edward? J'espère que oui." Aro plissa les yeux.

"Ce pour quoi je prie est privé mais si tu préfères savoir, je suis parfaitement bien avec ma spiritualité. Nous irons tous en enfer de toute façon alors pourquoi ne pas s'en sortir avec succès?"

"Tu as une seconde chance rare, Edward. Ne fous pas ça en l'air parce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'attendent que tu disparaisses à nouveau."

"Tu n'en as peut-être pas entendu parler mais j'ai récemment été attaqué," dis-je nonchalamment. "Ma maison a été envahie."

"Si bien sûr. J'ai passé cet appel." Il haussa les épaules. "Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais rester sur cette île pour toujours sans que je le sache?"

Bella haleta légèrement derrière moi mais resta néanmoins silencieuse. Mon poing se serra. Je pensais bien que c'était lui. Qui d'autre voulait autant me voir mort? Bon, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il était en haut de ma liste.

"Comment vont tes fils?" demandai-je. J'avais l'intention de le frapper fort et là où ça faisait mal. Je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'était rien de l'homme qu'il était avant. Les yeux d'Aro se mouillèrent mais il refoula ça rapidement et se redressa. "Mes fils, malheureusement, sont décédés."

"Des pistes?" Je frappai encore, le raillant de toute ma hauteur.

"Non. La police n'a rien pu trouver." Il déglutit. "Mais j'ai mes soupçons."

"Bien entendu." Je ne pus arrêter le sourire sur mon visage. "J'ai aussi quelques petits mots avec la mort. On sait tous que c'était de ton fait cependant."

"Ne me teste pas, Edward. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir," dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Je gardai un regard prudent quand je me rendis compte dans quelle situation nous étions. "N'es-tu pas censé t'incliner devant moi?" lui demandai-je.

_"Et pourqu__oi ferais-je ça?" Il sourit avec ironie. "Certains de nous choisissons de ne pas suivre les règle__s__ de votre précieuse... __Cosa Nostra__."_

"Ben voyons, bien sûr, et je ne m'y serais pas attendu de ta part. Mais quand tu es en présence de _Il Re_, tu t'inclines."

"Je préférerais garder ma dignité."

"Incline-toi devant moi," grondai-je, n'étant pas capable de contrôler ma colère. Ses fils étaient morts, son empire était fini et actuellement sa nièce implorait de l'aide. Je voulais l'humilier encore plus.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Comme le corps d'Aro était entraîné, il s'inclina à la taille et garda la tête baissée. Je le laissai rester ainsi un bon moment. Il semblait tellement fragile et commença à vibrer de fatigue au bout de quelques minutes.

"Puis-je me relever?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

"Oui," répondis-je.

Son vieux corps craqua en reprenant sa position et il releva Vienna avec lui. Elle sanglotait et tremblait paniquée.

"Nous avons besoin de nous asseoir et de parler dans la semaine," dis-je.

"Oui, je crois. Vu que ton père est parti, il est évident qu'un nouveau Cullen a pris le contrôle. Sans avertissement, pourrais-je ajouter."

"Passe une bonne soirée, Aro." Je sortis un billet de cent dollars et le posai sur le comptoir devant le barman. "Tu n'as rien vu." Il hocha rapidement la tête.

Je mis ma main derrière mon dos et Bella la prit. Je la tirai pour sortir du hall et montai les escaliers vers là où se trouvaient nos places.

Je m'arrêtai sur le palier du second quand Bella me poussa contre le mur.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle, me prenant dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler de cette façon."

Bella hocha la tête mais ne parla pas.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois comme ça." Je tins son visage dans mes mains. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer."

Elle gloussa, "Edward, je t'ai vu tuer des gens, te souviens-tu? Étrangler une fille dans le hall d'accueil d'un théâtre est loin d'être pire."

"Je t'aime si foutrement tellement là maintenant." Je pris ses lèvres dans les miennes et essayai de faire passer tous mes remerciements dans mes baisers.

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par une ouvreuse. "Excusez-moi, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour trouver vos places?"

"Non, ça va, mais merci."

Et juste comme ça, nous étions à nouveau normaux; plus aucune trace de ces quelques dernières minutes.

Les Cullen avaient possédé une loge privée à la Maison de l'Opéra de Chicago depuis les années soixante. Nicola était un grand fan d'opéra alors il était toujours ici. C'était presque une tradition de s'assoir à nos places et assister à une pièce en famille.

Il y avait un épais rideau rouge, magnifiquement drapé que je poussai pour révéler quatre places dans la loge dont deux étaient déjà occupées par Jane et Alec.

Bella s'assit et regarda sur le côté. "Waouh. Je ne suis jamais allée à l'opéra auparavant."

"C'est assez plaisant, en fait."

"Où diable étiez-vous?" dit Alec avec brusquerie. "J'étais sur le point d'aller vous chercher."

"Nous avons eu à nous occuper d'une petite affaire." Je fis craquer mes jointures, dans le but de soulager la tension de mes mains crispées qui venaient d'être enroulées autour du cou de Vienna.

_Alec me __regarda d'un œil suspicieux. Je levai la main pour le faire taire,__ nous parlerons plus tard._

J'essayai de suivre l'intrigue de la pièce qui se déroulait sur la scène mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. J'étais trop focaliser à calmer ma colère.

Qui diable Vienna pensait-elle être? Je ne l'avais pas vue ou entendu parler d'elle depuis quatre ans, ce dont je me réjouissais, mais la première chose qu'elle avait faite était d'attaquer ma femme. Je ne pourrais accepter ça. Peut-être que j'étais allé un peu trop loin, mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision d'avoir voulu l'étrangler. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'Aro s'était maintenant montré, et au lieu de me lancer un rameau d'olivier il avait foutrement lancé une grenade.

Peu importe. Je ne prévoyais pas qu'il reste vivant bien longtemps encore.

Je fus assis confortablement dans mon siège pendant toute la première moitié de l'opéra, bien que mes nerfs soient à vif. Bella semblait apprécier cependant, et c'est ce dont je me souciais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher sa soirée avec ce qu'il s'était passé au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle semblait tout prendre sans que cela ne la dérange.

J'étais très inquiet que ma nouvelle vie comme boss mafioso extrêmement autoritaire puisse être trop pour Bella. J'avais parfois le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas être près de moi, mais ça ne pouvait être évité. Bella avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Je devais avoir plus foi en elle.

J'avais toujours pensé à Bella comme à une fragile poupée en porcelaine, et qu'il était mon devoir de la protéger. J'oubliais parfois qu'elle pouvait être cette nana pugnace qui pouvait couper les couilles à quelqu'un avec son fidèle poignard de poche. Elle ne se briserait pas au premier signe de difficulté.

Cette pensée me rendit incroyablement heureux pour une raison ou une autre et je pris la main de Bella.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par la musique de l'opéra.

Je devais être fatigué et m'être endormi car Bella me secouait pour me réveiller quelques temps plus tard lors de l'entracte.

"Edward, tu commences à ronfler."

Je me redressai dans mon siège. "Merde. Ai-je manqué quelque chose?" Je clignai des yeux rapidement.

"Non." Elle rit silencieusement. "Je t'ai laissé dormir."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"Eh bien tu avais l'air épuisé et après ce show en bas, j'ai pensé que tu devais te reposer. Malheureusement, je dois _vraiment_ aller faire pipi." Elle plissa le nez.

Je hochai la tête. "Oh, ok. Jane va aller avec toi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon." protesta-t-elle.

"Oh, si." rétorquai-je. "Il y a quelques... personnes douteuses ici présentes."

"Bon, très bien. Laisse-moi y aller." Elle retira sa main de la mienne et appela Jane, sortant toutes les deux.

Alec se précipita, prenant le siège à côté de moi. "Alors que diable est-il arrivé?"

"Aro était dans le hall d'accueil avec Vienna."

"Quoi?" cria-t-il.

Les gens dans la loge à côté de nous se penchèrent pour le faire taire. Je les renvoyai d'un geste de la main.

"Ouais, et elle a été vraiment désagréable avec Bella."

"Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Je l'ai étranglé."

"Merveilleux. Jasper et moi feront des excuses au téléphone toute la semaine." Il frotta ses sourcils. "L'as-tu tuée?"

"Je n'ai pas cette chance. Aro est arrivé. Nous avons eu quelques mots."

"Avais-tu un médiateur?" demanda Alec.

"Non. Il pensait qu'il était opportun de juste se mettre à parler. Apparemment, il ne prend pas ma nouvelle position dans le monde du crime au sérieux. Ça me rend furax. Rappelle-moi d'aborder cette question la prochaine fois que je le vois." Je fis une pause. "Et il est celui qui a passé cet appel pour nous faire tuer."

"Il a fait quoi?" cria à nouveau Alec et comme auparavant, il fut invité à se taire.

"C'était lui. Je savais que ce devait être lui."

"Et tu ne l'as pas encore descendu?"

"Je dois à en parler à tout le monde mais je prévois de tuer ce salaud. Il est un non-facteur dans mon esprit."

"Non-facteur?"

"Oui, comme dans, il n'a pas d'importance. Il ne manquera à personne ici-bas et personne même ne s'apercevra qu'il a disparu."

"Eh bien, c'est une façon d'y penser. Fais-moi juste savoir quand et je lui mettrai une balle."

"Je sais que tu le feras, petit." Je le tapai dans le dos. "Oh, et j'ai oublié de te dire, je vais te botter le cul pour avoir acheté ce putain de serpent sans me le dire."

"Mais tu as dit..."

"J'ai dit que nous pouvions en _parler_."

"Je vais le nourrir tous les jours et le garder dans le garage..."

"Il reste dehors dans le jardin."

"Quoi? Non, il est bien dans le garage."

"Je n'aurai pas cette chose près de mes voitures. Il va dans le coin au fond du jardin et s'il s'échappe, je lui tire une balle." avertis-je.

"Je pensais que tu appréciais les serpents." Il se croisa les bras.

"J'aime _regarder_, mais s'il vient dans la maison c'est une toute autre histoire. Compris?"

"Oui, monsieur."

Bella et Jane revinrent alors. Alec retourna à sa place. Même si elle ne me le dirait pas, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais lire Bella comme un livre, celui que j'avais mémorisé et étudié pendant des années.

"Es-tu sure que tu vas bien?" me penchai-je et lui murmurai-je.

"Je pensais que tu n'allais pas encore me demander ça." Elle éluda ma question.

"Est-ce... est-ce que tu me trompes ou je ne sais pas?"

Bella me fixa tout d'abord le regard vide et ensuite pouffa de rire. "C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue."

"C'est une question viable." Je n'avais pas encore vu ce qui était si drôle.

"Edward, je ne te tromperais jamais. Un, parce que je suis pratiquement sure que tu nous tuerais tous les deux et deux, parce qu'aucun homme... ne pourra jamais t'égaler." surchargea-t-elle et j'acceptai sa flatterie.

"Bon... très bien." dis-je.

Bella se pencha m'embrassa légèrement dans le cou. "Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux."

"Je suis dangereux quand je suis jaloux," l'avertis-je.

"Oh, je sais. Crois-moi."

L'opéra recommença après l'entracte et je m'enfermai en quelque sorte dans ma bulle. _Don Giovanni _ne me captivait pas comme habituellement. J'avais trop de choses à l'esprit.

"Edward, donne-moi les jumelles." Bella me poussa du coude. "Je veux voir quelque chose."

Je les sortis de la poche de ma veste et les lui tendis.

Elle se pencha et regarda en bas dans la foule. "Regarde, il y a Victor et Victoria."

"Qui diable sont-ils?"

"Le dîner chez Carrie."

"Que diable font-ils ici?" Je pris les jumelles et regardai alentour, les repérant au balcon du bas.

"Ils passent un bon moment à l'opéra comme nous."

"Oh je t'en prie. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre," gloussai-je. "Ils ont des tonnes de dettes et je ne peux pas le prouver mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il vend des armes dans son sous-sol, ce qui est illégal, soit dit en passant. _Je suis_ supposé être le seul criminel dans notre lotissement. Je devrais le dénoncer."

"As-tu fait une vérification d'actifs et d'antécédents sur eux?"

"Bien sûr. Je pourrais _être_ Victor avec toutes les informations que je connais sur lui."

Je balayai le public pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que je connaissais.

Je les repérai sans même essayer, presque comme si mes yeux étaient entrainés à les chercher. Toute la famille était fièrement assise, cheveux graisseux et faux bronzage.

Dans leur loge juste en face de nous, les Mangicavallo faisaient semblant de prêter attention à l'opéra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" me demanda Bella.

"Rien." Je lui rendis les jumelles.

Pendant le reste du spectacle, je gardai mes yeux fixés de l'autre côté du théâtre. Pas une fois l'un deux ne bougea la tête, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils savaient que je les regardais. Ils étaient juste aussi intrigués par moi que je l'étais par eux.

J'en vins à une conclusion. Compte tenu des circonstances de la soirée – étrangler Vienna et rencontrer Aro – je décidai que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour rencontrer cette autre famille italienne. J'avais besoin d'un endroit privé, quelque part où je pourrais être violant si besoin. Là, ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Alors que les lumières s'allumèrent dans le théâtre et que les applaudissements remplirent la salle après l'opéra, je pris vite la main de Bella, l'amenant hors de la loge.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-elle.

"A la maison."

"A la maison? Mais je pensais que tu avais du travail à faire ce soir. N'était-ce pas le but d'être ici?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que mon esprit est assez calme pour m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ce soir?"

Bella réfléchit une seconde avant de hocher la tête, compréhensive, "Vrai. Je pense que nous devrions y aller."

"Je pense que nous devrions avoir un dîner," proposa Alec alors que nous roulions à travers les rues. "De cette façon, nous pouvons être courtois."

"Je préférerais garder les femmes en dehors de ça." grognai-je à la pensée de Bella n'importe où près de cette famille mielleuse, mais je supposais que cela ne pouvait être évité.

"Elle devra bien les rencontrer un jour; nous tous d'ailleurs." Alec haussa les épaules. "Au moins à un dîner nous pouvons prétendre être gentils. Ça peut être décontracté et sans pression."

"Tu es tellement intelligent." Jane l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu."

Il sourit comme un crétin et passa par un millier de teintes de rouge plus foncé que tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu; cependant, je doutais que Jane l'ait vu puisqu'il faisait très sombre.

La tête de Bella reposait sur mon épaule et elle s'était endormie presque aussitôt que nous avions démarré. Je la laissai se reposer et décidai de juste rentrer à la maison. Je ne trouvai pas nécessaire de rester en ville comme nous l'avions prévu à l'origine.

"Jane, où veux-tu qu'on te dépose?" lui demandai-je.

"Oh, euh, eh bien, je pensais que je resterais avec Alec ce soir," sa réponse ressemblait à une question. Elle jouait avec ses mains.

Les yeux d'Alec se firent suppliants pour que je permette ça.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable," dis-je.

"Mais cela n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens de faire tout ce chemin jusque de l'autre côté de la ville et elle a déjà un sac et je peux la raccompagner plus tard..." Il commençait à mal articuler son discours dans sa précipitation.

"Ok, ok." Je levai les mains. "Tu peux rester dans l'une des chambres d'amis."

Ils devaient tous les deux avoir perdu la tête s'ils pensaient que j'allais leur permettre de rester dans la même chambre. Ce serait totalement irresponsable de ma part. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour être impliqués dans une relation physique là maintenant. Je me foutais qu'ils pensent être assez vieux; je savais ce qui était mieux. Tertio, c'était ma putain de maison et je n'avais pas ce genre de fornication sous mon toit.

Peut-être que je devais avoir "la discussion" avec ce garçon. Je devais le mettre sur ma liste 'à faire'. J'oubliais parfois qu'il était presque un adulte. Je suppose qu'il était temps pour lui de grandir. Tout arrivait tellement vite cependant.

Alec et Jane semblaient heureux de l'arrangement chambre d'amis.

Nous nous garâmes dans la grande allée de la maison et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte. Je sortis et soulevai doucement Bella hors de la voiture. Alec déverrouilla les six verrous de notre porte et entra le code de sécurité avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Dès que je fis un pas dans la maison, ce putain de chien fut à mes chevilles, aboyant et jappant après moi.

"Tais-toi," lui dis-je sèchement. "Éloigne-toi de moi."

"Tu es vraiment cruel." Alec le souleva. "C'est juste un bébé."

"C'est un danger et j'ai failli lui marcher sur la tête toute à l'heure." Je portai Bella à l'étage. Elle semblait être extrêmement épuisée et elle ne se réveilla même pas.

Je l'allongeai doucement sur notre lit.

"Bella, je vais t'enlever ta robe, ok?" chuchotai-je.

Elle roula en marmonnant.

Je ris et commençai à défaire sa fermeture éclair. Je fis glisser la robe de Bella centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas la réveiller. Je lui enlevai aussi son soutien-gorge car je pensais que ce ne serait pas confortable de dormir avec. J'enfilai ensuite un de mes tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et elle l'arrangea sans enthousiasme avant de s'installer dans le lit.

"Ce fut laborieux," soupirai-je commençant à me déshabiller.

Je me sentais sale de ce soir, alors je passai mes vingt-sept minutes allouées sous la douche avant de me sécher et de me traîner au lit, nu.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de chien et j'arrachai les couvertures pour voir Francis blotti au côté de Bella.

"Sûrement pas. Dehors!" Hurlai-je en chuchotant.

La petite merde me défia et se tortilla plus profond dans les bras de Bella. Elle le sera comme un oreiller et je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour moi de l'arracher de là.

Je grommelai dans ma barbe et m'installa dans le lit, au bord le plus éloigné d'eux. Il me fallut plus longtemps que d'habitude mais je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin on était samedi, alors je n'avais pas à être au travail. Normalement je serais allé au bureau et aurais fait quelque chose mais j'étais sûr que Bella préférerait que je reste à la maison.

_On peut au moins prendre nos week-ends._

Mais mon horloge interne ne s'arrêtait jamais alors je m'étais réveillé à cinq heures et demie. Je mis un boxer et une robe de chambre après avoir fait complètement à fonds ma routine matinale comme toujours.

J'aurais à attendre une paire d'heures avant que le petit-déjeuner n'arrive, alors je mis en route le café pour aider l'attente.

Je déverrouillai la porte et me tins sous le porche, prenant de grands bols d'air frais du matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et des joggers matinaux faisaient leurs parcours. Certains même me saluèrent de la main.

Francis trottina jusqu'à moi et s'étira les muscles.

"Va pisser." Je lui montrai du doigt le jardin de devant.

Même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce chien, je devais admettre qu'il était incroyablement bien dressé. Celui qui le possédait avant devait avoir été incroyablement sévère. Francis descendis lentement les marches jusqu'à ce que ses grosses pattes trouvent l'endroit parfait dans l'herbe pour faire son affaire. Tandis qu'il était occupé, je commençai à marcher vers le fond de l'allée pour prendre le journal. Le livreur le déposait habituellement avec le petit-déjeuner mais je pensais que je pouvais le prendre avant lui.

Comme par hasard, il manquait ce matin. Je savais que le garçon l'avait livré parce que j'avais entendu son putain de vélo à cinq heures ce matin.

Je regardai alentour et remarquai mon voisin indien, petit et âgé, fureter dans les buissons. Il avait presque quatre-vingt ans et devait être le gars le plus fouineur que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

"M. Zamir," criai-je. Il ne m'entendait pas. "M. Zamir!"

Il se releva brusquement et ressemblait à un cerf pris dans les phares. "Quoi? Quoi?"

"Que faites-vous?"

"Rien." Il secoua la tête. "Je.. euh... promenais mon chien."

Je regardai tout autour. "Quel chien?"

"Oh non. Où est-il allé?" Il se mit à appeler son chien inventé dans son fort accent indien. "Ici doggy, doggy, doggy."

A ce moment-là, Francis était assis à mes pieds. Je pensais l'avoir vu secouer la tête de honte aux singeries de M. Zamir.

"Vous étiez en train de m'espionner à travers mes buissons et mon journal est sous votre bras."

"Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose de pareil," m'assura-t-il. "C'est faux."

"Je suis ravi de savoir ça. Puis-je le reprendre?" Je tendis la main.

"C'est le mien."

"Vous mentez."

"Non," insista-t-il.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes avant qu'il se mette à reculer vers sa maison. Il ferma sa porte tranquillement, mon journal toujours en sa possession.

"Je vais devoir appeler quelqu'un à son sujet," dis-je pour moi-même.

"Ouais, il vole les journaux depuis des années," entendis-je dire quelqu'un derrière moi.

Victoria faisait son jogging derrière moi dans des vêtements de sport moulants avec ses cheveux roux rassemblés en queue de cheval.

"L'association du quartier a essayé de s'occuper de ça, mais il est tellement adorable, non?" rigola-t-elle.

"Non, il n'est pas adorable. Il prend mon journal."

"Eh bien, nous le laissons faire." Elle continuait de trottiner sur place. "Comment vas-tu? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le dîner chez Carrie."

"Je vais bien." Je commençai à remonter l'allée. Elle suivit. A ma surprise Francis n'aima pas ça du tout et se mit à grogner doucement, montrant les dents. Je ne voulais pas encourager la conversation alors je ne mentionnai pas les avoir vus, elle et Victor, à l'opéra la veille.

"Oh, quel chien adorable." Elle se pencha, tendant la main et faillit être mordue au poignet quand Francis claqua des mâchoires.

"Vilain chien." Je ne pus empêcher le gloussement venant de ma gorge.

"Waouh. C'est surement un bagarreur." Elle se tordit les lèvres dans l'embarras. "As-tu pensé à la proposition que je t'ai faite?"

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"A propos de nous... de sortir ensemble." Victoria sourit comme si c'était la chose la plus normale pour nous d'en discuter. "Je suis sûre que Bella ne satisfait pas tous tes besoins."

"Je pense que tu dois t'éloigner de moi." Je serrai mes poings. "Je ne prends pas à la légère que des gens fassent des insinuations au sujet de notre couple."

"Je dis ça, je ne dis rien." sourit-elle. "Bon, eh bien, à plus tard, je suppose."

Victoria repartit en trottinant dans la rue vers sa maison. Francis la poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la clôture du jardin, aboyant à ses talons, mais sans jamais réellement la mordre. Elle ne paraissait pas effrayée le moins du monde.

Quand elle fut partie, il revint tranquillement vers moi d'une démarche conquérante.

"Tu pourrais être pas mal." Je hochai la tête.

Je pris une grande respiration et me stabilisai avant de le ramasser.

_Jusque-là__, tout va bien._

Il ne bougea pas mais me laissa le caresser. "Bon, ok. Je suppose que tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps."

~TWBF ~

* * *

_J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour l'annonce du bébé._

_Finalement la propriétaire de la Porsche du chapitre précédent a eu plus de chance que Vienna. Comme quoi s'en prendre à Bella est encore plus dangereux que s'en prendre à Edward lui-même et Victoria a semblé le comprendre. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	15. Ch 14 - Dimanche des Rameaux

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There Will Be Freedom** – traduction

Chapitre 14 : Dimanche des Rameaux

**Palm Sunday**

BELLA POV

_"Pregnancy brings two things: freedom to eat whatever, whenever and the freedom for your husband to fondle your new breasts."-Lilly Tomlin_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le sol de la salle de bains et haletais, la sueur s'écoulant de mon front, alors que mon estomac se calmait. Pourquoi diable appelaient-ils ça les nausées matinales si ça ne se cantonnait pas au matin? A qui diable devais-je parler de ça?

On était actuellement samedi soir et Edward avait passé toute la journée à la maison, ce qui était inhabituel. Cela m'avait donné toute la journée pour lui dire. Nous nous étions assis dans le canapé et avions regardé la télévision. Nous avions emmené Francis en promenade, nous avions nettoyé et réorganisé les placards: pourtant je n'avais pas dit un mot.

_Edward, je suis enceinte._

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de dire, mais ça me terrifiait. Je ne pouvais même pas penser à comment Edward réagirait ou ce qu'il pourrait dire. Je pensais que j'avais suffisamment mûri pendant toutes ces années pour être quelqu'un qui puisse lui tenir tête. Je le pouvais dans presque toutes les situations, mais pas pour celle-là.

J'étais définitivement enceinte cependant, et tout était tellement plus intense que la dernière fois. Mes vomissements étaient réellement douloureux, mon nez pouvait sentir les odeurs à des kilomètres et j'étais épuisée même après une nuit entière de sommeil. Je pouvais à peine bouger le matin. Et par-dessus tout, je me réveillais et voyait le premier signe de la bosse en bas de mon abdomen. On ne pouvait la voir que si on savait ce qu'on cherchait, mais elle était là.

J'avais convaincu Edward d'aller nulle part aujourd'hui comme ça je n'aurais effectivement rien à porter d'acceptable. Demain c'était une autre histoire. C'était Pâques, alors cela signifiait l'église. En fait, ce serait la première fois qu'Edward et moi entrerions dans une église depuis notre retour. De plus, je devais faire le dîner... pour tout le monde. Esmé et Carlisle n'étant pas là, ils nous laissaient le fardeau des repas familiaux à Edward et moi. Nous aurions à accueillir environ une centaine de membres de la famille, des Italiens, braillards, affamés et exaltés.

Bien sûr, ceci me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et j'étais assise sur le sol de la salle de bains à essayer de stopper mes pathétiques et incontrôlables sanglots.

"Bella, tout va bien?" Edward frappa à la porte.

"Oui. Je devais juste faire pipi," mentis-je. Bon, techniquement je ne mentais pas puisque je devais vraiment faire pipi. "J'ai fini maintenant."

"Ok, bon, mes frères et les filles sont là. Ils ont apporté à manger."

"Dieu merci," dis-je pour moi-même.

Ce soir, ça allait être juste nous pour le dîner et, heureusement, je n'avais rien à faire.

Je me relevai du sol et arrangeai mes vêtements. J'ouvris la porte et allai au lavabo me rafraîchir la bouche. Edward se tenait là, ayant l'air suspicieux.

"Bella, que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il les bras croisés.

"J'ai mangé quelque chose qui passe mal hier," mentis-je, encore une fois.

"As-tu besoin de médicaments ou je ne sais quoi? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça." Son visage se tordit de douleur.

"Non, je vais bien. C'est fini." Je l'embrassai sur la joue. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Je pris sa main et le conduisis au rez-de-chaussée.

"Enfin, j'ai foutrement faim." Emmett me souleva dans ses bras. "Vous avez mis du temps."

"Nous avions une conversation privée," répliqua Edward.

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine, se tenant autour des boîtes de pizza, wings de poulet et bières. On était proche de l'anniversaire d'Alec, alors nous lui avions laissé choisir le dîner. Les merveilleuses odeurs de gras me mirent l'eau à la bouche. Edward me prépara une assiette de nourriture assez malsaine que je pris avec plaisir avant de m'asseoir à table.

Tout le monde était réuni là à nos places habituelles pour manger. Une nouvelle chaise avait été ajoutée, juste à côté d'Alec pour Jane et ils semblaient heureux avec leurs ricanements et leurs sottises de flirt. Une conversation légère commença entre Alice et moi alors que nous parlions de l'opéra.

Rosalie soupira de l'autre côté de la table, et je savais qu'elle voulait que je lui demande quel était le problème.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rose?"

"Rien." Elle prit une petite bouchée de sa pizza.

Alice et moi nous regardâmes d'un air entendu. Personne d'autre ne semblait se soucier ou prêter attention.

"Es-tu sure?" demandai-je. "Tu as l'air assez morose."

_"B__on... j'ai vu une fille aujourd'hui avec qui je suis allée à l'université. Elle a le même âge que moi et a trois gosses, __trois__."_

Ayant appris les problèmes de conception de Rose, j'étais un peu plus compatissante envers sa cause. Alice en revanche, ne cacha pas ce qu'elle pensait.

"Tant mieux pour elle." Alice hocha la tête. "Si c'est ce qu'elle veut alors tant mieux pour elle."

Je lançai un regard noir à Alice. "Rose, ça t'arrivera aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Mais quand?" soupira-t-elle. "Je fais tout ce que le médecin m'a dit et... j'attends. C'est tellement dur."

"Je sais, mais ça arrivera. Je le sais."

"Je vois tous ces gens qui tombent enceintes juste en se regardant." Elle claqua sa main sur la table, faisant taire les conversations. "Elles ne veulent même pas de bébés et toutes tombent enceintes sauf moi. Certaines personnes ne méritent même pas d'être parents."

J'essayai de ne pas diriger mon regard vers Alec, mais je savais qu'il me regardait. Edward but une gorgée de bière, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait. Alice fit de même.

"Bébé, nous essayons tout ce que nous pouvons." Emmett passa un bras sur ses épaules. "Tu dois avoir confiance."

"Je suis tellement lasse." Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. "J'essaie d'être positive mais ça ne marche pas. Je déteste les femmes qui tombent enceintes et qui ne veulent même pas d'enfants."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute," dis-je tranquillement. "Parfois les choses ne peuvent être empêchées."

"Ça fait quand même mal. Je pourrais prendre soin d'un bébé mieux que la moitié des mères là-dehors."

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette conversation alors je pris l'excuse d'avoir à me rendre aux toilettes et quittai la table.

Rose n'était pas au courant pour le bébé grandissant à l'intérieur de moi et ma décision de le dire à tout le monde allait juste rendre cela plus difficile pour elle. Je me ressaisis après m'être rapidement passé de l'eau sur le visage et revint m'assoir. Personne ne semblait avoir pris mon absence comme quelque chose d'alarmant.

Après cela, le dîner se déroula dans une bonne humeur forcée. Rose était prête à rentrer chez elle mais resta pour Emmett. J'essayais de participer mais mon esprit était plus focalisé sur comment j'allais parler du bébé à Edward. L'horloge tournait et je n'avais plus de temps pour tourner autour du pot.

Tout le monde partit aux alentours de minuit et je me trainai jusqu'au lit, Edward derrière moi. Aussitôt que nous atteignîmes les draps, ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps, faisant frissonner ma peau de cette façon familière que j'aimais. Il accusa l'alcool. J'accusai sa libido insatiable. Néanmoins j'étais prête.

"Bella, je t'aime," chantonna-t-il contre mon cou en y déposant des baisers, "Dieu, je t'aime foutrement tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi." Mes doigts s'enchevêtrèrent dans ses cheveux.

Mes mains tracèrent les contours de son corps: les arêtes sculptés entre les muscles de ses épaules; les fermes monticules de ses pectoraux; les profondes déclivités de son abdomen. Edward Cullen était un dieu parmi les hommes.

Je sentis sa respiration accrocher quand mes doigts crochetèrent l'élastique de son boxer.

Je commençai à le pousser vers le bas. Il acheva mon mouvement. Je sentis bientôt le poids de son corps totalement nu sur moi, m'enfonçant plus profond dans les draps.

Ma culotte me fut arrachée de mon corps et je savais que j'allais avoir une marque demain matin. Ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Son gland remua contre mon centre et je gémis d'impatience.

Centimètre par foutrement glorieux centimètre, il me remplit, poussant dans mon corps. Mes parois s'étirèrent difficilement mais l'inconfort fut rapidement remplacé par le plaisir.

"Fuck, Bella," gémit-il quand nos hanches se rencontrèrent peau contre peau.

Je haletai fort au son de ses mots.

Il bougeait magistralement à l'intérieur de moi, débutant par un rythme lent qui s'accéléra rapidement, de même que nos respirations. Je pouvais réellement sentir toute sa bite me pénétrer profondément. Il frappa des endroits que je ne savais même pas exister. Pourtant... ça ne fonctionna pas.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré cet homme merveilleux, mon orgasme n'était pas près d'approcher. La montée initiale du plaisir sexuel commençait à retomber alors que les secondes passaient.

_Réveille-toi là __en bas!_

C'est simple : je pouvais avoir un orgasme d'Edward généralement instantanément. Jamais je n'en avais _pas_ eu un avec lui. Les orgasmes venaient vite et ils venaient forts; dans n'importe quelle position, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il avait la capacité de me faire oublier toutes les mauvaises pensées dans ma tête ou tous les problèmes que j'avais.

Je roulais mes hanches, essayai de rencontrer les siennes. Ça ne marchait pas. Je le poussais dans mon corps. Ça ne marchait pas. Je m'ouvrais plus largement. Ça ne marchait pas. Rien ne marchait.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'étais pas dedans parce que je me sentais vraiment comme une cachotière. C'était ma punition pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui se passait. Le bébé avait pris le dessus sur mes pensées et rendait impossible pour moi d'atteindre ce stade essentiel en faisant l'amour. J'étais foutue.

_Que dois-je faire?_

Je gémis et respirai comme si c'était normal. Après tout, je me sentais bien. La sensation n'allait simplement pas plus loin comme elle aurait dû. Peut-être que c'était comme ça le sexe avec un homme qui n'était pas surhumain.

Je gémis encore et essayai de rendre ça aussi convaincant que possible mais avec Edward, je n'avais jamais été une super actrice.

Il s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi, son corps devint inerte. Il poussa à nouveau en moi et quand je n'émis aucun son, il s'arrêta complètement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Edward me regarda avec des yeux perplexes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" répondis-je innocemment

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté?"

Edward sembla voir quelques mensonges dans les traits de mon visage et sortit de moi. "Bella, es-tu en train de... _simuler_?" dit-il, comme si je l'avais offensé de la pire des façons.

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Ne me mens pas!" Il se leva du lit et commença à mettre son boxer. "Je ne peux pas croire ça."

"Non; je t'assure."

"Bella, je connais ton corps mieux que toi. J'ai mémorisé chaque bruit que tu fais et chaque façon dont tu bouges. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ça."

"Edward, je pense que tu réagis de façon excessive."

"Je réagis de façon excessive? Combien de fois as-tu simulé?"

Je baissai la tête de honte. "Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je le jure."

"Ai-je... fait quelque chose de mal?" Il se mit à tirer sur ses cheveux.

"Non, non. C'était moi," lui assurai-je, remontant les draps, "J'ai juste beaucoup à l'esprit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te contrarier."

"Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Les filles ont toujours trouvé leur fin heureuse avec moi..." Il se mit à marmonner, "Peut-être que j'ai perdu ça. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai perdu ça."

"Edward, ce n'était pas toi." Je descendis du lit allant vers lui. "Je ne prêtais pas attention. Essayons à nouveau."

Il me regarda avec une expression choquée, montrant du doigt sa queue maintenant molle. "Penses-tu que je sois prêt à recommencer? Dois-je commencer à prendre du Viagra?"

"Ceci devient ridicule. Ce. N'est. Pas. Toi."

Edward était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre mais le téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet. Nous nous regardâmes. Bon, Edward avait plus un regard furieux qu'autre chose. Nous laissâmes le téléphone sonner quelques fois avant qu'il ne se précipite pour le prendre.

"Allô... Non, je suis occupé... Gère ça toi-même... Je m'occupe de problèmes personnels... Laisse-moi tranquille. Bon, très bien." Edward reposa brusquement le téléphone.

"Qui était-ce?" demandai-je avec peu d'enthousiasme.

"Emmett. Je dois m'occuper de deux ou trois choses." Il ne me regarda même pas et commença à s'habiller.

"Mais... il est plus de minuit."

"Je sais et je souhaiterais pouvoir rester ici, mais je dois gérer ça."

Je voulais vraiment lui demander ce que c'était. J'avais _besoin_ de savoir si ça se passerait bien pour lui. Il allait probablement être dans une situation dingue et dangereuse où il descendrait des gens et ferait couler le sang. Je devais être d'accord avec ça et ne pouvais dire un mot.

"Bien... sois prudent." Je retournai au lit. "N'oublie pas au sujet du petit déjeuner."

Edward allait passer la porte mais il cogna son poing contre le mur et revint vers moi. Il se pencha près de mon visage et m'embrassa. "Nous parlerons de ça plus tard."

"Parlerons de quoi?" Je feins la confusion.

"Mon manque de performance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ça." Il secoua la tête.

"Je ne vais quand même pas te dire encore une fois que ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"Bonne nuit, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Je glissai sous les draps et il me couvrit avant de quitter la chambre.

~ TWBF ~

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les autres matins, je sortis en courant du lit pour aller à la salle de bains. Je passai une bonne demi-heure à vomir le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Au moment où j'eus fini, j'étais en sueur et fatiguée. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas retourner au lit. Aujourd'hui c'était Pâques.

Je sautai dans la douche et me fis la liste de tout ce que je devais commencer à faire cuire. J'avais déjà fait beaucoup de trucs pendant le week-end mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Heureusement, Alice et Rosalie m'aideraient après l'église.

Je me lavai et ensuite me séchai, essayant de ne pas penser à Edward. Je pouvais sentir le bacon en bas, alors je savais qu'il était à la maison et... en vie. Je mis un pantalon de survêtement afin de pouvoir me changer facilement plus tard et allai à la cuisine.

Edward était assis à table, lisant le journal. Tout était installé et attendait. Je m'assis et ensuite eus le souffle coupé quand je vis le sang sur les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait roulées.

"Ce n'est pas le mien. Ne t'inquiète pas." dit-il sans lever les yeux de son journal.

"Tu peux juste être assis la dans le sang de quelqu'un d'autre? N'est-ce pas un peu dégoûtant?"

"Je peux me changer si tu préfères."

"S'il te plait." Je pris un petit morceau de bacon, essayant de ne pas le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard dans un tee-shirt propre. "As-tu bien dormi?"

"Oui. Le lit était froid et solitaire, cependant."

"Bon... à propos de la nuit dernière." Edward me regarda par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de café. "Tout d'abord, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant."

"Nous n'avons pas à parler de ça..."

"Oh, si," insista-t-il. "Je n'aurai pas mon dossier sexuel parfait terni par une nuit. Tu dis que ce n'est pas moi alors que s'est-il passé?"

"C'était moi." Je jouais avec mes cheveux. "Je n'étais pas dedans comme habituellement. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et je n'étais pas concentrée."

"Le but du sexe n'est pas d'être concentré. C'est un luxe pas une nécessité."

"Edward... je dois te dire quelque chose," dis-je tout bas.

"Belle, que se passe-t-il? Tu agis de façon tellement étrange ces derniers temps. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Non, pas du tout." Je poussai un grand soupir. "Edward... je suis..."

"Salut la compagnie!" Alec débarqua dans la cuisine avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'en montrait habituellement le matin. "C'est un merveilleux matin de Pâques et je suis prêt pour l'église."

"Tais-toi," dit sèchement Edward et il se retourna vers moi. "De quoi s'agit-il, Bella?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais mon estomac se souleva. Je savais que je devais aller bientôt à la salle de bains.

"Je pense que je dois aller chez le médecin. J'ai peut-être pris mal," dis-je précipitamment et me levais ensuite de table. J'arrivai juste à temps à la salle de bains et vomis.

_Tu es une lâche._

C'est ce que me hurla ma conscience pendant tout le temps où je m'habillais pour l'église. J'allais le faire aujourd'hui cependant. Je ne me laisserai pas aller au lit sans lui dire.

Edward savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il me laissa tranquille le reste de la matinée.

Vu que c'était Pâques, cela signifiait bien s'habiller et faire bonne impression. C'était soit les gants blancs soit un énorme chapeau. Je choisis les gants et une jolie robe bleue près du corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évase sur les hanches. Elle était très classique dans le style 1950 avec de petites manches courtes, et elle sanglait bien ma taille. Mes escarpins étaient blancs et je mis quelques bijoux qu'Edward m'avait offerts au fil des ans.

Je fus la première habillée et je m'assis dans le canapé pour attendre Edward et Alec. Les hommes semblaient mettre plus de temps à se préparer pour les événements officiels, surtout dans cette famille. Tout en attendant, je bus deux bouteilles d'eau. Avec tout ce que je vomissais, je supposais avoir besoin de me réhydrater.

"Es-tu prête à y aller?" Edward arrangeait sa cravate alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

"Oui." Je hochai la tête et me levai. "Tu es beau."

"Tu es magnifique... comme toujours," il sourit mais c'était les lèvres pincées et faux. "Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin pour demain."

Je devrais lui dire avant alors. Ce soir.

"Merci." me repris-je, retouchant sa cravate.

"J'ai aussi pris rendez-vous avec l'urologue pour moi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Edward, j'aime ton pénis juste comme il est. Tu vas très bien."

"De toute évidence quelque chose ne va pas."

"Oui, j'ai des problèmes d'estomac. Je ne peux pas me soucier de faire l'amour et essayer de ne pas vomir en même temps. Tu deviens ridicule."

"Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Maintenant je vais faire une fixation là-dessus pendant des années. Mon dossier est entaché."

"Peut-être que je peux remédier au problème après l'église." J'embrassai son menton.

"Le dimanche de Pâques, Bella? Aie du respect." Ses grandes mains coururent sur ma taille et finirent dans mon dos, lui donnant une pression.

"Vous êtes dégoûtants." Alec entra dans la pièce. "Je ne peux même pas regarder. Nous devons encore aller chercher Jane."

"Bon, très bien. Nous y allons." Edward nous conduisit à l'extérieur en plein soleil.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Jane fut silencieux et quelque peu tendu, cependant j'essayai de l'ignorer. Alec semblait avoir oublié que j'étais enceinte ce qui tombait bien pour moi vu qu'il avait tendance à parler sans y penser.

Nous primes Jane et fîmes notre chemin vers la Cathédrale Sainte Name. Elle était plus grande que dans mon souvenir et je continuai à respirer normalement quand nous entrâmes dans le vestibule. Nous étions arrivés intentionnellement tôt afin d'être regardés fixement et pointés du doigt au minimum.

Nous nous assîmes à la place habituelle des Cullen, juste devant. Jane et Alec prirent siège derrière nous. Les bancs commencèrent à se remplir.

"Tout le monde te regarde," chuchotai-je à Edward.

"Bien entendu. La moitié d'entre eux ont peur de moi et l'autre moitié pense que je suis le diable."

"J'ai épousé le diable."

"Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais. Ne fais pas comme si tu étais surprise." Edward prit ma main.

Avant que l'office ne commence, différentes personnes vinrent vers Edward, avec des commentaires des plus étonnamment chaleureux comme, 'Ravi que tu sois de retour' ou 'C'est plaisant de te revoir'. Edward me dit qu'ils étaient pour la plupart hypocrites, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient gentils.

Le reste de la famille vint aussi et s'assit derrière nous comme c'était la coutume. Je discutai avec Alice une grande partie du temps.

"J'adore tes gants, Bella." Elle tapa dans ses mains. "Tu es tellement jolie."

"J'ai pensé que je devrais au moins être bien habillée pour Pâques." Je la détaillai. "Joli chapeau."

"N'est-il pas divin? Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin d'antiquités la semaine dernière." Chaque fois qu'Alice bougeait la tête elle heurtait Emmett au visage. C'était assez drôle.

"Eh bien, il est splendide."

"Merci." Elle sourit. "Oh, et j'ai tous les desserts à la maison prêts pour le dîner."

"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu recevoir tout ce monde sans vous. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidée."

"Je sais que tu as été fatiguée dernièrement." Elle me tapota le bras et se pencha. "Cela arrive parfois quand on est enceinte."

Je la regardai bouche bée et clignai quelque fois des yeux.

"Je suis douée de clairvoyance, Bella. J'aurais pu te dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux mois." Alice haussa les épaules. Je regardai tout autour pour voir si personne de faisait attention, mais non.

"Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plait," suppliai-je. "Je vais le dire à Edward ce soir."

"Je n'en ferai rien." Alice sautilla dans son siège et chuchota. "Un bébé. Je suis vraiment excitée."

"Bella." Rose me tapa sur le bras.

Mon cœur s'arrêta, et je me tournai brusquement de l'autre côté. "Oui?"

"Tu devrais surveiller ton homme en présence de ces salopes d'église." Elle me montra le banc de l'autre côté de l'allée, là où une femme essayait de flirter avec Edward en lui faisant des signes de la main et battant des cils. Elle se comportait de façon scandaleuse.

"Qui est-ce?" lui demandai-je.

"Qui?"

"Cette fille là-bas."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," répondit-il étrangement.

"Elle semble te connaître." Je commençais à être légèrement énervée. "Qui est-elle?"

"J'ai peut-être... couché avec elle deux ou trois fois il y a des années. Rien dont s'inquiéter."

Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions revenus, ses putes étaient sorties du bois. Beaucoup d'entre elles semblaient penser que je n'étais pas digne d'être sa femme, alors elles prenaient l'initiative de se débarrasser de moi.

_Sur mon cadavre!_

"Ignore-la simplement et elle ira voir ailleurs," murmura Edward.

"Ce n'est pas ma philosophie." Je fis un mouvement pour me lever et lui dire quelque chose, mais il me retint.

"Pas dans l'église, Bella. S'il te plait, pas dans l'église."

Je résistai à l'envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur parce que des gens commençaient déjà à nous regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que j'étais une espèce d'irrévérencieuse, alors je laissai tomber.

Le service débuta mais j'étais loin d'être en mesure d'y prêter attention. Entre calmer mon estomac et penser à ce que je devais faire pour le dîner, trouver comment dire à mon mari que j'étais enceinte et maintenir à distance les pouffiasses de l'église, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Avant même de m'en apercevoir, Edward me poussait du coude car c'était le moment de partir.

"Tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs." Il m'aida à me lever. Il devait savoir que ces talons me tuaient les pieds.

"Je pensais simplement."

"Tu l'as beaucoup fait ces derniers temps."

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était un crime." protestai-je. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention mais cela sortit plus rude que je le voulais. Je couvris ma bouche immédiatement.

"Waouh. C'était garce." Il pencha la tête.

"Me traites-tu de garce?" dis-je sèchement à nouveau.

"Non, j'ai dit que tu étais garce," me renvoya sèchement Edward. "Il y a une différence. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas besoin de ce comportement. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?"

"Non, non, non." Je secouai la tête. "Je suis désolée. Je suis juste stressée."

Il ne sembla pas vraiment prendre notre dispute à cœur et haussa les épaules en arrangeant sa veste. "Peut-être avons-nous besoin tous les deux de vacances."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être une telle garce." Je l'étreignis et il ne me repoussa pas.

_Cela va être neuf mois longs..._

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Alice et Rose avaient pris le contrôle de ma cuisine. Elles faisaient chauffer les plats et je voulais vraiment les aider mais j'avais d'abord besoin d'une sieste. Je me poussai à rester éveillée cependant. Je me mis à les aider tandis qu'Edward et ses frères installaient les tables à l'extérieur. Rose alla les rejoindre au bout d'un moment.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" me demanda Alice. Elle n'avait pas besoin de clarifier sa question.

"Je vais très bien. Tout est juste tellement... intense." Je remuai la marmite de sauce marinara sur la cuisinière. "Je vais chez le médecin demain."

"Et Edward ne sait pas du tout?"

"Je suis sure qu'il le suspecte. Il n'est pas stupide, mais je n'ai rien dit. Alec et toi êtes les seuls qui le sachiez."

"C'est énorme, Bella," me chuchota-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire, c'est énorme. Tu vas avoir un bébé, mais pas n'importe quel bébé, le bébé d'_Edward Cullen_."

"Est-ce quelque chose de super spécial?"

"Euh... ouais," dit Alice, comme si c'était évident. "Ne te rends-tu pas compte combien Edward est réellement célèbre? Pas seulement dans le monde du crime, mais partout ailleurs. Il est comme un demi-dieu ou je ne sais quoi."

"Eh bien, c'est comme cela l'a toujours été cependant."

"Exact. Tout le monde a peur de lui et il force le respect. Je ne pense pas que tu saches tout ce qu'il contrôle maintenant."

"J'essaie de ne pas voir _cet_ Edward," admis-je. "Il est juste normal pour moi."

"Cependant, c'est le bébé d'Edward Cullen. C'est une grande affaire. Ce sera l'héritier de... tout sous le nom de Cullen. C'est en quelque sorte attendu par tous que vous procréiez des successeurs italiens en bonne santé. C'est juste comme ça." Alice retourna à rôtir les poulets.

"Mon bébé va être fêté?"

"Comme un roi," m'assura-t-elle. "Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'Edward et le reste d'entre eux vont quitter? Vingt, trente, quarante ans? Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait aucun ayant-droit pour la prochaine génération. Tu es la première de nous à tomber enceinte. C'est une grande affaire. Ton bébé sera le premier né et héritera de tout."

"Et si c'est une fille?" demandai-je tremblante.

"Ça dépend. Je sais que la famille d'Aro ne reconnait pas les filles, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé chez les Cullen. Bon, Carlisle a quelques sœur mais elle n'ont jamais été préparées à prendre le contrôle."

Je posai la cuillère et m'appuyai contre le plan de travail, soudain à bout de souffle.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à tout ça. Juste à cause de qui était Edward, notre bébé serait... célèbre, je présumai. Cela m'apporta une nouvelle vague d'inconfort. J'étais d'accord avec cette vie. J'avais commencé à m'y accoutumer, mais pouvais-je assumer que mon enfant soit en sécurité dans un monde comme celui-ci? Ce pauvre bébé n'avait rien fait pour nuire à qui que ce soit, mais n'aurait probablement jamais une vie normale.

"Devrais-je avoir peur?" demandai-je à Alice.

"Penses-tu vraiment avoir à t'inquiéter de quelque chose? Edward veillera à ce que ce bébé ait la meilleure vie possible. Rien ne va lui arriver de mal. Je te promets ça."

Je hochai la tête essayant de me convaincre de ça. "Tu as raison. Je dois me concentrer sur le positif."

"Vas-tu appeler Esmé et Carlisle?"

"Oui si Edward me dit où ils sont. Je suis sure qu'une fois que la nouvelle sera sue, la famille ne sera pas capable de s'empêcher de vendre la mèche... si quelqu'un les trouve. Est-ce que tu penses que Rose sera folle de rage?"

"Qui s'en soucie?" Alice fit claquer la porte du four après avoir vérifié la cuisson. "Je suis lasse de ses jérémiades. Bon elle ne peut pas tomber en enceinte: qu'elle fasse avec."

"Aussi insensible?"

"Tu n'étais pas là quand ça a commencé. Nous avons dû littéralement lui lécher les bottes comme si c'était le second avènement du Christ et tout le monde était à ses petits soins. Elle a dû rester dans son putain de lit pour se reposer pendant des mois. Je l'ai presque tuée."

"Elle avait mal et tu sais qu'elle voulait cela plus que tout."

"Il y a tellement d'options cependant. Ils pourraient adopter ou prendre une mère porteuse, mais elle est si foutrement têtue. C'est à sa façon ou pas du tout. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça." Les petites oreilles d'Alice devinrent réellement rouges. "Je comprends; vraiment, mais à un certain stade on doit juste arrêter d'être une telle garce."

"Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute."

"Nous verrons combien de temps cela dure," souffla-t-elle en réponse. "Je suis heureuse pour toi cependant. Je vais être une tatie." Elle m'étreignit ensuite si fort que j'ai presque perdu mon souffle en un seul mouvement.

"Merci, Alice," haletai-je. "Mais contrôle ton excitation. Je dois encore le dire au père et qui sait comment ça va se terminer."

"Tu devrais faire plus confiance à Edward. Je suis sure qu'il sera heureux."

"Je l'espère aussi," murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Les gens commencèrent à arriver à la maison deux ou trois heures plus tard. J'étais vraiment fatiguée mais me maintenais occupée avec le repas. Je suppose que j'étais vraiment enceinte car je continuais à manger _tout_. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué, mais sinon, personne ne dit rien sur l'énorme quantité de nourriture que j'avalais.

Edward passa la plupart du temps a 'parler boutique' avec les hommes de la famille de Dieu sait quoi. Une fois que j'entendis la phrase "la balle lui traversa la tête...", je décidai de me retirer de cette conversation. Je restai près d'Alice qui me réconforta tout le temps. J'aurais à la remercier plus tard de m'avoir maintenue calme. Je flippais vraiment à propos des choses.

Francis semblait vraiment apprécier tout cette excitation et courait partout avec les plus jeunes cousins qui étaient obsédés par lui. Il était tout aussi gâté que le reste d'entre nous.

A l'extérieur l'air était chaud et les fleurs commençaient à fleurir. C'était vraiment un joli tableau. De longues tables avec des nappes blanches et de la vaisselle blanche, simple mais belle, s'étiraient dans le jardin. Les pièces maitresses étaient les verres sans prétention remplis de différentes herbes vertes fraîches : basilic, aneth et persil. Les gars avaient bien travaillé.

J'étais en train de sortir les plats quand Cici décida de faire son entrée glorieuse.

"Salut la famille!" chanta-t-elle et ses talons cliquèrent sur le sol quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle était dans une belle robe rouge allant jusqu'aux pieds et son cou était entouré de fabuleux bijoux.

"Bonjour, Cici," dit Alice sans lever la tête de la cuisinière. "Vous êtes splendide."

"Quand ne suis-je pas splendide?" rigola-t-elle en se balançant sur ses pieds.

"Ravie que vous ayez pu venir," lui dis-je. "Vous nous avez manqué à l'église."

"La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans une église, des dinosaures baisaient dans mon jardin. Tu as une maison pleine à craquer aujourd'hui," dit-elle. "Je t'ai apporté une bouteille de vin."

Je l'examinai. "Elle n'est qu'à moitié pleine."

"J'ai pris une longueur d'avance. Pas de jugement là." Cici sortit un flacon de son sac. "J'avais besoin de la re-remplir avant que le diner commence. Où est mon habile barman?" Elle regarda tout autour.

Nous savions toutes qu'elle demandait après Alec. Cici avait l'incroyable capacité de tenir l'alcool mais nous la limitions après quelques verres. Alec, d'un autre côté, continuait à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. En retour, elle lui remplissait les poches de liasses de billets et d'éloges. Ils étaient comme les gamins qui se faisaient attraper la main dans le pot de biscuits, mais totalement sans honte pour ça.

"Bella, tu parais différente." Cici me détailla. "Es-tu passée par le bistouri?"

"Euh non. La même vieille Bella."

"Je pense que non. Tu t'es fait refaire les nichons, peut-être?"

"Non."

"Ne me mens pas, Bella." Elle plissa les yeux.

"Je suis sérieuse." ris-je mal à l'aise. "Je suis comme d'habitude." Je reportai mon attention sur la nourriture.

"Putain de merde! Tu es enceinte!" hurla Cici avec certitude.

Ce fut presque comme un effet de ricochet à travers la maison. Ses mots furent répétés par celui qui était près et ensuite étendu d'oreille en oreille.

_Bella est enceinte?_

C'était ce que j'entendis pendant dix minutes par différentes voix.

"Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas?" Cici bondit sur moi. "Eh bien, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Il y a de quoi se réjouir. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi."

Avant que je ne puisse protester, elle commençait à me tirer hors de la cuisine vers le jardin. "Non, Cici..."

"Bella est enceinte!" cria-t-elle à tout le monde sur la pelouse. "Elle va avoir un bébé."

_Oh mon Dieu... Pas comme ça._

Cela prit un certain temps aux gens pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais je fus bientôt assaillie d'étreintes et d'embrassade. Chacun avait ses vœux de bonheur mais j'entendais à peine. Je vis Edward de l'autre côté du jardin me fixant la bouche ouverte. Il s'avança, mais au lieu de traverser la mer de gens, il nous évita tous complètement. J'essayai de le rattraper mais il me secoua la tête et grimpa d'un pas lourd les escaliers, dans la maison.

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi." Je fus prise dans les bras de nulle autre que Rosalie.

"Vraiment?" Je trouvai la force de parler. "Je pensais que tu serais folle de rage."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis heureuse si c'est ce que tu veux et ça me donne en quelque sorte de l'espoir. Félicitations." Elle m'étreignit à nouveau.

"Eh bien, merci."

Je fus accostée par encore d'autres membres de la famille, tous étaient soit faux à me cracher bonne chance soit à me pincer les joues. Elles étaient douloureuses maintenant. Bien sûr Emmett me lança dans les airs avec sa force superpuissante et Jasper n'arrêta pas de frotter mon ventre.

"C'est formidable. J'ai déjà choisi les prénoms," Cici me poussa à l'intérieur quand la famille me libéra, "et ça va être le plus adorable de tous les temps. Je veux dire, vous êtes-vous vus toi et Edward? Vous ne pouvez génétiquement pas être plus parfaits. As-tu déjà vu le médecin? Je vais prendre un rendez-vous."

"Cici, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous vous taisiez!" Une vague de pure chaleur s'écrasa sur moi et je devins soudain exagérément agacée par elle. "Vous parlez _beaucoup_ trop et je suis un peu dépassée là maintenant."

"Oh..." Elle blêmit.

"Je sais que vous êtes bien intentionnée mais j'ai besoin de respirer et vous ne m'aidez pas. Alors veuillez juste me laisser tranquille."

"Désolé, Grandma, Bella est un peu stressée là maintenant." Alec m'éloigna soudain dans le couloir où nous fûmes seuls.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et laissai échapper ce qui me semblait mon premier souffle depuis des années.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau où je bus avidement.

Je hochai la tête. "Juste un peu étourdie là tout de suite."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Je pouvais te voir devenir de plus en plus lessivée et c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'il te faut en ce moment. Rester calme."

"Et si je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça à nouveau?"

"Je savais que tu allais me demander ça," soupira-t-il. "Ne pense pas comme ça. C'est une bonne chose et tu es parfaitement en bonne santé. Tu vas voir un médecin bientôt et tout ira bien."

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Je suis affirmatif."

"D'accord." Je bus encore de l'eau. "Où est Edward? A-t-il dit quelque chose. Où est-il?"

"En haut dans la bibliothèque. Je l'ai empêché de partir."

"Il allait partir?"

"Je pense qu'il avait simplement besoin de prendre l'air."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête. "Je suppose que je devrais aller lui parler."

"Appelle si tu as besoin de moi."

Je pris une grande respiration et commençai à monter les escaliers. Il me fallut une éternité pour atteindre la bibliothèque mais je pense que c'était délibéré. Je n'aurais pas laissé mes pieds aller très vite.

La porte était ouverte et je trouvai Edward appuyé contre la fenêtre, fumant.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça quand tu fumes des cigarettes dans la maison," dis-je juste histoire d'entamer une conversation.

"Crois-moi, Bella, ce n'est pas une cigarette." Il souffla un nuage de fumée et me montra le joint de marijuana dans sa main. "Je t'en aurais bien offert mais il semble que tu es dans une condition délicate."

"J'aurais dû te le dire, je sais."

"Tu as sacrément raison, tu aurais dû me le dire!" Il éleva la voix. "Comment diable penses-tu que cela me fait me sentir? Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?"

"Une semaine, peut-être plus?"

"Et pendant tout ce temps, tu ne pouvais pas trouver _une_ seconde pour me dire que tu allais avoir mon bébé?" Il était en colère. Sérieusement en colère. Je pouvais le voir à sa façon de se tenir et à son visage.

"Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais."

"Je suis sur le point d'avoir un anévrisme. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois enceinte. C'est... une formidable nouvelle, mais tu ne me l'as pas dit."

_Formidable nouvelle?_

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu dirais car si tu te rappelles, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé tu as essayé de me forcer à avorter."

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de revenir là-dessus. Depuis, je t'ai dit que j'avais changé. Toutes les fois que nous parlons d'Elizabeth, je te dis à quel point je suis désolée et combien je souhaite avoir pu être là pour toi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"Pas à ce sujet. Tu m'a jetée dehors la dernière fois."

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que c'était et tu le sais!" Edward écrasa le joint et lança ce qui restait dans la poubelle. "Je me suis inquiété pour toi pendant plus d'une semaine. Je me suis creusé la cervelle essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au point de demander à Jasper quels étaient les symptômes d'un cancer."

"J'avais juste besoin de temps pour trouver quoi dire." J'emboutissais le tapis avec ma chaussure. "Cela a été difficile pour moi aussi, tu sais. Comment penses-tu que je me sente? Je suis terrifiée pour de nombreuses raisons et c'est précisément pourquoi j'ai attendu pour te le dire."

"Mais tu n'as pas pensé que nous pouvions être terrifiés ensemble? Je veux dire, tu ne me l'as même pas encore dit. J'ai dû entendre ma grand-mère crier que ma jeune épouse est enceinte et c'était comme un camion qui me frappait en pleine face." Il se mit à arpenter la pièce rageusement.

"Edward, je suis enceinte... de ton enfant," déclarai-je fermement. "Ne pense pas à me dire de m'en débarrasser et je ne vais nulle part. Nous allons être parents. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis désolée."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal." Il soupira et ferma les yeux. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler durement. J'essayais juste d'intégrer tout cela dans mon cerveau. Je suis heureux, oui bien sûr je le suis, mais je n'ai pas aimé être pris par surprise."

"Tu es heureux?"

"Oui, Bella. C'est ce que tu veux et je sais à quel point tu as eu mal après avoir perdu Elizabeth. C'est une bonne chose."

"C'est ce que je veux, mais toi?" Mes pieds me portèrent en avant jusqu'à ce que je sois devant lui.

"Je… j'ai juste besoin de temps pour y penser. Ça fait beaucoup de choses en même temps."

"Je sais, mais tu n'es pas en colère?"

"Non. Nous avons dit que c'était un nouveau chapitre pour nous et avec ça vient… les enfants, je suppose." Le corps d'Edward tremblait en fait alors que l'information s'infiltrait. "Une bonne chose que je t'emmène chez le médecin demain. Et oublions l'urologue: j'ai besoin de voir un psy." gloussa-t-il.

"Je comprends. Tu ne t'es pas encore fait à l'idée pour tout ça."

"Non. Mais je suis sûr que je serai prêt dans un délai de neuf mois."

"Nous avons du temps pour parler et penser à quoi faire."

"Puis-je… le toucher?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation, tendant la main vers mon ventre.

Je la pris et la plaçai sur ma robe. "Il y a une petite bosse. Tu n'es probablement pas en mesure de la sentir."

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. "Vraiment? Déjà?"

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête. "Je l'ai vue l'autre jour."

"Waouh. Je n'ai remarqué aucun changement dans ton appétit."

"Parce que j'ai été rusée à ce sujet. Je mange tout le temps." Je roulai des yeux. "Ça devient absurde."

"Et les vomissements," dit-il pour lui-même. "J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas malade."

"Mes nichons deviennent un peu plus gros aussi."

"J'ai remarqué ça." Ses yeux allèrent droit dessus.

"Je sais oui." Le sourire sur mon visage commençait à me faire mal mais je m'en foutais. Edward n'allait pas me tuer et en fait il parlait du bébé avec moi. Victoire!

"L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda Edward, sa main toujours placée sur mon ventre.

"Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Alec l'a découvert et Alice l'a deviné; Cici aussi. Ils doivent avoir une sorte de radar à grossesse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'engueuler," avoua-t-il. "J'ai juste un peu réagi sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude."

"Alors, nous sommes bien?"

"Oui, nous sommes bien."

"Nous allons être parents." souris-je.

"Dieu, aidez cet enfant," exhala Edward lentement.

Il y eut un coup à la porte, interrompant notre moment.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Edward.

"Emmett," il répondit et entra dans la pièce. "Je sais que c'est un grand moment pour la famille et tout, mais tu dois voir le journal de ce matin."

Il le tendit à Edward qui examina rapidement la page.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandai-je me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lire.

"Rien." Il essaya de le cacher et lança un regard noir à Emmett.

Je pris le journal à Edward et contournai le bureau afin qu'il ne puisse pas essayer de s'en emparer.

"Bella, ne lis pas ça," m'avertit-il. "Je suis sérieux."

Le gros titre en première page disait : _Dimanche, dima__nche sanglant_, avec en sous-titre _Le Nouveau Règne d'Edward Cullen Apporte la Terreur dans Chicago._ Il y avait treize photos de pierres tombales, chacune avec un nom différent.

J'ouvris le journal et lus l'article silencieusement.

Depuis qu'Edward était revenu à Chicago, les gens tombaient comme des mouches partout en ville. Ils étaient généralement les plus jeunes patrons de la pègre ou de la racaille de plus bas niveau de la criminalité, mais il y avait quelques membres de la Mafia qui avaient été là plus longtemps que Carlisle. Ils avaient tous finis soit 'portés disparus' ou raides mort. Cela fait à peine un mois et Edward a déjà à son actif une liste de meurtres plus longue que la plupart des tueurs en série.

Certains de ces assassinats étaient de simples tirs dans la tête ou dans la nuque, mais d'autres étaient plus créatifs. Un type a été trouvé au fond de la Chicago River avec des pierres dans ses poches et un ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Un autre a été projeté d'une falaise et n'était plus qu'un tronc tous les membres avaient été sectionnés.

Je lus, "Martin Divolani fut récemment trouvé avec plus de quinze trous de balles dans le corps de plusieurs armes à courte portée. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés avec du fil barbelé et sa langue manquante comme pour envoyer un message symbolique quant à dénoncer les Cullen."

"C'était amusant," murmura Emmett. Edward le gifla à l'arrière de la tête.

Je continuai à lire, "Cette série de crimes sans précédent déroute les services de police de la ville de Chicago, même s'ils ont tous les indices désignant un seul homme. Beaucoup demandent, 'pourquoi ne pas juste jeter Edward Cullen en prison?' Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. 'En fait il nettoie nos rues, mais ça va plus profond que ça', dit le Député Johnson. 'Pour abattre un homme aussi grand que ça, on a besoin d'être précis et d'avoir des faits concrets, que nous n'avons pas. Les empreintes digitales et les douilles ne suffisent plus'."

Je tournai la page en colère.

"Je ne pense pas devoir être là pour ça." Emmett essaya de se faufiler vers la porte.

"Tu ne vas nulle part," dis-je sèchement et il ne bougea plus un muscle.

"Bella, c'est un ramassis de ragots." Edward s'assit à son bureau. "Ne le lis pas."

Je poursuivis, "Bien entendu, ceux qui ont perdu la vie étaient des criminels mais nous pouvons compatir à la douleur pour leurs familles. Les épouses sont maintenant veuves et les enfants maintenant sans pères. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des développements au fur et à mesure."

"Bla, bla, bla." Edward haussa les épaules. "C'est toujours la même chose."

"C'est sérieux." Je lançai le journal sur le bureau. "Ils t'ont à l'œil."

"Comme ils l'ont fait pendant la dernière décade. Je ne suis pas stupide, Bella. Je sais que tout le monde m'observe."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas? Parce que c'est sûr que ça m'effraie au plus haut point. Et si tu te fais arrêter?"

"Ça ne lui arrivera pas," intervint Emmett. "Aucun de nous ne va aller en prison, Bella. Nous sommes pro à ça et comme le type du journal le dit, ce n'est pas comme si nous buttions des prêtres ou je ne sais pas. Le gars dont nous avons pris soin la nuit dernière avait vendu sa fille pour une dose de meth il y a deux ans. Ce sont des gens déséquilibrés qui doivent être supprimés."

"Cependant, tous ces gens. Treize, Edward. Vraiment?

"En fait c'est vingt-et-un, mais nous avons brûlé ces huit corps," me corrigea-t-il.

Je restai la bouche ouverte, à court de mot.

"Emmett, pourquoi ne nous laisserais-tu pas seuls?" suggéra Edward.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

"Qu'allons-nous faire pour ça?"

"_Tu_ ne vas rien faire pour ça. En toute honnêteté, Bella, je ne suis pas du tout effrayé par des histoires comme ça. On m'avait même dit qu'elles allaient être publiées il y a quelques jours. Les gens posent des questions tout le temps, comme pourquoi je ne suis pas en prison pour les centaines de choses que j'ai faites. Pour entretenir leurs questions, le journal écrit des choses comme ça."

"Mais... c'est grave. Tes crimes tiennent toute la première page."

"Le père de ton enfant est un monstre. Est-ce ce que tu veux là?" Il se pinça l'arête du nez. "Je ne peux pas changer ça."

"Je ne te le demande pas. Je ne veux simplement pas me réveiller un matin et trouver un journal sur le pas de ma porte qui dise que tu as été arrêté ou même pire, tué." Je me mis à trembler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"D'accord, Bella, calme-toi." Edward vint jusqu'à moi et me tira une chaise. "Ce stress n'est pas bon pour toi. Nous devons nous détendre jusqu'à ce nous allions chez le médecin."

"Je vais bien." Je respirai profondément. "J'ai juste peur pour toi."

Il s'agenouilla. "Je vais bien. Comme je suis toujours allé et irai toujours. Rien ne va m'éloigner de toi, surtout maintenant. Comprends-tu ça? Je ne vais nulle part, peu importe combien d'histoires ils publient ou ce que quelqu'un dit."

Je hochai la tête, mes cheveux tombant devant mon visage. "J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire ça seule à nouveau. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché la dernière fois."

"Je sais et je suis là." Ses bras m'encerclèrent et je me fondis littéralement dans son corps. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour quoi que ce soit, d'accord?"

Je hochai la ta tête. "Ok. Simplement ne te mets à aucun moment dans les ennuis dans les neuf prochains mois."

~ TWBF ~

_Voilà à force de tarder à lui dire, Bella s'est faite devancer par Cici! Pas cool pour Edward quand même de l'apprendre comme ça et d'ailleurs c'est ce qui le perturbe le plus, bien plus que la nouvelle elle-même. Maintenant comment va-t-il intégrer le fait qu'ils vont avoir un bébé?_

Merci à toutes pour vos messages ainsi qu'à SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Je vous retrouve début septembre car je pars en vacances.

LyraParleOr


	16. Ch 15 - La Manufacture d'Armes

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There Will Be Freedom** – traduction

Bonne rentrée à tout le monde et pour remonter le moral des troupes c'est aussi la reprise pour 'Il va y avoir la Liberté'. Merci à toutes celles qui malgré mon absence m'ont laissé des reviews ainsi qu'à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour avoir ré-endossé le cartable.

Chapitre 15 : la manufacture d'armes

The Weapons Manufacturer

"_Freedom means choosing your burden."-Hephzibah Menuhin._

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mon pied rebondissait avec humeur sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'attente. J'étais là depuis dix minutes et j'étais déjà prêt à galoper vers la sortie. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Il y avait des germes partout et les gens malades n'étaient jamais loin. Ce n'était pas un endroit bon pour moi. Et par-dessus tout, Bella était en retard.

C'était notre premier rendez-vous chez le médecin et la nouvelle n'était pas encore vraiment intégrée. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans les peurs que j'éprouvais. J'avais besoin de parler à mon thérapeute d'abord avant de commencer à flipper. C'était un autre rendez-vous pour un autre jour, cependant. Je devais me concentrer sur Bella pour le moment.

_Où diable est-elle?_

Depuis hier, quand j'avais été pris de court par le fait que maintenant j'aillais être père, j'étais soudain devenu un homme nouveau: un homme que je ne pouvais pas vraiment cerner. J'avais toujours été protecteur envers Bella, mais c'était maintenant une obsession d'essayer de la préserver de tout mal, surtout avec sa grossesse passée. Tout était devenu source de danger. Ce matin, je l'avais portée en bas des escaliers pour qu'elle ne les descende pas. Je n'avais même pas voulu qu'elle aille au travail non plus. Je devais repousser tout danger.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal aller, et même si je n'étais pas vraiment extatique au sujet de cette nouvelle, Bella oui. Si elle voulait un bébé alors c'est ce qu'elle allait avoir.

Je vérifiai ma montre à nouveau et regardai le tic-tac des aiguilles. Heureusement mon téléphone sonna, me tirant de l'ennui.

"Cullen," répondis-je.

_"Edward, c'est Jane. Tu as une conférence téléphonique avec le Japon. Ils veulent parler de ton offre. Je les ai en attente."_

"Merde. Je suis en rendez-vous chez le médecin de Bella.

"_Oh," _couina-t-elle,_ "Est-ce un garçon? Est-ce une fille? Peux-tu le voir? A quoi ça ressemble? Qu'a dit le médecin? Est-ce que tout va bien? Oh, mon Dieu. Est-elle malade? Veux-tu que je vienne?"_

"Jane! S'il te plait, restons concentrés. Nous ne sommes pas encore passés. Je suis en passe d'acheter la plus grande entreprise de fabrique d'armes sur la planète et tu pars sur des trucs de bébé."

_"Désolée. Je me suis laissé emporter. Donc, ils sont en ligne. Dois-je reporter?"_

"Oui. Et annule tout pour le reste de la journée."

_"Je le ferai, Edward. Oh, et l'homme avec le Jackson Pollock veut savoir si tu es toujours intéressé pour acheter."_

"Quel est son prix?"

_"Un peu plus de deux millions."_

"Qu'en penses-tu?"

_"Il est inestimable même si c'est hors de prix."_

"Est-ce que Bella l'aimerait?"

_"J'en suis sure. C'est un tableau magnifique."_

"Très bien. Achète-le et fais-le placer en réserve."

_"Pas de problème. Dis-moi tout plus tard."_

"Au revoir, Jane." Je raccrochai.

Les temps étaient en train de changer pour moi. Bien entendu, ça m'avait porté un coup quand Bella avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, mais je ne prévoyais pas d'arrêter ma vie pour autant. J'avais diminué le temps pour mon entreprise afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur le "travail de famille". Je ne pouvais pas tout faire et Cullen Inc. allait devoir être dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr, je possédais la majorité des actions, alors je n'allais pas laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais juste plus être au bureau comme je le faisais. Je négligeais mon vrai travail. Carlisle pourrait diriger quand il reviendra et s'occuper de l'aspect commercial de l'entreprise puisqu'il n'aura rien de mieux à faire. Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne cependant. Même pas à Bella.

Je renonçai à Cullen Inc., mais je passais encore à d'autres obligations. En bref, je devais faire des Cullen la meilleure famille du crime au monde. Ce qui incluait des tactiques d'intimidation afin que personne n'ose nous chercher. Que se passera-t-il quand quelqu'un verra mon nom associé à une manufacture mondiale d'armes? Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passera. Ils fuiront. C'était mon but ultime.

Avoir la puissance de feu la plus avancée au monde à ma disposition était une incroyable prouesse. Je ne savais même pas encore si c'était légal mais je présumais que ce serait juste comme les autres transactions commerciales. Quelqu'un a toujours un prix pour ses biens.

Pour le gouvernement ou n'importe qui d'autre qui me surveille, j'aurai le contrôle d'une manufacture d'armes de défense. Rien de très gros comme des missiles ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, mais je suis sûr que la CIA aurait aimé savoir ce que je manigançais. Maintenant, au lieu d'aller acheter des armes, je pourrai les faire faire et en grande quantité. Je pourrai financer des guerres si je voulais. Je ne pensais pas aller jusque-là, mais c'était une option. Je n'avais pas encore mis de plans en action mais cela allait arriver. J'avais encore à résoudre quelques trucs. Oublier la minuscule agence d'immobilier et d'importation de voitures. Les armes, c'était là où était tout l'argent. Je serai un des hommes les plus puissants au monde.

Je n'étais pas le maître suprême, malheureusement. J'avais de constants rappels comme quoi je n'étais pas à la hauteur comparé à mes pairs. Ils avaient tous leurs réseaux de drogue et de trafics d'esclaves. Des gens de mon milieu avaient des diamants illicites, se chargeaient de coups politiques, agrandissaient l'ancienne richesse familiale qui pouvait financer de petits pays. Pour être honnête, les Cullen n'allaient pas tellement bien avec rien de tout ça. Nous avions des armes à feu, mais plus personne n'en achetait. J'avais prévu de changer ça. Tout le monde avait besoin de fusils et si je jouais mes cartes correctement, ils pourraient les obtenir de moi ou feraient sans.

"Est-ce votre premier?" me demanda une femme très enceinte à côté de moi, me faisant réaliser que j'étais dans le vrai monde. Elle lisait un magazine et semblait assez mal à l'aise avec son ventre arrondi. Je décidai qu'elle n'était pas bizarre et que je pouvais lui consacrer une conversation.

"Oui, j'attends ma femme."

"C'est tellement adorable." Elle fit la moue. "C'est mon cinquième. A présent, mon mari et moi attendons un bébé à peu près tous les ans."

"Cinquième? Ça fait... beaucoup de gosses."

"Vous n'avez pas idée." Elle sortit une barre de friandise de son sac et se mit à la manger. "Mais j'aime les enfants alors c'est ce que je veux. A combien de mois en est votre femme?"

"Je ne sais pas bien," avouai-je. "C'est notre premier rendez-vous."

"Vous ne paraissez pas très excité."

"Je ne sais pas comment je devrais me sentir."

"La plupart des pères, la première fois sont comme ça. Vous changerez plus les mois passeront. Avez-vous choisi des prénoms?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Ce petit bout va s'appeler Yani." Elle tapota son ventre. "Cela signifie 'don de Dieu' en Hébreux."

Je ramenai mes compétences linguistiques. "Oui, mais en Sanskrit, la prononciation signifie 'organe génital féminin' et en Angleterre, c'est l'argot pour singe alors..."

Elle réfléchit une seconde. "Merde alors. Maintenant je dois penser à un autre prénom." Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. "Mais j'aimais vraiment ce prénom."

De grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux presque instantanément. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ou ce que je devais faire. C'était la chose la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vue. Cette femme mangeait sa barre au chocolat en pleurant en même temps – et ce n'étaient pas juste des gouttelettes d'eau. C'était tout à fait des sanglots de funérailles comme si son mari venait d'être enterré. Non seulement ça, mais après quelques secondes, elle commença à hurler.

"Euh, vous devez arrêter ça." Je lui tapotai maladroitement le genou quand des gens commencèrent à nous fixer.

"Maintenant comment suis-je censée appeler mon fils?" renifla-t-elle.

"Je... ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité."

"Quel est votre prénom?"

"Edward," répondis-je.

"J'aime bien." Elle se mit à se tamponner les yeux avec un mouchoir. "Je pense que je vais l'appeler Edward."

"Je ne préférerais pas, non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que... c'est _mon_ prénom."

"Je sais et je l'aime bien. Vous avez ruiné mes chances d'avoir un joli prénom alors je prends le vôtre." Juste comme ça, elle se transformait en diablesse et était prête à m'arracher la tête avec les dents.

_Qu'est-ce que diable il ne va pas chez les femmes enceintes?_

"Edward!" Bella arrivait en courant du couloir à bout de souffle. "Désolée d'être en retard. J'ai dormi trop longtemps."

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise. "Non, c'est bon. J'étais inquiet."

Bella m'embrassa et regarda la femme toujours assise. "Que lui as-tu fait?"

"Pourquoi présumes-tu automatiquement que j'ai fait quelque chose?"

"Parce que tu fais pleurer les gens. C'est ton truc."

"Il m'a dit que le prénom de mon fils était nul et ensuite qu'il ne m'autoriserait pas utiliser le sien."

"Non," protestai-je. "Je l'ai juste informée de ce qui pourrait mal aller si elle s'obstinait à lui coller ce prénom. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était nul."

Heureusement, nous fûmes sauvés par une infirmière. "Isabella Cullen. Nous allons vous recevoir."

Je lançai presque Bella sur mon épaule pour la porter; n'importe quoi pour nous éloigner de cette bonne femme tarée.

"Ravie de vous avoir rencontré." Elle salua de la main, mangeant toujours sa barre de friandise.

"Cette femme est folle," chuchotai-je à Bella.

"Elle est enceinte. Tu ne peux pas dire tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit. Les hormones sont des garces."

Nous suivîmes l'infirmière dans le couloir puis dans une pièce nettoyée. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et regardai tout autour l'environnement stérile, heureux de ne pas avoir à tout essuyer avec de la Javel.

"Le médecin viendra après que j'aie fait les tests préliminaires et choses comme ça." L'infirmière sourit. Elle tapota le lit pour que Bella s'y installe. Je restai à la porte mal à l'aise.

Bella semblait légèrement nerveuse mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

"Très bien, alors c'est votre deuxième enfant?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Euh, deuxième grossesse," clarifia Bella.

"Oh," elle écrivit dans une sorte de dossier médical. "Eh bien, avant tout nous aurons besoin de vérifier vos hormones pour savoir si vous êtes même enceinte. Il semblerait que vous le soyez mais nous devons le vérifier. Ensuite nous détermineront la date du terme prévu, ferons une prise de sang, passerons en revue vos antécédents médicaux et puis vous pourrez poser au médecin toutes vos questions."

Bella hocha la tête. "Cela semble bien."

L'infirmière se tourna vers moi. "Avez-vous des questions à me poser, M. Cullen?"

"Pas celles auxquelles je peux penser en ce moment."

"Bon, eh bien alors nous allons commencer."

Je dus quitter la pièce pendant qu'elles faisaient leurs "tests de dame". Je ne croyais pas être préparé à voir ce qui se passait là-dedans de toute façon. L'infirmière fit une prise de sang pour être sure que Bella était bien enceinte. Bella était en effet enceinte et actuellement de deux mois.

"Pouvons-nous le voir?" demanda Bella hésitante.

"Eh bien, malheureusement pas tout de suite. C'est un petit peu trop tôt. Ce n'est que votre premier rendez-vous. Nous essaierons à nouveau quand vous reviendrez à douze semaines."

"Oh, c'est d'accord." Elle hocha la tête, un peu attristée.

En deux secondes, j'eus en quelque sorte une révélation. Regarder Bella étendue là silencieusement, prenant de grandes respirations avec cet air sur son visage, c'était tout ce que j'eus besoin de voir. Elle avait ce regard qui me disait 'j'aime déjà ce bébé'. Je n'étais pas trop enthousiaste à propos de cette situation, mais je n'allais pas jouer les rabat-joie. C'était _mon_ enfant. J'avais créé quelque chose que maintenant elle portait.

Cela me souffla le cerveau.

Je laissai échapper une goulée d'air en m'en rendant compte.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux demander, Edward?" me dit Bella.

"Pas tout de suite."

Elle prit ma main et la serra. "Merci de ne pas avoir paniqué."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser, Bella."

Nous étions juste assis là, attendant le médecin, et je me rendis compte que peut-être ceci n'était pas la fin du monde. Un enfant pouvait être une bonne chose. Cela rendait de toute évidence Bella très heureuse, alors tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Je savais que c'était mon devoir de produire des héritiers, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver aussi tôt.

_Alors quand, Edward?_

Je n'en savais rien. Ce devait être dans très bientôt, alors je supposai que maintenant était juste le moment pour nous.

Bella avait renoncé à tellement pour être avec moi, c'était le moins que je pouvais lui donner.

Le médecin entra d'une démarche enthousiaste et commença immédiatement avec son discours que je pense, il servait à tous ses patients attendant depuis récemment un bébé. Cela paraissait très mécanique mais son sourire était là pour me dire 'Tout va très bien se passer. Je suis un bon médecin'. J'aurai à vérifier ses antécédents plus tard.

Il donna à Bella des vitamines prénatales, la mit à un régime plus sain et nous donna des instructions sur ce que nous devions faire pendant les premiers mois de grossesse. Je pris des notes dans ma tête avec précision car je ne voulais rien manquer. Il nous dit des trucs comme, 'Ce sera une grossesse intéressante' et 'J'espère que vous êtes préparés pour ce qui est sur le point d'arriver'. Cela ne me fit pas me sentir mieux, mais j'essayais de ne pas le laisser voir.

Au moment où nous quittâmes son bureau, j'étais accablé au point de frustration.

"Alors, que penses-tu de tout ça?" me demanda Bella alors que nous marchions vers nos voitures, nos mains entrelacées.

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser encore," répondis-je honnêtement.

"C'est arrivé vraiment vite."

"Je sais. Sept mois encore." Je respirai profondément. "Waouh."

Bella se haussa pour m'embrasser chastement. "Je te retrouve à la maison." Elle commença à s'éloigner.

"Attends, où diable t'en vas-tu?" Je la tins étroitement.

"A ma voiture. Elle est là-bas." Elle montra du doigt.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de conduire ou _marcher_ d'ailleurs. N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver ou au bébé et ce serait fini. Je n'avais pas été là la dernière fois mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'épreuve qu'elle avait dû traverser. Bella pleurait encore quelques fois d'avoir perdu Elizabeth, et ça me poignardait comme un couteau dans le cœur chaque fois que j'avais à entendre ses pleurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse traverser ça à nouveau.

L'explication du médecin était que ces choses arrivaient. Je n'étais pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais c'était tout ce avec quoi nous devions faire. Nous devions veiller à ce qu'elle soit en bonne santé et en sécurité: c'était tout ce que nous pouvions faire.

"Bella, et si je te ramenais et que j'envoie quelqu'un récupérer ta voiture plus tard," suggérai-je.

"Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi?" Elle était perplexe.

"Je pense avoir entendu quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ton moteur l'autre jour," mentis-je sans difficulté.

"Es-tu sûr? Il me semble aller bien à moi."

"Non. Il est certainement détraqué. Laisse-moi te reconduire." Je la conduisis vers l'autre bout du parking et réalisai soudain que ma Saleen n'était pas très sure. Néanmoins, je me sentais mieux avec Bella dans la voiture avec moi.

J'ouvris la porte pour elle et je m'abstins de l'installer pour de bon dans le siège comme un œuf précieux. Bella n'aurait pas tellement aimé ça mais elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle était incroyablement fragile en ce moment.

Nous n'allions pas perdre ce bébé!

"Et si nous arrêtions au supermarché pour que nous puissions te prendre les aliments que le médecin t'a recommandés," dis-je alors que je démarrais la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Elle sortit une des brochures que j'avais prises dans le bureau du médecin. "Ils disent là que je devrais continuer à manger normalement et essayer d'avoir diverses choses saines. Tu ne dois pas retourner au travail?"

"Non. J'ai pris quelques jours pour m'assurer que tu vas bien."

"Edward, tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi."

"Si."

"C'est incroyablement adorable de ta part."

"Je peux être comme ça parfois," gloussai-je. "Bon, revenons aux courses, rien de précis que nous ayons besoin de prendre?"

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Pas d'envies encore?"

"Tu sais, je me suis réveillée hier avec un étrange besoin de beurre de cacahuète, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais je pense que c'est trop tôt pour les envies."

"Alors, nous avons besoin de beurre de cacahuète, assurément."

"Je suppose que oui." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tout cela est tellement bizarre. Comment savons-nous ce qu'il faut faire?"

"Je pense que nous sommes censés apprendre et prêter attention aux changements dans ton corps. Je ne sais pas trop."

"Pouvons-nous appeler Esmé?"

"Non," dis-je catégorique.

"Pourquoi? Elle saurait exactement ce que je dois faire."

"Ils nous ont laissés ici livrés à nous-mêmes. Il est évident qu'ils ne se soucient pas assez pour rester avec leur famille, alors pourquoi leur passerions-nous un coup de fil?"

"Es-tu encore en colère contre eux?"

"Oui, Bella. Carlisle n'avait pas le droit de simplement me ramener ici afin qu'il puisse prendre des vacances."

Elle soupira. "Je pense que tu dois laisser ta colère aller pour cette fois. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait juste."

"Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas où ils sont ni quel est leur numéro. Seul Emmett connait cette information et il ne me le dira pas."

"Eh bien, nous devons entrer en contact avec eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vais avoir leur petit-enfant. Je pense qu'ils voudraient savoir ça."

Je fis une petite embardée sur la route au mot 'petit-enfant'.

_Bordel de merde!_

Ce bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Bella était le mien, ce qui signifiait qu'il était le petit-enfant de Carlisle, ce qui signifiait qu'il était l'arrière-petit-enfant de Nicola. Cela était une grande affaire. Un descendant direct de Nicola Cullen était une affaire énorme, d'autant plus que c'était le mien. Un héritier. Un membre royal de la mafia était à l'intérieur de Bella.

Je ralentis la voiture à une vitesse de cinquante kilomètres/heure.

"Edward, que se passe-t-il? As-tu ta voiture déréglée aussi?" demanda Bella.

"Non, je suis juste devenu prudent."

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive à toi ou au bébé. Nous pourrions avoir un accident."

"Nous en aurons certainement un si tu vas aussi lentement sur l'autoroute. Quelqu'un va nous rouler dessus."

"Je ne prends aucun risque. Je ne vais pas aller plus vite que ça pour le reste de ta grossesse," jurai-je.

Il nous fallut une heure entière pour arriver au supermarché. Je l'aurais fait normalement en quinze minutes. Ça ne me dérangeait pas cependant. Tant que tout le monde était sauf, je pouvais m'arranger avec le rythme actuel de ma vie.

"Ne bouge pas," dis-je à Bella quand j'arrêtai la voiture dans la place de parking. "Je viens te prendre à ta porte." Je commençai à sortir de mon siège.

"Edward, je ne suis pas une poupée. Je peux faire des choses toute seule." Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais je la verrouillai à l'intérieur.

J'allai vers elle et l'aidai à sortir de la voiture. Elle me fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus.

"Donc, seulement des aliments sains," lui dis-je alors qu'elle allait prendre un chariot à l'extérieur du magasin. J'essuyai la poignée comme je le faisais habituellement avec le mouchoir dans la poche de mon costume.

"Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça?"

"La poignée des chariots de courses est une des choses les plus en proie aux germes sur la surface de la terre, légèrement derrière le téléphone."

"Les choses que tu connais sont juste stupéfiantes."

Je la tenais contre moi alors que nous marchions dans les allées, cherchant des choses qui seraient peut-être bonnes à manger pour elle durant sa grossesse. Je me souvenais du médecin dire quelque chose au sujet d'une alimentation riche en fibres et en fer, avec beaucoup de laitages. Il semblait que j'étais le seul à m'en soucier, cependant. Bella semblait plus concentrée sur la malbouffe

"Bella, tu vas devoir changer tout ton style de vie maintenant." Je remis le paquet de chips qu'elle avait posé dans le chariot.

"Je sais ça, mais je peux me faire plaisir un petit peu. J'aime ces trucs." Elle les reprit.

"C'est sérieux. Notre bébé doit être super fort et en bonne santé."

"Une cuillère de crème glacée ne fera pas qu'il sera moins en bonne santé."

"Il?" Entendre ça m'amena un sourire inconscient sur le visage.

_* ne sachant pas le sexe de l'enfant, c'est le pronom neutre qui est normalement utilisé '_it_' et Bella a désigné le bébé par le pronom masculin '_he_', difficile à rendre en Français._

"Je pense que nous avons un garçon cette fois." Elle fit un sourire rayonnant. "Je le sens."

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Et si nous revenions à nos courses." Bella prit ma main et nous continuâmes à déambuler dans les allées.

Quand nous eûmes fini, nous avions deux chariots. Un avait dedans la nourriture normale pour Alec et moi, tandis que l'autre contenait la nourriture de Bella. La moitié de son chariot était rempli de beurre de cacahuète. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis quand elle avait vu combien de variétés différentes il y avait dans le magasin. Elle devait les avoir toutes; avec de gros morceaux, onctueux, fouetté. Tout alla dans le chariot.

J'eus à peine assez de place pour faire rentrer tous les sacs dans ma Saleen, mais nous les avions bourrer dedans. Je fus sur le chemin de la maison à une vitesse raisonnable quelques minutes plus tard.

Au moment où nous nous garions dans l'allée, il était midi passé et j'imaginai que Bella devait être affamée. Je savais que j'allais devoir surveiller sa consommation de nourriture maintenant. Elle était une de ces femmes qui prenaient un gros repas par jour et ensuite grignotaient jusqu'au moment d'aller au lit. Plus de ça. Trois repas sains et beaucoup de liquides; c'était ce que le médecin avait dit.

J'arrêtai la voiture et nous sortîmes.

"Puis-je porter quelque chose ou suis-je trop fragile pour ça?" Bella fronçait les sourcils.

"Tu as exactement compris. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu quittes le canapé jusqu'à ce que tu accouches." Ce n'était même plus vraiment pour le bébé, mais pour la sécurité de Bella.

"C'est ridicule, Edward. J'ai un travail et des choses comme ça. Je ne peux pas rester à la maison toute la journée." Elle tourna les talons et alla déverrouiller la porte.

"Tu y resteras si j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet," marmonnai-je à moi-même transportant les premiers des sacs d'épicerie. Je les posai sur le comptoir de la cuisine et j'entendis un rugissement brailler dans toute la maison.

"Diable, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella.

"Je pense que c'était Alec."

Nous suivîmes les bruits jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Il y avait des coussins éparpillés partout et Francis qui était couché sur l'un d'eux, endormi. Des bols de cochonneries étaient à moitié renversés, répandus sur le tapis, et Alec sautait en l'air devant l'immense télé sur le mur. Une manette de jeux était dans sa main. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer et paraissait comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

"Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" beuglai-je.

Alec tourna brusquement la tête, la bouche pleine de Dieu sait quoi. "Oh."

"As-tu fait une fête?" Bella s'avança vers un paquet de chips.

"Non, euh, je n'avais pas de cours aujourd'hui et je pensais que vous seriez dehors jusqu'au dîner."

"Est-ce ce que tu fais habituellement quand tu as la maison pour toi tout seul?" J'étais en train de bouillir de rage. Il y avait des tâches sur mon tapis et des merdes sales partout.

"Non, je viens d'avoir un gros test et je voulais me détendre. Je jure que je ne fais pas ça tout le temps."

"As-tu besoin d'être aussi bruyant?" demanda Bella.

"Je combats contre ce gamin de Roumanie." Il désigna innocemment l'écran télé où son jeu de guerre était en pause. "Il n'arrête pas de tuer nos troupes vu que mon partenaire est une merde." Alec s'interrompit une minute et ensuite il parla dans un Russe violent dans le casque autour de sa tête. Ça paraissait comme si lui et son partenaire étaient en désaccord sur qui était le vrai maitre à ce jeu.

"Alec, éteins cette merde et nettoie," commandai-je.

"Mais j'ai presque fini," supplia-t-il. "Ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas les laisser nous battre!"

"Très bien, très bien. Assure-toi juste que tout soit nettoyé." Bella commença à me pousser hors de la pièce.

J'étais sur le point de mettre mon pied dans son cul jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte la semelle de ma chaussure, mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

"Laisse-moi y retourner et lui mettre une rouste." Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration.

"Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre le bazar." Bella s'assit sur un tabouret de cuisine. "Laisse-le tranquille."

"Il connait les règles. As-tu vu ma salle de séjour?"

"C'est un gamin. C'est ce que font les gamins. Il la nettoiera. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je vais aller lui dire quelque chose." Je revins décidé vers lui. "Alec, éteins cette merde. Nous devons discuter."

Il parla dans son oreillette, " Derzhatʹsya." Il disait à son partenaire de tenir bon. "Qu'y a-t-il, Edward?"

"Pourquoi fais-tu la fête ici comme si tu n'avais aucun bon sens?"

"Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas à la maison pour un moment." Il emboutissait le tapis du bout de son pied.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais autant en colère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être frustré. "Tu connais les règles et clairement tu y as désobéi."

"Bon, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je vais nettoyer maintenant." Il se mit à battre les coussins pour les remettre sur le canapé. Il avait une attitude butée.

"Viens-tu de me rouler les yeux?" Je bouillais encore plus.

Il ne répondit pas mais marmonna dans sa barbe.

"Je t'ai posé une question."

"Non," répliqua-t-il, "Je nettoie."

"Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit impeccable quand je reviendrai ici." J'allais sortir de la pièce.

"Tu sais, les gamins mettent la pagaille, Edward. En fait, c'est ce que tous les bébés font la première année de leurs vies," me dit sèchement Alec avec un ton vicieux.

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas cela?" hurlai-je.

"Comment diable vas-tu élever des enfants alors? Ne me crie pas dessus parce que tu es incompétent."

"Retire ça." Je m'avançai vers lui, le poing serré pour le mettre dans sa figure. "Ne me parle plus de cette façon."

"Tu sais pourquoi tu es autant en colère contre moi? Parce que tu ne sais pas comment élever des enfants. Tu continues à penser que si tu n'en parles pas, la grossesse disparaitra. Voici un flash d'information : tu vas avoir un bébé. Habitue-toi à ça!" Il me poussa pour passer et j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers.

J'avais bien l'intention de courir après lui, mais les mains de Bella furent soudain sur ma poitrine, me gardant en place. "Laisse-le partir."

"As-tu entendu ce qu'il m'a dit?"

"Oui. Vous avez besoin tous les deux de vous calmer."

"Bella, je jure devant Dieu..."

"Edward, s'il te plait calme-toi. Vous vous échauffez tellement tous les deux qu'ensuite les choses deviennent juste hors de proportions. Rappelle-toi de la dernière fois? Tu as essayé de l'étrangler."

"Il m'a étranglé en premier," contrai-je.

"Je sais mais laisse-le juste respirer. C'est juste un truc stupide de rébellion d'ado. Nous traversons tous cela."

"_Moi_ non parce que j'avais du respect pour mon père." Je m'assis dans le canapé, poussant Francis sur mon passage.

"Vraiment? Comme la fois où tu as volé sa voiture et que tu es rentrée dans un arbre avec?" Bella s'assit à côté de moi.

"Cesse d'être si incroyablement logique à propos de tout ça." Je lançai ma tête en arrière. "Je veux être en colère."

"Tu n'en a pas besoin." Elle saisit ma main. "Prends juste de profondes respirations."

Je fis ce qu'elle avait dit et l'air emplit mes poumons. Je détestais l'admettre, mais je me sentais mieux après une minute ou deux.

"Penses-tu qu'il a raison?" lui demandai-je.

"A propos de quoi?"

"De moi évitant le sujet que je vais être un père horrible."

"Tu ne vas pas être un père horrible. Je peux te l'assurer."

"Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine?"

"Parce que je sais que les bons parents ont deux qualités exceptionnelles : l'amour et la responsabilité. Tu as les deux et à hautes doses." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Et si ce bébé me détestait? Et si je deviens fou de rage parce qu'il met la pagaille?"

"Bien sûr que tu seras fou de rage et frustré et effrayé, mais je pense que c'est normal."

"Je n'ai jamais été normal." Je fermai les yeux.

"Et notre bébé ne le sera pas non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward."

"Je _dois_ m'inquiéter. C'est mon devoir."

"Exactement. Ce qui signifie tu te soucie déjà de ce bébé."

_Bingo!_

"Je sais," dis-je tranquillement.

Bella et moi restâmes assis en silence pendant au moins une heure au milieu du bazar et des débris qu'Alec avait laissés derrière. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, une fois de plus. Cela semblait arriver beaucoup ces jours-ci. Je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre pourquoi ma vie devenait de la merde. J'avais perdu tout contrôle sur les choses que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir en mains. Je devenais mauvais et c'était juste inacceptable. J'avais besoin de faire mieux. J'avais un syndicat du crime à gérer et je n'avais pas fait grand-chose avec ça depuis que j'étais revenu. Les temps étaient sur le point de changer.

"Je pense que tu dois lui présenter des excuses," me dit-elle après un moment.

"Diable non. Je ne présente pas d'excuses."

"Il est juste aussi têtu que toi et quelqu'un doit plier en premier."

"Eh bien, c'est sûr que cela ne sera pas moi. Il sait qu'il a mal fait. Regarde cet endroit."

"Alec avait raison. Les bébés mettent la pagaille. Il est un ado."

"Alors il devrait mieux savoir. Je vais probablement devoir remplacer ce tapis." Je voyais les taches sur le tissu.

"Ou... acheter un aspirateur."

"Non, il est fichu." soupirai-je. "C'est pourquoi je ne peux rien avoir de beau."

"Tu commences déjà à parler comme un parent." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever. "Laisser-le se calmer un peu encore et ensuite va lui parler."

"Je ne m'excuse pas."

"J'ai dit _parler_."

Je restai assis dans le canapé et pensai à ce qu'Alec avait dit. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Tout cela n'aurait pas dû m'énerver autant mais cela l'avait fait vraiment et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Correction: je savais pourquoi. Je perdais le contrôle de ma maison. J'avais peut-être exagéré un peu mais c'était comme ça que je le sentais. D'abord Alec prenait le contrôle de la salle de séjour et ensuite de tout sous mon toit. Et ce n'était qu'un gamin.

Que se passera-t-il quand le bébé arrivera? Il ne me restera pas d'espace sacré? Je suppose que c'était le problème, cependant. Une fois que vous avez un enfant, toute votre vie change. C'était probablement ce qui me perturbait le plus. Ma vie ne changeait jamais. J'avais un planning strict depuis le moment où je me réveillais jusqu'au moment où ma tête touchait l'oreiller. Comment étais-je supposé m'accommoder d'un bébé?

"Euh, je ne voulais pas mal te parler." Alec s'effondra dans le canapé à côté de moi. "Je sais que tu ne t'excuseras pas, alors ne t'embête pas."

"Je le ferais si je voulais," déclarai-je amèrement.

C'était tout ce que nous nous dîmes et c'était presque aussi bien que des excuses.

"Écoute, je dois te demander une faveur." Dis-je tout bas afin que Bella ne puisse pas entendre.

"Tout ce que tu veux,"

"J'ai besoin que tu surveilles Bella... quand je ne suis pas là. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité et qu'elle fait attention."

"N'a-t-elle pas des gardes du corps pour ça?"

"Je ne parle pas de physiquement. Quelque fois, je sens qu'elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir à moi pour certaines choses parce qu'elle a peur que je réagisse de façon exagérée, ce qui est probablement vrai. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle doit tout garder à l'intérieur. Elle aime te parler."

"Parce que je suis génial," il haussa les épaules, "Je la comprends. Elle peut toujours pleurer sur mon épaule."

"Eh bien, merci. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin venant de toi."

"Pas de problème. Bella et ce bébé sont ma première priorité."

"Bon... qu'est-ce donc ce jeu qui t'obsède tant?" demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

"C'est le meilleur truc du monde." Les yeux d'Alec brillaient d'excitation. "Tu peux te connecter avec des gens du monde entier et créer des équipes pour battre d'autres équipes."

"Et c'est un jeu de guerre?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Quel genre d'armes ont-ils?"

"Tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver. Laisse-moi te montrer." Il se leva du canapé et poussa une des manettes vers moi.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais juste aussi obsédé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été versé dans les jeux vidéo mais cette merde était vraiment addictive. C'était si réel et rien comme à quoi j'avais joué avant. Mario et PAC Man étaient bien pour quelques instants de fun, mais ils n'étaient rien comparés à la dimension génialissime de celui-là. Je n'étais pas un spécialiste... pas encore, mais je m'en approchais.

Notre nouvelle équipe était composée d'un gamin d'Australie et d'un autre de France. Ils craignaient tous les deux mais je jure qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

"Hé, Edward, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'assoir dans le coin de ce bâtiment et juste attendre que nous finissions le jeu." me dit dans l'oreillette que je portais le morveux de seize ans.

"Marcel, ne devrais-tu pas être au lit?" dis-je sèchement, cliquant furieusement sur ma manette, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait dans l'obscurité. Le plus souvent, je tuais un de nos gars. Comme dans la vie, j'avançais avec ma philosophie, 'tire d'abord, pose les questions plus tard'

"_Vous devriez tous les deux faire gaffe à vos arrières,_" dit Alec dans mon oreille et à côté de moi.

"Ok, ceci est ridicule. Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est?" Bella entra dans la pièce, grignotant une carotte ou une espèce de légume. Je n'y prêtai pas assez attention.

Alec et moi explosâmes dans un concert de protestations pour qu'elle se sorte de devant la télé.

"Je ne comprends pas les hommes et leurs jouets," soupira-t-elle. "Avez-vous parlé de la dispute que vous avez eue?"

"C'est la différence entre les sexes, Bella." Alec tapotait fébrilement sur sa manette. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Nous nous comprenons."

"Exactement," dis-je d'accord avec lui. "Peux-tu te pousser, mon cœur?"

"Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si obsédés?" Bella s'assit entre Alec et moi. "Apprenez-moi comment jouer."

"Pas là maintenant." Alec était tellement dans le jeu qu'il commençait à se décoller du canapé, en prévision d'une victoire.

Bella appuya sa tête contre mon épaule et en quelques minutes, fut endormie.

~ TWBF ~

Il était tard cette nuit-là – peut-être même tôt le matin – et je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je n'avais pas vraiment plus de deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit ces dernières semaines. Cette nuit ne serait pas différente.

La poitrine de Bella montait et descendait légèrement alors qu'elle ronflait doucement. Ce bébé devait _vraiment_ la fatiguer. Depuis toutes ces années que je connaissais Bella, elle n'avait jamais ronflé, et ce n'était pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose exténuant aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air incroyablement en paix, cependant. Ses rêves habituellement vivaces semblaient s'être calmés, alors je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de l'absence de coups de pieds sous les draps la nuit.

J'essayais de voir si je pouvais voir une différence dans son apparence. Je pensais que la grossesse la ferait paraître complètement différente, mais rien ne se passait encore. Du moins rien que je puisse voir.

"Bella, es-tu réveillée?" chuchotai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Je me déplaçai afin que mon corps plane au-dessus du sien. Je commençai à relever son t-shirt, petit à petit, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. J'étais arrivé à passer son ventre et regardai vers le bas.

"De quoi est-ce supposé avoir l'air?" me demandai-je à moi-même.

"J'arrive à le voir," dit Bella endormie.

"Oh, tu es réveillée."

"Tu m'as réveillée." Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

"Rendors-toi. Je vérifiais simplement."

Je ne sais pas ce qui me le fit faire mais je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son ventre. Elle rit un peu au toucher alors je le fis encore.

"Je me demande s'il peut le sentir," dis-je. "Tout le processus de la grossesse est devenu fascinant pour moi."

"C'est même plus fascinant de le vivre."

"As-tu mal?"

"Non, juste une gêne parfois."

"Je n'aime pas entendre ça."

"C'est normal. Les femmes enceintes doivent passer par un tas de trucs denses."

"C'est ce que les livres disent," confirmai-je, plaçant un autre baiser sur son ventre.

"Tu as lu des livres?"

"Pendant mon temps libre... Si j'ai du temps libre."

"Tu travailles trop." Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux. "Je suis inquiète pour toi."

"Ne le sois pas. Tu n'es pas censée être stressée."

"La semaine dernière, tu as quitté la maison tous les jours à cinq heures et tu n'es pas rentré avant minuit."

"Je ne peux rien à ça." soupirai-je. "J'ai pris un congé aujourd'hui, non?"

"Tu as besoin de plus de temps de repos."

"Ce n'est pas possible. Si je ne suis pas au bureau, j'ai des merdes de famille à m'occuper."

"Ne jure pas en présence du bébé," gronda-t-elle.

"Il ne peut pas m'entendre," dis-je avec espoir.

"Eh bien, je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit?"

"Euh, je suis en bonne santé."

"Tu n'as pas encore vu le médecin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps." Je roulai sur le côté.

"Edward, nous sommes revenus depuis plus d'un mois et tu n'as pas encore fait de bilan de santé. Tu dois régler ça."

"Je le ferai cette semaine," promis-je.

Mon portable sonna bruyamment sur la table de nuit, interrompant notre conversation.

"Ne réponds pas." gémit Bella et elle se tourna.

"Je le dois." soupirai-je, reconnaissant le numéro. "Allô."

_"Edward, nous devons y aller," __répondit Emmett.__ "Cette rencontre que tu voulais: ça se passe maintenant. Il vient de m'appeler."_

"Prends Jasper et amène-le ici dans cinq minutes."

_"D'accord."_

Nous raccrochâmes assez rapidement.

"Qu'y a-t-il maintenant?" demanda Bella.

"Affaires de famille." Je l'embrassai sur l'épaule. Elle était en colère après moi, autant que je sache, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet."

"A quelle heure dois-je t'espérer pour le petit-déjeuner?" Elle se souleva sur les coudes, me regardant mettre mon costume gris que j'avais précisément mis de côté pour cette occasion.

Je vérifiai ma montre qui indiquait trois heures. "Je ne serai pas absent longtemps. Je serai de retour vers sept heures."

"Sois prudent," cria-t-elle alors que je passais précipitamment la porte.

Je cognai à la porte d'Alec. "Lève-toi! Nous devons y aller."

"Non," cria-t-il en retour.

J'entrai dans sa chambre foutrement bordélique et arrachai ses couvertures, "Debout."

"Il est vraiment tôt." Il serra Francis plus près de son corps pour la chaleur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Nous avons des choses à faire."

"Fils de salope." souffla Alec et il se traina hors du lit pour s'habiller.

"Qu'est-ce que cette odeur, bordel?" Je humai l'air.

"Je ne sens rien."

"Quand nous reviendrons, tu nettoieras parce que ça commence à bien faire," Je ne pouvais plus supporter la vue de sa chambre alors je sortis.

Je l'attendis en bas et tapai mon pied sur le carrelage dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive tranquillement.

"Tu as une sale gueule," commentai-je, lui tendant une tasse de café.

Je n'entendis pas vraiment sa réponse à travers le marmonnement, mais je pouvais supposer quelles horribles choses il avait répondu. Nous nous trainâmes hors de la maison et je m'assurai de verrouiller.

Je me tenais à la porte, me demandant si je devais laisser Bella seule maintenant. Je ne me sentais pas bien qu'elle soit seule dans cette maison vide, même pour une minute.

"Ceci va me rendre fou," dis-je pour moi-même, secouant la tête en montant dans mon Aston Martin, Alec attendant déjà dans le siège passager.

Je sortis de l'allée. Presque immédiatement, Emmett et Jasper furent derrière moi dans le Hummer. Ils me suivirent vers la ville et à travers la circulation de tôt le matin. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il y avait autant de voitures à Chicago, même à cette heure, mais le trafic ne cessait jamais.

Prenant plus longtemps que cela aurait dû, j'arrivai enfin devant le grand immeuble en ville. Je notai que c'était la seule résidence du bloc que je ne possédais pas. Ça m'énerva.

Il me parut étrange qu'il n'y ait aucune sécurité alors que nous nous garions en sous-sol, mais j'étais sûr qu'il y en aurait plus qu'assez à l'étage. Je pariais là-dessus. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je vérifiai la chambre de mon Eagle. Alec fit de même avec son arme.

"Mon pénis me démange," dit Emmett en sautant du Hummer.

"C'est pas vrai putain?" Alec grimaça. "C'est dégoûtant."

"Je pensais juste que vous deviez tous le savoir."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce pourquoi nous sommes là." Jasper arrangea sa cravate. "Là c'est le travail."

"Je parlais tout simplement; je pense que je devrais aller chez le médecin."

"Je t'ai dit dès le début que Rosalie est une fosse de Dieu sait quoi," marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

"Ouais, tu le saurais. Je suis encore furax que vous ayez baisé tous les deux."

"Remet-en. Elle n'était même pas vraiment bonne." Je ne me retournai pas mais je pus entendre Emmett faire un mouvement pour me frapper. Jasper parla tout bas avec lui, essayant de calmer sa nervosité. Je souris silencieusement à la façon dont il était facile de l'énerver. Ce n'était pas comme si je me souciais de Rosalie – ou de n'importe quelle femme de mon passé. Cette chose entre nous avait été juste physique et comme je l'avais mentionné, même pas vraiment bonne. Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour plaisanter là-dessus. Eh bien, pour certaines personnes, pas pour moi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous nous enfilâmes à l'intérieur. Emmett resta du côté opposé avec une grimace évidente sur le visage.

"On est pas là pour des merdes personnelles. Gardons nos esprits dans le jeu," gronda Jasper. "Vous êtes comme des adolescents tous les deux."

"Il a commencé." Emmett donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

"Non. Tes démangeaisons de pénis ont commencé," lançai-je en retour.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis levé pour cette merde." Alec roula des yeux.

L'ascenseur stoppa brutalement, nous secouant jusqu'à l'arrêt total et les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était silencieux et nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant environ une demi-minute.

"C'est toujours comme ça que les films d'horreur commencent," dit Emmett dans l'obscurité.

Quelque chose se mit à biper sur le panneau latéral et je cherchai le bouton dans l'obscurité.

"Ceci est juste un point de contrôle de routine pour la sécurité," dit une voix dure dans un haut-parleur. "Noms."

"Edward Cullen... et invités," répondis-je. Il y eut diverses formes de réprimandes de la part de mes frères pour avoir été appelés 'invités'. Je les fis taire d'un claquement de doigts.

"Et pourquoi êtes-vous là?" demanda la voix.

"Nous avons à nous occuper d'affaires privées."

"J'ai besoin d'une réponse meilleure que ça."

"Eh bien, vous n'en obtiendrez pas."

J'attendis pendant une longue minute avec le doigt sur le bouton, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

"Pardon, monsieur. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais j'ai des choses à faire," dis-je d'un ton sec. "Laissez-nous monter."

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Il va me faire perdre mon sang-froid." Je me reculai, plus agité que j'aurais dû l'être. Je me réprimandais pour ne pas avoir pris mes pilules avant de monter en voiture. J'étais plus que jamais sur les nerfs maintenant.

Heureusement, avant que je ne devienne complètement fou, les lumières de l'ascenseur revinrent et nous commençâmes à bouger à nouveau.

"Tu vois, pas besoin de se mettre en colère." Alec claqua mon épaule. Je le repoussai.

La montée fut rapide et puis nous arrivâmes enfin au bon étage.

Aussitôt les portes ouvertes, nous fûmes sortis rudement et poussés contre un mur par des hommes de la sécurité.

"Fais gaffe à tes mains," grognai-je à l'un d'eux qui me fouillait sans un mot.

"Vous n'avez pas droit aux armes." L'homme sortit l'Eagle de ma ceinture et le mit hors action.

Je me retournai brusquement et pressai mon avant-bras sur son cou en le poussant contre le mur. Il fut pris complètement par surprise et n'eut pas assez de temps pour réagir avant que je le maintienne fermement.

"Personne ne touche mon arme." Mon autre main lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse tomber sur le sol.

"Messieurs, nul besoin de se battre. C'est une réunion civilisée," dit quelqu'un du fond du couloir.

Je relâchai le garde et récupérai mon arme à feu, la réarmant en la remettant en place.

Aberto Mangicavallo vacillait sur ses pieds. Probablement ivre. En robe de chambre et cheveux après sexe. Je pouvais en fait sentir la sueur et la sécrétion sur sa peau.

"As-tu oublié notre réunion?" demandai-je.

"Non. J'attendais." Il pouffa. "S'il vous plait, suivez-moi." Alberto regagna le couloir, s'attendant à ce que nous le suivions.

"Garde ton sang-froid, Edward. Ne sois pas si impétueux," me chuchota Alec.

"Je ne sais pas comment me contrôler," avouai-je. "Ce n'est pas ma faute."

_Ne le tue pas, Edward. Pas encore._

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à son bureau au bout d'un long couloir. C'était une pièce sombre et morose avec un élégant mobilier métallique.

"Tu peux nous laisser," dit Aberto à son garde du corps.

"Mais, Monsieur..."

"Je suis sûr que tout ira très bien." Il ferma la porte. "Donnez-moi juste une seconde pour me changer." Aberto posa sa bouteille de gin et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bains.

"Cet endroit ressemble à la chambre de Cher." Emmett toucha les murs peints en noir.

"Je ne pense pas que je l'aime beaucoup," dit Alec. "Il semble un peu... mal fait."

"Contentez-vous de fermer vos gueules et je m'occupe de tout." leur dis-je.

Aberto réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans un costume élégant, ce qui me surprit en fait, ayant l'air bien dans son ivresse. Il semblait avoir assez bien dégrisé pendant son passage à la salle de bains.

"Alors, Messieurs, veuillez vous asseoir." Il désigna une rangée de chaises devant son bureau. Nous le fîmes. "J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais parler avec moi, Edward. J'en suis très heureux parce que je mourais d'envie moi-même de te rencontrer. Ton père était un homme très... intéressant. Je suppose que tu n'es pas différent."

"Carlisle n'est pas encore mort," lui rappelai-je." Et je suis un genre d'homme très différent."

"Eh bien, tu as demandé cette réunion, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"J'ai besoin à nouveau de tout le territoire à Chicago. Tu en as profité pendant quelques années mais c'est le territoire Cullen. Tu le sais."

Aberto eut un petit rire sombre. "J'avais l'impression que c'était la terre d'Aro. Il nous l'a cédée."

"Tes présomptions étaient fausses," dis-je de façon définitive. "Je désire que tu restes loin de West End."

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai des... affaires très lucratives dans cette zone."

_Ne le tue pas._

"Je vous pousserai dehors si j'ai à le faire," lui dis-je. "Je ne suis pas un homme très patient et je te suggère de limiter les frais."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward." Il se gratta le menton. "Je ne peux simplement pas."

Je soupirai. "Cela ne va pas bien se terminer pour toi. J'essaie d'être diplomate et je ne veux pas carrément te tuer."

"Tu pourrais essayer." Il haussa les épaules. "Tu ne réussirais pas. Et je pense que tu risquerais des choses les plus importantes pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" Je me redressai dans mon siège.

Aberto sortit une grande photo en noir et blanc de Bella, prise de loin. Elle allait au travail et n'avait pas conscience que quelqu'un la photographiait.

Il prit un briquet et alluma la photo. Elle commença à brûler rouge et orange avant de s'effriter en cendres quelques secondes plus tard. "Je détesterais voir ta jolie femme disparaitre soudain. Tue-moi et je démarre une guerre que tu ne gagneras même pas."

_Ne le tue pas._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je sortis mon Eagle et le visai en pleine face. Le silencieux au bout étouffa le tir quand la balle explosa dans le mur derrière lui.

"Menace à nouveau ma femme et je veillerai que ceci atteigne son but," grondai-je en colère. "Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom sortir de ta bouche. Est-ce clair?"

Aberto sembla plus secoué que je le prévoyais. Il sursauta légèrement dans son siège. Il hocha la tête.

"Il a menacé Bella. Vous l'avez entendu," dis-je.

Je vis Alec hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

"Tu auras ce qui te reviens, Cullen."

"Je compte dessus. C'était ton premier avertissement. Sors de la ville."

"Avons-nous d'autres options?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Travailler pour moi. Si ça ne te tente pas alors reste en dehors de mon chemin." Je lançai ma carte sur son bureau. "Je ne peux rester plus longtemps à cette réunion, malheureusement, car je dois parler à des Brésiliens au sujet d'une expédition de cocaïne. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prêt à parler à nouveau."

Je me levai et commençai à marcher, passant la porte. Je pouvais sentir mes frères suivre.

"Bien joué, Edward." Emmett me claqua l'épaule. "Nous n'avons pas à sortir les sacs mortuaires."

Je laissai sortir le souffle que j'avais l'impression d'avoir retenu tout le temps dedans. Une chose que je ne supporterais pas – par-dessus tout – était que ma famille soit menacée. Bella, surtout. Aberto savais que c'était un geste stupide et s'il ne faisait pas les bons choix dans les prochains jours, les choses pourraient devenir un peu plus alarmantes pour lui.

_Nous tenions dans l'ascenseur pour redescendre et alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer, je vis Aberto au fond du couloir avec un regard dans ses yeux qui me disait, "Ce n'est pas terminé"._

~ TWBF ~

_La vie ne s'arrête pas à la venue de ce bébé pour Edward mais je crois qu'il va tarder à Bella qu'il arrive! Mais il est sûr qu'Edward va devoir redoubler de vigilance parce qu'apparemment éliminer les fils d'Aro ne suffit pas à ce que Bella ne soit plus prise pour cible._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	17. Ch 16 - Courses Tardives

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There Will Be Freedom** – traduction

Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un message et merci à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leurs corrections.

Info: l'auteur de High Anxiety dont j'ai traduit une partie et de In Too Deep retire ses fics du site pour raisons personnelles. Sachez que si elle m'en fait la demande, je serai moi aussi contrainte à les retirer.

Chapitre 16 : Courses Tardives

Late Night Shopping

"_Freedom is just Chaos, with better lighting."-Alan Dean Foster_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Mes talons claquaient sur le sol moquetté des bureaux d'Edward alors que je longeais le couloir vers le bureau de Mario. Contrairement à d'habitude, Mario n'était pas occupé à travailler, ou trier des papiers, ou taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. Il était face couchée, ronflant et bavant sur un tas de dossiers.

J'essayai de ne pas rire, mais il ressemblait vraiment à une épave – comme s'il avait été au même endroit toute la nuit. Vu qu'il était midi, je supposai qu'il devait être arrivé vraiment tôt. Edward faisait habituellement venir tout de suite Mario en même temps que lui. Je suis sûre qu'Edward aurait eu une attaque s'il l'avait vu dans une telle position si peu professionnelle.

"Mario." Je lui mis une tape sur la tête. Il ne bougea pas. "Mario!"

Il se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise et ronfla éveillé avec un morceau de papier collé sur sa bouche. "Oh, merde."

"Vous paraissiez si paisible." Je posai mes coudes sur le haut du bureau. "Désolée, je vous ai réveillé."

"S'il vous plait, ne le dites pas à M. Cullen." Commença-t-il paniqué. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, mais je suis rentré tellement tard hier soir et ensuite ce matin... je n'en avais pas l'intention; je le jure."

"Du calme. Je ne lui dirai rien." Je contournai le bureau et pris sa veste froissée sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Porte ça au pressing avant de venir demain. Edward te tuera s'il te voit ressembler à ça."

"Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de m'endormir." Il se leva, rentra sa chemise dedans. "Il va me virer."

"Alors dis quelque chose."

Mario était vraiment un bon gamin. La seule raison pour laquelle Edward le poussait si dur était parce qu'il voyait son potentiel. Il me disait toujours que le cerveau de Mario était trop bon pour être gaspillé. Il devait être productif à toute heure de la journée et dans dix ans environ, il serait une sorte de super génie si Edward l'entrainait correctement.

Les yeux de Mario s'agrandirent à une taille morbide. "Je ne peux rien dire. Il me tuerait ou pire... me virerait."

"Je vais te dire quelque chose." Je me penchai et chuchotai, "Edward a autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de lui."

"Je ne pense pas non. M. Cullen est comme une légende." dit Mario en secoua la tête. "Un million de gens tueraient pour ce travail."

"Et tu le fais merveilleusement bien. Tache juste de dormir davantage." Je lui rendis sa veste.

"Merci." Il me sourit. "Vous être très gentille avec moi."

"Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que la femme de M. Cullen serait si... amicale."

"Edward l'est aussi; juste qu'il n'aime pas le montrer."

"Je me souviens quand vous avez été arrêtée. Le Professeur Nardi était mon prof de littérature, et il avait l'habitude de toujours parler de vous. Il disait que vous étiez vraiment intelligente."

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. "J'aimais ce cours."

"Eh bien, merci de m'avoir réveillé. J'ai tellement de travail à faire." Il se mit à mettre en tas les papiers qui étaient tombés de son bureau.

"As-tu déjeuné?"

"Pas de temps pour déjeuner." Mario portait des dossiers et se précipita dans le couloir.

Alors que je traversais le bureau, je remarquai que tous avaient cette allure traînante, épuisée, qui les caractérisait.

J'arrivai au bureau de Jane. Elle était au téléphone, qui semblait être toujours collé à son oreille. Elle me sourit et vite m'étreignit.

"Salut, Bella."

"Salut, Jane. Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien. Beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui. Edward a pété les plombs ce matin en apprenant que les actions de l'entreprise ont baissé sur les marchés japonais la nuit dernière. Il a l'équipe par roulement. La moitié d'entre eux est là maintenant et puis l'autre moitié vient le soir.

Je soupirai. "Il fait souffrir tout le monde parce qu'il souffre. Il ne verra pas le médecin, il n'a pas pris rendez-vous avec son thérapeute et il est toujours sur les nerfs."

"Eh bien, je le serais aussi si j'étais lui. Il va avoir un bébé sur qui veiller à présent. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas sourire trop exagérément. "Nous sommes tous tellement excités. Et lui aussi. Je peux le dire.

"Je souhaiterais qu'il m'en parle."

"Il n'a rien dit?"

Je secouai la tête. "Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il est heureux à propos de ça, mais chaque fois que j'essaie de parler du bébé, il change de sujet. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie."

"Eh bien, il m'en parle."

"Vraiment? Que dit-il?" demandai-je, avide d'entendre quelque chose sur le sujet.

"Il est vraiment stressé, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Il flippe si tu prends un coupe papier et maintenant tu es juste super fragile. Il essaie de te laisser vivre ta vie, mais il s'inquiète pour toi... surtout après la dernière fois."

"J'imaginais bien."

"Sais-tu qu'il a retiré les fils reliés à ton carburateur la semaine dernière? C'est pourquoi ça ne marchait pas."

"Ouais. Je les ai trouvés dans son tiroir à chaussettes. Je laisse le chauffeur me conduire maintenant pour ne pas avoir à me disputer avec Edward à propos de ça."

"Il a juste besoin de démêler tout ça, mais il est tellement occupé."

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

"Ah, c'est ton merveilleux mari." Jane appuya sur un bouton sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

_"Jane, je voudrais que tu viennes dans mon bureau et que tu trouves mes boutons de manchettes en argent. Je les avais quand j'ai quitté la maison. Bella les avait mis juste à côté de ma montre."_

Elle montra lesdits boutons de manchettes dans sa main et secoua la tête à mon attention. "Tu les as enlevés pour arranger ta chemise ce matin et ensuite tu as eu un appel du maire alors tu étais distrait. Tu es parti sans."

_"Et tu ne m'as rien dit? Quelle genre de secrétaire es-tu?"_

"Celle qui sait que ces boutons de manchettes n'allaient même pas avec le costume que tu portais. Je t'ai sauvé."

_"J'ai un sens parfait de la mode."_

Je ris derrière ma main, essayant de dissimuler ma présence. Bien sûr, il m'entendit.

_"Est-ce Bella? Ça ressemblait à Bella. Bella, es-tu là?"_

"Non," dit sèchement Jane. "Concentre-toi sur ta réunion du déjeuner. Tu dois être revenu ici dans une heure pour un conférence téléphonique avec le Japon."

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

"Tu es la seule qui puisse lui parler comme ça," dis-je.

"Parce que je suis son épouse du travail. Il m'a embauchée pour être une peau de vache. Si jamais je lui laisse passer des trucs, il m'engueule."

"Eh bien, continue. Puis-je entrer?"

"Bien sûr, Lydia t'attend."

"Parfait."

"Bye, Bébé Edward." Elle salua de la main mon ventre. "A bientôt."

Tout le monde dans la famille faisait ça ces jours-ci.

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour sur l'échelle de la grossesse. Je n'avais vomi qu'une seule fois et ça n'avait même pas été douloureux. J'avais pris un petit-déjeuner raisonnable et sain. J'avais grignoté un gâteau de riz pour déjeuner et j'étais censée retrouver Edward pour le diner avant d'aller au travail.

Je n'avais pris qu'environ deux kilos. Alice m'assurait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. J'avais vu une bosse plus définie ce matin dans le miroir, alors je supposais que c'était bon. Cela signifiait que le bébé poussait. Je n'avais jamais pu voir de bosse avec Elizabeth.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était un merveilleux début de journée.

J'entrai dans le grand bureau vacant d'Edward qui semblait immaculé. Rien ne trainait – pas une feuille de papier ou un stylo ou une chaise. La télé sur le mur était allumée et diffusait les infos. Edward laissait toujours les infos.

Je m'assis derrière le bureau et les écrans d'ordinateur s'allumèrent immédiatement, sentant quelqu'un. Il y en avait quatre répartis sur la table. Une forme bleu clair se mit à tournoyer sur les moniteurs comme si elle était possédée.

"Isabella Cullen," annonçai-je et les ordinateurs identifièrent ma voix.

"_Bienvenue, Mme Cullen,_" répondit une douce voix féminine.

"Bonjour, Lydia."

_"J'espère que vous passez une merveilleuse journée."_

"Oui, merci."

Lydia était la chose la plus cool que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle était un ordinateur activé par la voix qui n'avait même pas de clavier. Elle pouvait tenir des conversations et faisait ce que vous vouliez simplement en parlant. Edward l'adorait. Nous en avions un à la maison également, et ils étaient censés être extrêmement sécurisé. Je pense que même le gouvernement n'avait pas la technologie pour s'immiscer dedans.

Plein de différents trucs commencèrent à surgir sur les écrans.

"_Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?_" demanda Lydia.

"J'ai besoin de planifier des rendez-vous pour Edward. Pouvez-vous trouver de la place pour cela dans les prochains jours?"

Un calendrier apparut et il était rempli de petites notes de rendez-vous ou réunions. Honnêtement je ne savais pas comment Edward faisait pour dormir.

_"Nous avons quelques espaces libres tôt demain..." __commença-t-elle à dire, mais s'arrêta.__ "Non, autant pour moi. Jane vient de réserver cet horaire."_

"Eh bien, vous devrez annuler quelque chose. Il doit aller voir son médecin pour un bilan plus un rendez-vous pour sa thérapie dès que possible."

_"Concernant le bébé?"_

"Il vous en a parlé?" postillonnai-je. "En a-t-il parlé à tout le monde sauf à moi?"

_"Il est simplement inquiet, Mme Cullen."_

"Eh bien, prenez-lui ces deux rendez-vous." Je croisai les bras.

_"J'annule un petit-déjeuner demain avec le Député pour cela."_

"Il y aura beaucoup d'autres petits déjeuners, Lydia."

_"Autre chose, Mme Cullen?"_

"Non. Merci."

Lydia retourna dormir ou peu importe ce que diable elle faisait. Edward choisit ce moment-là pour valser dans son bureau. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais personne d'autre ne l'aurait même su. Il le cachait très bien. Il avait ses lunettes cerclées de noir sur le nez et j'eus la vague impression qu'il aurait pu avoir du bourbon pour déjeuner. Pas très sain. Mon nez de femme enceinte pouvait le sentir à un kilomètre.

"Tu es encore là?" Il poussa un soupir apparemment heureux, venant m'embrasser.

"Oui. J'ai du temps à tuer avant le dîner."

"J'en ai pour deux ou trois heures, en fait." Il vérifia sa montre.

"Je ne voulais pas rester à la maison plus longtemps. Je peux partir si tu es occupé."

"Hum, eh bien je suis occupé, mais me promets-tu de me laisser travailler?" Il sourit.

"Oui, monsieur." Je me levai de ma chaise et allai m'assoir dans le canapé. Peut-être pourrais-je faire une sieste.

"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?" demanda Edward.

"Nous avons eu une bonne matinée. Pas de vomissement excessif ou de fatigue."

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Bien. Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous?"

"Dans deux semaines." Je reposai ma tête sur le canapé et m'étirai. "Je vais dormir comme ça je ne te dérangerai pas."

"Tu ne me déranges jamais."

Edward était particulièrement adorable aujourd'hui – presque trop adorable. Il était sur le point de faire ou de dire quelque chose que je n'allais pas aimer.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée?" demandai-je.

"Bien, je suppose."

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en pétard ce matin à propos de quelque chose."

"Je suis toujours en pétard quand je perds de l'argent," répondit-il froidement.

"Pour un homme qui en a tellement, qu'est-ce qu'un petit million de dollars?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu poses cette question. C'est comme si tu ne me connaissais pas." Il feignit d'être choqué. "Mon temps est très précieux et je l'emploie à deux choses: toi et l'argent. Bientôt j'aurai à faire une place pour le bébé."

"Je me sens vraiment honorée." Je roulai des yeux même s'ils étaient fermés.

"Bella, je pensais que tu n'allais pas me distraire." La voix d'Edward était soudain plus proche et je pouvais sentir son odeur au-dessus de moi.

"Je suis juste installée là, à m'occuper de mes affaires..." je fus coupée par des lèvres – des lèvres torrides qui me firent immédiatement gémir. C'était assez pathétique à quel point je fondais facilement juste à son toucher ou un regard.

"Bien que j'aimerais grimper sur toi là tout de suite, j'ai du travail à terminer," dit-il tout bas. "Toi et le bébé avez besoin de repos."

"C'est ce que nous faisons." Je relevai la tête, capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes à nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. "Mais je ne veux plus dormir."

"Tu es vraiment vilaine ces jours-ci." gloussa-t-il.

"Hormones," répondis-je.

Notre intermède parfaitement sexuel fut interrompu par le téléphone. Il retentissait sur son bureau comme s'il avait besoin de toute l'attention du monde.

"Bon sang," souffla Edward et il me laissa seule sur le canapé.

Je pensais ne pas être fatiguée, mais de toute évidence je l'étais. Je ne me rappelai pas vraiment de grand-chose après cela jusqu'à ce que je sois secouée pour me réveiller.

"Bella," dit Edward tout bas, "Bella, réveille-toi. Nous avons des réservations pour le diner."

"Oh." J'essayai de rouler et étant l'idiote maladroite que j'étais, je tombai presque du canapé. Heureusement, Edward me rattrapa.

"Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus." Il m'assit sur le canapé.

"Je ne peux pas l'empêcher."

"Tu peux faire un kilomètre avec des talons, mais tu tombes du canapé si je souffle trop fort sur toi."

"C'est un peu vache." Je rigolai, encore ivre de sommeil.

"Va te rafraichir." rit-il. "Nous sommes presque en retard."

"D'accord, d'accord. J'y vais." Je me levai et chancelai légèrement. Edward me soutint pour aller à la salle de bains qui était adjacente à son bureau. "Je vais bien. Je peux marcher."

"J'ai peur de te lâcher."

"Donne-moi cinq minutes." Je fermai la porte. J'avais vraiment envie de faire pipi. Ma vessie était toujours pleine ces jours-ci. Je me brossai les dents et m'assurai que mon maquillage ne soit pas n'importe quoi avant de sortir."

Edward était au téléphone, regardant par la grande fenêtre, hurlant et devenant très rouge. Je n'avais aucune idée à qui il parlait mais qui que ce soit devait être effrayé.

"Écoute-moi, petite merde. Je suis sur le point de partir en voyage et j'ai besoin de cette information immédiatement... Non, je me fous du coût... Obtiens-moi ce dont j'ai besoin ou ça se paiera cher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" Edward raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais derrière lui parce il sursauta un peu quand je me raclai la gorge.

"Oh, es-tu prête à y aller?" demanda-t-il, reprenant contenance.

Je hochai la tête, remettant mes chaussures. "Tu vas partir en voyage?"

"Quoi?" Edward mit ses lunettes de soleil.

"Tu vas partir en voyage?"

"Non." Il secoua la tête et garda sa main sur le bas de mon dos en passant la porte. "Jane, nous allons dîner. Si tu n'es pas là quand nous reviendrons, veille à ce que j'ai ces rapports sur mon bureau."

"Alec et moi sortons aussi mais tu auras tes rapports." répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

Pendant le trajet en ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée, Edward ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi. Bien sûr, ses yeux étaient cachés alors je ne pouvais pas chercher les réponses dedans, mais je n'allais pas laisser passer.

"Au téléphone, tu as dit que tu partais en voyage."

"Tu as dû mal me comprendre," rétorqua-t-il.

"Ne me mens pas, Edward."

"Très bien, Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je ne suis même pas sûr de partir. Je pourrais envoyer Emmett si je voulais rester à la maison."

"D'accord, c'est un début. Est-ce un truc légal?"

"Oui. Je dois aller à Tokyo pour quelques trucs. Ce n'est en rien lié à la mafia, mais ça pourrait être pour une semaine environ."

"Tokyo pendant une semaine!" dis-je plus fort que j'en avais l'intention. Je me calmai rapidement. "Waouh. C'est longtemps."

"Je sais et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement."

"Je ne suis pas inquiète." Je secouai rapidement la tête.

"Si, tu l'es. Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas l'être... surtout après la dernière fois. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Je ne veux pas que tu saches le travail que je fais quand il n'y a rien dont tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter." Il passa un bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui.

"Très bien," acquiesçai-je, "mais tu seras prudent, hein?"

"Oui. Ça je peux te le promettre."

"Alors les secrets sont bien."

"Ce ne sont pas des secrets. C'est juste que je te protège."

Je n'eus pas la chance de répondre parce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous sortîmes vite dans le hall d'entrée en marbre. Les secrétaires et le personnel de la sécurité nous saluèrent – personne qu'Edward ne reconnut. Il possédait tout l'immeuble alors tout le monde le connaissait. J'essayai de faire au moins un salut de la main à tout le monde afin qu'ils ne pensent pas que nous étions de vrais crétins, mais Edward fit comme s'il n'existait personne d'autre que nous.

Il y avait une Aston Martin noire aux vitres teintées qui nous attendait au bord du trottoir. Un homme aux cheveux blond cendré tenait la porte en souriant. "Bonsoir, M. et Mme Cullen."

"Salut, William," répondis-je. "Comment va le nouveau-né?"

"Merveilleusement. Elle est tellement adorable." Il rayonnait.

"Et c'est votre troisième?"

"Oui, m'dame." Son sourire était tellement grand qu'il semblait faire mal. J'espérai qu'Edward sourirait de cette façon pour notre bébé. "Elle est la chose la plus précieuse au monde."

"Je suis heureuse pour vous deux."

"Et comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Il fit un geste vers mon ventre.

"Très bien, merci."

"Nous sommes tous très impatients pour vous deux. Peut-être que le vôtre et la mienne pourront jouer ensemble un jour."

"Eh bien, c'est sympa de savoir que mon bébé a déjà des amis."

"Bien sûr, m'dame."

Je me glissai sur la banquette arrière. Edward ne me suivit pas tout de suite. Je l'entendis accoster William. "Tu me conduis depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis quand t'ai-je donné la permission de parler d'autre chose que boulot avec moi, encore moins avec ma femme?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus." William était professionnel et plein de remords. "Je répondais simplement à ses questions."

"Peu importe si elle te demande de la transporter à travers le feu. Tu me demandes d'abord."

"Oui, monsieur."

Edward inclina la tête et s'installa dans la voiture à côté de moi. La porte se ferma.

"Tu n'avais pas à être si méchant," murmurai-je.

"C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai à lui dire quelque chose. Son père m'a conduit au lycée tous les matins. Je n'aimerais pas le virer pour de simples consignes."

"Je vais devoir envoyer des fleurs à sa femme en guise de félicitations. Nous les femmes enceintes devons être solidaires."

"Elle était enceinte," me dit Edward.

"C'est pareil." Je haussai les épaules. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aie des conversations avec les gens qui travaillaient pour nous, et je comprenais ça, mais je pouvais au moins dire bonjour une fois de temps en temps.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut tendu. William essayait de se plier aux règles et Edward le fusillait du regard. Je pouvais sentir la colère émaner de lui. Je pris sa main et il se relâcha un peu mais il semblait toujours furieux. Dans l'esprit d'Edward, il devait garder une démarcation entre 'nous' et 'eux'. Le plus triste était que je comprenais cette théorie. Cela faisait-il de moi une mauvaise personne? Bêcheuse? Prétentieuse?

Nous nous garâmes devant le restaurant et William vint ouvrit la porte. Ma main resta dans celle d'Edward quand nous descendîmes de voiture.

"Merci. Vous pouvez revenir dans environ une heure. Bella doit aller travailler," lui dit Edward.

"Pas de problème, monsieur." William baissa la tête. "Passez une merveilleuse soirée."

"J'enverrai des fleurs," chuchotai-je, pas si bas. William me sourit et hocha la tête.

Edward me guida à l'intérieur et nous fumes conduits à l'étage dans une salle à manger privée par une hôtesse sûre d'elle. Elle balançait ses hanches et avait la bouche en cœur, essayant de montrer ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

La pièce était minimaliste avec ses tons ocre et sa vaisselle raffinée. Il y avait quelques salles privées à l'étage et Edward veillait à ce que nous ayons celle nichée au fond du long couloir. Il tira ma chaise et je m'assis, essayant de ne pas bousculer la table.

"Mon nom est Melony et je serai votre serveuse pour la soirée. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je prendrais un verre de Pinot Grigio," dit Edward avec sérieux, ne la regardant pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, mon cœur?"

"Nous prendrons tous les deux de l'eau. N'apportez pas de vin." dis-je à la serveuse.

Elle était debout, nous regardant l'un l'autre.

"Tu ne peux pas avec tes médicaments." Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortis ses pilules contre l'anxiété. Il ne les avait pas pris régulièrement parce qu'il semblait calme, mais je savais qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Son ton froid et son comportement avec tout le monde devenait trop."

Edward grommela, "De l'eau, ça ira très bien."

"Aimeriez-vous commencer avec quelque chose?" sourit-elle. "Nous avons une merveilleuse soupe de carottes épicée et sucrée que vous devriez aimer, Edward."

_Edward?_

"Mon nom est M. Cullen," il bouillait. "Et non. Seulement nos verres pour tout de suite."

La serveuse fit une sorte de révérence maladroite avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je le regardai avec méfiance. "C'était étrange."

"Oui, je sais." Il me prit ses pilules et en avala deux. "Tu penses vraiment que je dois les prendre et pourquoi exactement tu les as?"

"J'en ai toujours en réserve sur moi. Tu as de la chance que je ne transporte pas un tranquillisant et ton attitude est tellement hargneuse ces jours-ci."

"Avec tout le monde sauf toi. Je m'assure de garder mon bon côté pour toi." Edward sourit. "Parce que je t'aime."

Je plissai les yeux.

La serveuse revint avec nos verres. "Autre chose?"

"Nous prendrons les salades et deux types de côtelettes. Une sans sauce au vin," dit Edward mécaniquement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Bien entendu, monsieur."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demandai-je quand elle eut quitté la pièce.

"Je crois que j'ai couché avec elle avant." Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Tu crois?" Tout mon corps s'anima de colère.

"Je l'ai _fait_," se corrigea-t-il. "Il y a bien longtemps."

"Je suis fatiguée de ça. Elles sont partout."

Il y eut un coup à la porte et un homme costaud aux cheveux roux passa la tête à l'intérieur. "Je viens juste me présenter. Je suis le directeur de ce restaurant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?"

"En fait, oui." Je me tournai vers lui. "Le nom de notre serveuse est Melony. Pouvez-vous la virer?"

Sa bouche tomba de surprise. "Je... ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Y a-t-il une plainte, Mme Cullen?"

"Oui, je ne l'aime pas," dis-je et je croisai mes mains sur la table.» Elle doit être virée."

"Je vous remercie de votre visite. Tout va très bien," le rassura Edward, gloussant.

Le directeur nous laissa sans un mot de plus.

"Qui a un mauvais comportement maintenant?" me demanda Edward.

"J'ai eu beaucoup d'expériences." Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour mon passé."

"Eh bien, assure-toi qu'elles sachent que tu n'es plus sur le marché."

"Je suis sûr qu'elles le savent maintenant. Tu es très effrayante quand tu le veux." Il posa sa main sur mes poings crispés, "Je porte l'alliance que _tu_ m'a donnée. N'oublie pas ça."

"Ne me touche pas," dis-je sèchement. "Si je pouvais boire, je le ferais là tout de suite."

"Dommage." Il gloussa à nouveau. Je pense qu'il trouvait amusant à quel point je m'énervais ces temps-ci. Ça arrivait souvent et la plupart du temps je revenais à la normale en quelques minutes. Il savait ne pas prendre aucune de mes idées folles au sérieux. Cette situation avec les putains cependant était quelque chose que j'aurais probablement toujours à gérer. Elles étaient partout. Je savais qu'Edward ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme me tromper, mais je n'aimais toujours pas ça.

"Je n'ai plus de relations avec aucune des femmes de mon passé. Si je les vois je tourne la tête."

"Tu ferais mieux." Je pris ma serviette et la mis avec brusquerie sur mes genoux.

"Et toi? Je vois la façon dont les hommes te regardent et il me faut tout mon possible pour ne pas les tuer dans la rue." fit-il valoir.

"De nous deux,_ je ne suis_ pas celle qui a trompé. Il ne faudrait pas oublier ses fidèles vacances de Noël que tu as pris aux Bahamas."

"Allons-nous remettre ça sur le tapis?" Edward s'amusait de ma colère. Il savait que rien de tout cela n'aurait plus d'importance une fois que nos plats seraient là. Je serais bien trop occupée.

"Je veux juste te le rappeler."

Il leva sa main devant mon visage afin que je puisse voir l'anneau en or à son annulaire, "Je suis verrouillé à vie."

Cela me fit sourire.

"Tu as dompté la bête." Edward se pencha au-dessus de la table, mendiant un baiser. Je lui en donnai un.

Melony fut remplacée par un serveur masculin plus docile qui nous apporta nos salades. Après que ma colère fut emportée par l'arrivée de la nourriture, Edward et moi fûmes en mesure de converser normalement.

"Cela semble vraiment bon," gémis-je par anticipation. "Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais affamée."

"J'apprends que la grossesse te fait ça."

"Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir déjà tout dévoré." Je me léchai les lèvres.

Edward prit les betteraves dans mon assiette et les mit dans la sienne tandis que je volais la plupart de ses croutons.

"Tu en as laissés." Il pointa le doigt partout dans son assiette l'air dégouté; "Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne soient mélangés avec le reste de la salade."

"Je n'arrive pas à atteindre ceux-là."

Il piqua les restants et les plaça dans mon assiette. "Des glucides supplémentaires seront ma mort. j'ai pris deux kilos depuis que je suis revenu à Chicago. Je ne peux me permettre davantage."

"Ne me lance pas sur le poids."

"Tu es censée prendre du poids. J'ai besoin d'aller courir et de reprendre mon programme d'exercices."

"Eh bien, prends Alec avec toi. Il a beaucoup trop d'énergie ces temps-ci."

"Entendu."

Edward était tranquille et détendu avec moi. Personne n'était là pour provoquer ses sautes d'humeur, et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de le contrarier avec qui que ce soit du personnel du restaurant.

"C'est tellement bon." Je mangeai un morceau de côtelette. "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris ça avant?"

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup venir ici."

"Pourquoi? C'est agréable."

"Ils prennent toujours ma commande de travers." Il piqua un oignon dans son assiette, le poussant de côté.

"Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies donné des détails précis."

"Ils devraient les connaître maintenant."

"Ah, je vois," répondis-je

Durant le dîner, le téléphone d'Edward avait vibré avec ténacité. Si c'était un appel, il l'ignorait mais il répondait toujours aux textos ou aux emails.

"Je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir éteindre ce truc," se plaignit-il.

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?"

"Sais-tu combien d'argent je gagne à la minute?" demanda-t-il sans me regarder, son attention toujours sur son téléphone.

"Beaucoup?"

"Ouais... beaucoup. Je ne peux pas simplement ne pas prendre en compte mon travail." Edward posa son téléphone sur la table à côté de son assiette. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ignore."

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me soucie juste que tu travailles beaucoup trop."

"Toujours à te soucier quand tu ne le devrais pas." soupira-t-il.

"L'argent n'est pas tout, Edward. Et encore ce n'est pas comme si tu contribuais réellement à la société."

"Savais-tu que Ben & Jerry's font don de cinq pour cent de leurs bénéfices chaque année à des œuvres caritatives?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que pendant ta grossesse, je ferai don de cinq pour cent de ma richesse à Ben & Jerry's. Tout se résout."

Bon sang. Maintenant je voulais de la crème glacée... _vraiment_ vraiment.

"Je veux vivre dans ta tête," dis-je. "Ce doit être fascinant."

"Tu n'as pas idée."

~ TWBF ~

Il était tard ce samedi soir et heureusement, Edward avait suivi mon conseil et était resté à la maison. Le téléphone était éteint, Lydia restée endormie et le travail quasiment oublié.

Nous avions passé toute la journée au lit, à parler, regarder la télévision ou juste faire la sieste. J'essayai de faire baisser sa tension artérielle. Mon plan avait inévitablement échoué quand je m'étais réveillée avec la bouche d'Edward faisant de délicieuses choses à mon corps. J'étais sans défense et le laissai avoir le dernier mot avec moi... encore et encore et encore à nouveau.

Edward reposait actuellement sur le ventre, les bras autour de son oreiller. Je ne l'avais pas vu si apaisé depuis longtemps. Je dessinais des cercles sur son dos.

J'embrassai le large tatouage sur son épaule droite, "Quand vas-tu en faire faire un autre?" demandai-je.

"Pourquoi? Tu les aimes?"

"Ce n'était pas le cas au lycée. Mike en avait un et je détestais ça. Mais... j'aime les tiens."

"Je ne veux pas parler de ton ex-petit-ami là tout de suite."

"En tout cas, je trouve tes tatouages très sexy." Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

"J'en ferai un autre quand le bébé sera né. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé un nom." dit-il nonchalamment.

Mon cœur palpita un peu. "As-tu pensé à des noms?"

Il secoua la tête, "Pas encore."

Et ensuite, comme toujours, il changea de sujet.

"Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Oui? Et qu'est-ce que cela peut-il être?"

"Te souviens-tu hier quand je t'ai dit que je devais faire un voyage à Tokyo?"

"Oui, pour affaires."

"Exact. Eh bien, les plans ont changé récemment."

"Alors tu ne vas aller nulle part?" demandai-je avec espoir.

"Malheureusement non." Il ouvrit les yeux. "Je vais aller en Espagne pour deux semaines. Je pars lundi."

"Quoi?" Je tombai presque du lit. "Lundi?"

"Calme-toi." Il passa son long bras autour de mon corps nu.

"Non, je n'ai pas envie de me calmer. C'est trop long." J'essayai de me tortiller pour me défaire de son emprise mais il ne me laissa pas partir.

"Si tu voulais bien te taire, je pourrais te demander si tu voudrais m'accompagner."

Je m'arrêtai de bouger. "T'accompagner... en Espagne?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je dois vraiment aller là-bas pendant une semaine afin de pouvoir finir mon travail, mais j'ai une semaine de libre et vu que je te dois une lune de miel, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions profiter de l'occasion."

"En Espagne?" répétai-je comme un disque rayé.

"Oui, Bella. Ne me suis-je pas expliqué correctement?"

"Non, non. Tu me prends juste au dépourvu." Je m'assis contre la tête de lit. "J'adorerais y aller mais c'est tellement rapide. Je dois travailler et j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin et je suis censée aider Alice pour ce truc caritatif qu'elle fait..."

"Bella, arrête ça," ordonna Edward sévèrement. "C'est beaucoup trop à faire pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu aies à travailler aussi dur."

"Ma vie ne peux pas s'arrêter juste parce que je suis enceinte."

"Je te l'interdis." Ses lèvres ne devinrent qu'une ligne serrée.

"Tu me l'interdis?"

"Oui. A moins que tu fasses ce voyage avec moi. Je ne te demande qu'une semaine."

Je soupirai, pensant à un moyen de m'absenter au travail. Je venais juste de commencer et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais demander un congé d'une semaine entière pour cause de vacances.

"Je veux ça pour être juste tous les deux, mais malheureusement Emmett, Jasper et Alec doivent venir avec moi. Je suis sûr que les filles voudront suivre aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup de vacances, mais nous pouvons faire un break." Edward commença à trainer ses doigts sur ma jambe. "S'il te plait, Bella. Viens avec moi."

"J'en ai envie." Mon corps, de sa propre volonté, glissa de la tête de lit jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur le lit. Sa main arriva plus haut, me distrayant. Elle était maintenant entre mes cuisses, créant des pulsions de plaisir qui irradiaient sur mes jambes.

"Je peux appeler ton patron et lui demander de te laisser prendre la semaine."

"Tu n'es pas mon père, Edward. Tu n'as pas à faire ça," Je respirai quand sa main atteignit la Terre Promise. Ma chatte nue attendait qu'on joue avec elle, et Edward le savait.

"J'ai juste à passer un coup de fil et c'est tout. S'il te plait, Bella." Sa voix était basse et sensuelle à mon oreille avec sa supplique. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sa main prit en coupe mon centre; son corps dur me pressa contre le matelas. C'était le paradis. "Un coup de fil."

"D'accord," gémis-je quand il entra un doigt en moi. "J'irai avec toi."

"Merci," chuchota-t-il.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour être convaincue que je _devais_ faire ce voyage ou subir plus de torture sexuelle.

Après avoir été épuisée jusqu'au point de non-retour, je m'étendis sur le dos et fixai le plafond.

"Nous partons dans deux jours." Edward sauta gaiement du lit. "Je savais que tu dirais oui."

"Tu m'as roulée avec ta magie de manipulateur."

"Ou ta détermination est juste extrêmement faible." Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte, seulement en boxer. "J'ai quelques arrangements à faire."

"Pas de travail!" criai-je quand il fut dans le couloir.

"Oui, m'dame."

Je restai au lit pendant une bonne demi-heure essayant de calmer mon excitation. Je ne savais pas si la grossesse était supposée libérer de nouvelles endorphines, mais le sexe en étant enceinte était le meilleur. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire. Je savais seulement que je ne serais pas capable de juste avoir du sexe normal à nouveau.

Il y eut un coup à la porte qui me ramena au présent. "Euh, Bella, je sais que vous passez du bon temps là, mais je me demandais si je pouvais te déranger pour avoir à manger." La voix d'Alec semblait toute petite.

"Va te faire un sandwich."

"Je voudrais bien, mais il n'y a absolument rien à manger dans cette maison. Je pourrais commander une pizza."

"Non. Je vais aller au supermarché." Je regardai le réveil. Il était neuf heures du soir mais heureusement le Fresh Market (chaine de supermarchés) était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je descendis du lit et commençai à m'habiller. Je choisis un simple jean et un tee-shirt. Il était trop tard pour m'habiller avec autre chose.

"Bella, je peux simplement commander quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Alec.

"Edward et toi n'avez pas besoin de manger ce genre de cochonneries," répliquai-je, mais en y pensant, une pizza semblait sympa. "De plus, j'ai besoin de prendre quelque trucs."

"Il est vraiment tard."

"Je pars dans une demi-heure. Va voir de quoi nous avons besoin."

"Ok," dit-il à travers la porte.

Je consultai Edward pour savoir s'il voulait quelque chose. Il était au téléphone alors je pense qu'il ne m'entendit même pas dire que je partais. Même si je lui avais dit de ne pas travailler, son visage était rouge alors qu'il criait sur quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il faisait ces temps-ci était crier. Ce n'était pas sain.

Je quittai la maison avec une courte liste de choses que je devais acheter et pris une des plus jolies voitures d'Edward. Puisqu'il avait cassé la mienne, je devais me servir de quelque chose. Je choisis la Bugatti Veyron noire, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée vu qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais conduite lui-même. Il l'avait juste lustrée durant des heures entières. Elle était élégante, belle et rapide: le meilleur de l'ingénierie automobile italienne.

J'étais sortie de l'allée et j'essayai de ne pas traverser les rues à pleins gaz mais il était difficile de rester sous la limite de vitesse avec une voiture comme ça. J'arrivai au Fresh Market bien trop vite mais ce fut amusant le temps que ça avait duré.

Je restai assise dans la voiture après l'avoir éteinte parce que mon téléphone avait vibré depuis que je l'avais mis dans ma poche. Bien entendu, Edward savait que son bien précieux était porté manquant et me le disait dans des messages vocaux très échauffés.

_"Isabella Cullen, si tu ne ramènes pas ma voiture à la maison dans l'instant, je pourrais t'enfermer dehors! Je le pense, Bella!"_

C'était l'un des plus réservés. Je laissai mon téléphone dans la voiture pour ne pas être tentée de décrocher en faisant les courses. J'étais dans de beaux draps mais un mariage est une question de compromis. J'acceptai de partir en vacances avec lui alors je pense que j'avais le droit d'utiliser la voiture.

Je trouvai un caddie vide et le revendiquai comme mien. Vous seriez surpris du nombre de gens faisant leurs courses tard le soir et certaines de ces femmes âgées devenaient furieuses si vous preniez leurs caddies. Alors que je le poussai vers l'entrée du supermarché, je heurtai accidentellement un groupe d'hommes qui se tenaient à l'extérieur, fumant.

"Oh, désolée pour ça," m'excusai-je. "Je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

"Il n'y a pas de mal," dit un des hommes. Il avait l'air malade avec un teint pâle et des mains tremblantes, essayant de prendre des bouffées de sa cigarette. Les trois autres de son groupe avaient l'air pareils. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans.

"Est-ce votre voiture?" demanda un autre des gars, hochant la tête vers ma place de parking.

"Euh, celle de mon mari," répondis-je d'un ton embarrassé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entamer une conversation avec eux.

"C'est une jolie bagnole."

"Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire savoir que vous pensez ça."

Tous les gars hochèrent la tête et prirent une taffe de leurs cigarettes en même temps.

"Encore désolée," dis-je et je les dépassai en poussant mon caddie par les portes vitrées coulissantes.

Le supermarché n'était pas immense mais était arrivé à être très populaire. Même un samedi soir normal comme celui-ci y grouillait une vingtaine de personnes, ce qui était beaucoup pour un endroit de cette taille. Ils étaient spécialisés dans le frais bio et je me faisais un point d'honneur à faire plus mes courses ici. Ma famille avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je ne pensais même pas avoir vu Alec manger un légume volontairement.

Je passai en revue tranquillement les allées, ignorant la liste dans ma poche et choisissant juste des choses que je voyais. J'étais en plein examen de pommes quand j'entendis le son auquel j'étais devenue tellement accoutumée pendant les deux années passées.

Une rafale de balles sortit d'une arme à l'avant du magasin. Ça semblait être un semi-automatique; peut-être un fusil tactique de l'Armée ou une sorte de fusil de chasse.

Mon corps toucha immédiatement le sol comme par réflexe. Il y eut beaucoup de cris des clients et je fus soudain en état d'alerte. Mes yeux ciblaient tout signe de danger, mon rythme cardiaque monta à une vitesse rapide, ma tête commençait à me lancer, et ma respiration sortait comme une râpe vive.

Je m'étais écroulée derrière un étalage de boite de soupe au bout de l'allée. Heureusement, j'étais à l'arrière du magasin et j'essayai de ne pas faire de bruit.

"C'est un hold-up!" vint une voix dans le haut-parleur. "Je veux que tout le monde se dirige vers le fond du magasin."

Quelques tirs de balles encore m'effrayèrent à mort et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

_Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton putain de téléphone dans la voiture?_

Il y eut beaucoup de mouvements et quelques personnes vinrent à côté de moi vu que j'étais dans un coin. Personne n'osait parler ou respirer d'ailleurs.

Un homme apparut, montrant son gros fusil et je le reconnus comme étant celui qui avait complimenté ma voiture dehors.

"Je veux les portefeuilles, bijoux et téléphones de tout le monde!" ordonna-t-il. "Tout de suite!"

Les gens commencèrent à les faire glisser vers lui et il rassembla le tout dans un sac en plastique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, Maman?" demanda un petit garçon à côté de moi. Il était dans les bras de sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer."

Je réalisai que j'avais plus que de moi dont prendre soin. Je portais un enfant. Je ramenai mes pieds pour protéger mon ventre, heureuse de porter un grand tee-shirt. Je ne voulais pas que ce dingue sache que j'étais enceinte. Ensuite je me mis à penser à toutes les choses que je n'avais pas faites encore. Mes parents ne savaient même pas encore que j'allais avoir leur petit-enfant. Je voulais attendre un peu plus pour le leur dire.

_Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, ne me laissez pas mourir comme ça. Pas encore._

"Aucun bruit de personne," dit l'homme rudement.

Un groupe de femmes âgées continuaient à chuchoter entre elles, entassées ensemble.

"J'ai dit, on ne parle pas!" Le gars avec le fusil se précipita et en écarta une, la trainant sur le sol carrelé. Elle lui cria de la lâcher mais il ne le fit pas et la jeta dans une allée où un autre homme avec une arme attentait pour la récupérer. Elle disparut après cela.

"Si j'entends un autre mot de l'un de vous, je vous tue." Il revint vers nous. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, faisant cliqueter l'arme également. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un gars qui ne savait pas tenir une arme correctement. Cela rendait l'arme infiniment plus dangereuse. Sa voix était forte mais fausse également. Il n'avait aucune assurance et je supposai qu'il n'était que le sous-fifre de ses stupides amis.

"Qu'allez-vous nous faire?" demanda hardiment le petit garçon à côté de moi. "Quand pourrons-nous partir?"

"Pas avant un moment, petit. Vous venez tous de devenir rançon. Je suis désolé." Ses yeux avaient l'air de vraiment essayer de s'excuser mais le fusil dans ses mains disait le contraire. "Tout ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant est de rester assis et attendre." Il pointa l'arme droit vers moi, défiant qui que ce soit de dire quelque chose.

J'avais maintenant très, très, _très_ peur.

~ TWBF ~

_Un bon cliff!_

_Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée, Bella? Prendre la Bugatti n'était déjà pas une bonne idée pour la tension d'Edward, mais là, quand il va apprendre ce qu'il se passe malgré toutes ses précautions..._

A Bientôt

LyraParleOr


	18. Ch 17 - Pommes Prises en Otage

Cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Elle s'adresse à un public adulte, donc **dix-huit ans** et plus.

**There Will Be Freedom** – traduction

* * *

Va-t-il y avoir du sang? Surement! On croise juste les doigts pour que Bella ne soit pas blessée.

Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un message, à Flopyy69, Anas, Princetongirl818, PatiewSnow, Keshya, Mylene, Laurie, Lucie34 à qui je n'ai pu répondre personnellement et bien évidemment merci à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leurs corrections.

Info: Je rappelle que l'auteur de High Anxiety et de In Too Deep retire ses fics du site et que si elle m'en fait la demande, je serai moi aussi contrainte à les retirer.

.

Chapitre 17 : Pommes prises en otage

Holding the Apples Hostage

EDWARD POV

_"You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom."- Malcolm X_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Je pris une pilule... puis une autre... puis une autre... puis une autre.

Je réajustai mes lunettes sur le nez et lus la putain d'étiquette sur le flacon. Il serait probablement préférable que je sache ce que bordel j'ingérais. _Valium_. Eh bien, louons Jésus pour ça. Je ne savais pas si je serais même capable de passer une autre année sans ces trucs. Vivre ma vie était stressant et davantage encore aux côtés de ma têtue, forte tête, incontrôlable femme incroyablement belle.

Ma voiture avait disparu. Pas n'importe quelle voiture, mais _la_ voiture. Celle que je lustrais pendant mon temps libre, si jamais j'en avais. Celle que je n'avais même pas démarrée depuis que je l'avais achetée par peur que le moteur puisse surchauffer. Celle que je contemplais tous les matins, souhaitant pouvoir la prendre pour aller au travail, mais sachant que je ne pouvais pas. Seule ma Bugatti avait été volée dans mon garage, mais cela avait été fait par dépit.

Elle voulait que j'entende le moteur rugir en sortant de l'allée et elle voulait que je me mette en colère pour ça.

Je commençai à lire sur le flacon de pilules, "Effets secondaires : Somnolence, faiblesse musculaire, fatigue... apparition ou aggravation de dépression ou sautes d'humeur, confusion, difficultés à respirer, évanouissements, fièvre, frissons ou mal de gorge persistant, hallucinations..."

La liste continuait encore. Je serais heureux d'assumer tout ça si je pouvais seulement avoir cinq putains de minutes de paix.

Alec passa la tête dans mon bureau. "Tu as causé ça toi-même."

"Sors!" Je frottai mon front.

"Elle a pris ta foutue voiture parce que tu la traite comme une invalide." Il me désobéit et entra tranquillement, grignotant des chips. Des miettes s'éparpillaient partout mais notre merveilleux chien les lapait dans son sillage.

"Sors!" rugis-je et ensuite je travaillai rapidement à me calmer avant de poursuivre. "S'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu ne peux espérer mettre en panne la voiture de Bella et simplement rester assis pendant qu'elle se fait conduire partout. Elle est plus coriace que ça."

"Je pensais que tu étais allé au supermarché avec elle," grognai-je. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas y aller toi-même? Elle n'est pas ta bonne."

"Euh, si je me rappelle bien, je suis interdit de courses question nourriture."

"Tu as acheté vingt pizzas surgelées. Pourquoi bon sang as-tu acheté vingt pizzas surgelées?" Je me souvenais de la dernière débâcle au supermarché. "Nous n'avions même pas assez de place pour toutes."

Il haussa les épaules, prenant un siège. "J'avais faim. Quand crois-tu qu'elle sera de retour?"

"Quand elle aura fini les courses." Je claquai mon poing, "Je deviens une femme de ménage. Nous devrions avoir quelqu'un qui fasse tout ce merdier. Pourquoi Bella va au supermarché si tard? Ce n'est pas rationnel."

"Elle aime être indépendante."

"Je m'en fous. Je refuse de la laisser..."

"Arrête-toi là." Alec leva sa main. "Si tu emploies ce genre de langage, elle va nous tuer tous les deux. Bella ne veut pas d'une femme de ménage. Elle aime nettoyer et cuisiner toute seule. Ça la fait se sentir utile."

"Elle aura à s'occuper." Je pris un autre flacon de pilules et en avalai deux, pas la peine de lire l'étiquette sur celui-là. Je savais juste que ça me faisait me sentir mieux."

"Bon, tu dois admettre que la Bugatti est une voiture d'enfer. Et tu ne la conduis pas alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas?"

"Parce que c'est une voiture de _course_. Elle n'a pas besoin de quelque chose d'aussi rapide dans son état."

"Ce n'est pas une poupée, tu sais."

"Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire ça," répliquai-je, expirant par le nez. "Je veux juste qu'elle ne soit pas en danger et il semble que tout ce que j'essaie de faire la rend juste plus furieuse."

"Parce que tu ne lui parle pas. Tu présumes juste que Bella s'accommodera de tout. Faux! Elle est une adulte au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Essaie de le lui expliquer. Je te garantis que ça serait mieux pour ta santé."

"Tais-toi et sors de mon bureau." J'enlevai mes lunettes, les balançant sur la table devant moi.

"Très bien, très bien..." Il se leva, prenant ses putains de chips avec lui, et sortit.

Francis resta derrière et il sauta sur la chaise en face de moi. Normalement, je l'aurais engueulé pour être sur le mobilier. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en occuper en ce moment. Peut-être que ces stabilisateurs d'humeur faisaient réellement effet.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Je me grattai le visage avec les mains. "Elle va me faire faire des cheveux blancs. Je sais c'est juste une voiture, mais c'est plus que ça. Elle me chicane sur tout quand j'essaie juste de la protéger."

Francis inclina la tête, ses petites oreilles dressées.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute," lui dis-je. "Tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle partait sans Alec. Je n'aurais pas permis..." Je m'arrêtai moi-même avant de commencer à ressembler au père d'une gamine de seize ans.

Je me détendis et me laisser couler dans mon confortable fauteuil de bureau. Mon corps semblait incroyablement lourd.

Bien sûr, je devais avoir quelque chose qui m'interrompe.

Le téléphone sur mon bureau me réveilla en sursaut. Je gémis et décrochai.

"Quoi?" Je ne m'embêtai pas avec les politesses. Si c'était Esmé au bout du fil, j'étais baisé.

_"Euh, Patron. C'est Danny."_

"Qui?"

_"Danny. Le garde du corps de Mme Cullen."_

"Oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait m'appeler?" Je me redressai.

_"Nous avons un problème."_

"Un problème?"

_"Oui, monsieur."_

Il y eut le silence pendant quelques secondes. "Es-tu idiot? Parle!" ordonnai-je.

_"Oh, bien, monsieur. Euh, Mme Cullen a été prise dans une... situation plutôt épineuse."_

"Tu parles par énigmes et ma patience est dangereusement faible. Est-elle blessée? A-t-elle embouti la voiture? A-t-elle eu une putain de crise cardiaque?"

_"Non, monsieur. Nous sommes ici au supermarché en bas de la rue et il y a eu ce qui semblerait être un cambriolage. Il y a des hommes avec des armes. Ils retiennent les gens en otage."_

Je me levai si vite que mon fauteuil bascula. "Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas là-dedans."

_"Euh, si, monsieur."_

"Putain de..." je passai une main dans mes cheveux et les tirai. "Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dedans avec elle?"

_"Vous nous avez dit de garder une distance..."_

"Non, je vous ai dit de la protéger," je bouillais. "C'est ce qui ne va pas avec les gens comme vous. Sous-traiter n'est jamais bon quand il s'agit de sécurité. Prends ton équipe et rentrez chez vous; vous êtes tous viré."

_"Mais monsieur-"_

"Tu as de la chance que je ne vienne pas te tuer. Mais si on touche un seul cheveu de sa tête, il vaudrait mieux que tu coures pour ta putain de vie." Je claquai le téléphone, surprenant Francis.

Je me tournai et lançai mon poing dans la première chose à portée, ce qui s'avéra être une vitre. Elle ne se brisa pas mais une fissure s'étendit sur le panneau, la fendant en différentes directions. J'avais bien trop de médicaments dans le corps pour sentir ma main, mais j'entendis le bruit de mes jointures à l'impact.

_Ça ne peut pas être bon..._

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ma colère et me précipitai dans la chambre. Je mis ce que je pus trouver, me foutant que ça pue ou que ce soit sale. Je bougeai trop vite pour laisser mes TOC prendre le dessus.

Soudain, toutes mes pensées pour ma voiture de sport étaient oubliées. Fuck pour la Bugatti. Est-ce que Bella allait bien? Lui avaient-ils fait du mal? Était-ce un cambriolage au hasard? Avait-elle gardé la tête baissée et les yeux ouverts? Avait-elle fait usage des compétences que je lui avais enseignées pour rester en vie? Est-ce que le bébé allait bien?

Je sautai les marches trois par trois et glissai sur le parquet du couloir, essayant d'attraper mes clés sur la table.

"Euh, Edward..." m'appela Alec. "Tu voudrais venir ici et voir ça."

J'allai dans le séjour où il avait allumé la télé.

La scène me rendit encore plus angoissé. Des voitures de police étaient partout, les gens avaient été repoussés derrière les bandes de sécurité et un tas de flics étaient positionnés devant le supermarché. La femme qui faisait le reportage aurait pu tout aussi bien juste se tenir là car je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Ses paroles ne signifiaient rien pour moi.

"Je crois que Bella pourrait être en difficulté." Alec restait bouche bée en regardant tout ça.

Je sortis mon téléphone et fis son numéro. Trois fois que j'appelais et elle ne décrochait pas – juste comme elle l'avait fait toute la soirée. D'abord, j'avais pensé que c'était parce qu'elle m'ignorait. Maintenant je craignais que ce soit quelque chose de plus.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité et me ruai vers la porte. Mon plus jeune frère fut là pour me bloquer la route.

"Sors-toi de mon chemin." J'étais tellement en colère que mes mains tremblaient.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser aller là-bas, Edward. C'est le travail de la police."

"Bouge ton cul," grognai-je. "Tout de suite!"

"Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Je sais que tu vas débarquer et prendre le contrôle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu dois rester ici et laisser les flics s'occuper de ça."

Je me rapprochai de lui. "Si tu ne te sors pas de mon chemin, je te tue."

"J'essaie de te sauver..." Il y avait un petit peu de peur dans ses yeux à cause de ma menace, mais pas beaucoup.

Je levai mon genou et le frappai direct entre les jambes. Il poussa un cri de douleur et un gémissement d'inconfort. Il tomba sur moi et je le basculai par terre.

"Je sais que c'était un coup de pute, mais je t'avais averti," lui dis-je à l'oreille. "Je me fous de qui tu es, mets-toi encore entre ma femme et moi, et je tiendrai ma promesse de te tuer."

Je le laissai sur le sol, gémissant, alors que je courais au garage. Je choisis la chose la plus proche de devant qui se trouva être une Mercedes blanche. Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir achetée, mais je l'avais en tout cas. J'accélérai dans l'allée et descendis la rue, heurtant deux boites aux lettres de mes voisins sur le parcours.

Mes mains étaient collées au volant tandis que mes jointures commençaient à devenir blanches. Mes dents tiraient sur ma lèvre inférieure – une habitude que j'avais prise de Bella.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à la maison ce soir?"

Un millier de scénarios me traversaient l'esprit mais j'essayais de ne pas les laisser prendre le meilleur de moi. Je devais savoir ce que diable il se passait et j'obtiendrais les informations en explosant les flics. Une chose était certaine cependant: j'étais furieux au-delà du possible. Pas après Bella, mais qui que ce fut qui l'ait mise en danger.

Au moment où je m'arrêtai en faisant crisser les pneus devant le supermarché, j'eus l'impression d'avoir conduit pendant des heures. L'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines était suffisante pour me maintenir éveillé pendant des jours.

La scène était comme à la télé mais beaucoup plus alarmante. Des lumières rouges et bleues flashaient partout. Des voitures de police et des ambulances étaient non seulement sur le parking mais également en haut et en bas des rues. Des gens grouillaient partout, parlant, chuchotant.

La bande jaune qui bloquait tout était une vrai nuisance pour moi, mais facile à arracher du chemin.

"Monsieur, vous devez reculer." Un jeune adjoint courut au-devant de moi, les mains levées.

"Si tu tiens à la vie, tu t'écartes de moi," dis-je lentement. Ma voix était rauque et le ton autoritaire, mêlé d'une pointe de rage meurtrière.

"Tous les civils doivent rester derrière les barricades, monsieur." Il poussa ma poitrine.

Je pris son poignet et le retournai derrière lui, le remontant à mi-dos. Je vis beaucoup d'agitation du coin de l'œil. Des policiers étaient en train de me hurler dessus.

Je tirai un peu plus sur son poignet, le faisant se tortiller sous ma prise. "Je dois arriver jusqu'à ma femme. Qui est le responsable ici?" lui demandai-je.

"Derrière la bande jaune, monsieur," grogna-t-il les dents serrées.

"Edward, lâche-le." J'entendis une voix familière. "Je te fais arrêter tout de suite si j'ai à le faire."

Je poussai l'adjoint au sol et levai la tête, à peine légèrement surpris par l'homme dans ma ligne de mire.

"Embry Call. Que diable fais-tu ici?" Je passai outre les pathétiques excuses pour un flic que je venais de désarmer.

"Je m'occupe des prises d'otages maintenant," dit-il, presque avec fierté.

C'était l'homme qui travaillait sous les ordres de Jacob Black durant toute mon investigation. Il avait rendu visite à Bella en prison pour l'informer de ma mort. Je savais cela parce qu'elle m'avait dit à quel point elle l'avait haï. Il l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle pleurait.

J'aurais dû dire quelque chose comme 'merci' là maintenant, mais je n'avais pas le temps de ramener le passé.

"Tu as été rétrogradé?" Je haussai un sourcil.

"Si tu dois le savoir, oui. Ta putain de mascarade pour nous faire marcher il y a quatre ans n'a pas été bonne pour certains de nous." Dit-il sèchement la bouche fermée.

Les policiers avaient baissé leurs armes, mais se tenaient toujours là comme s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Embry avait l'air d'être le même. Toujours. Un policier banal avec trop de temps à perdre et pas assez de cas importants pour faire effectivement la différence. Probablement ce à quoi ressemblait le père de Bella il y a trente ans en arrière.

"Elle semble avoir fait de grandes choses pour ton patron, M. Black. Il travaille pour le Pentagone maintenant." Je haussai les épaules. "Je pensais que tu étais dans son plan pour mettre une femme innocente en prison et essayer d'obtenir de force des choses d'elle."

"Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec Jacob et tu le sais." Il s'avança jusqu'à moi. "C'est un flic pourri. J'ai toujours apprécié Bella. Elle a dû être forte pour te supporter si longtemps."

"Tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom." Je me rapprochai de lui, nos nez se touchant presque. Il était presque aussi grand que moi. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant.

"Tu penses avoir dupé tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Revenir ici comme un dieu et faire une entrée fracassante," se moqua Embry. "Tu es toujours le même assassin que tu étais quand je te traquais."

"Alors pourquoi ne m'arrêtes-tu pas?" le provoquai-je. Il ne me répondit pas. "Exactement."

"Comment es-tu revenu ici d'ailleurs? Es-tu en liberté conditionnelle ou je ne sais quoi? Toutes tes charges ont-elles été abandonnées?"

"C'est une information seulement connue de moi et d'un haut procureur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il partage ce genre de trucs avec... des négociateurs de prises d'otage." Je le regardai de haut en bas, lui exprimant clairement mon mépris.

"Je t'ai presque eu." Il secoua la tête. "Mais tu... t'es éclipsé. Comme toujours."

"Tu ne m'as pas attrapé parce que tu es faible. Je vous avais facilité la tâche à toi et à Black."

"Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui?"

_Va chercher Bella. Oublie cet enfoiré!_

"C'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour. Pour quand j'aurai réellement du temps pour toi et ton règlement de flic pourri."

"Je respecte les règles."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent à propos d'une situation comme celle-là?" Je regardai le parking, avec bien plus de gens et plus de voitures.

"Elles disent... on attend." Ses yeux ne faiblirent pas ni ne bougèrent. Il était sérieux.

Je le poussai de mon chemin, allant plus près de la rangée de voitures de police qui étaient alignées à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du magasin. Les policiers suivirent, criant des ordres.

"Edward Cullen, tu n'as aucune compétence ici. Tu n'es pas flic." Embry me fit faire demi-tour. Je calmai ma colère pour m'avoir touché. Ça ne m'arrangerait pas de me faire arrêter là maintenant.

"Ma femme est là-dedans." Je pointai le doigt derrière lui. «J'exige de savoir ce que vous allez faire à ce sujet."

Pour la première fois, je le vis montrer ses émotions. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il trébucha. "Bella est là-dedans?"

"Oui, et elle est retenue en otage. Je ne sais rien et j'ai besoin de réponses."

"Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Edward. Je ne peux pas l'aider si tu es ici."

"Conneries. Mon enfant est en danger."

"Tu as un enfant?" cria-t-il presque. "Ah merde alors?"

"Bon… non. Pas encore," bégayai-je. "Elle est enceinte."

"Oh, eh bien, félicitations." Embry hocha la tête.

"Merci." Je mis mes mains dans les poches.

Nous étions là debout comme deux ex-amis maladroits se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis la remise des diplômes. C'était étouffant et une affreuse tolérance forcée tourbillonnait autour de nous. Il ne m'aimait pas; je ne l'aimais pas. Nous le savions tous les deux.

"Vas-tu aller la cherche ou dois-je le faire?" Je tapais du pied avec impatience.

"Boss, veux-tu que nous l'escortions plus loin?" Un autre adjoint arriva derrière moi. Je lui aurais presque arraché le cou pour être aussi proche.

Embry me regarda les yeux plissés, me toisant. "Peux-tu garder ton sang-froid et me laisser faire mon job?"

"Je te donne une putain d'heure." Je levai un doigt. "Ensuite je m'occupe de ça."

"Il peut rester," dit Embry à l'homme.

Je me collai à lui puisqu'il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Embry était très sûr de lui et clair dans ses demandes. Il disait à tout le monde ce qui devait arriver et quand. Bien qu'à contrecœur, j'étais impressionné.

Bella était là-dedans. Je voyais ma Bugatti de l'autre côté du parking. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. J'étais tenté de la brûler juste pour voir si Dieu accepterait mon sacrifice et m'enverrait Bella.

Je fis les cent pas derrière Embry quand lui et les autres policiers se penchèrent sur les plans du supermarché.

"Il n'y a que deux manières d'entrer," dit quelqu'un, penché sur le capot d'une voiture de police où les documents étaient étalés. "Le quai de chargement à l'arrière et l'entrée de devant."

"Il y a des tireurs d'élite sur le toit et sur celui des deux immeubles de l'autre côté de la rue aussi," marmonna quelqu'un d'autre. "Nous avons couvert l'endroit, alors personne ne va s'échapper."

Embry soupira, "Je n'aime pas cette probabilité."

Cela me fit m'arrêter. Tout le monde le remarqua et cessa de parler, alors je recommençai à arpenter.

"J'ai besoin de la vidéo-surveillance de l'intérieur. Où est mon émission vidéo?" cria Embry.

"Ça vient!" dit un technicien. "Donnez-nous cinq minutes."

"Combien y a-t-il de personnes à l'intérieur?" demandai-je à personne en particulier.

"Nous ne savons pas."

"Combien y a-t-il de malfaiteurs?"

"Nous ne savons pas."

"Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là-dedans?"

"Une heure, peut-être plus. Nous ne savons pas."

"Qu'est-ce que vous _savez_?" J'écrasai mon poing sur la voiture. Je fus récompensé par un faible élancement dans toute ma main. Quelques flics sursautèrent et eurent leurs mains sur leurs armes, mais revinrent au calme.

"Edward, arête ça." Embry m'écarta du groupe. "Tu n'aides personne."

"Je veux qu'elle revienne maintenant. Je commence à devenir fou." Je frottai mes mains sur mon pantalon. Elles étaient moites depuis trop longtemps.

"Je fais du mieux que je peux et je te promets de la faire sortir en premier," murmura-t-il. "Donne-moi juste le temps. Tous les preneurs d'otages veulent être entendus. Une fois qu'ils auront appelé, je saurai ce qu'ils veulent expressément."

J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir alors que les minutes passaient.

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Ils arpentèrent avec moi mais tentèrent de dire que tout allait bien se passer. J'étais fatigué d'entendre ça. Mes frères étaient beaucoup plus raisonnables que moi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire de faire confiance à la police.

_Qu'est-ce __c'est __que ce bordel?_

Depuis quand faisons-nous confiance à la police? Encore moins à celui qui avait l'habitude de rendre visite à ma femme en prison quand elle était enfermée. _Je ne suis pas d'accord_. Mais je ne fis rien. Je calmai ma nervosité parce que j'étais à l'endroit parfait pour être informé. Embry me parlait toutes les deux trois minutes et me donnait les dernières nouvelles.

"Nous avons une émission vidéo." Un des techniciens apporta un ordinateur portable à l'aspect rudimentaire qui montrait une image en noir et blanc. Il le posa sur le capot de la voiture de flic. Je poussai pour m'intégrer dans le cercle.

"Où est Bella?" demandai-je.

Embry roula des yeux. "Il y a d'autres personnes dont nous devons nous inquiéter aussi."

"Je n'en ai rien à foutre." Dis-je rudement. "Arrives-tu à la voir?"

"Edward, s'il te plait ferme-la!"

"Ne me parle pas de cette façon!"

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, me rappelant de me tenir tranquille. Emmett était soudain devenu la voix de la raison. Je râlai mais ne dis plus rien.

L'image changeait toutes les deux secondes. Le flux venait de plusieurs caméras différentes dans le magasin, placées à divers endroits. Chaque fois, mon cœur accélérait, la cherchant.

"Là." Embry pointa le coin de l'ordinateur. Je vis d'abord les cheveux brun de Bella et son petit visage apparut ensuite. Elle avait l'air si fragile, recroquevillée dans un coin, toute seule. Puis l'image changea.

"Non!" criai-je. "Revenez en arrière."

"Je ne peux pas le faire." Le technicien haussa les épaules. "Ça tourne tout seul."

Je l'attrapai par le col et levai mon poing douloureux. Embry m'écarta de lui avant que je puisse frapper. "Au moins maintenant nous savons qu'elle est sauve et que personne n'est blessé."

Il me traîna sur le côté. "Je dois aller la chercher."

"Non, reste ici et laisse-moi faire mon job," dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

J'attendis.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le commissaire faisait son apparition avec les pompiers et plus de flics. Seize minutes plus tard, plus de stations de télé s'installaient autour du magasin. Ils discutaient tous du cambriolage et voulaient assurer au public que tout était pris en charge.

_Comme si ça l'était..._

Dix-huit minutes plus tard, l'équipe de déminage se pointa. C'est là que je pétai presque les plombs. On ne les appelle que si l'on suspecte des explosifs. Je vomis après cela. Je restai penché au-dessus d'un buisson et expulsai tout le contenu de mon estomac jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Mes nerfs étaient juste mis à trop rude épreuve.

"Nous allons aller la chercher," me certifia Embry.

"J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai. Sinon, je tue tout le monde là," dis-je nonchalamment. Il savait que je le pensais.

"Comment Bella s'est trouvée impliquée dans toute cette affaire?" rigola-t-il, une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'éloignai.

J'allai sans me faire remarquer près des flics qui trainaient là, essayant de donner l'impression qu'ils faisaient quelque chose. Je restai principalement en dehors de leur chemin.

Du flux vidéo vinrent plus de réponses. Il y avait quatre cambrioleurs. Ils portaient des masques au début mais les avaient retirés depuis le temps. Embry m'informa que c'était en en effet une situation de prise d'otages au hasard. Le groupe était des voyous qui braquaient des grands magasins comme celui-ci un peu partout dans l'état. Ils n'avaient pas encore été pris. Ce qui me rendait encore plus anxieux c'était le fait que deux d'entre eux étaient d'anciens militaires. Ils avaient des noms et des visages mais je m'en foutais. Tout leur sang serait le même une fois que j'en aurai fini avec eux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, enfin, quelque chose arriva.

"Boss, nous avons un appel téléphonique!" cria quelqu'un d'un camion.

Il y eut beaucoup d'agitation et les gens commencèrent à mettre des casques audio. Je courus vers Embry, lui fonçant presque dedans.

Il tenait un téléphone à la main et le mit à l'oreille. Je me penchai pour pouvoir entendre.

"C'est Embry Call. Je suis en charge de la situation."

Je roulais des yeux à sa fausse autorité virile.

"_Je veux parler avec le commissaire_." La voix était froide.

Tout le monde écoutait. Le commissaire secoua la tête.

"Il n'est pas là," répondit Embry. "Il n'y a que moi et mon équipe."

_"Très bien, alors. J'ai des exigences."_

"Annonce-les."

_"Cinq millions de dollars et un avion pour nous à l'aéroport prêt dans une heure."_

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. A qui je parle?" demanda Embry.

_"Ça ne te concerne pas. Donne-moi ce que je veux ou quelqu'un mourra toutes les dix minutes. Tu as jusqu'à minuit."_

"Nous ne pouvons rien fournir de tout ça. Nous n'avons pas les moyens."

"_Vous avez jusqu'à minuit_." répéta la voix.

Fatigué de ce jeu, j'arrachai le téléphone à Embry. "Écoute-moi, petite merde. Je me fous de qui tu es..."

Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase.

"Nous te rappelons dans cinq minutes." Embry raccrocha. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, bordel?"

"J'ai mes propres exigences," grognai-je.

"Tu pouvais les mettre en danger là-dedans." Il était livide et son visage prit une drôle de teinte de pourpre. "C'est _mon_ travail. Nous faisons comme _je_ dis."

"Si tu faisais ton travail alors j'aurais ma femme avec moi."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû garder une garde plus serrée sur elle alors..." claqua-t-il

Je laissai mon poing voler et lui cognai la gueule. J'étais tellement en colère. Je ne le sentis presque pas. Presque. Il avait des dents acérées qui s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, donc ça fit foutrement mal, mais ça en valait la peine.

Je fus tiré plus loin et écrasé contre une voiture de police. "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression d'un officier de police..."

"Non!" cria Embry. "Lâchez-le."

La pression sur mes bras fut levée. Je les enlevai.

"Cullen, c'était ta dernière chance. Laisse-moi gérer ça." Il me pointa du doigt, essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé. Mes jointures avaient des entailles dessus mais je ne voulais pas les couvrir.

Donc je me tenais à l'extérieur d'un supermarché qui avait été braqué par des hommes armés avec ma femme à l'intérieur. Mes deux mains avaient des genres de blessures dessus et mon estomac était noué. Cette soirée n'était pas une bonne soirée.

Je vérifiai ma montre alors que les minutes filaient. Le commissaire n'était pas content et commença à hurler à tout le monde de se bouger vite ou "être diligents concernant la vie de civils". Je ne vis pas son attitude faire beaucoup plus. Embry était plus docile dans son approche, mais rien ne marchait.

Tout comme les cambrioleurs l'avait promis, dix minutes plus tard il y eut un unique coup de feu. Il résonna à travers le parking comme un canon et fit se baisser tout le monde pour s'abriter. On s'accroupit derrière les voitures et on courut derrière les arbres. Quand il n'y eut plus de danger, tout le monde commença à réapparaitre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demandai-je à Embry, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils plaisantaient." Sa voix était tremblante.

La vidéo n'avait pas montré qui avait tiré ou si quelqu'un avait été blessé, alors je ne savais pas si Bella allait bien.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Les gens se mirent à bouger à la hâte afin de pouvoir écouter de leurs casques ou de leurs oreillettes.

Embry décrocha. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'éloigner de lui.

Il ne parlait pas, écoutait simplement et hocha la tête avant de raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard.

"Il veulent dix millions maintenant," me dit-il.

"Alors payez-les et obtenez-leur ce putain d'avion," dis-je en colère.

"Nous n'avons pas ces moyens. Nous devons négocier avec eux."

"Je leur donnerai. Je m'en fous!"

"Non. Nous ne pouvons pas céder à leurs exigences. Alors ils gagneraient."

"Ou quelqu'un meurt?"

Il ne me répondit pas.

Je tournai brusquement les talons et partis vers l'autre bout du parking. Emmett et Jasper étaient appuyés contre le gros Hummer qu'ils avaient pris.

"Bougez," ordonnai-je. "Je m'occupe de ça moi-même."

J'ouvris le coffre et soulevai le tapis. En-dessous il y avait un compartiment de stockage qui restait toujours dissimulé. A l'intérieur c'était la cachette d'armes.

Je sortis un gilet pare-balle en Kevlar et le sanglai sur ma poitrine.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Edward," protesta Emmett.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je ne peux pas faire." Je commençai à vérifier les chambres des armes avec rudesse, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si elles étaient toutes chargées. "Si c'était Rosalie, tu serais déjà à l'intérieur."

"Il y a des gens là-dedans qui pourraient être blessés. Tu dois attendre," dit Jasper.

"_Bella_ est là-dedans. Vas-tu juste la laisser croupir? C'est ta _sorella_. La famille d'abord, frère. Tu es soit avec moi ou pas. Je ne n'ai pas besoin de vous."

Ils ne réfléchirent pas une seconde avant de sangler leurs propres gilets.

"Je veux juste dire ouvertement comme déclarer que ceci va tous nous faire tuer." Emmett secoua la tête.

"Ton commentaire a été ajouté à la pile 'je n'en ai rien à foutre'," marmonnai-je. "Donnez-moi cinq minutes pour sortir Bella ensuite vous pouvez entrer et faire le reste."

"Tirez bas," murmura Jasper. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de descendre quelqu'un et nous ne voulons pas tuer ces voleurs."

"Je veux les tuer," contrai-je.

"Non, Edward. Concentre-toi juste sur mettre Bella en sécurité." Emmett me frappa l'épaule. "Tu as cinq minutes avant que nous entrions, tout feu tout flamme."

"Pigé."

Le fusil dans ma main était un M16A2 Rifle. Il était robuste et menaçant. La précision était presque parfaite et il était facile à transporter. La sangle était en travers de ma poitrine et le chargeur était plein. J'étais prêt pour faire du dégât.

Je remontai tranquillement vers le supermarché. J'eus l'impression de passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce que je me heurte au barrage des policiers. Alors il y eut du mouvement.

"Laisse tomber ton arme!"

"Pose le fusil sur le sol, mains derrière la tête!"

"Tu as cinq secondes pour le lâcher!"

Je restai là, ma patience s'amenuisait.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que bordel tu penses faire?" Embry me rattrapa en colère.

"Aller chercher ma femme."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma quelques fois alors qu'il m'observait de pied en cap. "Où as-tu eu un fusil comme ça?"

"Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre. Je sais que tu lis le journal. Je suis sur le point de prendre le contrôle de la plus grande usine au monde de fabrication d'armes. Si je veux des armes, j'ai des armes. Non, ceci n'a pas de permis. Tu pourras m'enfermer quand j'aurai fini."

Je le dépassai, me rapprochant de l'entrée. Il suivit. "Edward, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu es un civil."

"Je m'en fous. J'ai plus d'expérience que la moitié de ton équipe. Vous êtes tous bons à rien. Je vais arrêter de payer mes impôts parce qu'il est évident qu'ils ne font rien de bien dans la formation d'imbéciles."

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu paies des impôts?"

"En théorie."

Le magasin était très proche. J'y étais presque.

"Stoppez-le!" entendis-je crier le commissaire.

Les tireurs d'élite sur le toit pointèrent leurs armes sur moi; je continuai simplement à marcher.

"Stoppez-le!"

"Si vous devez me tirer dessus, faites-le maintenant." Je m'arrêtai, attendant.

:

Embry ne donna pas l'ordre, alors je continuai.

"Edward, non."

"Sors de mon chemin, Embry. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça."

_Quinze mètres..._

"Pense à Bella. Elle pourrait être blessée."

"Elle sera certainement blessée si je m'en remets à des idiots comme vous."

_Dix mètres..._

"Je vais devoir te faire arrêter," cracha-t-il.

"Fais-le maintenant ou ferme-la."

_Six mètres..._

"J'aurai mes hommes pour te descendre."

"Ouais, exact," pouffai-je. "Tu n'as pas les couilles. Oh, et si tu entends des coups de feu, ne t'alarme pas. Ils viendront probablement de moi."

_Trois mètres..._

Je lui donnai une dernière chance de faire quelque chose mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien. Comme Embry le disait, il respecte les règles. Je l'avais beaucoup trop secoué. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il finirait probablement par être rétrogradé, encore une fois, à cause de moi. Il aurait de la chance s'il finissait employé de bureau après cela.

"Fillette!" criai-je en me dirigeant dans le magasin. Les portes coulissantes prirent tout leur temps pour s'ouvrir.

C'était étrangement calme. La douce musique frissonnante diffusée au-dessus créait une atmosphère qui ne semblait pas réelle. J'avais l'impression de pénétrer dans un supermarché de _The Stepford Wives. __Tout paraissait parfait devant, mais je savais que des dangers rodaient à l'arrière._

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec des magasins comme celui-ci c'était qu'il y avait des miroirs dans presque tous les recoins pour prévenir des vols. Il y en avait des grands ronds dans les coins, des petits rectangulaires au plafond, des longs et étroits sur les murs. Il y en avait partout. Je pouvais tout voir.

J'identifiai mes cibles dans les miroirs et m'assurai qu'ils soient assez loin du dernier endroit où j'avais vu Bella sur les moniteurs dehors. Ils parcouraient les allées avec leurs armes dégainées, terrorisant ceux devant qui ils passaient. Il semblait que les otages aient été entassés par groupes autour du magasin. Fait de façon à garder un œil sur tout le monde.

Je me tins là pendant quelques secondes, évaluant la zone. Puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le temps pour toute cette merde. Je devais entrer et sortir. Ça me prendrait plus longtemps pour les chercher. Pourquoi ne pas amener mes cibles à moi?

J'allai à la première caisse que je vis et basculai l'interrupteur du micro sous le comptoir.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. "C'est Edward Cullen. Je n'appartiens à aucun service de police et je ne me soucie pas d'arrêter quelqu'un. Je veux juste ma femme."

Je commençai à entendre de l'agitation.

"Si vous me tirez dessus, je tirerai aussi et soyez sacrément sûrs que je ne vous raterais pas à moins que je le veuille," Avertis-je. "Est-ce qu'Isabella Cullen est là?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

"Bella, je sais que tu es quelque part. S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à te chercher. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça ce soir."

"Je suis là, Edward!" cria-t-elle, quelque part dans la section des fruits.

"Ah, eh bien, je serai là dans une seconde," dis-je.

Elle était intelligente. En se faisant connaitre, elle devenait quelqu'un de grande valeur. De toute évidence, j'étais quelqu'un de suicidaire pour me mettre en danger pour elle. Pour eux, elle devait être quelque chose de spécial maintenant.

"Hé, reste où tu es!" me cria un homme armé sur la gauche. "Qui es-tu?"

"N'as-tu pas entendu? Je suis Edward Cullen et je suis ici pour prendre ma femme."

Nous étions à l'avant du magasin, juste à nous défier du regard. Mon fusil n'était même pas levé. Son visage n'était pas couvert et je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi, mais ressemblait à un gamin avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses grands yeux.

"Tu n'es pas censé être ici," dit-il. "Fais un pas de plus et je tire."

"D'après ta posture, je peux dire que tu es un novice dans le maniement des armes." dis-je avec froideur. "As-tu même déjà tiré, gamin?"

Il écarta ses yeux de moi une seconde et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Au lieu de gaspiller des balles, je décidai d'être plus pratique.

Il y avait un joli étalage de vodka à côté de moi avec des bouteilles empilées en pyramide. Je compatissais avec celui qui avait assemblé ça. Je commençai à tirer les bouteilles en verre en bas et les lançai dans sa direction.

Il fut touché deux ou trois fois à la tête et à la cinquième bouteille, j'avais l'odeur de l'alcool dans le nez. Sa prise sur l'arme n'était pas ferme et son doigt glissa sur la gâchette. Des balles se mirent à voler dans le plafond. Je baissai la tête et commençai à ramper sur le sol vers lui. Il n'y fit même pas attention.

Je le plaquai au sol et le saisis par le cou. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de vodka. Je claquai sa tête sur le sol, plaçant mon genou sur son cou. "Tu as fait une grosse erreur."

Il ne put pas répondre et se mit à sortir des bruits étranglés.

_Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça..._

Je pris une dernière bouteille et frappai sur sa tête avec. Il vacilla sur le côté et le sang commença à couler de sous ses cheveux. Je ne pensai pas qu'il soit mort, mais s'il l'était, ainsi soit-il.

Je me relevai du sol, arme à la main. J'étais maintenant encore plus furieux.

Le magasin était plus grand que ce que je me souvenais et je devais me faufiler dans les coins et les allées pour voir si quelqu'un venait. Je n'entendis ni ne vis quoi que ce soit, mais cela me fit devenir plus suspicieux. Où étaient-ils passés?

Le premier groupe que je rencontrai était un mélange d'une dizaine de gens. Ils étaient d'âges et de races différents mais paraissaient terrifiés au-delà de l'entendement. Ils virent mon fusil et certains se mirent à pleurer.

"Non, je ne suis pas méchant," les fis-je taire. "Je suis ici pour récupérer ma femme. Où est le rayon des fruits?"

Aucun d'eux ne répondit.

"Fruits, comme oranges, poires, citrons et tout cette merde," spécifiai-je.

Rien.

"Est-il sur la droite?" demandai-je à un employé avec un tablier. Il avait l'air malade.

Il ne dit rien.

"Bella dit toujours que je n'achète jamais de nourriture saine parce que je m'arrête à l'allée du grignotage." Je gloussai à ce souvenir. "Alors à droite ou à gauche."

Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers la gauche.

Je lui signifiai mes remerciements d'un hochement de tête et commençai à avancer, accroupi au ras sol. Quand j'atteignis les surgelés, j'étais exténué. Je voulais juste Bella à la maison avec moi. Je ne pouvais presque plus me souvenir de plutôt dans la soirée quand nous étions juste allongés sur le lit. Cela semblait il y a si longtemps.

Dans le miroir dans le coin, je pus voir un autre homme armé. Il était au bout de l'allée et ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Sa posture était affirmée. Je supposai un des ex-militaires.

Je pouvais simplement lui tirer dans le dos et en finir avec ça, mais où était l'honneur là-dedans?

Je m'assurai de faire un peu de bruit en me redressant pour attirer son attention. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, arme levée, et ne prit pas la peine de parler. Il se mit simplement à tirer.

Je pris trois balles dans la poitrine et elles me soufflèrent. Je trébuchai en arrière, choqué et étourdi. Même si j'étais protégé par mon gilet, les balles faisaient encore foutrement mal. Elles laisseraient des ecchymoses. Une fois ressaisi, j'ouvris la porte des pizzas surgelées. Les balles entrèrent en collision avec le verre, mais ne traversèrent pas. Qui aurait pensé que les portes en verre protégeant les pizzas seraient à l'épreuve des balles. Je devais dire ça à Alec.

Dès qu'il prit une milliseconde pour réajuster, je saisis ma chance. Avec une main sur mon fusil, je le levai et tirai avec précision une balle dans son œil droit. Elle sortit à l'arrière de son crâne et le sang éclaboussa le sol blanc immaculé quand il tomba.

Exécution facile.

Je n'avais pas de temps pour me glorifier. J'étais à court de temps.

Le supermarché était un endroit étranger pour moi. Les seules fois où j'y venais c'était occasionnellement quand Bella m'y forçait et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais prêté attention où les choses se trouvaient. Maintenant je souhaitais l'avoir fait.

Le rayon des fruits était coincé plus loin derrière quelques autres allées. J'eus un moment difficile pour le trouver. Il y avait un autre groupe de gens entassés.

"Je cherche Isabella Cullen," murmurai-je. "Elle est petite, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons..."

"La gonzesse sexy enceinte?" demanda un gars semblant un employé.

Ma main se crispa autour de mon fusil.

_Tu ne peux pas tuer ce gars..._

"Oui," resservis-je," la gonzesse sexy enceinte."

"Près des pommes." indiqua-t-il.

Je glissai sur le sol pour rester hors de vue de l'homme armé six mètres plus loin. Il vérifiait le devant et avait laissé son précieux butin sans surveillance.

Mes genoux commençaient à me faire mal alors que je rampais.

Pourquoi y avait-il autant de putains de variétés de pommes? Je regardai derrière tous les casiers. J'appris ainsi beaucoup. Les Granny Smith étaient les vertes. Ensuite ils avaient des jaunes, que je n'avais jamais vues avant. Et des rouges. Tellement de rouges. Bordeaux. Cramoisi. Cardinal. Rose. Il y en avait partout. Certaines avec des queues, d'autres sans. Certaines venaient de l'état de Washington ou de Californie ou du Texas ou de Pennsylvanie. C'était à rendre fou.

Enfin, je la trouvai, derrière les Red Delicious.

Bella était assise en tailleur sur le sol carrelé, choisissant une pomme. Je la regardai un instant. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout stressée ou effrayée. Elle inspecta le fruit dans sa main et ensuite le renifla, mordant dedans. Du jus tomba sur son t-shirt et elle eut un air renfrogné, lançant la pomme de côté.

Un autre groupe de fruits capta son attention. Elle l'atteignit et choisit une verte, mais du bas. Tous le tas dégringola silencieusement. Bella se couvrit alors que les pommes tombaient sur elle et la bombardaient. Elles roulèrent dans toutes les directions. C'était franchement la chose la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais vue.

"Je n'aime même pas les pommes." Elle se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras.

Elle n'avait pas l'air mal. Pas d'ecchymoses visibles ou d'égratignures et heureusement, pas de blessures par balle. Je voulais presque ne pas la déranger.

"Si je te sauve, promets-tu de me faire des centaines de tartes aux pommes dans l'avenir?" gloussai-je.

Bella tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se lança sur moi, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou. "Tu es là. Enfin!"

Je la tins près de moi, collant mon nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Elle était familière et apaisante.

"Dans quoi diable t'es-tu mise cette fois?" demandai-je.

"Je jure; je suis un aimant à dangers," Bella secoua la tête. "Je déteste ça."

Je reculai et pris son visage dans mes mains, l'arcboutant contre moi alors que j'embrassai ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût de... pomme. J'aimai ça. Ses remerciements pour ma rescousse se déversèrent dans ses mouvements alors que sa langue glissait dans ma bouche. C'était comme le paradis. Les jambes de Bella s'étendirent sur mes genoux et les doigts de ma main s'écartèrent dans le bas de son dos, poussant son corps plus près.

Bientôt, je sentis de l'humidité sur mon visage.

"Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien? As-tu mal?" demandai-je avec inquiétude.

"Non." Elle reniflait et pleurait, "Je vais bien."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas me chercher."

"Pourquoi pensais-tu ça?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu étais en colère après moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris ta voiture." Sa voix était enrouée par les larmes.

"S'il te plait, arrête d'être aussi stupide, Bella. Je me fiche de la voiture. Je devais te sortir de là."

"Tu n'es pas en colère?"

"Diable si. Tu ne décrochais pas ton téléphone, tu t'es trouvée dans une prise d'otages et tu n'avais pris personne avec toi." Je bouillais. "C'est pourquoi tu as des gardes du corps, qui ont été virés, soit dit en passant."

"Je sais. Je suis tellement stupide." Elle se tint la tête dans les mains. "Je pensais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien."

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on devient trop confiant. On fait des erreurs." Je la serrai dans mes bras. "Mais je suis venu te chercher."

Elle ne cessa pas de pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur?" J'essuyai les larmes sur ses joues avec mes pouces.

"J'ai été assise là sur le sol pendant plus d'une heure, attendant que la police se montre. J'ai faim; je veux une pizza ou un cheeseburger. J'ai envie de faire pipi et je pense que j'ai pleuré sur moi jusqu'à épuisement."

Je gloussai, "Laisse-moi juste te sortir d'ici, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête, souriant tristement. "Je t'aime, Edward. Merci d'être venu me chercher."

"Bien évidement." Je l'embrassai encore. "Est-ce que le bébé va bien?" Je posai ma main sur son petit ventre arrondi.

"Ouais. Nous allons bien tous les deux."

Nous cessâmes de respirer quand nous entendîmes un tas de pommes rouler vers nous. Je levai les yeux et vis le gangster derrière une petite charrette avec de grandes roues. C'était une autre sorte d'étalage. Il ne nous avait pas encore vus. Je poussai Bella dessous et m'adossai sur le côté opposé de la charrette.

Je mis mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour signifier à Bella d''être silencieuse. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur, mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour elle. C'était pour moi.

J'attendis, respirant à peine.

Le gangster contourna la charrette et pointa son arme sur moi. "Te voilà."

"Tu m'as eu." Je ne pris pas la peine de combattre. Je ne voulais pas que des balles volent avec Bella si proche.

"Tu as été stupide de venir ici."

"Tu as été stupide de braquer un supermarché. Penses-tu sortir d'ici vivant? Les policiers sont partout."

"Je ne m'en soucie pas." Il enleva son masque de ski pour révéler son visage. Il n'avait rien de spécial et j'étais sûr que son nom était 'Mike' ou 'Norman'. Quelque chose de banal comme des yeux bleus avaient de la folie en eux qui me fit ne pas me sentir à l'aise. Cet homme n'était pas stable.

"Je suis juste venu chercher ma femme. Je peux t'avoir tout ce que tu veux si tu la laisses partir," négociai-je.

"C'est la brune qui était ici?" Il regarda tout autour.

Je hochai la tête.

"Où est-elle allée?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu pour la trouver."

"Je sais qui tu es." Il leva son arme sur son épaule. "Tu es ce Cullen. Le mafieux."

"Ouais, c'est moi."

"Tu n'as pas l'air si effrayant." Il se mit à rire sombrement. "J'ai lu des rapports sur toi. Tu es supposé être un tueur dément, sans cœur."

"J'ai eu mes moments."

"Tu veux me tuer maintenant?"

"Beaucoup, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je laisserai la police s'occuper de toi. Je veux juste que ma femme soit sauve."

"Femme? Pourquoi quelqu'un se marierait avec toi?"

"Parce qu'elle m'aime," lui dis-je. "Et que je l'aime."

"Vraiment? Tu peux aimer?"

"Seulement elle."

"Je suis sûr que ta mère serait déçue d'entendre ça." Il pointa le canon de son arme vers mon visage. "Tu n'aimes pas ta mère?"

"Si bien sûr. C'est juste d'une manière différente. Aimes-tu ta mère?"

"Non," dit-il sèchement et il eut un air furieux.

"Laisse ma femme partir."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Et un échange? Je reste ici et tu la laisses partir librement. Je vaux beaucoup plus." J'incitai sa nature cupide.

Il réfléchit à cela quelques secondes. Ses sourcils se levèrent. "Que tu sois Le Célèbre Edward Cullen sous ma coupe."

Tout arriva si vite que je faillis ne même pas le voir.

Une petite main se faufila de sous la charrette, doigts enroulés autour d'un cran d'arrêt brillant. Elle entailla le tendon d'Achille du gangster et le trancha facilement. Comme du beurre. Je vis le sang et entendis son cri alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, à genoux.

"Prosterné devant moi comme il se doit." Je tirai dans son aine et il vola en arrière, dans un autre étalage de pommes avec des cris de douleur.

Je pris la main de Bella et la tirait de sous la charrette. Elle glissa facilement sur le carrelage et nous commençâmes à courir.

"Ne t'arrête pas," lui dis-je. "Va dehors jusqu'à ce que tu vois la police."

"Et toi?"

"Contente-toi d'y aller, Bella." Je la poussai en avant. Elle était presque à l'entrée.

Je vis le dernier gangster, arme prête, de l'autre côté du magasin.

Je me mis en position pour tirer mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Les portes du magasin s'ouvrirent et Emmett et Jasper foncèrent suivis par une nuée de policiers qui se déployèrent comme la cavalerie. Ils criaient et donnaient des ordres.

J'allai dehors et eut enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Bella était libre. Je me moquai de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur ou qui se faisait arrêter.

Je commençai à regarder dans la foule pour voir si je pouvais la trouver. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent aux les miens et étaient suppliants alors qu'elle était tirée par un médecin vers une ambulance.

Je courus vers eux. "Laissez-la partir! " dis-je.

"Elle doit être auscultée. Elle pourrait être blessée," m'informa-t-il.

"J'ai mes propres médecins pour ça." Je passai un bras autour d'elle et il relâcha son emprise.

"C'est le protocole. Je dois ausculter tous les otages. Il ne peuvent partir que quand j'en donne l'ordre."

"Va te faire foutre toi et tes ordres."

"Edward, arrête." Embry fut là à me repousser. "Il fait juste son travail. Tout va bien."

"Je la ramène à la maison."

"Que diable faites-vous là?" Bella le fusilla du regard.

"Ravi de vous revoir aussi," s'empressa-t-il de répondre. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir. J'ai besoin de dépositions."

"Appelle-moi dans la matinée pour fixer un rendez-vous. Je veux la ramener à la maison." Je commençai à me diriger vers les voitures. "J'ai déjà brisé pas mal de règles ce soir. Ajoutons-en une autre."

"Oh mon Dieu, Edward!" couina Bella. "Tu es touché."

"Quoi?"

"Tu as été touché." Elle pointa son doigt vers mon épaule gauche. Ma chemise était déchirée et un bout de peau manquait. Ça semblait être passé de part en part.

"Ça y ressemble." Je n'avais même rien senti.

Les doigts d'Isabella commencèrent à défaire mon gilet et elle me l'enleva. "Tu aurais pu être tué." Elle n'était pas contente.

"Puis-je juste te ramener à la maison avant de se mettre à ça?"

"Non, nous nous occupons de ça tout de suite." Elle alla d'un pas décidé vers le camion du médecin et il lui cria dessus tout le temps qu'elle fouilla dans ses fournitures. Elle revint avec une bouteille d'alcool.

"Tout d'abord, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Alec avec toi?" lui demandai-je durement.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas. J'ai déjà des gardes du corps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter."

"Visiblement si. Tu ne peux même pas aller faire les courses sans avoir de problèmes."

Elle me passa ma chemise par-dessus la tête. Je sentis le pincement de la douleur en levant les bras. "J'y suis allée parce que nous avions besoin de courses et je te l'ai même dit alors ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sorti en catimini."

"Je m'en fiche. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton téléphone dans la voiture et attendre de moi que j'accoure chaque fois pour te sauver."

"Ils ont pris nos téléphones de toute façon!" Elle tamponna de l'alcool au hasard sur mon épaule.

Ça piquait comme du feu. "Jésus Christ, Bella."

"Voilà ce que tu récoltes." Elle le fit à nouveau. Ça piquait encore plus.

"Tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère après moi pour t'avoir aidée."

"Je ne le suis pas. Je suis reconnaissante mais tu t'es mis en colère après moi le premier."

"Tu as sacrément raison. Je suis furieux. Tu t'es mise en danger."

"Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu." Elle m'aspergea.

"Bon ok, arrête ça." Je lui arrachai la bouteille, la lançant par terre. "J'étais foutrement inquiet pour toi. J'ai le droit d'être en colère."

Elle soupira, "Je sais et je suis désolée, mais tu me stresses. Je ne peux même pas aller au supermarché sans être suivie."

"Tu ne peux continuer à faire des choses stupides comme cela. La prochaine fois, nous n'aurons pas autant de chance." Je la rapprochai de moi. "C'est ta vie maintenant. Je t'avais avertie."

Elle hocha la tête contre ma poitrine.

"M. Cullen, est-ce que vous et madame êtes en train de vous disputer?" Un journaliste dirigea une caméra vers moi.

"Pas d'interview," dis-je durement et je le repoussai. Je pris la main de Bella et la tirai vers le Hummer d'Emmett.

"Comment était-ce là-dedans, Mme Cullen? Combien de morts?" demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pas d'interview." Alec fut soudain à mon côté, nous aidant à faire notre chemin à travers les caméras agressives.

"Ramène Bella à la maison," lui dis-je

Il hocha la tête. "J'ai déjà appelé le médecin. Il nous attend."

"Bien. Et assure-toi qu'il vérifie _tout_. Si elle est blessée je veux le savoir."

Il la guida le reste du trajet.

Je fis demi-tour pour faire face aux journalistes. "Appelez ma secrétaire demain. J'organiserai une conférence de presse dans la matinée. Vous pourrez alors poser des questions."

"Comment va Madame? Va-t-elle bien?"

"J'ai dit demain. Et elle va très bien." Je me dirigeai vers la Mercedes blanche avec laquelle j'étais venu ici.

"Qu'en est-il des rumeurs que Mme Cullen serait enceinte? Il y a des photos de vous deux quittant le cabinet du médecin et ça commence à se voir sur elle. Qu'avez-vous à dire?"

Nous n'en avions parlé à personne de façon officielle, mais je savais que nous aurions à faire une déclaration à un moment donné. La presse était avide pour ça.

"Pas de commentaire. Pas d'interview." Je montai dans la voiture. Leurs flashs crépitaient encore. Cela allait probablement faire les infos nationales.

Je démarrai et ne pris même pas la peine d'aller lentement à cause de tous les policiers alors que je roulais en direction de chez moi, reconnaissant que ma femme soit hors de danger.

~ TWBF ~

**_Mission accomplie!_**

_La situation était délicate: des civils étaient impliquée, les flics étaient là. Edward n'avait pas vraiment les coudées franches. Mais on savait bien qu'il n'allait pas laissé Bella dans cette situation sans intervenir. Et merci aux pilules qui lui ont permis de garder un semblant de sang-froid. _

_Quant à Bella? Je crois qu'elle n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de son escapade..._

A Bientôt

LyraParleOr


End file.
